Fall of the Guardians
by KTMB
Summary: Jack has been a guardian for 5 years now, Jamie is thirteen but still believes and more and more kids believe in him every day. Everything is going great; until he get's called in by Father Time. Now he's on a race to find the three new guardians and start a new team before Pitch and some old enemies rise again. He might be able to do it...If he can stop goofing off of course.
1. Prologue

He sat alone yet again. His eyes hardly needed to adjust to the dark; the dark and he had teamed up with each other so many years ago they were more like brothers. But in the empty hovel of his home where he had been banished yet again and hunted down by his own beasts was more than he could stand. True he was lucky to escape but in order to he had to destroy his greatest and most feared accomplishments. He was tired of this hole, tired of the disrespect, and most of all tired of the guardians. Guardians like Jack, and Sandy. Guardians of wonder and dreams and memories. Of fun and hope.

Well no more, now was his chance, pitches chance to gain control. All he had to do was destroy the guardians, but not directly, no. They would expect that, it was time for something a little more interesting. True they were strong, but what were they before guardians nothing.

Pitch scowled at his home, turned around and jumped from his thrown, "We almost had it!" The room was empty other than his shadow. He had started talking to his shadow now, trapped with no one to talk to. It was a painful thing for him, sitting in the dark looking at his shadow.

"It's all there fault," he said, "The guardians, and that Jack Frost." he scowled, "That Jack Frost." He looked around at his home again, "How long have we been refused our chance for glory, our chance to rule. All it took was Jack Frost to convince that one boy. While I convinced the entire world Frost managed to win by just one boy." he looked over at his shadow again. "So why didn't we win!"

Of course his shadow didn't answer, it never did.

Pitch looked up at the roof, a small crack too small to squeeze through let in hardly any light, but just enough that his shadow could be seen clearly. He turned away, "The Guardians will pay for what they have done, all of them will. And when they are begging on there knees for mercy," he said, "I will kill Jack Frost."


	2. Part 1

**It Begins**

* * *

 _ **Welcome all my readers to part 1 of Fall of the Guardians. If you have gotten past the prologue then you may survive this story. Maybe. You will find that almost all my stories are connect in someway. You can not read one with out the other.**_ _ **Meanwhile enjoy the tale I've spun together.**_

 _ **KTMB**_


	3. Chapter 1

_"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen, like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon."_ -Rise of the Guardians **_North_**

* * *

"Come on Jamie!" someone shouted from the window. He looked into the quiet dark room, a mess with drawings and books. 5 years it had been now, but Jamie had hardly changed. Now 13 he still believed in the guardians and the proof could be seen all over his room. Journals full of the guardians many adventures, illustrations pinned to the wall or all over the floor. His art had quiet improved over the last 5 years, with accurate detailed drawings of all the guardians.

"Jamie." whispered Jack. He pushed the window open. It was always open just incase Jack came for a visit. Jamie lay on his bed, a pencil and paper under one hand and a flickering flash light under the other. He snored loudly and Jack laughed. It was clear the Jamie had been up all night drawing. He looked at the picture, of Jack leaning on his staff looking at the moon. Hood was up in the drawing but you could still see desperate blue eyes looking for answers. He smiled and sat on top of his staff. "Nice one Jamie." he said.

Than he looked at the alarm clock on the bed; it was 9 o'clock in the morning. Sure it was a Saturday but Jack still wanted to hang with his friend. The first kid that could see him. He touched the alarm clock and it sprang to life.

"Ahhhh!" Jamie shouted jumping up out of his bed paper stuck to his face. "I'm up! I'm-" he stopped and turned, "Jack!" he shouted.

"In the flesh!" he said jumping to the top of his staff like a parrot. His silver hair shinned brightly in the sunlight and his skin looked the color of cracked ice.

"What are you doing here, it's not winter yet?" Jamie jumped from his bed and pinned the drawing up. His wild brown hair stuck up on end.

"I know, but I thought it would be great to bring at least a little frost your way, even if it is the middle of fall." Jack said. He smiled a thin pale lipped smile and frost spread across the floor.

Jamie leaped for his open window to see everything under a thick blanket of snow. Trees, bushes, cars. He could see kids already running out into the yard, dressed warmly with parents shouting orders. "You rock Jack!" Jamie ran to grab his coat.

"Jamie!" a female voice shouted than the door opened and a woman came in. Her hair was brown like Jamie's only with a few grey hairs. Her brown eyes were narrowed and her arms crossed. "You were supposed to get the garbage yesterday." she looked frustrated, "What were you do-" she stopped short as she noticed the crumbled up paper everywhere. "You were drawing again?" she said.

"Just a little," Jamie said, Jack laughed out loud and Jamie shot him a side ward glance. "You see I just learned this new kind of trick and I was-"

"No excuses Jamie." She walked over and closed the window, " Priority is priority, your thirteen now, you're not a kid anymore." she turned to the door, "You can do what ever you want as soon as the garbage is taken out."

Jamie sighed, as he pulled on his jacket, "Mom, come on, Jack Frost just came and-"

"Wait a second." she swirled to look at him, "Jack Frost again?!" she said.

Jack blinked at the mention of his name. But not because she said it, because of the anger behind it. He looked at Jamie but he didn't return Jacks gaze, "He's real mom. I can prove it." he said.

"Just like you can prove big foot and the lockless monster exist." she said, rubbing her temple frustrated.

"Yah, but there not what you think." Jamie jumped and grabbed a picture off his wall and Jack stepped back to see a Yeti working on a robot, "See?"

"Jamie-" his mother began.

"Look, the Yeti work for Santa!" he said holding up the drawing. "And-"

"Jamie!" Jamie stopped short. Jack looked shocked. Jamie dropped his arm slowly, "You are not a child anymore," there was a great sense of control in her voice, like she was trying to keep from exploding, "And I can't treat you like one, it's time you grew up." she walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

"But mom, they are real, I can prove it." Jamie said.

"Not now Jamie." she whispered softly, "Take out the garbage."

Jamie watched his mom leave and felt his stomach sink. Jack dropped from his staff and landed on the ground on his feet. Jamie zipped up his jacket. Jack looked at the door she had just closed and turned back to Jamie.

"I've never seen her like that." he said. Jack looked at Jamie and said, "Did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Jack laughed at his own joke. But Jamie didn't.

"It's hard." Jamie said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned as he watched Jamie pick up his drawings. What could be so hard about answering a simple question?

"Nothing Jack." he said smiling at him sadly, "It's just... I should probably do what she says." Jamie opened his bedroom door. "See you later?" he asked.

"No promises!" Jack said satisfied and jumping on the window sill. He opened the locked window and waved. Just than a gust of wind came and flew away. Jamie hearing his loud, "Yah!" as he flew.

Jamie smile dropped. Jack was so lucky he didn't have to grow up.

* * *

Jack leaned on the wind. He had no need to fear falling. It felt great being believed in. Every where he went now days at most kids would wave or smile. Parents would follow there kids gaze looking confused than Jack would make a breeze and mess up there hair. It was great!

He flew up in the air, not caring where he was and looked down at the city, small but bustling with people. "Mama, Mama, can I play in the snow?!" a girl shouted.

"We need a carrot for the nose." said a little boy.

"Hey, no fair!" shouted another boy. Jack laughed and gust of wind took the boys hat off and into the air.

Jack landed in his home, a small half frozen lake. As soon as he touched it frost spread all over in every direction. This was where he was born, this was his home. He looked down into the water where he was standing. This was where he had died. Remembering it now he couldn't help sighing.

His life before now was so different. He even looked different. It was hard to believe that so many years had passed. He brushed a white hand into his already messed up hair, like that could make it any better.

He could remember playing games, scaring his sister, telling stories. His sister... What had happened after he died he didn't know. He could also remember someone else. Another girl, blond hair. Bianca? That was right. So sweet and pretty. What had happened to her? He couldn't remember. But the scariest thing he could remember was his last breath. His last thought before feeling the dark cold choke him out. Him wondering about his family, praying in those last seconds that they would be fine.

Jack shook his head, how could he be still hanging on that. Things were better now. He was a guardian now! Just like Sandy and North. He couldn't believe how much had changed in the last 5 years. All of the other guardians had quickly warmed up to Jacks surprises and games. Bunny and he had become best friends. North was like father, giving wise advice. Sandy and Jack were like brothers. And as for Tooth? Well he wasn't so sure what to think about Tooth yet, she was like a sister sometimes and others times like a really close friend.

And what about Pitch? Pitch was gone, as far as they knew. Not destroyed, otherwise there would be no need for the guardians, but at least he was gone for now. Fear always had a way of sneaking up on a person when they least expected it.

Jack flew back in the air and landed in a tree to watch the kids some more. Than his eyes widened as he caught sight of Sophie, blond hair cut short and neat all except for a blond hair that fell in her eyes, and a small green cell phone in her hand. She was talking to someone next to her, a girl with red hair and freckled skin. "Sophie!" Jack shouted.

Sophie didn't seem to hear she continued to text and talk to her friend, "Oh, but come on Maggie. It's not like I can change his mind."

The red head who must have been Maggie groaned, "Brothers sound so annoying!" she said, "Sure glad I don't have one." she began texting again.

"Sophie!" the shout came again and this time Sophie heard.

She looked up and groaned; she could see Jack up in the trees getting ready to fly down. "Oh no." she said under her breath.

"What?" Maggie asked, "I shouldn't be glad that I have no brother?"

"What, no I just." she let out a long breath, "I forgot I had to do something."

"Oh, well want me to come with you?" Maggie asked.

"No, you go on ahead, I'll meet you later Margret." Sophia said putting her phone in her pocket. She waved to Margret until she disappeared than ran into a near by ally. A garbage can was in the corner, a cat ran into the back. A rusty back door was closed and locked. It smelled terrible back here. "Jack?" she said.

"Right behind you."

She jumped and turned, she stood there clutching her jacket, "Jeez Jack!" she shouted. He laughed at her reaction and she managed to sneak a small smile. "What is it?" she finally asked, "Is everything okay."

"Fine and dandy Soph." he landed lightly on his feet. "Just seeing how you were, I saw you brother today."

"You did?" she said, "well that's good, I think he could use some cheering up lately." she tried to push back the stray short hair only to have it fall back in her face.

"Really why's that?" Jack asked, a little confused.

"I don't know, maybe it's a teenage thing." she frowned at him, "All I know is he keeps getting gloomier and gloomier. All he does is sit in his room to read and draw."

"Well that's not good." Jack said frowning. "I'll see if I can visit him later again."

"Good."

"Other than that... did I hear that somebodies birthdays' coming up?" Jack smiled brightly.

"You remembered!" she said laughing.

"How can I forget, it's the day after Thanks Giving!" he spun his staff around, "How old will you be?"

"10!" said Sophie.

"Well, great!" he stopped spinning the staff and stepped on much like one would step on a sleigh. "I'll see you then. Until than; Have fun!" he was swept up into the air and she watched him until he disappeared.

She only wished that things could be as easy for her as it was for him. Watching the snow fall she sighed and pulled her jacket tighter. Maybe Jack could knock some sense into Jamie.


	4. Chapter 2

_"Who am I? My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me."_ \- Rise of the Guardians- **Jack Frost**.

* * *

Jack flew up until he was above the clouds. He breathed in the fresh air, he felt the rush of the wind and cold. Than he spotted something in the distance. A greenish glow. It was far up north that he saw it. Glistening in the sunlight he turned and looked back at the city. He would be back soon. And than, he'd cheer up Jamie. He could always make Jamie laugh.

Jack zoomed across the sky like a shinning bullet spinning around clouds and jumping over gusts. A thunderstorm flashed around him and lightening chased him. He laughed happily and swirled out off the dark clouds and into white fluffy ones.

The day was almost perfect what could North possible being calling a meeting for. He didn't call meeting for nothing, so it must be important. Jack was never quiet good with rules, but that was okay, North understood that. Jack could see the North Pole come into view. _Almost there_ , he thought. Than an unexpected south wind hit him.

"Whoa!" he shouted and fell from the sky. He gasped and called out "Wind!" but the north wind didn't answer. "Wind!" he called again, but still no answer. He gripped his staff turned himself up right in the air. He could see the earth coming in close. Panic filled him for split second. Why wasn't the wind listening, it always listened. "Wi-" Than he slammed into the ground. It knocked the wind out of him. He gasped and tried to push the pain out of his mind. He felt like his lungs had just been shattered.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up to come face to face with the Toothiana. Her purple eyes stared worriedly at him through a lovely feathered head. She buzzed in a rainbow of humming bird colors. Next to her floated five tiny fairies in the same rainbow colors. He frowned and tried to push himself to his feet.

"Jack!" She reached out an arm to help him to his feet. "Are you okay? What happened?"

He blinked and looked at her, her worried wide eyes. Her serious lips, and her shimmering feathers. "I-" he began and looked down at where he was standing. "I don't know." He stood up and tested his feet. He twisted he moved his wrist and shoulder. Nothing broken, it still hurt though. "Wind." he whispered and the north wind swept under him lifting him easily into the air.

Toothiana looked him up and down, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he said, but he still tested to make sure the wind was listening. When it did he let out a breath, "Just a fluke I guess."

"A fluke?" She buzzed up to meet him face to face, "Are you sure."

Always cautious and detailed. Toothiana was the Leader of the Tooth Fairy army, so how could he expect less. "Yah, let's go meet North." Jack zoomed past her hoping she didn't catch his worried face. The wind always listened to him. At least when he held his staff. And he was gripping it hard. He was lucky he hadn't been hurt worse. The height he had fallen from should have broken a bone or two. Then again he had taken some pretty hard hits before. He curled his ice white hands around the staff. It was probably nothing to worry about.

Toothiana heard her tooth fairies squeaking different information but for the first time Toothiana didn't seem to hear. She watched Jack carefully as he flew. He never lost control of the wind. So what had happened. Was it really a fluke, like Jack said? She hoped so.

* * *

"This is insane!" Bunnymond shouted. "You just can't learn!"

Jack and Toothiana flew in threw a window. Jack landed on the floor but Toothiana didn't she flew around, buzzing back and forth as quickly as a hummingbird. North and Bunny were both in a heated argument as usual. Bunny's ears perked and his grey fur rose with the chilly wind that Jack brought. But he ignored Jack and turned to Sandy, a short chubby little dude with gold sand floating around him.

"Why Sandy, did I deserve this? No, but here I'm stuck with it."

Sandy looked a little sleepy but blinked open half closed eyes to look at Jack and Tooth and wave. Bunny and North turned as though they noticed them for the first time. North laughed, "Jack, Tooth, you made it."

"Of course we did, why wouldn't we?" Tooth said.

"I was afraid you might be busy." he said. He had a long beard and wore a red long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing two tattoos that said Naughty and Nice. At his side was a belt with two swords hanging. His kind but fiery blue eyes looked at the both of them.

"We're always busy." Tooth said, "But we can't miss a meeting."

Sandy nodded.

North looked at his mute friend and smiled.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Jack said gliding to the control board and sitting. North hide out was pretty cool. Yeti and elves alike walked around, the Yeti working controls and fixing the building here and there. Elves just getting underfoot, there short bodies scurrying around stealing cookies and tripping the Yeti. One lost its hat pointed hat and punched some other elf in the face. Jack laughed and created a bit a frost to trip the one up.

"It's kind of hard to explain." North said.

Hard to explain, North could tell stories better than anyone, and he couldn't explain.

"This is what I was talking about." Bunny said, "You call us here for something you can't even explain."

"Why does matter for you." North said, "Easter is not in months, can't you give me break."

"I just hate going on wild goose chases." he said.

North stroked his beard thoughtfully ignoring Bunny entirely. Finally he said, "It was Manny."

"The moon?" Tooth asked, "He had a message." The moon always relayed messages and missions for them. And now ever since the Jack became a guardian he had found that the moon talked to him more and more.

"Yes, he had a message for us." he said.

"How do you know?" Bunny said.

"Well, I came here doing my runs when he appeared." North said.

"Appeared?" Jack said.

"Yah, and he shined a blue light on the floor." North said. They all looked at him, waiting for him to continue, but that was it.

"Are you serious?" Bunny said, "A blue light and you call us all here."

"Well-I assumed it could be important." North said.

"ASSUMED!" Bunny shouted, "That's it, I'm leaving!" Sand appeared and wacked Bunny in the face. "Ow!" he said and shot Sandy a sore look.

Jack laughed and looked at Sandy who stood there, arms crossed angrily. Than Jack felt a cool glow on his back and looked up. Through a window in the ceiling he saw the moons face peeking through the edges. "Uh, guys?" he said.

"I know I'm not the favorite of all of you, but that's no reason to slap me." Bunny shouted.

"Guys I think-"

Tooth flew up to Bunny, "North doesn't call us here for nothing Bunny, you know that."

Jack looked back at the Window where the moon was coming in view. He let out a frustrated breath and turned to look at the four arguing Guardians. He looked back at the moon, than slapped his staff down hard on that ground. A blast of cold air hit them hard and they all turned. "If you guys would stop arguing," Jack said, "You would see that the moon is trying to talk to you."

They all looked up and saw the moons face. They all fixed themselves and looked at the moon, than at Jacks frustrated face and back at the moon, "Huh." they all said.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked back up at the moon, "Hey Manny." Jack said, "What's the deal?"

The moon shimmered and a shadow appeared in the middle of the floor. All of them looked at it. The shadow changed and a silhouette that Jack had never seen before appeared. The siluate of a mustached man with a wrench and what looked like goggles. Jack scratched his head than looked up at the other guardians. All of them had looks of wide eyes shock on there faces. "Oh, no, Father Time." Bunny said.

Jack blinked and looked at all of them. "Father Time?"

"One of the great Guardians. " North said looking worried, "Guards Destiny." he looked at Jack, "He usually gives messages that are too complicated for the moon to tell."

Jack frowned at the silluate, "So we go and see Father Time."

"No, only one goes." North said.

"I don't like this." Bunny said, "The last time a Guardian was sent to Father Time they lost there Guardian ship."

"What!" Jack looked horrified.

"It happened over thirty years ago, " North said, "Cupid right? She was giving people the wrong idea of love so she was banished."

"Banished where?" Jack said.

"No one knows, but she was never seen again." Bunny said.

Jack swallowed hard and looked back at the siluate.

"Don't worry Jack, that doesn't always happen," North patted him hard the back. "Let's see who is going to give Old Father Time a visit." Despite what North said it was clear the worry in his voice. He looked at the floor and waited. Tooth was shaking and Bunny was stiff with fear. Sandy was the only one who seemed no to be worried he floated in the air looking at the floor smiling.

Father Time's silluete faded and another slowly appeared. Jack Frost's. Jack choked and backed away. North looked up at Jack eyes wide and Bunny looked shocked. Tooth looked horrified and covered her mouth. Jack looked back and forth. _Did I do something wrong_ , he thought. He looked at the moon, it's blue face, "What did I do." he said. The moon moved away. Jack felt furry fill him, "So what, your just going to be silent like you used to?" he shouted. Frost covered the floor. He swirled his back to the moon, his staff touched an Elf freezing him solid.

"Jack, don't panic." Tooth said, she placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't always take away your Guardian Ship."

Jack looked at her, "I-" he looked down and sighed. There were no words needed, they understood.

Bunny walked up to him. He frowned deeply. He opened his mouth than shut it. Finally Bunny looked at him sympathetically, "It should have been me." he whispered.

And Jack choked. "There is no need for fear." North said looking at all of them, and pushing past them, "I myself was sent to Father Time once, and he had a mission for me, he might have the same for you." he smiled but the smile was week, "How much trouble could Jack cause in five years..." they all looked at North horrified and Jack frowned, "Never mind, don't answer that."

Sandy jumped up and took Jack's hand and began to shake it violently, like going to Father Time was the greatest privilege of all time. A smiley face appeared over his face and an hour glass. Was Sandy friends with Father Time. It was hard to understand what Sandy meant with just pictures but Jack nodded.

"Here." North reached into his pocket and pulled out a globe, "Just say Father Times name and this should take you straight to him." He threw it and Jack caught it easily. "Good luck."

"Right." Jack said staring into the golden globe.

"And be back soon mate." Bunny said, in a cheerful tone that sounded a little too fake.

"You've got it cotton tail." Jack said. He whispered Father Times name in the ball and threw it. A swirling shimmering vortex appeared. He turned to the others. The smiling Sand Man, the fierce North, the kind Toothiana and the frowning Bunnymond. "Hopefully I'll see you guy's soon." he said.

And jumped through the vortex. It closed behind him leaving all four of them to stare at the place he just stood. None of them spoke for the longest time. You could hear the Yeti talk and work. The jingling of the elves hats as they walked seemed to be a hollow noise rather than cheerful as usual.

"He's doomed." Bunny said under his breath.

They all shot him a look.


	5. Chapter 3

_"Our stories are not yet legend, but with them our bond was struck."-_ Brave - **Merida of Dunbrock**

* * *

He swirled around. His hands gripped his staff tightly and the air rushed around him. Rainbow colors glowed brightly, almost blinding. He (for just a moment) forgot what he was doing and where he was going. He was washed in the rainbow colors and the wonderful feeling like being filled with bubbles. There was a dark opening with clocks hanging on the other side. It seemed to get wider as he got closer than he flew through and landed on the other side. He easily landed on his feet.

He shook the bright rainbows out of his eyes than turned and caught the globe. It could come of use later. He pocketed it and looked around.

He was standing on an iron grate in a huge building. Shelves were everywhere covered in clocks. Clocks that were gold, bronze, wood, stone, silver, iron, diamond, even paper. Some had designs that were so small you needed a microscope to see them all. Some were had dancers in them. Some glowed, others flashed, some sparkled, there was a pink one with a unicorn on it and a green on with a soccer ball face and cleat hands. Some hung on chains, on hooks or stood all there own. Some spun around. And some, although very few, were plain and simple. Nothing special just simple.

He looked around and found a china cabinet with a desk built in. The desk was covered in tools, gears, paint, and other strange things he couldn't name. They were all made out of diamonds and iron molded together. In the china cabinet he saw other clocks, specially tended and beautifully decorated.

One was red with tools for hands and gold numbers. It hung from a gold chain and had gold swirls carved into the red. Another was rainbow with two wings that made it fly. As the wings flapped the two hands, each holding a diamond tooth ticked. There was one covered in fur, with two droopy ears and a pastel colored swirl face like cotton candy, it stood on a flower stand. Another one, probably the most interesting was gold and diamond. Some of the gold would flake off and appear some where else. The face of this clock had interchanging pictures, no two the same. Than there was a clock that could only be Pitches. Black and grey it had dark shadow like hands that counted the second and dulled silver nob in the top with a black jewel. It sat idly, not the best tended but still there. Finally a blue grey one lined in silver. It looked newer than the others with diamond snow flakes instead of numbers and a brown staff that was just like his glowed blue and ticked off the passing seconds. It hung from a silver chain.

He reached out and touched the glass of the china cabinet. He had never seen such a beautiful clock in all his life. Perfectly balanced and seeming to sparkle in the light. He opened the china cabinet and reached for it. "No!" there was a shout and Jack turned to see a very short man. He had a mustache that was far too long and huge goggles that made his rainbow eyes look the size of basket balls. He had grease stains all over his clothes and small bony hands that had a clock hand in it. He looked at Jack with a scowl than walked forward and closed the door. "You never, ever touch a clock. Especially those clocks." he walked away mumbling to himself about Jack.

Jack looked at the silver clock then back at the man, "Excuse me are you-"

"Father Time?" he looked back at Jack with those magnified eyes, "Yes, If you're going' to waste my time do it quick, I have clocks to fix and little time to spare." he reached into his apron and pulled out another clock, bronze with wooden hands. He opened up the back and began to work on gears.

"Uh, sorry." Jack said, "But those clocks are they-"

"Yours, yes, yours was especially difficult considering your back round, with your dying and coming back and all that." he looked at him with narrowed eyes, his hands still working. "Well is that all?"

"Whose clock are you working on?" Jack said.

Father Time's eyes widened and looked down. He was expecting another question but not this. Jack leaned on his staff and looked at the clock curiously. "A young girl named Jaslene Michele. She was riding her bike and got hit by another bike rider, in a coma." he took out another tool seemingly from no where.

"Ow." Jack said. "Will she be okay?"

"If placed in write care." he answered. He lifted the clock and it began to tick, "Ahhhh." he said, "I believe her parents will be in for a pleasant surprise." he placed the clock gently on the shelf. "You see, each clock is specialized for a specific person. When a clock stops it's parts are used to make other clocks or fix other clocks. Which yet another person." He took down another clock and without turning to jack began to work on the clock.

"Man in Moon sent you; am I right?"

"Yes," Jack said realizing for the first time since he got there what he was there for. "I'm...not in trouble am I?" he waited for the answer fearfully.

Father Time laughed and put the clock he worked on back on the shelf, "Let me guess those guardians told you about Cupid?"

Jack nodded.

"Well, I did have to relieve her of her guardian duties you see." he said looking at Jack frowning, "She was miss using her gift, giving out the wrong messages of love. We are still in the process of fixing her mess."

"What happened to her?" Jack asked.

"Well there's still love out there, so I assume she's working hard to prove herself worthy of being a guardian again." He walked over to his work space. "Don't worry Jack, you are not in trouble, in fact it's the exact opposite."

Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"No, you have a mission given to you by Man in Moon himself." he smiled and looked up at the ceiling, and Jack notice the giant glass face of a clock, with glass gears and springs and was completely see through. And on the other side of this glass was Man in Moon himself. Father Time looked Jack, his frown reappearing, "Earlier today you will notice that you had trouble with the wind."

Jack turned to him shocked, "How could you-"

"Man in Moon told me, he always tells me everything." he looked at a clock that had fallen and lifted it up, he began to work on the gears again, "Recently we found a disturbance with the weather." Jack frowned, "Control is being lost over it and that's not the worst." He placed the clock back on the shelf, " Parents are forgetting what it is like to be a kid. Forgetting what it was like to dream and wonder at the world." Father Time looked at him frowning deeply, his eyes very serious, "We have come to start a new Guardian group. And we want you to find the new Guardians."

* * *

Back at Jamie's house Jamie had finished the final touches to his drawing. He had water colored it. Looking at his finished work he pinned it on his wall. He stepped back and admired his work smiling. Than he turned to his not book and wrote, "He looked to the moon desperate and sad." he closed the note book and looked back at his painting. It had taken allot of work, but it was worth it.

He walked to the window and looked outside. He could see people running and playing in the snow. But he couldn't see Jack. He let out a sigh. Where was he? He was almost always there. Playing around, teaching new games keeping them together. But right now he couldn't see him any where. He sighed and leaned on the window.

Than he heard shouting. It wasn't from outside, it was from inside. His parents. The fights were getting worse. He could hear them at night, while he was home. Most of the time he could draw, or write and drown them out, but sometimes it was a useless fight. He knew his parents loved him it was just hard right now for them.

He pulled back on his Jacket and boots. "Mom, Dad, I'm going out!" they didn't answer. Maybe they had heard, maybe not. He didn't care. He ran to the door just as it opened. "Sophie!" he said.

"Hey big brother," she said, "I was just coming in to find you." She opened the door wider so he could come out. "Mom and Dad fighting again?"

"Yah," Jamie whispered. Sophie jumped off the step and landed on the icy ground. "I don't understand why they fight, why can't they just have fun, hang out, like us kids."

"Adult's don't have the same ideals as kids." Sophie said.

"Well if that's true that I don't ever want to grow up." he said looking back at the house frowning.

"Neither do I." Sophie said smiling.

* * *

"New Guardians?" Jack said shocked. He stared at Father Time, feeling as though someone had just thrown a brick at him.

Father Time was un-phased and smiling said, "Yes Jack, new guardians, of the season and of adults." Jack just stared at him, "It won't be easy mind you, but it does need to happen and soon. We fear there may come a war."

"A war?" Jack stumbled back, his hand slipping from his staff for a moment before he finally regained grip and looked Father Time. "I think I need to sit down." Jack said.

"There must be three guardians, one for Imagination, one for trust, the last for spirit." Father time continued not paying attention to Jack, "Of course this is difficult but it gets even more so because the candidates for these guardians seem to live back in time."

"Back in time!" Jack shouted.

"Oh, and we must find all of them within a week if possible." he finished.

Jack collapsed in the chair at the desk, staring blankly at the other end of the room. A war, three guardians, each different, back in time, new group, has to find them all with in a week. He felt like the whole world was suddenly on his shoulders, clamping down and pushing him into the earth laughing.

For the first time Father Time seemed to notice the look of utter shock on Jacks face. He sighed, "Jack, fear is powerful, some adults cling to that fear to make there choices, they forget what it is like to be young and in turn, forget the feelings and life of there own children. We need guardians to watch them, to remind them, they don't have the same minds as a child."

Jack put his head in his left hand breathing in a deep chilly breath. "How long do we have again?" he asked.

"A week."

"And if we don't do this, the entirety of the world could be consumed by fear and darkness." Jack said.

"That sounds accurate, yes." Father Time said, he saw Jack sitting there, his hands wrapped around the staff, the glow fading from him. Jack let out a long breath, like a balloon letting off pressure. "You don't have to do it you know." he looked at Jack with a cocked head. With those magnified eyes he looked like some strange bird. Jack looked up at Father Time. "You can leave here and pretend I never called you, we can choose someone else."

Jack swallowed hard. That didn't sound so bad. After all he was the guardian of fun not work. The idea of having to look for three people out of thousands didn't appeal to him. Than he thought of the guardian, always busy, and hard working. North working all year long to get toys ready, Tooth everyday collecting thousands of teeth, Sandy every night giving out dreams, and Bunny, working hard on decorating hundred of thousands of eggs to be sent and hidden all in one day. Then there was him, causing trouble, playing games, missing meetings and choosing when and where to make snow when ever he wanted. This was a chance to prove he could be just like the other guardians. Sure they never said it but he could tell they thought he was irresponsible. He sat back up.

"Okay," he said, "Where do I start?"

* * *

Pitch sat in the darkness, he looked at a small glass ball, with dark smoke floating around inside. Through the black smoke he could see Jack talking to father time, or rather the other way around. Jack looking like he had just got slapped and Father Time not even noticing. "That's right Jack, look at the world, feel its weight." he whispered. He ran his fingers over the glass. "Fall apart, and the world will be mine."

The scene became stronger, Jack visibly startled, and slowly, ever so slowly sinking into fear. Pitch could feel it, the fear, so deep and strong and he couldn't help smiling. His grey teeth looking white in this darkness. Just a little more, he could see Jack slump, feel the fear than Jack looked up. He sat up, the confidence returned. "No." Pitch began and than Jacks nod of agreement. "NOOOO!" he slammed the glass ball hard and cracks appeared in its surface.

He pulled away from it and back into his dark home looking around. "For years you have always been able to stop us. Hold back our fear." he said and looked up at the moon, "But Jack is still a child at heart, how long do you think you can protect him." he looked around his hovel angrily, "There will always be fear, and as long as there is, we shall always live." he looked at his shadow. It looked back at him silent as always.

"I think it's time we stopped hiding." he whispered, " and take care of things at a little more of a hands on approach." he looked at the picture of Jack talking. Smiled, than melted into the ground, joining with the shadows and the dark.


	6. Chapter 4

_"It's not just a story...Legends are lessons, they ring with truth."_ -Brave ** _Queen Eleanor_**

* * *

"Follow me Jack." Father Time ran and Jack jumped to catch up. He passed hundreds of thousands of shelves stack with clocks but never got a good look at them. Finally he came to what must have been the end of the room. There was one of the biggest clocks he had ever seen, second to maybe Man in Moons clock. It was wide and round and was quiet literally rooted to the ground. Animals crawled over it and branches grew from the side each one looking like it came from a different trees. Father Time tapped the clock, "This is my wife's clock, Mother Earth."

Jack blinked, "Wait! Mother Earth is your Wife!" he looked around, "She's not here is she?"

Father Time frowned, "Why?"

"Your wife doesn't exactly like me very much." Jack said holding up his staff like a weapon.

"Loath would be a more appropriate term." sad a strong female voice.

"Oh, crap." Jack said and turned around.

From behind the clock came a woman, her skin was bark, or at least half of it was, the other half was a deep chocolate brown. As she walked flowers grew behind her, no two the same. Her hair long and brown had bright green leaves growing it and birds sat on her shoulder. She crossed her arms and stared coldly at Jack with green seed like eyes.

"Uh..." Father Time frowned, "You've met?"

"Met, is an understatement." she said, "If I recall you spent 50 years messing with The Groundhog, making it winter for an even longer time that it should." she scowled.

"Uh, right...about that..."

"I am of course against you finding the new guardians. I believed someone like North would be more capable. When the Man in Moon said he was going to choose you for his new guardian I was against that too." she walked past him and a trail of flowers followed, "But of course he there is no reasoning with Man in Moon when he has made a decision."

"I know you hate me-" Jack began.

"Yes, I do." she said and a chair made of trees appeared under her, "But for this time, we are allies, and I must accept that because there are more important things to do than hate you." she brushed out her long floral gown. "I suppose my husband already told you about the problems I've been having with the seasons?" she said. "In the power of seasons I always ruled but recently something has happened to weaken Me." she looked at him frowning, "And I think you will notice as well, that you have been weakened slightly."

"Right, Father told me all that, the new guardians have to guard the seasons as well as Imagination, Trust and Spirit." Jack said feeling a little more comfortable but still watching Mother Earth carefully.

"Yes Jack, that is right, but you must also be careful who you choose. Look at there heart, there actions. Most could never see the true guardian in someone until it was too late. Make sure you measure your choices wisely." she turned to Father Time who smiled and nodded. He reached into his apron and pulled one of the most complicated watches ever. He showed it to Jack.

"This is my Clock, I made it after Man in Moon made me a guardian, it was the first clock I made, my second and third was his and my wife. This clock will take you any where, and any place in time. There are three places and two different time frames that these guardians may be. They were considered years ago, long before you were born." he pressed a button and the clock glowed. "The places are Corona 1760 AD, and Burk and Dunbrock of the 900 AD." he handed it to Jack. "Remember Jack, this Time can be changed by anything you do in the past. Make sure you choose the right people. And you don't make thing worse than they already are."

"But no pressure right?" he said taking the clock. He looked at it, so many details he couldn't name them all. He took a deep breath. "Wish me luck?" he said turning to Mother Earth smiling.

"No." she said.

Well that was cold. He whispered Corona 1760 into the clocks face and it burned in his hand. He threw it just like he did with the globes but the vortex that appeared was white, no color at all. He turned and looked at Father Time and Mother Earth. Than he saw a shadow crawl along the ground. An all too familiar shadow. "Hey!" he shouted, but before he could react further the shadow pushed him into the vortex and it closed.

"Jack!" Father Time called. He turned and ran to his desk. He looked at a clock that floated in a glassy ball. He could see Jack falling threw a white space shouting. And following close behind was Pitch. "Pitch planned this." he said under his breath, "If he gets to the new guardians first we'll all be doomed."

"I hope Man in Moon made the right choice." Mother earth whispered.

"Jack is a good Guardian, you'll see, he's just a little rebellious." he looked away from the image. "Besides, Man in Moon hasn't made a mistake yet."

"Except with Pitch." she said, "That boy is not ready to face a leadership."

"You my dear need to have a little more faith." he said, but he couldn't help but think about Pitch.

* * *

He hadn't had a chance to stop Pitch and now he was falling, trying, no good, to regain his balance, but there was no wind here. He could feel himself stretch and flatten, like his body was trying to squeeze under a door. He never felt such pain before! Had he done something wrong? Was there something Father Time forgot to say? He felt his insides were turning inside out, there was a loud roaring his ear.

Than silence and feeling like he had just popped out of hold. He fell on his face coughing. His body shaking. "Uggg." he looked down at himself, his hands, his legs. He didn't look any different. He looked at his staff which had plopped up right next to him. He picked it and used it to lift himself off the ground. "When I get back, I'm going to freeze Father Time for a week."

He looked around. Where was he. It was an empty room. Well mostly, glass littered the mosaic floor and light poured in from an open window lighting up the room so he could see walls full of nothing but painting. So many! No two the same. He walked around the room then stopped as his foot caught something on the ground. A rope? No, hair, long dark brown hair that was tied to a post and led out the window.

He leaned out the window and gasped, 40 feet below was the ground and the end of the long dark brown hair. He was in a tower! But a tower with no steps? No real windows? Who made a tower like this.

Jack stepped out the window and onto the air outside. He flew around the tower for a few minutes more but couldn't find any other way except maybe a hole in the bottom that was torn apart. That was weird. It was almost like the person who made the tower was afraid of other people getting in. But why?

He landed on the ground and watched as frost spread where he stood. Next to him was a dark brown cloak, half rotted and growing weeds. That was weird too, who just left a cloak lying around?

He shook the questions out of his head. Well it was clear he wouldn't find the new guardians here. The place had been abandoned for ages, maybe years. He would have to fly around until he could find a town nearby to look around. He rose in the air over a cliff and into the woods.

* * *

Pitch rose from the shadows of the Tower and took a deep breath when Jack disappeared. Ah, Jack didn't realize he was here. That would work to his advantage. He looked around the bright colorful tower, dusty, but still beautiful. He hated it. But he also sensed something from the past. Some strong, like it was glued to the walls.

Fear was not something he felt but controlled and he could tell that everything from the way the tower was built to what happened in it was all the acts of fear. Intriguing. He breathed it in. And images appeared in the room in shadow forms.

He watched as a history of fear and doubt played before him in the form of shadows. A woman tricking a girl to stay with lies and finally killing someone before dying herself. He walked around the room, to where the woman slept, to where she kept the girl prisoner, and finally to where the woman fell from the window. Hmmm, this was interesting, the woman seemed to have a mastery in inflicting fear on another human so she could gain some reward.

It was a shame she was dead. Or was she? He walked around for a moment then melted into the shadows and out of the tower to the ground.

On the ground he looked around. He could feel a cold breeze, which must have been Jacks leading away. He had been standing here as well. He looked at the ground and saw the cloak, musty, moldy, and growing plants. And what else was this. It was a imprint of fear. The woman had spent so much time inflicting it, she might as well been apart of it. He looked at the cloak for a moment than raised his hand.

The cloak lifted into the air. It rose high, the dust spun around it. He held out his hand than squeezed it into a fist. The dust closed together, piece by piece. Becoming pale skin, a long red gown, and wild black hair. He smiled as he watched the form in front of him take shape. Than he let go and the person fell to the ground.

She coughed, hard. Dust in her throat, in her skin. She looked around. Where was she? Why was she here? The last thing she remembered was Rapunzel's hair cut and falling. Falling! She was dead! At least she should be. She looked at her hands. They were there, smooth, just like they were when she was young. But when Rapunzel's hair had been cut she had turned into a wrinkled old hag. She looked down at her red gown. She touched her hair and saw that it was black. She rose from the ground. "How-"

"I brought you back."

She swirled around and saw Pitch. His pointed chin, his neatly styled black hair and long black robe that dragged behind him. He smiled a grey smile. She didn't like it, but she wouldn't show it. Who ever this was they had helped her, and the last thing she wanted to do was get on his bad side. "Who are you?" She hissed.

"I am Pitch Black." he said bowing low in a court like manor, his amber eyes never left hers, glowing a creepy gold all the way, " or you may be more familiar with my other name." he rose, "The Bogey Man?" he said.

The woman threw back her cloak, "Your just a legend, to scare children into behaving." She had tried it her self on Rapunzel, and it had worked.

"Well than a legend just brought you back from the dead." he whispered. The woman stared at him stunned than quickly regained her composure and looked at him frowning. He didn't need to know she was scared, she refused to be. "I am in need of some help, and I could think of no better person to do so than you." he looked at her smiling. "What do you say? You help me, and you can always stay this young and beautiful forever."

The woman looked him up and down. She measured her options. Do as this guy wished or return to the dust. It wasn't a hard choice. "Fine, you have a deal." she held out her hand.

He took her hand and they shook, "Just one more thing. What shall I call you."

"My name is Gothel." she said. "Better known as Mother Gothel."

* * *

Jack landed on the grass at the edge of the forest. He didn't know where he was exactly. Corona was pretty vague, but when he saw the tall castle and the people crossing the bridge he had a pretty good idea. Corona was a kingdom. A beautiful kingdom. Jack walked on the grass a minute and watched the people walk. Everyone was dressed in there best, for what he wasn't sure. They spoke among themselves, and Jack was too far to hear. He stepped off the grass and flew closer to a couple.

"Rapunzel being crowned queen!" said a woman.

"I can hardly believe it." said the man next to her who brushed back his honey colored hair, "It seems only yesterday that our lost princess returned."

Jack landed on the roof of a house and listened to the discussion.

"But now it's been 7 years." said the woman jumping and than carefully brushing her dress. "I just can't believe it, and the king and queen stepping down."

"If you ask Me." said an old woman popping up from no where, "I just can't believe they are trusting that thief Flynn Rider to be King." The old woman white hair hung strait and thin, her out fit was rags and her brown, cold eyes stared at them. "I wouldn't go to there coronation if I were any of you."

"And who asked you Berta." said the man crossing his arms over his jacket.

"A thief can't be King, and a Queen should never have a thief as her husband." she looked at them angrily. "I don't trust him."

"It's been 7 years!" the woman shouted, as she moved a strand from her bun fell out and she struggled to fix it.

The man took over for her and said to the woman, "Like it or not, no one cares what you say, elder or not." he frowned, "They will be king and queen and the people will be happy." he grabbed the woman's arm, "Come on Julia, let's leave before we hear any more of this woman's nonsense." He walked away Julia following close behind.

Jack frowned, from where he was perched on the roof of a house. A woman who didn't like a man called Flynn Rider? Flynn Rider, why did that name sound familiar. It sounded like a story he used to read his sister. He shook off the thought and took off in the air again. He had one mission, find the new guardian. But that woman seemed to need a little fun. He flew past her in a whirl of snow and frost. The old woman screamed, "Witch Craft." and ran away into a near by house.

Jack laughed at the woman's reaction. Now to get down to business. But where would he start. How about this Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. As good person as any to start with, after all, he at least knew there names.


	7. Chapter 5

_"Just for the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert, way better then then Flynn Rider."-_ Tangled **-** **Princess Rapunzel**

* * *

Gothel stood at the edge of the city and watched as people made there way to the palace. "A celebration?" she said to Pitch. He shrugged and walked away. Gothel watched with one raised eyebrow as he slid over the bridge, she following close behind. But stopped short when they came to the town it's self. Pitch continued not stopping to even look behind and check on her. "What is he doing?" she whispered, as she watched him push through the crowd. But he didn't need to push! He just passed through them.

She ran up to catch up with him. "How did you-" Then she let out a gasp as a little boy with bright red hair just walked through her. She looked down at herself, it felt for a brief moment that she had been run through with lightening. She took a deep gasping breath, then looked up at Pitch, who stood in the middle of the crowd his head turned to her with a large grey sharp toothed smile. She fixed her self quickly so that he wouldn't see the shock on her face. "I suppose," she said walking to the edge of the crowd, too frightened to step in, "That you can explain this?"

No one seemed to notice as she stood there talking.

"Yes." Pitch said, "But I suggest you follow close behind, sooner or later you have to get used to that little unfortunate...side affect."

"Side affect?" she walked through a man and felt that same gasping zap. Painful and cold. She sucked it up and continued till she was next to Pitch.

"Yes," he said, "No one can feel, see, or hear you, it's part of being what many call, a Chosen."

"A chosen?" she asked.

"Second to becoming a guardian." he said turning his back to her.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but that doesn't explain-" A woman walked through and she caught her breath again, it was getting easier and easier, he was right. "Why." she finished finally after getting over the shock.

"If no one believes in you no one can touch, see, or hear you, as simple as that." He turned to face her again, "Although, if you stick with me that factor may or may not be changed."

Gothel was beginning to like this Pitch Black less and less. Even if he had raised her what right did he have to tell her what to do. She frowned deeply. Maybe she couldn't get away from him, but have to listen to him was going to get old real quick. She did jump this time as another person passed through her. She hardly felt anything anymore.

* * *

"I'm not ready for this Eugene." Rapunzel sat at the bura, brushing back her dark brown hair gently. Pascal looked at his own reflection changing color over and over again. She sighed as she stared at the new style. She didn't like it, she didn't like anything she did with her hair today. She threw down her brush and crossed her arms.

"Come on Rapunzel." Eugene walked up to her from behind, he brushed back her brown hair and looked into her green eyes. "You're more ready for this then ever." his hair had been carefully styled, and he already wore his neatly pressed black suit. It was blue edged in cold with the large Corona crest on the front. A beautiful golden sun. His brown eyes sparkled lovingly at her.

Rapunzel sighed and turned her chair to face Eugene, she took his hand. "Elizabeth is hardly one year old, and we've been married maybe 2 years? I feel like I just got home. It all seems to be going by so fast." She sighed again, "Some times I wish I was a child again, that way I didn't have to worry so much."

"If you were a child then you would be stuck back with that nasty, evil, two face-"

"Eugene." she said smiling at him.

"What I'm just saying." he leaned and kissed her gently, "There's nothing to worry about you'll do fine."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Eugene," she kissed him.

"But you might want to wipe that paint off your face first."

She touched her cheek and turned bright red. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he whipped away the blue paint with his thumb, "Hey, you look good in blue."

She laughed, "Eugene!" she said and gave him a small push.

* * *

Jack flew around what must have been the palace, beautiful, glowing pastels and coral colors, and a large purple banner with a sun planted firmly on it. The sun seemed to glow as it waved in the wind, the silky satin catching the light. He landed on a balcony and watched the gathering people. Even the old woman Berta at started to follow the crowd. But she scowled as she did so. Jack laughed at the woman, what a mean old lady. He smiled and sat down on the balcony.

"Come on Rapunzel, you'll be late." came a motherly call.

Jack turned his head up to an open window, Rapunzel? Wasn't that the princess everyone was talking about. He lifted into the air and to the window.

Just as he reached it he let out a gasp and looked back down. There, walking through the crowd was Pitch, his long robe dragging behind him. How had he gotten through the time portal? How could he have not notice him falling through? He was panicked but this was Pitch, why was he so surprised? Was it his imagination or was someone following him too? He frowned from up high where he was then felt the wind stopped. He shouted and tumbled through the air. He didn't bother trying to call the wind, he could tell it wasn't going to listen. He turned himself over so that he landed on his feet in the balcony. He frown, it wasn't nearly as high a fall as last time, he was lucky. But this was getting more and more dangerous.

He looked back into the crowd but Pitch was gone, disappeared. He scowled, great, it was hard enough for him trying to find the new guardian, now he had to deal with Pitch as well. He heard some bell ring and turned to the church, then back at the palace. He let out an irritated breath. He might as well keep moving, but if he saw Pitch again he was going to turn him into an Ice Block.

* * *

"Jacks not back yet." North said. He turned to Tooth and Bunny who sat there in his office frowning. The office of North was a mess of tools, ice, toys, and experiments. Even now as he looked worried he worked hard on a project, one they couldn't figure out and had stopped grouching to wonder at. It seemed so easy as north used one tool then another and carved into the ice, "Something's wrong, I can feel it, in my belly."

"Oh will you shut up about the belly mate?" Bunny said, frowning at him deeply as he spun around his boomerang, "We all know somethings wrong. You don't need to tell us." He sighed, "We shouldn't have let him go, it should have been me."

"You know that Manny wouldn't allow it." Tooth said, one of her Baby Tooth's buzzed in her ears. "He would have close North's portal as soon as you walked to it."

"He wouldn't do that." Bunny said, then looked unsure and said, "Would he?"

"He has the power to give us our powers, I'm sure he could stop them if he had to." North said, finally looking up from his work. "Right Sandy?"

Sandy looked up from a small walking ice dinosaur that roared loudly and nodded hard.

"See Sandy knows." North said.

"I just wish there was something we could do to find out what happened to Jack." Tooth said frowning deeply. She sighed and another tooth fairy flew up squeaking. "What!" she shouted.

She turned to the window and gasped. There flying outside the window, was a pink haired woman with huge angel like wings.

"Hey!" Shouted Bunny as the cold wind hit him. He turned and scowled but stopped when he saw who it was. She flew in and landed on the ground. Her short, straight, pink, hair spread in many directions, her short pink toga was a mess from the wind. Her heart shaped face looked tired. Letting out a frustrated breath she brushed back her hair and sighed.

"Cupid!" North shouted.

She turned to him and frowned, "One second please. My wings are such a mess." she reached out and pulled the feathers. "There, now-" Before she could say another word Tooth wrapped her in a hug. Cupid let out a gasp for breath in the choking hug.

"We thought you were gone for ever Lovingly Valentine. We thought that-" Tooth never finished. She pulled back and whipped a tear, "We used to be best friends, do you remember that?" she asked.

"Of course." she said, she smiled softly.

"Lovingly, I thought that you weren't a guardian any more." Said Bunny.

"I'm not." she said grimily, "And theoretically I'm not supposed to be talking to you. But Man in Moon has made an exception. Father Time wanted me to tell you that Jack is safe."

All the guardians let out a relieved breath.

"But you might not see him in a while." she said.

All the guardians looked at each other frowning, "Why is that?" North said bravely.

"He's on a mission to find a new team."

"Find a new team?" Bunny said, "What does that mean."

"He wouldn't say." Lovingly said thoughtfully, "But I'm sure it is important, if he was willing to send me to give a message." She frowned, "I have to go now." She walked toward the window.

"Wait, Cupid." Tooth began, "Are you alright? I mean I know it's been a while."

Cupid smiled, "Everything's fine Tooth, hard, but fine. Maybe some day I'll earn my place next to you again." she smiled at them all, "It's great to see you all, and I look forward to being a team again." Then she opened the window, gave one last look and disappeared.

* * *

Jack sat in the window sill of what must have been the castle throne room. A beautiful stained glass window let in colorful light all over two golden thrones. Huge purple banners hung over on either side of the thrones with the large Coronian crest. People sat in chairs, dressed beautifully, hair in buns, dressed in silk, all of them quietly sitting.

Then the doors opened, and in walked a man and woman. The woman's hair was dark brown streaked with grey; it hung to about her waste. On her head was golden crown and she was dressed in a white a lavender gown with a short cape. The man was green eyed; he had salt and pepper hair and neatly styled long, dark, brown, bearded. On his head was a golden crown as well. He wore a long dark purple cape that was edged in fur and stretched behind him. He held the arm of the woman, smiling at her softly. They walked up the thrones and then separated to either side of the two thrones.

Chanting began, music soft and long filled the room, and a man with a tall white had, standing between the two thrones looked at the doors. Jack and the people turned to the back doors, open wide. In walked another man in woman.

The woman, who must have been Rapunzel, had short brunette hair, brushed neatly. She was wearing a long lovely gown, the color of lilac edged in gold ribbon, and gold flowers embroidered into the simmering silk fabric. A cape, the color of the banner was latched with a gold sun over her shoulders and at her neck. Embroidered in silk gold thread on the cape was a huge sun. Jack blinked, and leaned a little forward, he could have sworn he saw a little purple lizard on her shoulder. Must have been his imagination.

The man, hair, dark brown styled loosely, and a goatee. He wore a black jacket and gold sash. He had golden shoulder pads, and around his neck hung a golden chain with the sun hanging from it. That must have been Flynn Rider.

Both of them walked up the thrones, arm in arm, and behind them came a woman, who cared a small baby, with golden colored hair and lilac dress. She giggled happily and shook in the woman's arms.

Flynn and Rapunzel walked to the thrones, Rapunzel taking the throne next to the queen, and Flynn taking one next to the king.

Jack watched from the window as the man, who must have been the pope, began to speak a few words, most of which Jack couldn't understand. The former King and Queen stood on the side. He lifted the crown off the queen's head, still chanting, and placed on Rapunzel's head. Then he walked to the king and removed his crown and placed it on Flynn's head.

Jack watched as he continued the chant, methodically, then he turned and lifted a pillow that held a scepter and a ball both made of gold. He chanted all the way, then he walked to the woman. He held out the pillow, Rapunzel reached for the items, her hands were pink, with paint, not naturally. Flynn smiled as he watched her take the two items. Then she rose from the throne and faced her people. They all stood, including Jack. Despite not being able to be seen he felt disrespectful for not standing on such a serious occasion. He almost wanted to throw a snow ball. Why so serious? And why did he all of a sudden care?

The pope finished his chant and Rapunzel placed the scepter and ball on the pillow again, "I present, Queen Rapunzel of Corona, and her husband, now King Eugene Fitzherbert." said the pope.

The crowd burst into cheers. "Long live the Queen, long live the King!" the cheers echoed and Jack sat back down. So his name was Eugene Fitzherbert? Huh, he could have sworn the woman had called him Flynn Rider. That was funny, oh, well, what were you going to do? And what kind of a name was Eugene Fitzherbert? He laughed. He could have fun with that later. The cheers finally died down and the Rapunzel reached down for the baby.

She laughed as the baby reached out for the new crown, gold, with lovely tear dropped jewels embedded in carefully crafted gold. The baby laughed, and Rapunzel gently placed a lovely jeweled tiara, that Jack hadn't noticed her to be holding. It looked similar to the queenly crown she wore, simpler maybe, but the same basic crown. The tiara didn't quiet fit, and fell in her eyes. The baby laughed again and Eugene smiling tickled her. Rapunzel, and Eugene looked at each other smiling. The former King and Queen walked up to them. The queen whispered something in her ear that Jack couldn't hear over the crowd, but he assumed it was good from the way she blushed.

Well, it was clear now, there was no way Rapunzel or this Eugene could be the new guardians, they had a kingdom to rule. Jack stood on the open window. Well it had been a nice thought but he would have to keep looking. Just as Jack was about to fly away he saw someone, standing in the door, oblivious to the rest of the crowd. Pitch.

He hadn't imagined him, he was really here. Pitch seemed to be intensity watching something. Jack followed his gaze. The new King and Queen. "But why would Pitch be interested in them?" Jack whispered, he looked back to where Pitch had stood but he was gone, and there standing in his place was a woman. She gasped as she saw the king and queen, whispered something unable to heard, then turned and ran out. Jack frowned and flew to the door way, but the woman was gone.

Then he gasped, eyes wide as a man walked through him. He flew up in the air, the people were piling out. The king and queen had disappeared along with the former rulers. Probably for some party.

Jack wasn't so sure he liked the way Pitch was looking at Rapunzel and Eugene, as though measuring them up. He couldn't help but feel he should keep an eye out for them. He sighed, his mission would have to wait until he could find Pitch and stop what ever he was planning. He still had plenty of time. He laughed to himself at the pun.


	8. Chapter 6

_" I Promise , and when I make a promise, I never ever break that promise." -_ Tangled - **Princess Rapunzel**

* * *

Eugene turned to Rapunzel smiling. She looked at him too. A maid took off her super long cape and replaced it with a smaller, but similar looking one, for the celebration. "You did great." Eugene said. He didn't need much primping other then the crown which moved a little to the left. "If someone would have told me that I would be king some day I would have called the Coronian Guard to lock them up for being crazy." He laughed, then looked at Rapunzel, he seemed to hold his breath for a second then whisper, "You look beautiful."

Rapunzel turned to him smiling, "Eugene."

"You know I mean It." he said, he took her hand, and smiled.

"Well you don't look too bad your self," she said, "You Majesty." then reached up and fixed his crown. Then leaned in for a kiss.

"Your Majesties!" said a voice and both turned to see Rapunzel's parents smiling from ear to ear. The father stepped forward, "I am so proud of you." he said taking her chin, "Look how beautiful you are, and so strong." he looked a little misty eyed as he said it, "You will make a great queen." then he turned to Eugene.

Eugene coughed in his fist and held out his hand. "Sir?" he said.

"You've been married to my daughter for seven years now and you still insist on calling me sir?" he said, then the king gave Eugene a huge, crushing his back. Eugene gasped for breath, and Rapunzel laughed. The king let go, he still smiled, "You'll make a fine King," then he turned to Rapunzel and said, "Just take care of him."

Rapunzel laughed and nodded. "I will Daddy I promise."

"I love hearing you say that." he said.

Rapunzel turned to her mother, "What's next," she said.

"Well next you present your self to the kingdom, on the balcony then we celebrate in the village." she said.

"Sounds like a plan." Eugene said, a man walked up to fix his hair and he shooed him a away. "See Rapunzel, I told you everything would be fine."

* * *

"The boy lives!" Gothel shouted, "And she's queen and him king. Why that dirty no good rat of a girl." She swirled to Pitch, "Why are they alive, I thought for sure I killed the boy, he couldn't have survived a stab like that?"

"Well he did." Pitch said, he said it like he didn't care. His voice smooth and calm.

"Why did you go to see them?" She said.

"Because, I wanted to see something," he said, "But I will have to watch more to make sure." he turned around and walked back into the crowd. A woman stood at the edge of it, frowning deeply, talking about how Flynn and Rapunzel would make a horrible King and Queen. "And I think I know just how to do It." he whispered.

He melted into shadows, suddenly the woman stood stark still, her eyes wide. The old woman looked around then turned to Gothel who gasped and jumped back. "Oh calm yourself." the woman said, "It's just me."

Gothel blinked and drew back her hand, "Pitch?" Gothel said slowly.

"Yes it's me," the woman rolled her eyes, "I've simple taken over the woman for my plan."

Gothel crossed her arms, "If you could do that now why couldn't you do that before, with anyone else?" she said.

"Because I can only do it if the person has an unhealthy fear, fear does have the power to take over a person you know." She walked through the crowd, bumped into someone and shook her head. "I forgot I was mortal for a second," he said. Then pushed through the crowd shout, "Excuse me, Excuse Me." really loud.

Gothel shook her head.

* * *

Jack landed a little ways away from the crowd. Sure he had spent 300 hundred years being walked through, but that didn't mean he liked it. He looked up and watched as the new king and queen took there place on the balcony. But he only did it for a second. He once again turned to the crowd and searched for Pitch, but he was no where to be seen.

He could see the woman in the red dress, staring cross armed at Rapunzel and Eugene. But no Pitch. She scowled at the two then moved through the crowd. Quiet literally through the crowd. Jack blinked, he lifted into the air and got closer. The woman still didn't notice him. He landed behind her, "How can you do that?" said Jack. He didn't expect an answer but the woman swirled around to look at Jack.

Jack jumped back landing through a man who shivered and walked away. Jack stared at her, "Can you see me?"

The woman's eyes widened, "Can you see me?" she said, "Pitch told me-"

"Pitch!" Jack jumped to his feet, he brought his staff up and pointed it at her threatening, "You know Pitch?"

The woman smirked, "So you must be the Jack Frost he talked about." she said looking at the staff without fear. "Hmmm, you far younger then he described."

"How do you know Pitch?" Jack said, "What is he doing here?"

Gothel's looked at the staff, "sweetie, you wouldn't hurt a woman would you?" she said smiling.

"I would if you were working for Pitch." Jack said fiercely.

She frowned at him, "Well, to be honest, I cant tell you what he's doing here, because he won't tell Me." she pouted.

"And if he did tell you?" Jack asked, still holding up the staff, it glowed blue and electric strings of blue light knotted it's self around the base where his hands were as the power built up.

She looked at it, a little more frightened, but not showing it, "I wouldn't tell you." she said.

"But he told you about me?" he said.

"It was more of about what he would do to you." She said.

"Oh, yah?" Jack said, his staff up closer to her chin now, "Like what?"

"Hmmm, come closer and I'll tell you." she said, her voice was persuasive, but Jack was anything but stupid. His staff touched her throat. "Fine, be that way." A curly dagger appeared in her hand. He couldn't see much of it but a silver blade and a jeweled hilt. But even as he was just processing the danger, she swiped it, knock the staff away from her throat, and dove in to stab him.

Jack gasped and jumped in the air just in time for the blade to wiz past his ear. That was too close. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, scowling. Then she let out a gasp as she was plowed over. Jack blinked and looked at where she had stood. She was gone, she had just...vanished. He landed on the ground where she had stood. "Dang it." he said, "I nearly had her." he ran a hand through his hair and stomped his foot. "She knew something about Pitch. I know she did, she wouldn't have done that otherwise."

He flew back up in the air and looked around, but he still couldn't find her. Finally he landed. "Looks like watching the royal family is going to be harder then I thought."

* * *

Gothel swirled around and found herself staring at the old woman that Pitch had taken over. She pulled away, she was in some ally, dark quiet, and stinking of rotten food. "What were you thinking!" Pitch shouted.

Gothel swirled to him, "I thought you wanted him dead!" she shouted, "You said so yourself."

"You can't just kill a guardian!" Pitch spat, although it was actually the old woman who talked. Gothel got a glimpse of rotted teeth, and smelled horrible breath. She fanned her nose, Pitch didn't seem to notice, "Guardians must be weakened, the believe in them must be crushed in order to do that."

Gothel coughed and fanned her nose again, "So, we stop a few kids from believing."

"Yes, but it's not so easy as that." he frowned, or in this case, she frowned, "We need help, not just you and me this time, other."

"What others?" Gothel said.

"Old friends that have been trapped for a long time." he scowled and peeked out of the ally, "Besides killing Jack will never be enough, he ruined me for all that I'm worth, with one small kid."

"So what do you plan to do?" Gothel crossed her arms.

"I want to seem him suffer, to see everything he cares about snatched away, belief, friends, powers, and then." he turned to Gothel, the woman's eyes flashed an eerie gold, "crush him."

* * *

Rapunzel swirled in her dress, laughing as the music played. She jumped in time to the music, switched hands then jumped into Eugene's arms. She laughed happily as he spun her around. People drew on the ground with chalk, freshly baked bread filled the air. Rapunzel and Eugene had taken off there crowns in the palace, they wanted to dance free of there royalty, like the there people.

Eugene smiled lovingly at her. Everything was perfect. Finally the music stopped.

"Why don't we find someplace quiet to sit." Eugene said.

Rapunzel and him walked around, and finally found a small stool a distance away from the music and dancing. Rapunzel took a deep breath, and holding Eugen's hand sat down on a wooden stool. He laughed at her red face. She gave him goofy look. Then the both sighed contently, she leaned on Eugene, "You were right, today was perfect." she sighed again, "I don't know why I was so worried."

"It was a big deal." Eugene said, "I understand." he squeezed her shoulder gently, "You look thirsty, how about I get you a drink." he pulled away.

"That would be nice, thank you." Rapunzel said. She watched him rise and go off into the crowd. Suddenly a girl ran up to her.

She smiled at Rapunzel gave a small curtsy and said, "Your majesty!" then held out a flower that was a light sunset pink.

"Thank you." Rapunzel said taking it and smelling the blossom.

The girl laughed and ran away back into the crowd. Rapunzel giggled, leaned back then heard a scream. "Help!"

Rapunzel jumped up eyes wide! She scanned the crowd that had just appeared. There was another scream, quickly muffled. But no one else seemed to notice. Rapunzel pushed through the crowd, her green eyes looking for the little girl. Then she saw her, being dragged away by a strong wrinkled hand, but she couldn't see the face. She ran into the ally, afraid to loose the girl. She looked up and saw a frying pan hanging from a sale cart and grabbed it.

"Hey!" Rapunzel shouted. "Somebody stop that woman." But everyone was too far to hear. She heard the crying though.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Rapunzel saw the woman turn. She followed, turning the corner and stood on a empty road, no people, no animals, no plants, no anything but two old, run down buildings that had seen far too many years of neglect.

Rotted black walls with dark gapping holes hardly stood in this ally. Vines seemed to easily squeeze the walls, closing around them, but they added no beauty to the walls, even the vines were grey, like they absorbed the color from the walls. The smell was terrible, of rotted wood and wet animals, with just a hint of burnt plaster. These houses had caught fire ages ago, years before Rapunzel had come home, but the smell still hung.

There were very few building like this, her family had been trying to fix them up for homeless families, if it was worth it. These houses though were going to be demolished, they could hardly stand, let alone be rebuilt. It figured that she'd end up here, in the darkest, greyest, gloomiest part of Corona.

Rapunzel looked left, then right. She walked through the closed in road, she felt something, like a cold breath at her back. She raised her frying pan.

* * *

Jack had of course heard the shout and followed Rapunzel. The shout was no doubt a little girl, the same little girl that had given Rapunzel the flower. Jack had seen her, the sweet brown haired girls smile, the pink flower, then the old woman, running away, into the ally. Rapunzel's fool hardy attempt to catch up, the little girl's second scream.

Jack jumped from roof to roof, his feet spreading frost, before it quickly melted in the hot sunshine. He finally landed on the blackened roof of a house. Rapunzel was below him, holding the frying pan like a weapon. Jack drifted to the ground next to her. The smell nearly made him gag. "Yuck!" he followed behind Rapunzel, "How can you stand that smell."

Of course she didn't answer, she couldn't see him though, let alone hear him. However she was aware of the cold feeling at her back and swirled around to face him. Her eyes darted back and forth, "Let her go." she stepped back, into the house, not even realizing that she just stepped into the gapping hold. "Let her go now, or I'll-Yelp!" Jack saw the hand too late. Long thin pale fingers reaching from the hole a wrapping them around her mouth.

Jack jumped and ran into the rundown building. The dark hole seemed to swallow all the light. Even his glowing blue staff seemed to leave little light in the room. He looked around, trying to see anything, anything at all that might lead to the queen.

But everything was too dark, and the deeper he went, the more unstable the building seemed. He stubbed his toe on a rotted beam, ran into a wet wall. Then stepped into a small circle of light. Above him was a hole in the roof wide, letting in lots of light. That was when he heard the third scream.

"Let us go!" that was Rapunzel's voice, there was no mistaking the fierce, but kind tone as anything else.

"Pretty useless with out your frying pan aren't you my sweet." The voice was a cackle, much like the witches he saw in movies at Jamie's house. He walked toward the noise, and now saw the old woman. Her eyes staring coldly at them.

Jack saw Rapunzel too, wrapping an arm around the whimpering girl, stroking her hair. Rapunzel's eyes, green, were angrily looking at the woman, who swirled the Frying pan well in her weak bony hands.

"Let us go now, or you'll be punished for kidnapping the queen." Rapunzel said.

"Do you think I care about your punishments." The woman cackled with laughter, "Believe it or not, there is no cell on earth that could hold me for ever, let alone yours."

There was a flash gold in the woman's eyes, and Jack gasped. "Pitch!" he said. He raised his staff, and walked over.

"Not that it matters," she said suddenly, "Because you may never get out of this one alive." The woman stumbled and black shadows poured from her, wrapped around her and rose into the air as a giant. Rapunzel didn't see that, all she could see was the woman's stumble, then the old woman's collapse. Jack saw the shadow grow, rising from the woman in a pillar and then the familiar golden eyes of his old enemy. Pitch.

Pitch looked down her, Rapunzel unknowing to the danger, her eyes staring curiously at the woman who had just collapsed. The he hit a beam, large and the building collapsed. Rapunzel looked up eyes wide. She wrapped her arms around the girl. Jack shouted, he ran to thick of it staff in hand. He flew up in the air, held the staff firmly in his hands. He willed the power to build up, to destroy the falling plaster and wood.

His staff glowed, the power rose, then the light flickered off. He stared at his staff, "What-" Volleys of the house landed on him. A piece of wood knocked his staff clean from his hand. Before he could reach out for it a huge piece of plaster hit his head and he fell into darkness.


	9. Chapter 7

_"You're all hard work and dead lines, I'm snow balls and fun times,"_ Rise of the Guardians - **Jackson Overland Frost**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Rapunzel?" Eugene said, a woman looked at him and shook his head. Eugene was getting more and more worried. It had been almost an hour now. When he had come back after buying a drink for her she was gone and no body seemed to know where she was. Rapunzel's mom and dad could be seen a few feet away. They talked to a few people, smiling and laughing. They must know where Rapunzel are.

Eugen ran over and grabbed the former king's arm. "Sir-" he began.

"Oh, Eugene!" he looked at him smiling, "enjoying the party are we?" he smiled from ear to ear.

"Well, yes sir, almost, except-"

"He was the one who rescued my daughter from that witch of a woman." he said turning to the man he was talking to.

"Sir-"

"By the way, where is Rapunzel?" he said looking back at Eugene.

"That's what I was going to ask you." Eugene groaned, "Where did she run to?" he said. He grabbed his head.

A frantic woman came running into the crowd, tears streamed her face. She called out loud, "Has anyone seen my daughter? Please, some one help." she ran into a man, "I can't find my little girl." The woman ran into Eugene. She looked up at him, "Please, she's been missing for an hour, I can't find her any where."

Eugene didn't know how to respond, the woman looked frightened, just like he was. But this woman had lost her little girl. He pictures his own baby lost, and his heart sank. Over the last few years Rapunzel's father had been teaching him how to rule. He wouldn't be making all the big decisions that was for sure, because Rapunzel was the blood heir. But as her husband he was still the king. One of the first things he learned was not to panic. Panic could turn to chaos in seconds and as soon as it did there could be no controlling it. The second was the people always came first, before your own needs and wants every time. It was the people you depended on, if they were gone you had nothing.

He took the woman's hand, he could feel the panic rise in his own throat but he pushed it down. "We'll help you find her." he whispered, "It's going to be okay." Eugene looked at the former king and the he nodded. "Send out a search party, for the missing queen and a child called-"

"Wilma." said the woman.

"A child called Wilma." then he whistled, "Maximus!" he shouted and a horse ran in. His main was neatly tied up and his coat clean. He wore the Corona crest. Eugene jumped on his back, he grabbed onto the main. He never used the reigns, any reason to. Him and Maximus were so in tune that it wasn't necessary. "We have to find Rapunzel, Maximus. Can you find her?" he let out a whinny.

"Great old friend." he said, "Now come on." Maximus needed little urging, he was soon off into the town, along with a search party. Eugene said a silent prayer that where ever Rapunzel was she was alright, and that someone was there to protect her.

* * *

Jack blinked away the stars that filled his head. His body ached, but he couldn't figure out why. He groaned and picked himself up from the dirt. It caked his jacket his hair. He coughed and looked around. It was dark. Dust in the form of a cloud filled the air, he could feel it on his skin. But the smell was worst of it all.

He coughed again and tried to rise, but his legs didn't seem to want to work. He looked at them and found them pinned under a large piece of wood. He was stuck.

Jack looked around, he found his staff, it had by some miracle landed right next to him. He reached out it, his hand gratefully gripping it. At least he could use it to blast his way out. Maybe. He wasn't sure it would work. He squeezed it, letting the power surge. Then blasted the wood to splinters.

Jack let out a sigh of relief, it had worked.

He gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand. Pain filled his body from his legs and up. Sharp, it was almost an electric shock, powerful cold. He gasped at the pain but managed to stand awkwardly. He bit his lip, and looked down at his legs.

They hurt, that was good, at least he could feel them. He tried to walk. One step, two steps, it hurt, but his legs worked. That was good too. He let out a small breath and ran finger through his hair. A low blue glow came from his staff, just enough so he could see around him. He looked around, the building had collapsed in heap, he was in a collapsing cave of Plaster, wood and nails. There was almost no light. "I'm trapped." he said.

He heard a cough, and heard a small voice whisper, "Help."

Jack ran to it. The dark was hard to make through, he felt boards under his hand, wet plaster too. He prayed that the person, who ever it was, would shout again. But the silence was deafening. They could be unconscious now for all he knew. And who knew how badly they were hurt. Then he heard it, small but welcome, a cough and he ran to the sound. Lying on the floor was the girl, she was covered in dirt, and she sat next Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was under a large beam of wood, and a mountain of plaster. Her lovely lilac gown had been torn and covered in dirt. The girl whimpered. At first he thought she was dead. He stared at her horrified then knelt next to girl. He knew that she couldn't hear him, but he couldn't stand to see the girl so sad. "I'm sorry." he said.

The girl kept whimpering and he sighed. He looked back at Rapunzel then stopped, some of the dirt moved under her breath. She was alive! "Hey kid! She's okay! Look!" The girl didn't notice, she kept whimpering. Jack let out an ice cold breath, the girl jumped to her feet as she saw the dust move under Rapunzel more profoundly.

She squealed. "Your alive!" Rapunzel groaned.

Jack watched as she ran to the beam, and tried with her tiny arms to lift it up. Jack smiled. The little girl was so cute, trying to help. He put down his staff and wrapped his arms around the beam. Jack was not amazingly strong, but he was determined. As was the girl. He grunted under the weight, but the beam moved. The little girl gasped. She didn't realize Jack was helping. He would have laughed at her reaction if it wasn't for him gritting his teeth. Trying to fight the pain in his legs still and lifting the board was taxing. He said, "Come on kid." but nearly lost his grip.

The girl realized it was slipping and held on. Finally he lifted it off and collapsed in a heap. Rapunzel lay on the ground, moaned again and blinked. He looked at her panting, his hands wrapped around the staff. Jack watched as the little girl gently helped the queen to her feet. "Are you okay?" she asked, her face reddened as she said it.

Rapunzel coughed, and nodded. She tried to rise then gasped in pain and grabbed her ribs. Jack jumped to help but she passed right through his fingers and fell to the ground. He'd forgotten for a moment that she couldn't see him. He knelt by her, watching as she struggled for breath. "She's broken some of her ribs." he whispered. He knew they couldn't hear but he couldn't help saying it.

The girl reached out to help her again, but Rapunzel waved her away and tried to lean back against the mountain of plaster. She bit her lip painfully, still holding her ribs until she finally was able to lean back comfortable. The little girl whimpered and Rapunzel looked up at her.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't want you to get hurt."

Rapunzel reached for her, the small movement brought a wave of pain and she winced but she didn't cry. "It's okay, see? I'll be fine." Jack knew she was lying as soon as she said it. "Come here." Rapunzel said and the girl walked closer. Rapunzel gestured her closer, and the girl finally stopped right next to her, "Are you alright?"

The girl burst into tear at Rapunzel's shoulder, her tears soaked Rapunzel's sleeve. Rapunzel rubbed her back gently. "I'm scared." the girl said between tears.

"It's going to be alright." Rapunzel said.

"No it's not! We're trapped." the girl said lifting her head off of Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Yes it is, but you have to believe in me, okay?" Rapunzel said, holding the girl.

Jacks eyes widened. He flashed back to that moment on the lake, his sister scared, "You have to believe in Me." he said. He opened his mouth but couldn't find anything to say except, "Your a guardian." he felt like he had just swallowed sand. But she couldn't be, she had a family, a life. She couldn't be.

He was swept from his thoughts and into the moment at hand. Rapunzel was holding the girls hand gently.

"Come on, lets use our imagination, maybe we could think of a way out of this." She said, she looked around. "Can you climb out?" she asked.

"N-no." the girls said wiping away her tears, succeeding only in smearing the dirt on her more. "I tried, all these things are too brittle and I'm too heavy."

"Is there an opening anywhere?" Rapunzel asked calmly.

"Yes, but it's too small and way up there." she pointed above her and Jack saw the tiniest circle of light, "I tried to climb to it and call for help but I couldn't."

"I don't think unburying ourselves would be wise, we pull something out and the rest of the building could collapse." Rapunzel closed her eyes, "Let's use our imagination. What do we have."

"Lots of plaster, and wood." the girl said.

"You have a hair ribbon!" Rapunzel said suddenly, "And I have Pas- wait where is Pascal." For the first time ever Jack noticed the lizard, it was small and green with huge eyes that darted back and forth. "Pascal!" she said, he sat on her shoulder and blinked, then sneezed making a small cloud of dust. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The lizard nodded and Jack shook his head, that was just, unnatural.

"Pascal," Rapunzel said, she held out his her hand and he crawled onto it so that he could look at her. "Listen, I'm hurt and we're trapped, do you see that hole?" she pointed to the small circle of light, he nodded again, "Take my ring and this ribbon to Eugene, then lead him here." She pulled off her small wedding ring and then took out the girls ribbon and tied it on, "Don't loose this Pascal." she said, "And you have to find Eugene."

Pascal took it in his mouth, he jumped off of her and landed on the ground. He looked back at her for moment. She nodded, as though to say it was okay. Then the tiny lizard climbed up wood and plaster, his little legs kicking up dust clouds. He reached the top, looked down at them then disappeared into the tiny hole.

Jack looked up at the small light. If only he could walk through wall instead of people. He could be on the other side, safe and sound. "Wait a minute!" he shouted then he reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out the snow globe, "I'm so stupid, we could have gotten out of here hours ago." He whispered into it, "Corona Palace." and threw it, he readied himself for the portal, but nothing happened.

Jack picked up the globe again. He looked at it all over. It didn't seem any different. He whispered into it again, then threw it. It still didn't work, "What the-"

"Jack!" Jack jumped as he heard his name shouted. He turned around and faced Rapunzel and the girl. Both of them didn't acknowledge him. "Jack!" came the shout again and Jack looked down at his glowing pocket. He blinked and reached in, this time pulling out the clock that Father Time gave to him. He looked at it, it glowed back at him, reflecting his face in the glassy surface.

Jack flipped it around and then heard, "What are you trying to do make me dizzy?!"

Jack yelped and dropped the clock.

"Pick me up you clumsy frost head or else!" the clock shouted.

Jack looked at the clock, tentively, he wasn't so sure what to do.

"Well?" shouted the clock, "What are you waiting for, pick me up!"

Jack reached down quickly and picked up the clock, like it was hot iron or something. He held it a distance away, the face glowed and for the first time he saw beyond his reflection the face underneath. All the dials and numbers and hands made to measure to the hundredth of the second now moved and blinked at him. "Uhhh..." he began.

"Speechless I see." said the clock proudly, his mouth moving.

Jack looked at the clock wide eyed, "You're alive!" he said.

"What?" said the clock, then it laughed, "Oh, I see, you think the clocks alive!" it laughed, "Jeez, no Frost Head, this is Father Time, I'm just using my clock to relay messages."

"How can you do that?" Jack said, "Aren't you like, 200 hundred years in the future."

"250 years, but you will learn that time holds no meaning to me, as long as you hold that clock I'm able to pass through time and space and give you messages." he coughed, "I've noticed that you have tried to use the globe North gave you?" he said.

"Yah, but it didn't work, I'm trying to get them out of-"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, you see, Rapunzel and the girl do not believe in you, or North for that matter, during this time his powers are not that strong."

"But I can use my ice powers...mostly." Jack said.

"That's because you came from this time, objects take on the form of that time if they travel, people don't until they reach our time."

"What does that mean." Jack said.

Father Time let out a frustrated breath, "Never mind, just know that all you can do is observe and report, you can help using your gifts, but that is all, no contact. Another thing, I forgot to tell you about Man in Moon."

"What about him?"

"Man in Moon was a little more temperamental during this time, not being able to find proper guardians stressed him, and you are made about 50 years after this time so you don't nessacarly exist yet."

Jack scowled, "So great, he probably won't listen to me, and even if he does he won't believe in me, perfect, just perfect. How are we supposed to recruit Guardians then."

"There's a two ways that you can go about it." Father Time said, "The first is to convince them your real, and get them to come to the future so that Man in Moon can give them the Chosen Change." he said.

"And the other?" Jack asked.

"Convince Man in Moon at that time that you are a Guardian on official business and you need that person."

"Okay then, either convince people you've probably never heard of me to believe and me and come with me or convince Manny, who hasn't even made me yet that I'm trust worthy and us him." He let out a frustrated breath, "Can this get any more complicated."

"It could of you wanted it to, just do your best Jack, there are allot of kids counting on you." Father Time was serious, he looked it.

"I know, and I will do my best." Jack said.

"With that said, have you found anyone yet."

Jack was silent and looked at Rapunzel talking to the girl, he sighed, "Maybe but I'm not sure."

"Think carefully Jack, we don't have much time here, and things are getting worse quick." Father Time sighed, "Mother Earth is getting weaker and weaker every moment."

"I promise, I won't fail you." Jack said seriously, "Just keep the faith, I'll be back soon."

"Okay Jack, bye." Father Times face disappeared. Jack collapsed on the wall. He couldn't do this, not now, he wasn't the serious kind, sure he could pretend but the truth was clear. He wasn't made for this. He couldn't make hard choices or lead people. He was the spirit of fun not work. Now he had no choice, they already sent him, he already excepted. Why was he so stupid as to except. Mother Earth was right, Manny should have chosen someone else.

"They should have chosen someone else." He whispered. "They should have chosen someone else."


	10. Chapter 8

_"I looked into his eyes, and I saw...he was just as scared as I was."_ \- How to Train Your Dragon - _**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**_

* * *

Pascal crawled over the earth. He understood what it had meant to Rapunzel, it meant her life. He had never seen he hurting so much, every time she moved she wince. No one else would realize it but him of course because he was always the one on her shoulder. He had learned to match her every move, down to the last little rumble. These spurts of pain were small as she tried to hold it back, but there.

He had to hurry, find Eugene and Maximus, she needed medical attention. He jumped from the path and onto a piece of wood. He looked around, people were running back and forth, and there in the distance, on top of Maximus none the less was Eugene. He trotted around sniffing the ground, looking up briefly and then changing direction. All he had to do was get Maximus's attention and give Eugene the ring. Then they'd save Rapunzel, the girl, and that strange white haired boy in the cave. Who ever he was.

He took a step forward and let out a squeak as he was lifted into the air by his tail. He swiveled around trying to find his captor and let our another squeak as he saw who it was. "Well what do we have here?" said the persuasive voice, "A little lizard."

Your supposed to be dead, he thought, of course he couldn't say it only shiver as he stared at someone who had to be a ghost.

"Put the lizard down Gothel." Another man, dressed in black with grey skin and grey teeth.

"But look what he's got, Pitch." Gothel said, she held him up to the man who must have been Pitch. "The queen's ring, I saw it on her before."

Pitch frowned, "So?"

"So this little pain, is friends with Rapunzel, if he gets to Eugene and Maximus they'll unbury Rapunzel and your plans will be ruined." Pitch frowned at the lizard, that looked at him for a moment. Then reached out and bit Gothel. "Argg!" she shouted and dropped him. He scurried across the ground and a shadow rose, wrapping it's self around his legs and pressing him to the ground.

He tried to squeeze out but it was like tar, there was no escape. Pitch scowled, "Fine, throw the creature somewhere he can't escape, then let's move on."

Gothel grinned and leaned down, she picked the Pascal from the shadows easily. Pascal's face was turned to face her, his wide brown eyes staring at her scared. "I'm going to have fun with this."

* * *

Jack blinked open his eyes in the dark. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. Rapunzel was still sitting there, with the girl, no light shown through the hole. It was clear now that it was night. He sat there, his shoulders hunched, his eyes down. They hadn't found Rapunzel yet? After all this time. Rapunzel held the little girl, she looked frightened and there was nothing he could do.

He sat there watching her sleep, the little girl whimpered as she had a nightmare. Jack let a small snowflake float around, sighing as it floated around his finger and finally landed on the girl's nose. She let out a giggle and sighed in her sleep. Where was sandy with his dream sand? He was always there to give good dreams to children. Then again he might had not had been able to find them, deep in this hole, maybe he had already passed by for the night to the next homes that needed it.

His snow flake made it easy to have fun, even in your dreams, but it didn't last long with a kid asleep. Even now he noticed her tremble as her nightmare returned. He wished there was something he could do.

He leaned back on the pile. The pain in his legs weren't gone, Guardians healed quick, so his legs must have been broken and he never realized. Maybe not seriously, but still pretty bad. He tried to rise to his feet, feeling stiff as he stressed his muscles. He shouldn't sit down, he shouldn't have fallen asleep. He should have been trying to figure a way out.

He walked a few steps, using his staff as a crutch. It was all it was good for at the moment. Then he tried to lift into the air, up to the small light and look through. He could see the starry night sky and the moon, glowing silver in the night. "Manny!" he shouted.

He didn't really know what he was doing it for, even if Manny could hear him it didn't mean he'd help. Manny was Temperamental at this time. He didn't even know Jack existed yet. But Jack had to try something. They couldn't be trapped forever in here, well he could, not that he's enjoy it. But Rapunzel and the girl, they couldn't, they weren't a guardian like him. They would die of hunger and thirst eventually.

"Manny, I know you don't know me but you choose me in the future." He said, "You may even think I'm an enemy, but there are people in here that need help." he waited...nothing. "Come on, for 300 hundred years you never helped me, can't you help me now?" still nothing, Jack sighed and landed on the ground. He should have known it wouldn't have worked. What was he thinking.

He felt his legs give way and fell to the earth. Struggling with his staff he pulled himself to his feet. He had to be strong, he had to be. For the kid, for the woman. For the possible future Guardian of Imagination. He had to be.

* * *

Eugene couldn't keep himself calm much longer. Worry, doubt and fear seemed to eat away at him. He couldn't sleep. Let alone do anything else. He stood in the balcony staring out over the town, the woman had had to go home, and so did he. But he told the guards to not stop looking. Not that they were any good. They had searched for Rapunzel for 18 years and Eugene had found her without looking.

He gripped the rales, he'd lost her once, he couldn't loose her again, not after all they'd been through together. He heard his baby, Elizabeth cry and turned to her. She lay in her bed, tears rolling down her face, crying softly. "I know," he whispered. "You miss mommy don't you." he sat next to her, "I'll find her, I promise."

"Why did this have to happen today." Eugene turned to the king, his wife had cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. It was like reliving a nightmare all over again. "We've had her for seven years, how could she just disappear again."

"I will find her sir." said Eugene, "I will." he stood up to go to the door, "I'll join the search, I don't think I can stay here long, it will drive me crazy."

"Eugene, going out in the middle of the night is not wise, anything can happen. You've done a fine job of stopping most villains but..." The king never finished, he rubbed his wife's shoulder, "We can't make rash disitions."

"I have been king for only a day, not even." Eugene said, "Rapunzel has disappeared, I can't loose her again."

"Neither can we!" the king retorted.

Eugene stared at him, his shoulders slumped. "I just can't sit here and do nothing, while they search for her."

"I know." the king said, he sighed, "For years all I did was join the searches for my baby girl. Day after day, night after night. I couldn't eat or sleep for weeks. My dear wife," he looked at her gently, "She was just as bad as I, she never let her daughters cradle be throne away, and everyday she went to the orphanage to read to the children there. She couldn't think of adopting when her own baby was missing. But she liked to pretend all the kids at the orphanage were hers. Even if it was only for a moment." he looked back at him, "Fear ate away at us, making us weak, doubtful. We had to hold on to hope, and just when we were losing it," he smiled softly, "she came back to us." He planted a strong hand firmly on Eugene's shoulder, "Don't lose hope, but don't give into fear either, fear is dangerous."

Eugene nodded, "I won't, but I can't sit here."

The former king nodded, "Very well, then I will join you." he gently lifted his wife up and placed her in the bed. "I'll leave a note if I'm not back by morning." He turned to him serious, "After all, two heads are better then one."

Eugene nodded.

* * *

"No, no!" the girl shouted in her sleep, Jack woke again with a start. He kept falling asleep, he shouldn't be. But he was so tired. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his staff. It glowed blue and he saw the face of the little girl hugging Rapunzel who bit her lip to keep from shouting out in pain.

She didn't want to upset the girl. "It's okay." she whispered. "It was just a night mare."

"The bogey man was trying to hurt us." she whimpered, "He wanted to hurt me."

"You need to sleep," Rapunzel said.

"I'm scared, I don't want to, I don't want to have more nightmares." she said, she hugged Rapunzel tighter, Jack could see the pain run through her body. But the girl didn't notice. Rapunzel sighed and pulled her away gently.

"Then why don't we use our imagination again." she whispered, "Lets pretend your home."

"But I'm not home." she said, "I'm here."

"Just believe in me okay?" Rapunzel said calmly, then she looked up as though she had just heard something and said, "Do you hear that?"

The girl whipped her eyes, "No."

"I hear a fire." she smiled at the girl, " A warm fire, and you know what's above it?"

The girl whispered, "No."

"A turkey."

"A turkey?" she said.

"A big turkey, do you want to eat it with me?" Rapunzel smiled at her, trying hard not to look just as scared as her.

"S-sure." the little girl began to pretend to eat, Rapunzel laughed.

"That's not how you eat in a palace." she said.

"We're in a palace?" the girl whispered.

Jack leaned in and watch, Rapunzel nodded, "Of course you are." she said, "don't you see it?"

"No." the girl whispered.

"Use your imagination, pretend." Rapunzel took her hand, and the girl closed her eyes.

The girl suddenly burst into laughter. "I see it!" she said, then opened her eyes. "People are dancing! We're at a ball!"

Rapunzel laughed, "Yes, a big beautiful ball." she smiled as the girl stepped into the small silver of moon light and began to dance in the dark like she was dancing with a prince.

"See my dress Rapunzel, it's purple just like yours!" She spun around.

Rapunzel smiled, "Well someone dressed for a ball needs some jewelry, come here why don't I give you some." the little girl walked over and Rapunzel took out a paint brush. Jack hadn't noticed before but now he saw her paint back. She took out some gold paint and began to paint a crown on the girls head and necklace on the girl's neck. She added a pretty emerald and some white pearl bracelets. "There, now your dressed for a ball."

The girl laughed and stepped back into the silver light. Jack watched her dance and laughed too. Snow came from his staff, it was a light snow but it shimmered in the silver light around the little girl as she danced like jewels. The little girl smiled and laughed to pretend music. Rapunzel hummed a tune and clapped as though watching a grand show. Jack stood up and followed the girl around. She never saw him, and that was okay, as she danced he stood matching her steps, dancing with her with her even knowing.

For a moment they all forgot about the danger, lost in there imagination of a grand ball, and beautiful lights. Where ever Jack stepped frost spread over the floor like beautiful marble shinning in the silver, adding to the effect of there pretend game. Finally he stopped, his legs still hurting and looked at Rapunzel who watched the girl clapping.

Rapunzel's hair looked almost gold in the little light, her eyes sparkled and paint stained her fingers and clothes along with the dirt and mud. But she didn't seem to care. Jack noticed for the first time how pale she was and the magic was gone. She was suffering so much, and still she only thought of the poor scared girl. He knelt by her, "I know you can't hear me, but we'll get out of here soon. I promise."


	11. Chapter 9

"I _just followed the sound of complete and utter betrayal_."-Tangled- **Mother Gothel.**

* * *

He slipped on the pot yet again. The sides had been rubbed in oil, not by Gothel, she hadn't the time. Someone else? Who knew, he didn't care. He had to get out. How else was he to save Rapunzel. He tried again but by now his toes were completely covered in the slick stuff.

He frowned at the top of the jar. She had intended to make starve to death. Well he'd show her as soon as he was out. He had to get out. It was the middle of the night he was tired, but he had to try. He looked at the sides, too slick to climb, but it was jar. He could bang it, maybe knock it over. He tried to gain some speed but his feet slipped and he landed in a puddle of grease. What had this person put in here? He grimaced at the oil and tried again.

Finally too tired Pascal collapsed in heap. He still had Rapunzel's ring and ribbon. He could even hear the search party, so close. But he couldn't escape. What was he going to do? He looked out of the jar at the sky star filled with a bright silver moon above. How he wished he could turn into a bird if only to help Rapunzel.

* * *

Sun light peeked through the holes, waking up Jack and the girls at the same time. He shook off the frost that had coated his jacket and the ground and stood. He tested his legs, they had healed over night, despite his movement. He looked over at Rapunzel who hadn't even tried to stand last night. She looked terrible, pale and weak, like the pain had just sapped every bit of her strength. She looked like she'd fall asleep at any moment.

The little girl stretched and stood up. "You know what?" she said in between yawns.

"What?" Rapunzel said, trying hard not to show the pain, she didn't realize how pale her face was.

"If I had to be trapped in a collapsed building I'm glad it was with you." she said, "I'm sure that they'll find us today, they have to."

"I think your right." Rapunzel said, she looked up, but her green eyes had lost all it's sparkle. They looked dim and tired, almost grey. Jack walked over and knelt by her. He looked at where her hands rested at her lower rib cage. It was swelling up, he could see that. She was in such pain. But what could Jack do? He looked at her then back at the girl who just kept talking. Then back at her.

Then he reached out gently with his staff and touched her side. Rapunzel blinked and looked around.

"What is it?" the girl said noticing her shock.

"I just thought..."she touched her side, the pain, it was numbing away. She felt something cold. But it wasn't all around her it was just at her side, like someone had placed a piece of ice there. "I felt something."

"You know what, I thought that too, last night." the girl said thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Rapunzel said looking up.

"Like someone was dancing with me." she said.

Jack turned and smiled, his eyes sparkling, "I was." he said.

"Funny thing about you Imagination, it tends to run away with you." Rapunzel said, she gave a small smile.

"I guess so."

"Imagination?" Jack laughed, "I think that dance was pretty real." he smiled at Rapunzel, "But your right." He wished she could hear him. She looked up and her eyes sparkled again, just like when he first saw her. He stared at her or a moment then looked away. "We have to get out of here." he said.

"We have to get out of here." the girl said, as though she had just heard Jack, even though he knew she hadn't.

"I know, I thought Pascal would have gotten to Eugene by now." she leaned back frowning.

"If we could dig a hole small enough for me get through, maybe I could get help for you." She said, she looked up the small light.

"That's an idea." said Rapunzel.

"But, which direction do we dig?" asked the girl looking around.

Jack looked too. Everything looked the same. Piles of burnt plaster and wood. He walked around then rose into the air and up to the hole. He couldn't see much, but a roof, just the edge of it. It was high enough to be seen. Jack dropped to the ground and walked to a girl. "We can dig over here kid." Jack said. He pointed to the spot and frost spread over it. The kid didn't notice and he let out a frustrated breath. He knocked over a small pile.

The girl turned her head at the sound and walked over.

"What is it?" Rapunzel said. She tried to rise and the pain came flooding back. She gasped and collapsed again.

The girl ran over, "No, don't get up your Majesty." she sat down next to her. Jack walked over and pressed his staff on the ribs, the numbing cold felt so nice on Rapunzel. She wasn't sure what was happening but it was a relief. She sighed.

"I'm okay, but what was it?" she asked.

The girl blinked as though just remembering what she was thinking. "Um, over there, I just have a feeling we should dig over there. Or, at least I should."

"I can help." Rapunzel said, she tried to rise but the girl shook her head.

"It's okay, I can do it, your not feeling well."

"I can't just sit here." Rapunzel said, she looked over at the pile, "I hate being useless."

"Your not useless, you helped me not be afraid anymore." The girl smiled at Rapunzel, "Now I'm going to help you." she ran over to the pile. She began to try to dig, her small hands pulling aside rubble. Jack sat next to Rapunzel, he rose to help the girl once. But the flicker of pain returned to Rapunzel's face as soon as he did. He couldn't stand to see that face, so delicate and kind twist with pain. He sat back down and press the staff at her ribs again. He looked at the girl watching carefully as she dug at the pile. Above he saw dust float down at the movement, then chunks of wood dislodge and fall.

"No!" Jack shouted and threw out his hand.

* * *

The old woman wondered around, rubbing her head. Woke up in the middle of an Ally next to fallen down house. How could she have gotten here. She couldn't remember coming here. She groaned and rose to her wobbly feet. She was covered in wet ash and plaster and dirt. She tried to wipe it off but it just clung to her hands, like paint or stain. She scowled.

What had happened yesterday. It had all been a blur. She could remember going to the palace and then shadows. Everything was like, watching through a sieve. She touched her head, "A drink too many." she thought and shook her head.

She walked across the path, then heard the sound of hooves. She swirled around, and saw the captain of the Guards ride by at the end of the Ally. She frowned, what was going on?

She awkwardly waddled to the edge of the Ally. She saw men, on horses and leaning them was none other then the thief and the former king. But where was the thief's bride? She looked up the street. "She's not here your Majesty."

Eugene swirled Maximus around, "We'll check the south part of town again."

"We've checked there 5 times."

"I'm not resting till we find her." Eugene shouted. No one had ever seen him this fierce, annoying, cocky, yes. But like this? Never.

"Yes sir." said the guard he ran off in the direction of south of the town.

The king pulled his horse to Eugene, "You need to rest Eugene." he said.

Eugene was trying to fight back tears. Bags were under his eyes from lack of sleep. The anger, the fear bottled up seemed to have done more then it's tole. He looked broken. "I can't loose her. I just can't."

The king nodded, "Come Eugene." he said.

Maximus seemed to realize what the king was doing. Leading Eugene away, back to the palace.

The woman realized all of sudden how much Eugene loved Rapunzel and shook her head. How could she think that, after so many years. Something in her memory seemed to strike. A boy, from when she was much younger, whom she loved so much. He had died so young, trying to save her from a horrible man. She couldn't save him. Tears welled up in her own eyes, as yet another memory came back. Rapunzel's scream of horror as a building collapsed on her. She throwing herself over the child, to protect her. A child she didn't know.

"Could I have done that?" croaked the old woman. "No, I disliked them, but I couldn't have murdered them." There was a clank and she swirled around. She saw pot moving left and right. She stared at it for a moment. "What the-"

The pot fell and shattered and out crawled a tired little lizard, covered in slime, with a dirty bow and a golden ring in mouth. The queens ring. The woman shouted and ran to the lizard, "Your the queens lizard, Pascal!" she shouted as she recognized him.

He swirled around caught sight of the woman and tried to run. He recognized her, she was the one who kidnapped Rapunzel. But fell flat on his face. Tired from working all night to escape. He exhaustedly blinked closed his eyes.

"No, no, no, little lizard, don't go to sleep." The woman said, she picked up the little guy. She had always hated lizard but this time she didn't care. Pascal peeked open one tired eye. To tired to run too tired to care. He groaned and looked away. "No, wait, I want to help, please, you were with her. Please tell me where she is."

Pascal looked at her as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had been there, she should know, she had caused it!

"No, I know what you are thinking but that wasn't Me." she frowned, "I hate them sure, but I'm not a murder."

Pascal looked at her as though it was some kind of joke.

"Please, I don't know what happened, but I want to make things right. If she's alive..." she frowned, unable to complete the sentence.

He frowned at her. Did she mean it? Was she really sorry. He had heard about this woman's rumors before. But what if she just wanted his help, what if she knew they were alive and just wanted to finish the job. But what if not. He was too tired, he wanted to move but his legs wouldn't work. Even thinking seemed to tire him out. He hadn't gotten far from the torn down building. All he had to do was point his tail. He pointed it in the direction of the downed building. The woman turned.

"Of course!" she shouted, her horrible breath nearly knock him out. "Come, we must find the new king. Tell him where she is! And hurry." She burst into a run, which was truly amazing for a woman her age, with Pascal holding on to the ring and ribbon as hard as he could.

* * *

Pitch turned to Gothel smiling. "How are they doing?" he asked.

"Well, one of them tried to escape, but no prevail." she smiled back at him. She was beginning to like this Pitch Black more and more.

"Really? Shame." he turned his back to her.

She frowned, "What do you mean, I thought you wanted them all dead."

"Dead?" Pitched swirled to her, his golden eyes flashing with rage. "I have told you already, it's not time to kill them yet."

"Then what was this all about?" She scowled at him, matching his stare face to face.

"I needed to see how strong the woman was." He said, "If there dead that ruins everything."

She crossed her arms. "Fine, what do I care." she turned away.

"Are you forgetting who brought you back in the first place." he said, he scowled at her.

"No, but if what your saying about Guardians are true, then I have nothing to worry about you." She smiled at him, "Even if you did bring me back."

"You think I brought you back?" he laughed, "Isn't that sweet, no." he dissolved in shadows and appeared in front of her, "I was just there to collect you, for my great rampage on earth, that will gain my master final glory." he smiled, "Revenge is just a little extra pay meant."

Gothel frowned, "What do you mean?" she backed away.

"I can't enclose anymore, except this." he looked her strait in the eyes, deep gold, but the gold held no joy, no happiness, no wonder, or hope. This gold held fear, and darkness and doubt and madness. "Everyone has a dark side Gothel." he whispered, "And in our case...we must embrace it."

Gothel took back what she had thought about Pitch.


	12. Chapter 10

"I want to see the floating lights!"-Tangleds- **Princess Rapunzel**

* * *

There was a loud Crack. Jack closed his eyes, preparing for the impact. He stood over Rapunzel, unsure how much good it would do. But nothing happened, he looked up, the girl and Rapunzel looked up.

Above looking as though suspending in thin air was the chunks of wood and plaster. They never fell. How was that...then he noticed the sheet of ice that was under it, a thick, crystal clear sheet of ice, like a ceiling, blocking everything from falling down. He looked at Rapunzel and the girl who all looked up at the ice shocked and amazed.

Jack looked at his hand, "Did I do that?" he asked. He had always been able to make frost and ice. With his hands he could make a little frost, or his feet, he freeze water when he touched it. He often froze the pond back home. And with his staff he could freeze things amazingly solid, entire statues. But never, ever, with out touching something, or with out using his staff had he ever created something like that. So precise, and strong. He brought his hand down and felt a wave of exhaustion hit him.

What ever he had did, it had taken allot out of him. He wasn't sure how he did it, or even if he could pull it off again. Already, in the hot stuffy summer air the ice was beginning to drip. He turned to the girl, "Hurry up kid, I can't do it again, you have to dig." he sighed and collapsed in a heap. One second he couldn't use his staff the next he didn't need it. What was going on. He remember what the guardians had told him about changing. There powers grew stronger as the need in them increased or as more kids believed in them. But he hadn't expected a surprise like this.

He leaned against his pile, Rapunzel right next to him, unsure on what was going on, still staring at the ceiling. The little girl had gone back to digging, fear driving her to move. Rapunzel finally looked away from the roof. She whispered something under her breath that Jack couldn't understand. It was too quiet. Besides, he didn't care, he was too tired. Without thinking he closed his eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rapunzel watched the girl, looked back up at the ceiling and then back at the girl. What was going on. This was impossible. Ice ceiling didn't just come to being for no reason. There had to be an explanation. But the only one that popped into her head was Jack Frost.

"But that's impossible." she whispered, "Jack Frost didn't save people, he froze crops, killed people." she frowned. It was one of Gothel's favorite stories to tell her when she was young, winter never came to that tower, it was hidden from it. But Gothel warned of winters beyond, dark winters, where seas froze and people never escaped blizzards.

She had seen these winters first hand now. It was one of the only things that Gothel had told the truth about. People died year after year for freezing to death, for lack of food. Rapunzel had discovered some new ways to store food, to fix things and work them together so that everyone had food. But it still didn't work perfect. The death count had lessoned but was still there.

Besides, he wasn't real. He was a fairy tale, to make sure kids came inside when it was dark in the winter.

Rapunzel's head was swimming, nothing made sense. It couldn't be Jack Frost. Could it? She looked down at her ribs, what had taken away the pain. The snow she saw drift down from the ceiling, she had told herself it was dust. But it had gleamed do prettily, not like dust. And the frost that grew around them, while they had dance, there one second and gone the next like twisty foot prints. But it was all so delicate so soft and pretty. Nothing like what she had been told about winter, what she had seen about winter.

"Jack Frost." she whispered. It was so low nobody could have heard it. No body. But the next second she felt the cold presence grow stronger and she turned. Leaning against the pile was a boy, white hair sloppy made. What looked like a blue frost covered tunic, with a hood, and a pair of rough brown pants. His pale, ice white hands gripped the staff frowning, his eyes were closed. He looked so tired. Like the world had just been placed on his shoulders.

It took her five seconds to realize who she was looking at. The next five seconds she used to hold back a scream of surprise. This was Jack Frost, a boy, nothing more. But that was impossible. He shouldn't exist. She shook then turned to the girl. Had he been here all the time? Helping them, comforting them. She touched her side, and she realized he was the one who had taken away her pain. He had numbed it. She reached out and brushed his white hair out of his face.

"Thank you." she whispered. Then she swirled around to the girl. "How's it going?" she asked.

"Slow." the girl said, she carefully pulled aside another chunk, there was a rumble and she looked up. She could see things fall but the ceiling held. Then she looked at Rapunzel, "How did that happen?" she asked.

Rapunzel looked at Jack, " A friend helped." she said, unsure about what she said, but still not willing to take it back.

"What friend, there's no one else here." she blinked and then laughed, "Use my imagination!" she laughed, "Fun..." she looked down and things grew awkwardly quiet again.

Rapunzel frowned, she hated awkward silence, "How about I tell a story. To pass the time."

"What kind of story?" said the girl.

"A fun kind, would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please." she answered, pushing another piece away.

"Once upon a time," Rapunzel began, she leaned up against the wall, "A drop of sunlight fell to the earth."

* * *

The woman pounded on the palace gates. Pascal bounced all over, he looked from her to the door and scowled as he tried to grip the woman's smelly clothes. "Let me in!" she bellowed.

Pascal rolled his eyes, oh for goodness sake.

The man from the tower looked down. "Go away old woman, we have no want for your business here." shouted the man.

"But I have news of the lost queen!" she shouted.

The gate mans eyes widened he disappeared for a moment and the gates opened. The woman never had to go past the gate. Standing there already was Eugene, running up to meet them. He hadn't even come off of Maximus, he simply turned Maximus around. He soon was right next to the old woman. He didn't care how she looked or where she had come from.

"Where is Rapunzel?" he asked.

The woman paled, she hadn't thought about what she was going to say when she was in front of him, "I-I." she began.

Pascal rolled his eyes again and appeared on the woman's shoulder.

"Pascal!" Eugene jumped from Maximus. He picked Pascal off the woman's shoulder. " Pascal, where's Rapunzel? Can you tell me?" Pascal looked at Eugene, he nodded, but even that seemed to tire him out, he flopped his little head on Eugene's thumb. "Come on Pascal." he said.

"You're Majesty, if I may." the old woman said, "The lizard-"

"Pascal."

"Pascal, did tell me where to find her Majesty." the woman said frowning. "I can show you."

"And how do we know we can trust you." said the Guard, seemingly coming from no where," You have always hated the couple, how do we know your not leading him into an ambush, perhaps you did the same to the queen."

"I did nothing to the queen, not on purpose, but I know where she is because the lizard told me." she pointed to him, "I had blacked out right next to where she disappeared, for reasons I don't know." she frowned deeper, the wrinkles on her head more prominent. "And as for can you trust me, who else had been able to give info."

"Exactly," said the guard, "You could be leading us-"

"No, I trust you." Eugene said, he put Pascal on his shoulder. "Take me to her."

The guard stepped in front of him, "With all do respect, your Majesty, I do not think you should trust this woman."

"Why do you care all of a sudden," Eugene retorted, "Wasn't it you who were supposed to watch my wife, and yet you failed. An old woman who has hated me has paid more attention and more thought then any of you." Eugene's stare could have killed if given the chance. But the Guard had gotten the warning and turned quickly away.

Eugene turned back to the woman, "Take me to Rapunzel, and don't cross me Berta."

The old woman paled, but bowed and said, "Yes your majesty, follow me."

Berta ran, Eugene got on top of Maximus and they both followed the old woman into town.

* * *

Rapunzel finished the story, she leaned back and smiled. The girl plopped down on the ground tired, but smiling too. "That was a nice story, when I get out of here I'm going to tell it to my friends."

Rapunzel looked at the hole, "How much more do we have to go."

"Too much, I wish there was someone else here to help."

She was tempted to say there was, but quickly stopped herself. If she hadn't been able to see him before, and if the girl couldn't see him, maybe he didn't want to be seen. She sat back and sighed. She looked up at the icy ceiling, it was beginning to thaw more, water dripping down on there heads and soaking into there clothes, making all the dust into mud. They needed to get out of here quick.

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel sat bolt upward, grabbing her ribs in pain regretting the sudden movement. She looked at the girl, "Did you hear that?"

The girl nodded, "I thought it was just me."

"Rapunzel!" the shout came again more urgent.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel shouted, she tried to stand but stopped quickly.

"Rapunzel, you are in there!" he shouted, "Is anyone else in there?"

"A little girl." Rapunzel said, she almost said boy too but stopped herself in time.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm hurt, the little girl has been trying to dig us out." she looked back up at the roof, "But you have to hurry we don't have much time."

"We're working on it Rapunzel." he shouted.

Rapunzel heard the sound of things being moved little by little. The girl kept working, cutting her hands, covering her hair in dirt and dust and mud. She tore her dress, her hair had fallen out of it's braids and all over her face. She coughed dust as she worked. But never stopped once, focused on the sound no too far away of other workers.

There was a loud crack and the two of them looked up simultaneously. Another chunk fell on the ice and a huge web of cracks formed. "Hurry!" She shouted. The girl didn't stop, she looked through and saw light, it was small, but there, and then they saw a hand pull away another chunk and light poured in. Eugene on the other side.

"Come on!" he shouted, to the girl.

The girl didn't question it, she crawled through the hole, to the other side into the light. On the other side was her mother. She burst into tears and wrapped her arms around her. "Mommy!" the girl cried, "We were trapped I was so scared but Rapunzel-"

"Oh, my sweet little girl!" the woman shouted, but she knew her daughter would be alright. She just squeezed her closer crying.

Inside the hold Flynn called out to her, "Rapunzel come on." he held out his hand. Another crack and they both looked up, Eugene couldn't understand what he as seeing but he would question it later.

Rapunzel tried to move but screamed in pain and collapsed, "I can't, I broke a rib."

"You have to." Eugene shouted, he pushed himself through.

"No Eugene." she said.

"I'm not leaving you." Eugene ran up to her.

Rapunzel looked up at him. Dust ran down. Jack woke up he saw Rapunzel, crying, Eugene trying to lift her, and the ice roof he made caving in. It hit him like a bolt, he sat up. Eugene wrapped his arms around Rapunzel, "We have to help the boy," she said.

"What boy." Eugene said.

"Jack Frost."

"Me?" Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Stop playing games Rapunzel, we have to get you out." He tried to lift her up again and she let out a scream of pain. Eugene placed her back down. Then he reached into a pocket and pulled out a bottle, it was small, no bigger then your pointer finger, gold glass with a tiny purple stopper.

Rapunzel gasped. "I told you not take that with you anywhere!"

"I thought you might be hurt and this can help, all it takes is one drop and a song. Come on Rapunzel."

"It won't work on me." she said.

"You haven't even tried Rapunzel." Eugene said, he took off the topper, "Your hurt. We have to get you out-" _CRACK!_ They both looked up, Jack jumped to his feet, the roof caved in, ice, wood, plaster, all came tumbling down. Jack wasn't sure if he could stop it again like he did before. He wasn't even sure how he did it. He held up his staff over his head. Eugene covered up Rapunzel.

And everything came down.

* * *

They all stared in stunned silence, watching as the entire house caved in. Beams collapsed, walls caved, dust and ash rose. The king stared horrified, helpless to the disaster. A cloud of dust rose and they turned away coughing. When the dust had cleared the building was down. The old woman stared at the rubble and took a step back. She was too late, too late to make things up to the king, to the kingdom, to king and queen. Pascal crawled onto the girls shoulder and stared, he panted and then looked at the girl with his sad brown eyes. The little girl cried. She hugged her mom, "Rapunzel," she whispered. The girl looked up at the king.

Tears filled his eyes, "My baby girl." he said, choking. It was hard, so many feeling filled him, anger, madness, sadness, distress. He turned away, he couldn't stand to see the rubble. He had his daughter and lost his daughter all over again. Now all he had was his wife and granddaughter and this blasted kingdom. But how long before he lost them too. He couldn't protect his family. That was all to clear.

But the guard who had been insulted before, felt a strength to prove himself. He jumped to his feet, his eyes cleared and he stood proud. "Come on men, we can still save them." He and the other soldiers began to work through the rubble, one after the other. Digging there hands into dirt, mud, ash, plaster, wood, and strangle enough ice. They pulled things out piece by piece.

Covering themselves in dirt. They looked terrible, there armor dented, there face smudged with dirt. But they didn't stop, they cut there hands but didn't stop. The girl jumped to her feet, still tired, she wiped away her tears and joined them, the mother joined them, the old woman joined them. Even Pascal helped.

But no one worked as powerfully as the king. Moved by a new hope, and unwilling to give up his daughter a second time he pulled away more chunks then thought to be humanly possible. Before long his royal garb would have been taken as a beggar mans rags. Ripped, sweaty, his crown on the side, covered in cuts. But he never gave up, not once.

Then someone shouted. They all turned, the former king staring in there direction. It was one of his guards, he pointed to a mound that was glowing blue. "What the-" but he never finished. The king pushed past him and pulled boards off the glowing mound one...two...three.

The bound burst open in a explosion of dust and ice, and inside surrounded by a glowing icy dome was Eugene and Rapunzel eyes widened at the bright sunlight. Eugene looked around and saw Jack next to them, a boy, sweating, holding up his staff over head. Face scrunched in the effort. Jack dropped the staff and the ice shattered. All the people stared at the two of them stunned silence.

Jack fell on his knees and let out a breath of relief. He looked at the people gawking and then at Rapunzel his eyes sparkling, "Well that was fun." he said sarcastically.

Rapunzel giggled, "Okay..." Eugene said, turning to Rapunzel frowning, "I believe you now."


	13. Chapter 11

_"I guess that's the good part, you get to find a new dream."_ -Tangled - **_Eugene Fitzherbert_**.

* * *

The little girl followed them. She could now see Jack Frost easily. None of the other adults except for Eugene and Rapunzel could see him. Eugene realized soon that no one else could see Jack, who leaned on his staff tired from his efforts to protect all of them. He took a deep breath and whispered thank you under his breath so only Jack and Rapunzel could hear.

Jack nodded.

Eugene tried to help Rapunzel again, but she screamed in pain and the guards ran over. Jack watched as the former king and the guards all stood around her. The captain frowned, "She broke a few of her ribs, it will take sometime to heal."

"But how can we move her into the palace without hurting her." Eugene asked.

"It will hurt, no matter what. If we had something to numb the pain that would be great." he looked at Eugene, "But she's been hurt for a long time, the best thing to do is take her into the palace the best we can as carefully as we can."

"I could do something." Jack Frost said. He reached out with his staff and frost covered her ribs, all around the dress. Soon the frost thickened. "It's not much but it can numb the pain a little if I keep my staff touching." he looked at Eugene, who nodded understanding. Rapunzel did too. The guard had no clue what they were deciding.

"I'll carry her." Eugene said, "Something tells me she'll be okay." He reached down and scooped her up in his arms. This time Rapunzel never screamed. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other she used to hold the collar of his shirt. Jack followed close, his staff never leaving the spot where it touched her ribs. He smiled as he followed at Rapunzel.

When the emerged into town people gasped at the sight of there dirty new queen. Her hair, clothes, skin a mess. Many people didn't know what to think of the former king follow, holding a tired little girl while a woman followed, with a tear stained face. The guards seemed to turn the least amount of heads. The little girl lifted her head and turned to look at Jack smiling. She waved at him, and he waved back. Then he curled his hands and a snowflake appeared floating through the air and landing on her nose. She giggled and her mother looked at her confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine mommy." She said smiling, "thanks to a few new friends."

* * *

"They escaped." She said. "Thanks to that Jack Frost."

"Good, then things are going as planned, we just have to follow him to the next time gap." He smiled, "Well, one of us have to."

"What do you mean?" Gothel said, she crossed her arms.

"I'm proud to say you've been promoted from Henchwoman, to level one henchwoman." He walked away from her.

"Ha, that's where your wrong," she swept her arms behind her proudly and turned her back, "I'm no one's henchwoman. Your on your own, Boogieman." Pitch appeared in front of her making her jump back. "I hate it when you do that!" she shouted and pushed past him.

Pitch scowled, "Like it or not Gothel, I am your only chance of having your wish come true." She kept walking in away. "I understand you want to get revenge on Rapunzel, but if you walk away from me you'll never get that chance."

"I'll figure out my own way." she said waving to him, "Goodbye!"

"Not if she goes with Jack to become a Guardian." Pitch whispered.

She stopped in her steps, she swirled to face him black hair bouncing, "What do you mean."

Pitch looked away, with his back to her he smiled, "Man in moon sent Jack to pick up a new Guardian, if what I've seen is correct then Rapunzel is no doubt the next guardian they are looking for."

"If guardians are all your enemies then why does it make you so happy that he found her." she shouted, "He just got one more person to beat you but."

"Ah!" said Pitch swirling around, "What he did was add one more person to my masters plan." he grabbed her chin, "And gave me one more person, to help me." he let go and walked away, "Believe me, follow me and my master and you will be rewarded, you could have the revenge on Rapunzel you always wanted. You won't need her anymore, your immortal now. And you will have believers to cower before us! We will have unlimited power."

"What's the catch." she crossed her arms again frowning deeply.

"You do what I say." Pitch said.

"I hate it already."

"But you hate Rapunzel more." he said.

That was true, she hated Rapunzel with a passion. That little girl had escaped her, discovered the truth and killed her. She scowled, "I suppose so. Fine, what must I do."

Pitch smiled triumphantly, "First is first, no doubt Jack will return to the present to drop introduce Rapunzel to the other Guardians, blah, blah, blah. We will follow them and you will be dropped off to get to work."

"What kind of work?" Gothel said.

"Every Guardian has a center." said Pitch, he looked at her, his sharp toothed grin frightening, "You must work your skills in order to find it, once you do you can be an official Dark Guardian and join me and my master."

"How do I do that?"

"I have a certain family," Pitch said, he leaned in close, golden eyes sparkling, "I need you to do what you did to Rapunzel all those years back to the family, along with anyone else possible." he leaned back, "I believe you will find there son and daughter the hardest to break." He smiled, "They are Jamie and Sophie Bennet."

* * *

In the palace, Rapunzel lay in bed in her room. Nicely dressed in a pink night gown, her hair clean and her eyes now sparkling with a new glow. She had been wrapped up neatly in a cast that you couldn't see of course and was holding her baby who smiled, and reached out with pale chubby fingers. "I missed you Elizabeth, my beautiful princess."

The baby made a bubbling noise like laughter and grabbed onto the bow that hung around her neck. Then she wiggled and laughed again. Rapunzel winced painfully. "Okay I think that's enough Rapunzel." Eugene walked over and took the baby from his wife's arms.

"But Eugene! I haven't seen her for a whole night and a day." She tried to get up and yelped in pain. Pascal jumped and climbed to her other shoulder. He too had been cleaned and refreshed.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel but too much movement-"

"You sound like our doctors." she said, she pouted, "I'm so bored, I can't paint on the walls, or dance or-"

"You'll fine plenty of things to occupy yourself I'm sure." Eugene leaned down and kissed her. "I'll bring you some canvasses and new books from the library, but until then just sit still and be calm."

"That's going to be hard." she said smiling at him. "How's that little girl?"

"Fine Rapunzel." he sat on the bed and held her hand, "We gave her and her family a room in palace."

"Good." she said, she leaned back on the soft pillows that had been stacked behind her, "I want to make sure they are okay, that girl did allot for me."

"Not as much as you did for her." Eugene said, he brushed back her hair and smiled.

"He's right." Jack appeared on the window sill. He sat there, a crooked smile on his pale face. His blue eyes sparkled and he jumped from the sill. Spun his staff around a moment and a small light snow started to fall in the room. A snowflake swirled and landed on the baby's nose. Her laughter filled the room making it glow even brighter.

"Jack!"

"In the flesh!" Jack smiled, "How are you doing queenly?"

"Better, thank you." She turned to Eugene who nodded.

"You saved our lives." He said, "How can we thank you?"

"No need," Jack said, he walked over to the baby crib, the baby reached for flakes of snow, "All part of my job description...Sort of."

"And what is your job?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm a guardian," he said.

"Like a guardian angel?" Rapunzel asked confused.

"No, uh, they work on a completely different level." he rubbed his neck, "I'm a Guardian of childhood. I'm supposed to protect the wonder, hopes and dreams in kid's lives, use fun to make life easier." He leaned on his staff. "That kind of thing."

"But you protected me." Rapunzel said, "And Eugene, and we aren't children."

"Yah, well." he shrugged, "You needed help, I guess I didn't see any reason...not to." Jack smiled.

"Well thank you, we really mean it." Eugene grinned, "I don't know what we would have done if we lost her again, especially her parents."

"Again?" Jack frowned, "What do you mean?"

Rapunzel sighed, "I forgot, you were asleep when I told the girl my story."

"I could tell it if you'd like." Eugene said.

"Okay."

"Here's the short version," Eugene said, "When Rapunzel was a baby she was born with this amazing power in her hair because of a flower. When you sung a certain song it could heal the sick. A woman named Gothel wanted to use the power to keep her young so she kidnapped Rapunzel and put her in a tower, pretending to be her mother and hoarding the gift for 18 years."

"18 years!" Jack stared at her stunned, "You stayed in a tower for 18 years!"

"If Eugene hadn't climbed in my window trying to get away from the guards and maximus I wouldn't be here, with my family." Rapunzel ginned at Eugene.

"And if it hadn't been for you I would be alive." Eugene said to Rapunzel then noticing the look of confusion on Jacks face he went on with the story. "Gothel managed to trick Rapunzel and put me into a prison, I managed to escape with the help of some..." he thought for a moment, "Friends, I guess, at the Snuggly Duckling. I ran to the tower to get her."

"By now I remembered who I was. Gothel wasn't happen and tied me up to take me away."

"I climbed the tower to get to her and..." he looked down and winced.

Rapunzel squeezed his hand. "Gothel stabbed in the back with a knife, I promised to go with her if she let me heal him."

"Rapunzel always keeps her promises, I couldn't stand living knowing that somewhere she was being forced to use her powers for Gothel. So I cut her hair." Eugene said, this time Rapunzel winced, "It ended her powers, Gothel died, and so did I."

Now Jack stepped back a step and looked at Eugene funny. "But uh, what are you a zombie or..."

"A zombie?" Eugene looked at Rapunzel, "What's a zombie?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, what happened after was...amazing." she smiled, "I was crying and a tear must have landed on him. I sung, I was so upset, but the song worked and Eugene...He healed and came back to life."

"What!" Jack stared at the two of them, "You brought him back to life!"

"No, my magic did, even though they cut my hair my magic wasn't gone. It healed him, and brought him back to Me." she smiled, "We celebrated for a week!"

"To be honest, I don't remember most of it." Eugene laughed, and Rapunzel gave his shoulder a small shove.

"Then, a couple of years later we got married and I had Elizabeth."

"That's some story." Jack said, he smiled at the two of them and flew up in the air a moment before landing on the foot board of there bed.

"So why are you here?" Rapunzel said.

"Huh?"

"Well it's clear not hear just rescue a damsel in distress." Rapunzel gave him a sly smile, it was clear she was joking but he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. He smiled funny then fell back off the foot board. Clump. He landed on the ground looking at the ceiling. Eugene peeked over the edge.

He smiled funny, "Okay there stud?" he said.

Jack blinked and quickly jumped to his feet, "I'm fine." he said, "I just tired my self out in the house and with all that stuff collapsing..."

"Of course!" Rapunzel blushed bright red, "You must be exhausted, get some sleep, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Jack said, he leaned back on his staff, "But I should get going, and leave you two to get some rest."

Jack swirled his staff through it over his shoulder and headed for the window. "Wait Jack!" Jack turned Rapunzel handed something to Eugene, who frowned at her but finally seemed to give in. He walked over and held out a small glass bottle, crystal clear with a cork lid, the bottle was no bigger then his pinky.

"What's this?" Jack said.

"It's a little bit of my tears." Rapunzel said. Jack stared at her, feeling like for just a moment he was looking at a mad woman. "Let me explain," she said recognizing the look, "Over the last few years, since Eugene brought me home seven years ago, I have collected my tears in case of an emergency."

"Really?" Jack said.

"Yes, it seems a strange effort but it's something that might work, all it takes is a drop and a song, and it can heal anything, if there was a war, or some kind of plague we could stop it."

Jack looked at the small bottle in aw. Then his stomach sunk, "I shouldn't have this."

"It's only a little." Rapunzel said, "I still have some." she took out the yellow bottle with a purple lid, it was three quarters of the way filled, "Besides, it's the least I can do after saving our lives."

Jack smiled real small, "Thank you." he mumbled, then louder, "Thank you so much," he looked at the bottle then placed it in his pocket, "I'll keep this safe, I promise."

Rapunzel nodded, "But you need to know the song in order for it to work, just promise you won't tell anyone else, okay?"

Jack nodded.

Rapunzel closed her eyes, she hummed a tune then began to sing softly,

 _"Flower gleam and glow._

 _Let your power shine._

 _Let the clock reverse._

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _Heal what has been lost._

 _Change the fates design._

 _Save what had been lost._

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _What once was mine."_

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Always remember it, and if ever you need to use it, it could help."

Jack nodded, "Thank you, again." he looked out side. "I really should get going now."

"Maybe we'll see each other soon." Rapunzel said.

"Maybe." Jack knew it was a lie. "Bye." then Jack stepped on the sill, waved and disappeared.

They all looked out the window at the moon, it silver glow on the bed chamber floor. As silver as Jacks hair. Rapunzel leaned on Eugene who smiled and brushed back her brown hair again. She sighed, "I'm going to miss him."

"He seems like a good kid." Eugene said, then he frowned, "But he never told us what he was here for."

* * *

Jack leaned against the wall outside the window listening then flew off. He flew over the roofs of houses over the sea and into the forest, just at the edge of the beach. He stood there for a moment pacing then he looked up at the moon and scowled. He stood tall, "How could you ask me to do this!" he shouted.

The moon didn't answer.

"I know the kids need a new Guardian, but to take her away from her family from her home!" he looked up, "Your not answering me!" He flew up into the air and landed on a tree branch, "You never answer me! What's your problem!" he waited still know answer, "There has to be someone else, someone else who can-" but he knew there wasn't. No one else who was suitable to be a Guardian, she was the new guardian, at least on of them. "It's no fair!" he shouted.

He landed on the sandy beach looking at the palace, the moon showed over it. "You took me away from my family, I can't ask her walk away from hers." He fell on his knees, "I can't, please don't make me do that." he could feel tears well up. He dropped his eyes. "I can't." he whispered, "I just can't."

He looked up at the moon, still no answer. He sighed, his anger gone, there was no point in yelling at a temperamental moon. Jack may had been given this mission but he couldn't complete it. He would back to the future, tell Man in Moon and Father Time to choose someone else. If this was what he was supposed to do he didn't have the heart to do it. She had just gotten her family back. She had a kid, a husband. Jack had been dead, sure that was a good excuse, but Jack couldn't take her from her family. An image of his sister came back to mind, her smiling face and her look of horror as he fell through the ice.

No, he wouldn't take her away. He could never do that, never. He stood up, he'd just take one more look at them to make sure they are alright and go home. Someone else could have the job. He flew up into the air and soon was back in the window of Rapunzel's room.

Rapunzel, Eugene and baby Elizabeth were all asleep. The room was dark except for the moon light. He walked in and looked at the walls, covered in painting. He brushed a hand over them, then saw a new picture just next to the bed. A painting of him, laughing and holding the staff as he danced with the girl. He sighed and looked away. He saw a paint brush on the ground and kicked it.

He should have known he's fail the job, none of them would ever see him as responsible again. But he didn't care, as long as Rapunzel was happy. He walked into the moon light again at the window. The heard a clunk and turned. The bottle had slid out of his pocket, the lid off and the magical tears dripping onto the floor. "Oh, no." he whispered so he wouldn't wake them.

He quickly put the topper on and sighed. He couldn't even take care of a small bottle. He scowled and shoved it back in his pocket. The clear liquid showed like silver in the moon light. He looked at it then looked at the little bit of liquid left in the bottle, then back at the liquid on the floor.

Was it just him, or was the liquid glowing gold. No, it really was glowing. Jack stared in amazement as the liquid swirled around the floor, like roots. Then tendrils of golden light lifted into the air, swirling and glowing, winding around like vines. "Woah!" he stepped back as the light wrapped his feet, filling the room with swirling gold.

The light increased becoming brighter bigger. A huge golden flower appeared swirling with pinks and oranges like a sunset, it grew huge, a giant golden bud. The bud burst open. A flash of light so bright Jack had to turn away. He covered eyes, trying to keep from being blinded by the glow.

Then the light faded. Jack turned back to the light, it slowly dimmed, and things began to become clear in the room again. And a woman began to appeared in the middle of it all. A long lavender gown was on her. Her back was to him and he could see long golden hair braided perfectly so that only the tip brushed the ground. The light faded completely and the woman's feet touched the ground, bare pink toes. The woman moved and Jack jumped behind a curtain just as she turned around.

"Where am I?" she whispered, she looked at her hands, "What am I?" she peeked at herself, purple gown, purple corset tied in the front. She felt something tickle at her heal and saw the end of her long braid. Then she looked up, green eyes sparkling as she looked at the moon. She didn't saw another word but took a step forward. Her toe kicked a small brush, she picked it off the floor.

What was it? A toy? She held it in her hands a moment then waved it. Glowing colors and flowers appeared, filling the open air with colors. She laughed and touched the wall. Glowing flowers of every color appeared where she touched it. She laughed and again. She spun around, waving the paint brush. The brush left a trail of gold that wrapped around her. Her dress changed, from long to about knee length edged in lace and embroidered with pink flowers. She looked down at herself. She brushed it again and the dress turned blue.

Anything she imagined could happen with just a swipe of her brush. She smiled then heard a noise and swirled around. She waved a brush and frying pan fell in her hands. She had no clue what it was, but it felt comfortable at her fingertips. She put the brush in her hair. She lifted the pan and walked to the curtain that moved. Underneath was two white feet. She swung the curtain back and swung the pan. But it hit nothing. There was a flash of blue and silver above her head and she swirled whacking the flash out of the air, making a thunk as the pan contacted.

The figure yelp and fell out the window.

She gasped, had she hurt them? Did she mean to hurt them? Who were they? She ran to the window and peeked over the side. A boy flew up, at least it looked like a boy, with silver hair and a long covered shepherd's staff. He floated in the air out her window. Then came closer to it. She stepped back and he landed on the ground in front of her.

Jack stared at her and she stared back. Who was she? Was she really Rapunzel, she had Rapunzel's face, Rapunzel's height, but she looked younger, around his age and her hair was gold. And her eyes, they flashed with rainbow colors, purple, green, blue, as though her eyes couldn't make up there mind. He looked from her to the sleeping brunette then back to her. "Rapunzel?"

She looked startled, "Who are you? How do you know my name?" she said.

"I-" Jack cocked his head, she didn't know who he was. But how, then he looked at the moon, it didn't say a word. He looked back at her, "How...how do you know your name?"

She looked outside at the moon, "The moon told me." she said.

He looked back at the moon, "Did he tell you anything else?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Jack realized what had happened. Man in moon had used some of the tears to create another Rapunzel, a new one, so that she didn't know her family, and the real one could stay and live her life. Jack let out a breath of relief. Manny understood, he had trusted Jack and understood why he didn't want to take Rapunzel from her home.

"You still haven't answered my Question." She said.

Jack looked at her and smiled, "My name is Jack Frost, Manny sent me to find you."

"That's his name?" she looked at him, "I like it."

"We do too." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the clock, "So will you come with me?"

Rapunzel frowned, "Come with you where?"

"Come with me to meet the Guardians." he said, he whispered in the clock the correct date.

She looked at him a moment. He through the clock and a white swirling vortex appeared she jumped back. Her eyes widened. He looked back at her. She looked at him. She wasn't sure about this boy. His silver hair waved in the breeze that seemed to come from the white, glowing vortex. The light illuminated his face, making the already pale features look more pale and making his blue eyes seem to glow. He was strange, but he knew her, and the Moon had sent him. At least that's what he had said. She didn't know where she was, or what she was doing there. But she knew she didn't belong here, she belonged with Jack Frost. Was it the moon that told her? Or was it just a feeling she had? She stood there a moment, unsure the said. "I guess I'll come." she walked to the swirling vortex. "Is it safe?"

"Yah, but I would close my eyes if I were you." he smiled crooked, "You don't want to loose your lunch."

"What's lunch?" she asked.

Jack laughed, "Never mind, I'll go first okay?" He stepped in and disappeared. Rapunzel looked at where he had stood a moment before then looked back at the dark room. A sleeping man and woman, a sleeping baby, and a silver moon. It was all so strange to her, but comforting in a small way. Did she really want to leave, this was where she was born. But something pulled at her to join Jack Frost. She took a step to the vortex then dropped through.

* * *

"Perfect." Pitch stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Gothel followed, "Now we step through and when he goes back to find the other two guardians you will stay behind and take care of the Bennet family while I follow him to find more dark Guardians." He walked to the Vortex.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"You be given more to do when I come back." He stepped in and vanished. Gothel stood there a moment and looked around her. She had just seen Rapunzel walk through a glowing light and Pitch, never answered her questions. She could stay behind. Did she really want to join him in his Masters plan. World domination did seem rather lovely to her. Yes it did. She stepped into the vortex and it closed.

The room became dark and quiet again. The colorful glow faded from the flowers that Rapunzel had painted before she left and there was nothing left but paintings, all except for painting of Jack Frost that still shimmered in the moon as though made out of ice.


	14. Chapter 12

"I've been trying to bust into this place for years, I want a good look."-Rise of the Guardians- **Jackson Overland Frost.**

* * *

Father Time and Mother Earth turned there heads as an opening appeared, pure white and glowing. Out popped Jack, he landed easily on his feet. Then he turned around just in time for Rapunzel to coming falling out. She let out a yelp and landed on Jack. He fell to ground with a "Huff!" On top of him sat Rapunzel turning as red as an apple.

"S-sorry, I was prepared for..." she got off of him, her eyes had changed to Magenta "That is to say."

"No, it's okay." Jack said, "First time through is a little difficult, I kind of fell when I first did a time jump."

She still looked red. She reached out and helped him to his feet, then she let go a he fell back to the ground. She looked around her in amazement, her eyes changed to yellow. Jack shook his head smiling and got to his feet. He swept his staff around and covered some frost on the clocks that sat on shelves idly.

"Hey!" Father Time ran over, "What are trying to do, freeze people? You just gave twenty people on the planet the flu!"

Rapunzel looked at Father Time and Mother Earth. "Who are you?" she asked. Father Time ignored her, as he tried to thaw out the clocks. She turned to Mother Earth, "Who are you?" she asked.

Mother Earth was about to answer when Father Time turned to her scowling, "The real question is who are you?"

Rapunzel stepped back and Jack placed a cold, but comforting hand on her shoulder, "She's the new Guardian you sent me to find."

Father Time gasped, "But that's impossible, none of the clocks changed as a chosen clock should, and there had been no change in the historic pattern, how could she-" he let out a gasp as very suddenly a clock popped out of the air and landed in his gloved hands. It was purple, pink and gold, the face glowed and the hand was a paint brush with a tip that changed colors. Father Time blinked, "That's impossible, clocks don't appear like this unless someone had just been-"He watched as Rapunzel curiously stared at him, "Born?" he whispered.

Mother Earth and he both looked at Rapunzel, suddenly his eyes widened and he looked up at the ceiling. He saw the moon above him, "Why you stupid no good!" he shouted, "It's hard enough having to train new guardians with out you-" the rest was muffled as Mother Earth covered up Rapunzel's ears. Rapunzel watch as Father Time yelled at the moon. Jack stood on the side wincing. Apparently listen to Father Time yell was not fun. Mother Earth finally took her hands off her ears. Father Time scowled and through the clock on his desk frustrated. "The nerve..."

"Are you quiet done?" said Mother Earth crossing her arms.

"Yah, because after listening to that I might have to wash my ears out with soap." Jack said banging the side of his head.

"You'd be frustrated too if you had to deal with a new Guardians clock." he scowled and crossed her arms, "Not only that but she'll need to be trained, she hardly knows who she is let alone anything about her powers."

"Well neither did I." Jack said, he turned to her and smiled, "She'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Excuse me." Rapunzel said, she looked at both of them, "I don't like you talking about me like I'm not here. I can hear you remember?" they both frowned. Her eyes were orange now. Jack shook his head in confusion.

Father Time through his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Fine, fine, go introduce her to North and the others, but come back here ASAP, you still have two others to find." Father Time turned his back and went back to work on his clocks mumbling under his breath about how stupid Man in Moon was...Among other choice phrases.

"Is he always like that?" Rapunzel said.

"Father Time?" Mother Earth said looking at him frowning, "Only sometimes, most of the times he's worse."

Rapunzel paled.

"Don't worry dear, he always gets this way about a new clock, he'll get over it in about a year or two." She placed a brown hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "You better go with Jack; he'll introduce you to the other Guardians."

"Okay." Rapunzel walked up to Jack, who stood there leaning on his staff patiently.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I guess so, will you explain some more to me about all this?" she followed him; he pulled a globe out of his pocket and swirled it on his finger.

"You'll have to meet the Guardians to find out more." His blue eyes sparkled playfully, and then he whispered into the globe and threw it, where it landed a colorful vortex similar to the one before appeared. He turned to her and spun his staff, pointing at the vortex, "After you." he said.

Rapunzel took a tentative step forward, she looked into the vortex. "Anything like the last one?" she asked.

"Kind of, but more fun." He waited.

"Okay," she brushed back her hair and lifted her skirt, "Here I go." and she dropped into the vortex.

Jack turned to Mother Earth and Father Time, he saluted then fell back wards into it. The Vortex closed. Just then there was a boom and the two of them struggled to keep balance. Both Father Time and Mother Earth turned to look at the white vortex. It made a loud crackle and shut off. Like a TV. Father Time's clock dropped to the ground with a clank.

The two of them shared a look. Father Time picked up the clock and swirled it in his fingers. "Huh, that's funny; the clock should have shut down as soon as they got through."

"Does that happen often?" Mother Time asked.

"No not often, but if a bird flew in it by accident."

"Or if Pitch followed them back to this time." Mother Earth said.

"Better in this time then in the past making muck, I just can't figure out why I wouldn't notice that." He tucked it into one of his many pockets.

"You are usually busy." said Mother Earth, she crossed her arms.

"Especially with the new clock." He frowned, "I don't understand, everyone was someone before they were chosen, even an animal. How could someone just come from nothing?"

"Nothing comes from nothing my dear husband." Mother Earth looked down at her feet, "I still don't understand why this happened though." She looked at the moon, "And I have a feeling this little change is just the beginning."

* * *

Rapunzel fell on her face on a hard wood floor. She stood up and turned to the vortex, only to have Jack shooting out and land on top of her. "Hey!" he shouted, too late. The both landed on the ground in a heap. Jack jumped off her and lifted into the air, he looked at her smiling, a pale lip smile, "You know, the whole point of you going first was to make sure that didn't happen again."

"Sorry." she could feel her cheeks heat up. She looked around. She was standing in a huge space. Hardwood beams stretched up to ceiling with a large open port hole. All around creatures covered in long hair climbed the beams, fixed machines, and looked at boxes that glowed with pale lights. She could hear them talking, in a language that made no sense. There was a red beep on one screen and the hairy creature wrote down something. Rapunzel walked over to the creature who at first didn't seem to notice she was there.

Then he looked up, at first she froze unsure what to do, but the creature smiled kindly and gestured her closer. She leaned in and looked at the glowing box. She could see a child, who wrote on the wall in there room. She watched as he turned to his parents and then pointed to his younger sibling. A name appeared over the boy, 'Timothy Norwood'. "That was bad." Rapunzel said.

The creature nodded and pointed to what he was writing on, it was a book marked naught and she could see his name clearly on the list. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"That means they get no presents for Christmas." She turned and saw Jack, he frowned at the screen, then smiled at the creature and said, "How's work Dave."

"Blaw, bleg, blar." the creature answered.

Rapunzel waited for a confused look on Jacks face but he laughed, "Ha, same here, but keep it up okay?" then he placed a firm hand on Rapunzel's shoulder and led her away.

"What was that?" she asked when they had started going down a hall way. The walls were painted red with beautiful Russian mosaics and patterns in the wood and painted on the wall.

"That was Dave, he works on the screen watching for the naughty and nice kids." Jack shook his head, "Timmy has always been naughty, I tried to warn him." Jack shrugged.

"No, not that, I mean what are those hairy things?" she asked jumping to catch up. Jack Frost was quick, he had stopped flying, but he still was nimble on his toes.

"Oh, those?" he shrugged, "Those are Yeti's they make the toys, check about kids, run the machines, fix the sled, all the basic work for Santa Claus, although you can call him North. He likes that name."

"Oh," Rapunzel wasn't so sure how else to respond. She noticed a little men with large eyes and tall red hats walking by, jingling as they walked with bells sewn all over. "And what are they?" she pointed to one.

"There Elves they..." Jack frowned, he cocked his head and then burst into laughter. Rapunzel liked that laugh, it made her happy, like she could dance. "You know what? I don't really know what they do."

Then they both laughed. Rapunzel couldn't even figure out why, but for some reason laughing with Jack felt great. When there laughter had finally died down they came to the end of the hall and to large wooden door.

"North and the rest of our gang should be in here." he pushed open the door and Rapunzel's Jaw dropped.

If the other room was huge, this one was Ginormous! A huge globe, a light with hundreds of thousands of sparks was right in the middle stretching to a ceiling. The ceiling had a huge piece of glass covering it, and through it she could see the moon. Surrounding the huge globe was a railing, and a control panel. Walking to the globe she watched as thousands of lights flickered on and off, the globe turning. At the control panels were hundreds of Yeti, pressing buttons without even looking at the them. There eyes firmly set on the lights.

Rapunzel peeked over the railing and saw that the globe and the control panels were just one floor. Thousands of feet below she could see floor after floor of Yeti, and lights. Toys that flew, on one floor, toys that talked on another floor and farther down dozens of other floors she could make out. Rapunzel stepped back.

"What do you think?" Jack asked leading her away gently to the other side of the globe.

"It's amazing." she whispered.

"If you think this is great you should see Tooth's palace." he shook his head and smiled. His crooked smile made her smile too. He turned to Yeti walking past, "Hey, Phil. Where's North and the others?" Phil said some words that Jack seemed to understand, but Rapunzel couldn't dream of getting. Jack nodded and turned to Rapunzel smiling again, "He's in his office, come on."

* * *

Down an elevator to what must have been the eighth floor he walked around some Yeti making Robots, painting them red, and triple checking the gears in them. A machine flew past Rapunzel's head making her duck. Jack turned to her, briefly wondering if it scared her but his worry was quickly gone when he heard her bubbly laughter.

He lit up. She was perfect for the job of Guardian. Then the worry returned. Rapunzel was new, everyone was someone before they were chosen, but Rapunzel wasn't someone. She was something. Something that seemed to weigh down his pocket. Jack felt the glass bottle and sighed. Before the moon wouldn't even listen and then he did this.

What if she started to wonder about her memories, about her past. What could he do? Could he tell her she didn't have one? If she found out she was different would she even become a guardian? Would she hate him? Jack couldn't figure it out, his mind spun with questions, who, what, when, how... It was all too much for a boy so used to free thinking and fun. He let out a frustrated breath. Then Rapunzel popped up next to him.

"This place is amazing!" she said smiling from ear to ear. Her smile seemed to take away all his problems, her eyes flashed blue, a light then changed to yellow green. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine just..." he looked at her eyes, he loved how they changed color like that. "I'm just thinking."

Her eyes changed to light pink and a playful smile appeared on her face. "Well come on, I can't wait to see more."

Jack smiled as well, but not for the same reason. Because it suddenly hit him why her eyes changed color. They changed with her emotions. That's why they flashed so much when she first met him. She was confused, scared, worried. Now here eyes were light pink, which must have meant playful from the way her face looked. Magenta meant embarrassed, and Yellow curious, and light purple? That must have meant excited. And what about yellow green, worried. If he could figure out what each color meant then he could read her like a book by just looking into those eyes. Something about that thought made him blush, and he was glad he didn't have mood changing eyes.

He turned back to his job at hand, finding Norths office. She ran ahead of him and walked backwards, her eyes changing from light pink to dark pink. "Come on, I want to meet North and the others you told me about."

Jack laughed, "Don't worry, you will." He lifted into the air and plopped next to her. "We're almost there." Her eyes turned violet, like her dress, and she smiled, that meant happy. He looked away to keep himself from staring and saw Norths office door. "Here we are." he walked to it and Rapunzel eyes flashing light purple again opened the door without knocking.

'CRASH'

Rapunzel peeked through the door, she saw dinosaur head made of ice, with glowing green eyes move it's jaw and then stop. "Argg!" a loud voice, thick with a Russian accent filled the air and Rapunzel backed away from the door, her eyes changing from the happy Violet to an electric blue. She looked scared. Jack winced, he'd done that once before. "How many times have I told you to-" the door swung open, and a surprised man stood there.

He was huge, a long white beard, huge blue eyes, with a sword at his side. He looked scary. Rapunzel stepped behind Jack her face pale. The man stared at Rapunzel, who stared back, then the man turned to Jack who stepped toward him unafraid. "I know, knock right?" Jack smiled, "But cut her some slack, she's new."

North stared another moment at her then burst laughter. Rapunzel jumped and backed up another step too late before North picked her up from the ground wrapped her in a hug and kissed bother her cheeks. Her eyes changed to Lime Green and North placed her down. Jack laughed, "North! Your scaring her." Rapunzel shook her head. Her eyes turned yellow. She reached out and touched her cheek then turned to Jack her face still pale. Jack shrugged, trying to keep from laughing at her reaction, "He likes you." he said simple. She blinked.

"Come inside." North bellowed, "Sorry about rude welcome." North smiled, and Rapunzel's smiled too, her eyes turning yellow green, but at least she wasn't scared anymore.

"It's okay." Rapunzel said, Jack let out a breath of relief.

"Well, then come in..."

"Rapunzel." she answered, her eyes turning blue violet.

"Come in Rapunzel." North opened his door wide and they pushed through.


	15. Part 2

_**Coming Together**_

* * *

 _ **I'd like to thank all my readers right now for reading, supporting and putting up with my book. Lot of work but worth it. Turn the page and you'll be in the next chapter. Thank you all again.**_

 _ **KTMB**_


	16. Chapter 13

_"What if it's not everything I imagined it would be?"_ -Tangled - **Princess Rapunzel**

* * *

His office was built right into the ice. Tools for chiseling, screwing, hammering lay all over what must have been a desk at one time. Ice toys layered the floors, crawling, flying, dancing as normal toys but everyone of them was made of ice. A block of ice had the hilt of a sword poking from the top. North pulled out the sword at his waste and stuck it in next to the other.

Standing in the room other then those three were a few elves with some cookies on a plate and tall maybe seven foot, creature with grey and white fur and long ears that stood up like road signs. He stood on two legs and at his side was a weird hook shaped piece of wood. He wasn't a Yeti that was for sure. Rapunzel cocked her head and stared then whispered to Jack quietly, "Who's the kangaroo."

Jack laughed, and the 'kangaroo's' ears turned in her direction and he scowled, "Did yuh tell her to say that." he said with a thick Australian accent.

Jack had to choke back the laughter in order to talk, "No, I was going to but-"

"Uggg, bloody accent." the creature turned to Rapunzel who jumped back. The creature looked at her critically for a moment. Then clearly content at what he saw he through out his hand, "I'm Bunnymond, the Easter Bunny, but you can me Bunny." Rapunzel took his hairy paw and shook it, it was firm.

"My name's Rapunzel, but you can call me...um...Rapunzel." She felt herself blush.

"I'll try to remember that Punzie." said Bunny, then he stopped and stared, "What unusual eyes." he whispered.

She let go of his hand and brought her to her face, "My...eyes?" she frowned, "Is there something wrong with them?"

"No." said Jack. Rapunzel turned to him and saw his white face turn pink, "I mean, your eyes are fine."

Rapunzel couldn't understand, she stared at Jack who coughed in his hand then swirled to North, "North, can I talk to you alone."

"Sure Jack, Bunny, why don't you take Rapunzel out into the factory, show her around." North said.

"But-" Rapunzel looked at Jack. She had just met these other two. She wasn't positive about them. But she was positive about Jack, she was safe around him. He had found her, he knew her, he knew the Moon. But she didn't know these two, she walked closer to Jack.

Jack placed a calm hand on her arm. "You'll be fine, Blondie, you can trust them." he said, "You trust me don't you?"

"Y-yes." Rapunzel could feel the chill from his hand through the sleeve of her dress, but she didn't mind it, some how that chill was more comfortable.

She looked at Bunny who opened the door. "Come on Punzie." He said his ears waving in the direction of the door. Rapunzel followed Bunny tentivly then at the door looked back at Jack. Jack nodded for her to go on, and the door closed.

* * *

North crossed his arms at Jack, who still watched the door and waited before finally talking just to make sure they had gone on there way. Finally Jack turned to North, "Where's Tooth and Sandy."

"Busy, they couldn't wait here for all of two day for you to come back. So when they got the message that you were safe, well, they had work to do."

"I was kind of hoping Rapunzel would get to meet them, but she will eventually." Jack walked around until he came across the broken dinosaur, that was being cleaned up by the elves. Well sort of, one elf picked up the head and the other picked up the foot and started whacking one that had picked up the tale. "Sorry about surprising you and all that."

"No you're not." said North smiling at him.

Jack looked at North with a smirk, "You're right I'm not." he cocked his head then said, "I don't know if I'm aloud to tell you my mission, but I was never so good with rules so..."

"Your going to tell me anyway."

Jack smiled. "Hit it right on the nose."

* * *

Rapunzel followed Bunny into the factory looking around at all the toys and yeti. Bunny was quiet, he swirled around the crooked piece of wood that looked deadly sharp. She watched him from behind, curious but not so sure how to ask what it was he did, and what the wood was. So instead she walked up to yet painting firetrucks.

The firetrucks were bright red like cherry's and all of them had ladders on the back, white like Jacks hair. She reached out to touch one but the Yeti made a loud noise like a yell that made her jump back.

"Give her a break Bob!" Bunny shouted, "She's new." Bob looked at her, gave her a watching glance then went back to work. Never keeping his eyes off her even as Bunny led her away. Bunny didn't talk until they were well away, "Bob's a little touchy about painting toys." said Bunny. "Five years ago he had to repaint over two hundred eggs when helping me out on Easter."

"Two hundred eggs?" Rapunzel stared at Bob.

"He's hoping to get out of painting this year and move up to building less frustrating he says."

"How do you understand them?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, you learn to eventually." he smiled at her, then he noticed the paint brush behind her ear. "You like to paint?"

She reached up and took the paint brush, she looked at the wooden handle and the fluffy end, "Yah, I guess so, I mean..." she didn't know how else to respond.

"I do too." smiled and pulled a paintbrush off of one of the tables and then pulled out a small egg seemingly from thin air. He dipped the brush in to some pink paint and painted the egg in seconds. When he was done with it he held it up proudly for her to see. It was small and pink, with white flowers.

"Pretty." she said, she said in aw.

"It's one of my practice eggs." he rubbed a furry arm over it and it was white again. "I have to make thousands of these babies every year. Each one different." the egg disappeared.

Rapunzel looked over at some dolls with out there faced painted on. The Yeti sitting there looked up at her nodded as though she understood instantly what she wanted. Rapunzel picked up a doll with brown skin and back hair. She held it up, then brushed her paint brush over the doll without dipping it into paint. Bunny stared in amazement as a golden glow surrounded the doll. Rapunzel looked so focused but Bunny couldn't see what she was doing. Her eyes flashed with the golden light. Then there were sparks like rainbows and she drew back her hand. Sitting there in her palm was a fully dressed doll, with green eyes, braided hair and a green dress. Tiny sparks of rainbow rained down on the doll.

Rapunzel's face lit up. She put the doll back on the table and looked at Bunny, "Was that okay, did it look okay?"

Bunny was still staring at her then he straitened and said, "Uh, yah that was fine. But maybe you should try again?"

* * *

North swirled to Jack in disbelief. "And she what?!"

"She just appeared." Jack said.

"Stop with the pulling of my leg." North said, he crossed his arms, his blue eyes were serious, a rare thing to see in him. "Everyone was someone before they were chosen."

"Not Rapunzel, she was...she was..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle. "She was this."

"A bottle." North said.

"No, what's in the bottle, magic healing tears." he handed it to North. North peeked at the bottle. He took it from Jack and lifted it close to his face.

"There is strong magic." he handed it back to Jack. "Hold on to that, if it really as powerful as you say it is then it could come in handy for you mission." he frowned.

"What?" Jack asked as he pocketed the liquid.

"Something about that, something changing in it. I can sense it but I can't place it." North smiled again and said, "Well if Rapunzel is going to be Guardian then she will need sworn in." North walked to his desk and opened up a drawer. He pulled out the book and then walked to his office door, "I'll call Bunny and-"

"Not yet North." Jack said, he grabbed his arm.

North turned to Jack confused he scratched his head frowning, "Why Jack, if she really is a Guardian."

"It's not that, it's..." he looked at the door she had just walked out of. He remembered her rising from the light, he innocent look, like a child, curious, taking in the details of everything. She was practically a baby, she didn't know what was going on, or who she was, or what she was. "She's just been born." Jack said, "She has no memories, she doesn't know her gifts. I just want her to get used to everything, to get to know her."

North looked at him funny then he let out one of his cheery chuckles. "Of course Jack, whatever amount of time you need." he planted one of his huge hands on Jacks shoulders shaking Jack with the power behind it. He always forgot how strong North was. "What ever amount of time." Suddenly a Yeti came in, hitting an Elf and sending him flying into the desk. North frowned, "How many times do I have to tell you to knock."

It let out a bunch of excuses and both Jack and Norths eyes widened. "What!" they both chorused.

* * *

Outside in the factory Yeti gathered around a single spot. Yeti were running in the direction of a glowing light a few yards away. One shouted an order another fell over a toy. Bunny ran away from the light panting. His grey fur was splattered with colors and his brow was wrinkled with worry. Elves appeared covered in rainbows and colors stumbling around and then falling on there faces.

North and Jack looked at where the light was coming from. "What's going on?" North asked.

"She can't control it!" Bunny said, "She wanted to show me something and she lost control."

"Rapunzel." Jack whispered and he ran to the changing light.

"Jack!" Bunny reached out for him but North grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"No, he needs to do this." North said. North and Bunny watch as Jack dove into the swirling colors and disappeared.

In the swirling light Jack stood. The light and rainbows seem to have no end, he was almost blinded by it all. But there in the center of it all. Clutching a paint brush and crying. Her eyes flashed between black, brown, and ice blue. She mumbled something under her breath that Jack couldn't hear. Her hair had come out of it's braid and for the first time he could see how long it was. It trained past her legs, to the ground and around her feet in a golden waterfall.

"Rapunzel!" he shouted. But Rapunzel didn't seem able to hear, the roaring of the light and colors drowned him out. He reached out for her and then jumped back horrified. A sharp jawed creature the pink just came from no where and snapped at him. If it wasn't so frightening it would have seemed comical covered in purple spots and green stripes.

He took up his staff and shot it. It became a frozen swirl of colors before it could do a thing and shattered into rainbow splinters. Jack ran past before it could reform or worse. He grabbed Rapunzel's arm and she swirled around. Tears filled her eyes.

"I can't stop it." she wailed.

"Calm." Jack said, "Take a deep breath and calm down." Rapunzel took a shaky breath. She looked down at her paintbrush, light and rainbows still swirled from it. "No, look at Me." he said. He lifted her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. She looked at them a long time. She tried to calm her breathing, her panic. But the more she looked in Jacks eyes, the ice blue eyes the more calm she became. Her eyes slowly faded from black to dark blue.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. The swirling lights froze in the air and slowly faded away. Rapunzel continued to look up. Jack smiled, that crooked smile and she smiled back.

"Wow!"

Jack and Rapunzel turned away from each other and to North and Bunny. Bunny stared around in shock. Rapunzel and Jack looked two, the colors were gone, the lights gone. North smiled and crossed his arms. "Well Jack, a good job." he raised an eyebrow. Rapunzel blushed and her eyes turned magenta. Jack stepped away from her, his face turning pink. Then North walked up to Rapunzel, he took her hand that had the paint brush in it. She looked at those large tattooed arms and up at the bearded face of a man she was afraid of. He looked different now, caring, like a father, "You have a very special gift Rapunzel." he whispered. "A very special gift, imagination can get out control though, be careful how you use It." he smiled.

Rapunzel nodded and placed the paint brush back in her hair. Suddenly Jack grabbed his head. "Jamie!" he shouted.

"Who?" she looked at him confused.

"A boy, I told his sister I'd pay him a visit, he must be worried sick!" He jumped up into the air. He lept to a window and opened it, the air whipped at his jacket.

"Wait! Can I come with you?" she asked before he could fly away.

Jack turned and brushed back his hair, "I don't know."

"Take her with you Jack." North said, "Jamie would love to meet her."

Jack smiled, " Of course, here wrap your arms around my neck."

Rapunzel stared, "W-what?"

"Do you want to meet Jamie or not."

Rapunzel swallowed, "Yes."

"Well then, come on Blondie." Jack laughed and held out his hand. Rapunzel took his hand and let out a scream as she was pulled through the window and up into the air. Jack laughed happily and soon disappeared in the clouds. North laughed from where he stood.

"What!" Bunny said, turning to him, his grey ears twitching.

"Well, it looks like Jack, has someone on his eye." North laughed again and walked away.

Bunny stared after him confused, "Someone on his-" then he turned and followed him, "Hey, you saying that he had a thing for this sheela."

North didn't answer first but he turned to him smiling, "Me? I'm not saying a thing."

And all Bunny could do was stare.


	17. Chapter 14

" _The Easter Bunny is real._ "-Rise of the Guardians - **Jammie Bennet.**

* * *

Rapunzel squealed as she was pulled into the air over the clouds and into the blue sky. The wind made her eyes tear and it was cold. But Jack didn't seem to mind, he shouted a loud, "Wooowhooooo!" over the roar of the wind. His hair whipped back from his face bolt up like white ice cycles. His wild blue eyes flashed, and a playful, slight reckless grin came over his face.

Rapunzel's golden hair now out of it's braid flew behind her. In the sunlight it looked like a golden waterfall, long strait and shimmering. She knew she would have some time trying to detangle it all when she got back to...well, where ever. Soon though she stopped squealing and began to look around. She could see for the first time the true beauty of what was around her. Below her cotton candy clouds rolled into patterns, spinning and changing shape. The sun was fall, giving everything a rose colored look. And far below, beyond the clouds was the ocean and the cities zooming by.

She watched as the city light flickered on and let out a small sigh. "It's so pretty." she whispered.

Jack smiled at her. She had stopped clinging to his neck so tightly anymore. And he found he could easily hold her and fly at the same time. She was as light as a feather, either that or he was getting stronger which he doubted. One eye had changed to blue and the other violet, he wasn't so sure what that meant but he could make a guess from her face.

She looked perfectly content flying, her face turning a rose color as the sun still set and her eyes reflecting the light. He almost forgot what he was doing then quickly shook his head and looked down. There was his home. A small town, not exactly a city, with a few shops and little houses. He landed on the middle of his lake, the crystal like ice reflecting the last of the sun light. His white feet weren't at all harmed by the cold but Rapunzel's pink toes turned grey as they touched the ice.

She rubbed an arm, "That was great." She tried to hide the fact that she was cold by flashing him a smile. "I've never flown before, will you do it again?"

"Sure, I fly all the time." Jack said, "I could take you flying again if you wish." then he frowned and whispered, "Are you cold?"

"Only a little." she said flashing that child like smile again, "I'll be fine." she turned to look at her hair. Picking it up from the ground she looked at the tangles and knots. "But my hair..." she pulled out her paintbrush. "I wonder..." she waved it behind her and along the lines of her hair. Her hair glowed briefly before returning to it original shape, a perfect braid, this time with a few flowers. She wasn't sure why she wanted to flowers, they looked beautiful, but the way Jack stared at her made her blush. "Umm," she began, and place the paintbrush back, "Maybe we should go."

"Uh, sure," Jack tore his eyes away from Rapunzel and down the street. She followed him off the ice and into the snow. The snow cover her feet, freezing her toes. She fought back a shiver and jumped to catch up with Jack, who seemed in a hurry.

"That's a nice lake." Rapunzel said when she was next to him.

"Thanks, I froze it myself." Jack said absently.

"You did?" Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Wow..."

"It's not a big deal." Jack said turning to her with a brief smile, "I do stuff like that all the time." then he quickly turned away and changed the subject, "You're going to like Jamie, and if I'm not mistaking he'll like you too. He likes to draw."

"He does?" Rapunzel said shocked.

"Yah, he's drawing all the time." Jack jumped out of the way of a person walking the streets. His hair was a mess, and he wore a ratty coat. He didn't look up or acknowledge them in any way he just walked past them.

"What does he draw?" Rapunzel asked.

"Pictures of the Guardians." Jack said, "Our adventures and everything, then writes about them. He likes to hear our stories."

"Do you tell him them?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure, mostly. Sometimes the other Guardians get the chance but not always. Watch out!" he said, and pulled her out of the way of a couple walking. He let go of her arm quickly and shrugged, "We have allot of stories to share, and being that he believes in us so strongly, any chance they get they go and tell him. It's really great to have a kid we can trust in."

The Guardians seemed to be so secretive and weird to Rapunzel. Jack walked through the town as if it was no big deal, in fact, no one seemed to notice him or her walking together. Didn't they find it kind of strange the pair of them. A white haired boy with a glowing staff, and a girl with very long blond hair. They should be turning some curious glances, but they weren't.

And what was this all about Jamie, they talked about him allot, it seemed, as though he was one of the only kids on the planet who saw them. With all the flying, and magic she saw shouldn't they be able to see the other kids? And what was the Guardians all about anyhow? And why did Jack want her to meet them so badly? Why was is so important? Why did Manny send him? Was it really just to find her? Or was there more involved? So many questions spun in her head that she felt a little dizzy. She hoped she wouldn't feel that way meeting Jamie.

Rapunzel shook her head as she finally came to a house. Jack grabbed her shoulder and lifted her to the side window. The window opened easily and he landed on the floor of the room. Well, kind of. The floor was covered in clothes and shoes. Stuffed animals lay in a pile and the bed was covered in paper, pencils, pens, paint brushes and note books. A forgotten math book was next to the bed and a glow in the dark blanket hung off.

This was the kid's bed room? A mess?

"Jamie, must be having dinner, he won't mind if we wait here, I'm sure." Jack said.

She nodded her head then stopped when she came across the a wall covered in pinned up pictures of the guardians. She recognized North, looking ready to fight. And bunny holding eggs to show to a little blond girl. There were two others as well, a small, short, pudgy little dude that looked like he was made of gold sand. His hands glowed with the stuff, in the shapes of dinosaurs and fairies. At least they seemed to glow judging by the way it was colored, and the smiling face of the man seemed to be full of kindness and creativity.

Another picture showed a woman, or a half woman in this case. Half woman and half humming bird. Covered in shimmered feathers and being followed by five tiny versions of herself. She was holding something in her hand and showing it to another one of the hummingbird girls, smiling from ear to ear with wings flashing like spun webs.

"That's Sand and Tooth." Jack said, he knelt next to her, "Sandy, as in the Sand Man, is Guardian of Dreams. And Toothiana, or Tooth for short, is the Tooth Fairy, she guards Memories." he pointed to the thing in her hand, "That's a tooth, each tooth holds a special memory from a kids childhood. And when they forget she helps them remember."

She saw a picture of Jack, his staff in hand and pointing it at a man, with dark spiked hair, golden eyes and a sharp toothed smile. He looked strangely sophisticated they way he stood, like the rest of the known world was beneath him. But his eyes held cruelty and his sneer was that of a monster who had finally caught his prey. "Who's that?" she asked shivering even as she asked the question.

Jack frowned at the picture, "That's Pitch Black, or the Boogey Man, he's not a Guardian."

"The who is he?" Rapunzel asked looking at Jack. Jacks eyes clouded for a second with the memories. Rapunzel waited, then Jack stood back up.

"A dark man, who wants to spread fear and destroy dreams, fun, wonder, hope and memories." Jack said, saying the very words seemed to have worn him down. All the joy in his eyes faded, "Five years ago he nearly won, but we beat him and trapped him again, under the bed."

"Under the bed?" Rapunzel asked.

"The only place the Boogey Man belongs." Jack looked back at the picture then turned away, clearly finished talking about it.

But Rapunzel looked back at the picture, the picture of him facing Jack. With cruel eyes waiting to crush him. A light flash and for a brief moment, she could have sworn those eyes looked at her. She squealed and jumped away. But it was only the light coming through the door as a boy walked in. His hair was a shaggy brown, brushed neatly from his face and his brown eyes, looked grey and the small amount of light. He looked a little like a younger brown haired Jack. Strange, Jack never mentioned being related to the boy.

As soon as the boy saw Jack his face lit up for a moment. "Jack, your back! Where have you been?"

Jack laughed, "Nice to see you too, I've been out, had a mission to take care of."

"But your done right?" Jamie asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Jack said.

Jamie's face fell. "Oh." he whispered.

"But I promised to pay a visit, and there's someone I'd like you to meet." He winked at Rapunzel.

"What ever." Jamie whispered he climbed on to his bed and took out his math back from under it.

Jack frowned, "What ever?" Jack echoed, "Hey, what wrong with you? You would normally jump at the idea of meeting a new-"

"Yah, well I'm not jumping right now." Jamie interrupted, he looked down at his math book, seemingly intent on the pages.

Rapunzel looked at Jack then back at the boy. This was boy that Jack was talking about, the boy that he said she would like. Jack looked confused too, like he's never seen him act like this. The boy ignored the look on Jacks face, "Is everything okay?" Jack asked.

"Yah, everything's just humpty dory, is that all you came to ask me?" Jamie said.

"It's just that..." Jack looked at Rapunzel then back at him, "Your sister said you were upset, and you just seem like your not being yourself."

"Yah? Well, what ever, that's life growing up." Jamie said, "of course, you couldn't possible understand that." Jamie frowned, he noticed that Jack hadn't left. He sighed and looked away, "It's just that-" just then the door swung open and in walked a woman. He brown hair streaked with silver. Jack turned to Rapunzel and opened his mouth to warn her but not in time.

The woman walked through Rapunzel and she was suddenly filled with a cold, almost painful electrical shock. Rapunzel gasped and turned to see that the woman had walked right through her. Jack walked over to Rapunzel, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I-she-walked-" Rapunzel tried to catch her breath but now it seemed to hard to breath. She felt her body to make sure it was still in tact and looked up at Jack her eyes wide.

"Your okay Rapunzel, she just doesn't believe in you."

"I-I-" it was all Rapunzel could say as Jack put an arm around her shoulder then turned in time to see Jamie's mother closed the window.

"Things, are hard enough as is, without you raising the heating bill Jamie." she said turning around to leave.

"I was going to close it mom." Jamie said, putting the book down to look at her.

"Oh, sure..." the woman crossed her arms, "Was that before or after you finished talking to you imaginary friends."

"I told you mom there-"

"Don't say it Jamie!" she shouted. Jamie clamped his mouth shut. "I've had enough of this Jamie." she said walking to the door. "It's time you grew up!" with that she marched out of the room, he foot steps could be heard echoing down the hall.

Jamie stared at the door scowling. It was still open. Now he jumped from the bed to close it. Jack took his arm off of Rapunzel's shoulder recognizing the true danger. "Jamie, I'm sorry about your mom..." he began.

"Just get out Jack." Jamie said swirling around, "Go back to you mission, go back to your Guardians and leave me alone!" Jamie turned back to his bed, walking through Rapunzel. She gasped again, at the electric shock and swirled to look at Jamie who sat on the bed now, pulling out his math book.

Jack nodded to Rapunzel who shakily stood to follow Jack. She looked back at Jamie who had grown silent sitting there staring at the book. Jack opened the window and stood on the sill then turned back to Jamie, "I'll be back soon Jamie, I promise."

"What ever." he whispered.

Jack sighed, took Rapunzel's hand and lifted into the air outside the window.

Jamie looked away from his math book finally and back at the window. He got up and looked out, he could see Jack flying away. Jamie sighed and closed the window. "I wish I could be a guardian too." he whispered, "Then I wouldn't have to worry about growing up."

* * *

Down on the ground, looking up was Gothel and Pitch. She saw the boy close the window and then turned to Pitch who crossed his arms calmly. "That's the boy you want me to break." she whispered.

"Him, and his sister. The two of them are some of the strongest believers I ever saw. Not many kids believe in the guardian up to the age 13."

Gothel frowned, "If he's so strong, what make you think I can break him, he doesn't believe in me."

"No, but he will soon, and besides that, you will have a few more people to help you very soon." Pitch turned around.

"Where are you going?" Gothel said, she followed him, "Your not just going to leave me here are you?"

"Believe me Gothel, you'll be fine, I have some un finished business, but I will be back soon." Pitch turned to her smiling, "And then we'll finish what we started."


	18. Chapter 15

" _I want to remember what you say; right now_."-How to Train Your Dragon- Astrid

* * *

Jack landed back on the lake. He looked over it then at Rapunzel. She wrapped her arms around herself as though to block the cold. But she was shaking from something else. She kept re-living that moment when the boy walked through her and his mom walked through her. Like she wasn't even there, like she was a ghost. But she wasn't...Was she? She looked at her hands, they looked solid, and the rest of her felt solid. She shook and collapsed.

Jack knelt next to her, "Rapunzel?"

"Why can't they see me Jack?" Rapunzel whispered, "Why did they walk through me?"

Jack frowned, "Rapunzel, it's not your fault." he said.

"Then why can't they see me? Am I a ghost?"

"No!" Jack almost laughed.

"Then why can't they see me?" she waited, her eyes had turned grey. He had never seen them grey before. How dull and sad they looked on that face. He sunk to the ice cross legged. He placed his staff gently on the ice.

Jack looked at his lake, the crystal like ice hanging from the trees, shinning in the twilight. He ran his finger over the ice then looked at her and sighed, "See this lake?" he said, frost spread where his fingers touched, "This is where Manny found me."

"Man in Moon?" Rapunzel said looking at the rising moon.

"Yah, it was dark, it was cold, and I was scared." Jack shivered, "And the moon seemed to take it all away."

"That's how I felt." She whispered, looking up at the moon still, "I was scared, but I saw him and he seemed to chase the fear away." She smiled.

"Yah, I was dead." Jack whispered.

Rapunzel swirled to him, her eyes widened. "Dead!"

"It wasn't anyone's fault. I just...my sister was on cracking ice. If I hadn't been there, it would have been her instead of me." Jack ran his fingers over the ice. "Man in Moon, brought me back, he gave me a second chance. I didn't understand at the time. But now-"

"You see the light?" Rapunzel, whispered the phrase, it was small, but it seemed to spark something in her. A small smile. Jack smiled back.

"The truth was, I wasn't believed in. People walked through me, just like they did to you. Because they didn't believe in me. Because, I didn't believe in them, and I didn't believe in my self." Jack looked at her, waiting, he looked at her eyes, a sad grey. "That's why I wanted to you to meet Jamie, he was the first kid to believe in me. And I thought, if I told him about you, he would believe in you as well." Jack shook his head, "I just never thought he would act like that." Jack sighed, "I'm sorry you had to see him like that. He's never been that way before he was always so calm. Even when we faced Pitch."

Rapunzel realized what he was saying and her eyes dropped. She looked at the frost that spread over the ice. Swirls like flowers that spread like the roots of a tree over it, glistening perfectly. "Will anyone believe in me?" she whispered.

Jack looked at her, her drooping face and remembered himself standing on the electrical wires. Looking up at the moon. No. She would be believed in, everyone would believe in her just like they believed in him. She wouldn't go through what he went through. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She leaned on his and wrapped her arms around herself tighter. "They'll believe in you, I promise." She looked at him. "I promise." her eyes changed to golden yellow. Suddenly Jacks eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh, my mission. Father Time! I have to go." He jumped to his feet.

"Go?" Rapunzel said.

"Yah, Father Time, and a mission." He pulled out a globe. "I'll drop you off with North, he'll take care of you until I get back."

Rapunzel jumped to her feet, "What? NO! I'm not going with North." Rapunzel said.

Jack frowned, "Don't you like him?"

"Of course I do, he's friendly and sweet, but I'm going with you." Rapunzel crossed her arms.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Well whether it's a good idea or not, I don't care." she said staring at him with now orange eyes. "You found me, and I'm sticking with you."

Jack was still frowning, but his lips quickly curled into a smile. If she went with him, she may have more time to learn about her gifts. Get stronger, maybe become a better Guardian. She stared at him waiting. "Okay, you can come." he said. He whispered Father Time's workshop in the globe. He through and the rainbow vortex appeared. He waved his hand. "Ladies first." he said.

Rapunzel gave him a look. She pulled up her skirt and smiled at Jack. Then jumped in. Jack smiled then turned to the light in Jamie's house. He saw it's glow and sighed. "I'll be back Jamie, I promise." then he jumped in.

* * *

Back in Father Time's workshop, Jack heard some loud bangs like someone had taken a hammer to a piece of metal over and over again. It echoed all over the space, bouncing off the walls and into Rapunzel and Jacks ears.

"What's happening?" Rapunzel shouted covering her ears.

Mother Earth appeared, a bird landed on her chocolate colored shoulder and her green eyes stared at them angrily. "It's Father Time!" she shouted, "He said something about a gear gone missing. I don't know!"

The Banging went on, and even Jack began to get slightly annoyed. He covered his ears and turned to her, "We're ready to go, if he is."

"We?" The Banging stopped and Father Time poked his head out from behind a shelf. "You don't mean your both going. Do you?" Father Time said. He put a clock on the shelf and swirled to them a second time, "That's a horrible idea! A disaster waiting to happen!"

"Why?" Rapunzel asked taking her hand off her ears.

"So many questions! Why can't you just do what your told and leave it?" He pointed a tiny finger at her and scowled.

Rapunzel stepped back and into Jack. He squeezed her shoulders gently, and then turned to Father Time, "What's wrong with her coming, she won't do any harm."

"How do you know, I already saw you save two people once, and you're not supposed to do it. It can lead to disaster!"

"Why?" Rapunzel asked again.

He rolled his eyes as if it was supposed to be obvious, "Because. They can kill someone in the future by accident and that person dead could lead to someone important not being born and then all of history is changed."

Jack cocked his head, "But you said so yourself, history didn't change."

"You were lucky this time, maybe on there own they would have escaped, or lived or whatever." He frowned, "but that doesn't change the fact that something else couldn't have happened."

"And yet you wanted me to take her from her home!" Jack said feeling anger rise up. His staff glowed blue. Rapunzel and Father Time stared, he hadn't thought of that. He scowled and crossed his arms.

Rapunzel frowned, she stared at both of them then whispered, "Who?"

"No one." Jack said quickly. Rapunzel stared at him. His brows were creased in fear and his blue eyes flashed. She rubbed her shoulder and looked away.

"Fine." Father Time said, "She can go with you, but I swear if you do anything stupid—"

"I won't, I found one didn't I." Jack said. "Now where's the clock."

Father Time reached into his apron and pulled out the clock. "Here, be more careful next time." He threw it at them, and Jack was lucky to catch it on time. He grimaced at the clock face and swirled it on a finger. He turned to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was still clearly confused. She stared at the two of them frowning and let out a little breath of frustration. They clearly didn't get along, but she didn't know why. And Jack wouldn't tell her. She wanted so badly to just shake him and force him to tell her everything. However she knew, somewhere deep inside that it would take more then a few shakes to get him to tell. He seemed capable of keeping secrets if he wanted to. And he evidently _really_ wanted to. He didn't look at her as he whispered into the clock the location and time. Then he threw the clock and the swirling white whirlwind appeared.

Rapunzel waited for him to go first, but he looked at her and said, "Together?"

"Sure." He took her hand and squeezed it.

"On three." He said. "One, two—"

"Three!" Rapunzel shouted and jumped in pulling Jack after her. He let out a little yelp and disappeared in to the vortex.

Father Time shook his head and grumbled, "Ludicrous."

Then there was a zap, like an electric shock. Father Time swirled to the still open portal. It zipping and zapping. Current of Electricity hit the ceiling in nets of light. Father Time shouted that couldn't be heard over the roar. Which was probably a good thing. Mother Earth turned and shouted, "What's going on?"

If Father Time could hear what she said he didn't make a sign of it. He turned to her and shouted, "Get down!"

Mother Earth dropped to the earth a rocky wall growing around her. Father Time threw himself next to her. BOOM! The portal exploded and there was silence. Father Time and Mother Earth waited. They didn't move for the longest time. Then Father Time peeked over the rock. The portal was gone. Mother Earth looked at where he looked.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Not good." He said.

"Thank you, so much." Mother Earth stood up and a squirrel climbed onto her shoulder, squeaked then jumped onto a shelf. Mother Earth stood there, staring at the mess the portal had made. It tore up pieces of the floor, some of the clocks had gotten knocked down, and some of tools were scattered all over, pulsing and burning with electricity. Father Time picked one up with his gloved hands and placed it in his pocket.

"Stupid boy." He whispered.

"I told you, we never should have sent him." Mother Earth sighed, "Has there been any change in the time frame?"

Father Time closed his eyes, was silent for a long time then whispered, "No, not yet. But we shouldn't worry about that right now. We should worry about what happened with the portal and weather or not they'll be able to get back."

He sat at his desk and began to work. Mother Earth exhaled. Was anything going to right?

* * *

"3teethSawkillRd" Tooth said it so fast it sounded like one word. But the tooth fairies all understood what she said easily. One flew away but no sooner then one flew away before another flew up to her to take the place of the last. "4teethMainSt. 7teethBeecherhillrd. that all in the same house? No? No! Oh! Has anyone heard from North?"

A fairy flew up and squeaked something that only Tooth would understand.

"Oh? Good. Gracious! Is there time for me to head out to see him?" She looked around then looked then said, "Okay, Jenny? You're in charge until I get back." She was worried, worried about her Tooth Fairies, worried about Jack and worried about the possible new Guardians. She was always so busy. Loosing track of time seemed to be a reoccurring habit. She flew up briefly to look out over the mountains. She loved her job, but also loved to stop for a moment of silence without the Fairies buzzing in her ear and orders being thrown out to all of them.

Tooth crossed her arms and looked out over the sunset, the same rich colors as her Palace, gold, rose, orange. She sighed contently then three Tooth Fairies as usual took there place right next to her head. She almost wanted to send them away but knew that it would be no good. She had her duties, to her job.

She looked at them for a moment then returned to her leadership and flew up into the clouds and towards Norths workshop.

* * *

Jack let out a shout. He wasn't sure what was happening but he knew it was something wrong. His body felt like it was being squashed and stretched. Electricity ran through him burn, making him shake. Rapunzel's mouth was open wide, he was sure she was screaming but he couldn't hear her. There was no sound only intense pain. Rapunzel squeezed his hand so hard he could feel blood flow stop to his fingers. Then there was the weight less feeling of being spat out. Like bad sushi and hitting something hard.

They both blacked out.


	19. Chapter 16

_"Now you know where I get my Dramatic Flare!"_ How to Train Your Dragon 2— **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

* * *

"Mom!" the voice echoed in the hall. The hard wood beams with traditional Scandinavian patterns stretched to what seemed to be and endless space above. A chandler hung in the middle of the room where he could remember his father having meetings with the people. Once the chandler had an impaled dragon a symbol of there occupation. Now had a man, sword raised riding a bronze dragon. So much can change in 23 years; Hiccup thought absently. "Mom! Mom, where are—"

He let out a shout as just then a bunch of baby Zippleback dragons jumped on him. Hiccup let out a shout of "HEY!" before Toothless bounded in tail flicking and gave a little growl. All the babies ignored him and sniffed Hiccup for treats. "I don't have anything!" Hiccup laughed. He pushed one off and over to the right. One let out a frustrated puff of green gas, and the second head of the Zippleback tried to light and succeeded in only coughing sparks.

Hiccup chuckled and heard a similar laugh from the other end of the room. A woman, with brown hair streaked with white and a thin face came into view. A Zippleback baby crawled around her legs, each head poking out from either side of her shyly. She stepped over it and helped Hiccup up, kind, but sad eyes looking him up and down. It was clear this was a woman who had scene far more sorrow then anyone else. Deep scars were there, not the kinds you could. Not the kind that could be healed by poultice or cream, no, these ran too deep. "You okay Hiccup?"

"Fine mom, I've gone through worse then just a couple of Zippleback's." He smiled and tried to stand. It was true, he had gone through far too many things, and his own scars rivaled his mothers. He lost his leg when he was fourteen and when he was 21 he lost his dad. It was amazing he hadn't lost his mind. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that his mom went through.

The two Zippleback's heads tried to walk in different directions but succeeded in only pulling themselves taunt. They began to snap and growl at each other angrily.

"Babies have a hard time in the beginning being of two minds." She finally looked away from the Zippleback's and to Hiccup. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing mom, no need to worry." Hiccup said, "Me and Toothless were just thinking that maybe you would like to go on a ride south. We found another land we think dragons can live on and—"

"You think Toothless might find a mate." His mother finished.

Hiccup smiled, "You know me too well."

"Hmmm, what about Astrid?" his mother asked.

"She's busy teaching new kids how to train there dragons." Hiccup said, "I asked her already. Besides, we haven't gone for a fly for a while."

"That may be true but I think you may be forgetting something." His mom said.

Hiccup frowned. He looked down quickly, he'd remembered his pants. He could remember the last time he'd forgotten them. He was in a hurry for a training session with the new kids. He had rushed out in such a hurry; remember only to put on his prosthetic foot in his hurry. The kids got a kick out of that. He was so embarrassed when he went home early and had to ask for Astrid to take over. But that was months ago now, and he was very careful to make sure it didn't happen again.

With so much happening though, between him being chief, now married to Astrid, trying to find toothless a mate and trenching the kids he was always in a hurry. He double checked his map, all the straps he had were tied; the springs were all fitting right. What could he be missing?

"Did you check you're to do list?" She said as a hint.

"Uh…" he reached into a secret pocket and pulled out the list. "Um…" he said for a second then looking up he said, "Nothing here."

"My dear Hiccup, what's the point of giving you a note book if you won't even use it?" His mom crossed her arms and sighed, "Today a Diplomat from Dunbrock is on its way. Remember?"

Hiccup gave her a blank look then let out a shout, dropping the note book and grabbing his head, "By the gods! Is that today?" he looked around. "Uggg! I'm a fool, what was I thinking, they'll be here this after noon right?"

"Tonight if they faired well at sea." His mom said.

"Who are they sending again?" he asked picking the note book off the ground and flipping pages.

"I'm not sure, I believe they said there daughter. Princess Merida, but I doubt it, who would send a princess to an island of Vikings, even if it is for diplomatic purposes." His mom smiled.

Hiccup understood what she was saying, no normal princess could survive an hour here let alone a week, between the dragons and the Vikings. It had to be a joke. But they needed this. Some of the best weapons were made in Dunbrock. They also had remarkable warriors to call on in an emergency. This diplomatic mission was invaluable. So why send a stuffy spoiled princess. His mind turned back to his original mission. "If they don't get here till tonight then we have nothing to worry about, we have plenty of time." He put the book back in one of his secret pockets. "It's just past Scratchy Arm Pit mom, come on. Just for and hour."

"I don't know son." She said frown lines returning. The familiar worry and sadness crept into her. She wanted to reach out and touch her little boy's cheek like she did when he was a baby. But he wasn't little boy anymore. He was chief, teacher, and husband. But maybe , just this once she would try not to worry and focus more on the fun.

"It will be fun." He said.

She sighed, "Fine, saddle up."

* * *

Merida looked up at the sapphire blue sky. Her red taking on the form of a fiery cloud as the salt air whipped at it. She breathed it in deeply. It was such a perfect day; she wished her mom could be here though. A week on the open sea didn't exactly fair well with her, so she couldn't come. Her father couldn't come either, a hunting trip. Some sort of beast that had attacked a village. People said it was a dragon. Her dad said it was boar.

Not that it mattered. Merida honestly wished she could have stayed behind. She probably could have shot down that boar easily if given the chance; or maybe helped her mom with the boys. But this diplomatic mission was important. Even Merida had to admit that the strong Viking of Berk would be better allies then enemies. She smiled bravely. Besides, it would be great to prove to her mother that she wasn't just stubborn but also a queen.

She loved the way her mom commanded a room by just walking into it. She had an air of dignity and strength, something few had ever tried to mess with. Except Merida. Now remembering what she had done to her mom a familiar pang of guilt returned.

She had turned her mom into a bear for her own selfish reasons. Sure in the end she had turned back, but Merida could still remember the fear of loosing her mom. Now they were closer then ever making this trip a little bit harder for her. She fought back the emotions and turned to the captain of the ship.

"How's everything."

"Fine your Highness."

Merida rolled blue eyes. "Merida you dolt."

"Merida, right." He looked away.

If there was one thing Merida couldn't stand it was formalities. She looked around at the strange land that now came into view. White and brown at a distance she couldn't see any houses only snow. "Is that Berk?" she asked.

"No your hig—er—Merida. I believe that's what they call the Itchy Arm Pit, or something around there." He said.

"Strange name." Merida said.

"Well they're strange people." He said. He gave a random order. The man wasn't too bad, a little strange, cryptic and quiet. He had hardly said a word to her, keeping most of his voice for the crew. Merida had offered to help more then once but was quickly interrupted or stopped my something else. She looked down at her stinking dress, covered with the smell of fish and sea water. The smell didn't bother her, she kind of liked it but after a week of nothing but it, she was ready for a change.

She wondered for a moment if they had horses for her to ride on Berk, or any good sporting activities. She hoped it wouldn't be all work there, maybe some fun. Who knew what new things she could see? She was sure it was nothing compared to the witch and wisps she had seen two years ago but surly there was something interesting.

Merida spaced out looking up at the sky. She could see something in the distance large and black, followed by something else large and grey. She frowned and scrunched up her eyes in an attempt to see it better. She could see what must be wings and a tail.

Pointing a pale finger at the sky she asked, "What's that?" Her eyes had always been quick, probably why she was always so great with a bow. She frowned deeply. Her brow furrowed.

The captain turned around to look up at the black dot, too far away to make out. He pulled out a spy glass, long and copper colored. His eyes widened at the sight and he dropped the spy glass. Merida sighed and picked up the spy glass to peer through it's copper frame. What she saw made her voice get stuck in throat. Finding the words were hard but she managed to say, "Dragon." Very quietly. Obviously not quiet enough. Everyone one of the crew turned to look; now it was close enough to make out. Large head, huge claws. All the crew seemed to be in a panic for moment. "DRAGON!" someone shouted and they all took different places at the ship. Unsure for a moment weather to fire or hold back. One man stood ready by stones, a piece of rope keeping them together. He was a large man, lots of muscles, many scars and long red beard that rivaled even Merida's father. But despite his size you looked as frightened as a child.

The Captain turned to him, "Hold steady boys, and wait before you pull."

"PULL!" Merida shouted. "You can't be serious, what if it's nothin'?"

"That's not a chance I'm willin' to take, I was charged with protectin' you." He said looking at the frightened man at the harpoon.

"I don't need protectin'!" Merida shouted angrily.

"Non the less lass, that's my job." He said.

What was Merida supposed to say to that? Her face scrunched up and turned red, she crossed her arms and slammed her foot. But the anger she felt did no good. She had never seen a dragon before, the last thing she wanted to do was shoot it down. She scowled at the black shape flying above.

* * *

With the helmet on; Hiccup's face was protected from the icy cold, while the leather armor offered protection as well as comfort. Odin knew how uncomfortable a dragon back could be. The first time he had flown on the back of Toothless, he had nothing to grip but the tail. His hands had been cut up and sore for weeks, and yet he still made time for working on the tail, and then the saddle to work the tail, and finally the metal work to keep it all together.

Toothless couldn't fly without Hiccup, after Hiccup had accidently took off one of his tale fins. But the two of them wouldn't have it any other way.

Now up in the sky, Hiccup turned to look at his mom and smile broke on his face. She wasn't paying any attention. He looked back at Toothless and tapped his side. "Ready bud?" he whispered.

Toothless smiled, green eyes flashed, he made a sound almost like a purr.

Hiccup prosthetic leg clicked into place, changing Toothless's trajectory so that he bumped his mom's dragon lightly. Hiccup lifted up the helmet his green eyes flashing jokingly, "Race you!" he shouted, then threw down his helmet and clicked the wing again. This time Toothless burst into speed.

His mom stared from behind stunned for a moment before breaking into huge laugh and shouting, "Oh, no you don't!" Her dragon flapped powerful wings and zoomed forward to catch up with Toothless.

The wind rushed through to there ears drowning out there laughter and shouts. Only the roar of the wind could be heard and the flap of the wings. Clouds were all around them and the blue sky seemed endless. Hiccup could look at it forever. Then there was a loud, "WOOSH!" and he saw his mom ahead of him. She turned around, shouting something, but her voice was lost in the wind. He was pretty sure she was saying slowpoke though.

"OH Yah?!" he shouted and Toothless zoomed. Soon Scratchy Arm Pit came into focus and finally the pair slowed down, until they both were next to each other.

Hiccup looked at his mom laughing, his helmet echoing the laughter back into his own ears. His mother laughed to. He couldn't see because of her own helmet but he was sure she was smiling. She stood on her dragon, walked onto his wings and to Hiccup. "You're right Hiccup!" she shouted to be heard over the wind, "It's been far too long since I had a little fun."

"I knew you would enjoy it!" he shouted.

"So, where's this land of yours!" she said climbing back into her saddle.

"There was none!" he shouted back.

"What?"

"I just wanted to get you out of the village." He shouted hands cupped over his mouth.

His mother blinked then burst into more fits of laughter, "By Loki's helmet!" she shouted between fits of laughter, "Yuh, tricked me!"

He laughed, "It made you smile though didn't it?" he shouted.

And she smiled back, before finally turning to what was ahead of her, a small dot just past Scratchy Arm Pit. "What's that?" she pointed.

Hiccup turned his head in the direction she pointed, "A ship?" he said, "But the ship isn't supposed to arrive until tonight."

"Let's get a closer look!" she shouted. Then pulled back down her helmet.

* * *

Merida frowned and squinted as the dots were getting closer. And the captain was getting more uneasy. "Get ready to throw." He shouted.

Merida sighed; it looked like she was never going to see a dragon alive and up close. Then her eyes spotted something. It was impossible. Something was on the back of the dragon. Merida uncrossed her arms and squinted. Sure enough there on the back of the dragon was someone dressed all in brown. He was looking at the ship, at least that's what she assumed, but it was hard to tell with a helmet placed over his head. No doubt about it though, a person was on the back of that dragon.

The Captain shouted, "Throw!" and in that one horrible moment Merida realized what was going on.

She shouted, "NO!" but they already started throwing. The first volley of spears and other weapons sailed harmlessly away. Merida breathed a sigh of relief. But that relief was short lived, for the large man had now picked up a spear. Merida could tell just by looking at him that his aim was not off, that those frightened eyes could see clearly just where to throw, and that his arms was strong enough to throw the spear at just the right distance. Merida didn't shout this time.

She saw the man raise his arm and at the last minute slammed into him with her elbow. The spear flew. For a second she thought she had thrown it off course. It was only slightly though.

* * *

Hiccup saw the spear coming, he had seconds to react. Too little time and the spear slammed into his shoulder. The pain was horrible and a scream escaped before he could stop it.

The shear force of the spear was enough to make him lose his grip, his feet came free and he was free falling. Hiccup shouted, in fear, in pain, in horror. He could feel hot blood soak his shoulder; he could see his mom reaching out to him. He had enough sense, if just for a moment to pull a string releasing his squirrel suit. But the suit pulled his arm increasing the pain in his shoulder. At least he was gliding now, not diving, he new an impact from that height would be enough to kill him if he hit the water.

How long could he hold this stance though, black dots swarmed in front of his eyes. He saw Toothless, try to fly and go diving toward scratchy arm pit. He hadn't locked the wing in place. His mom didn't seem to notice though she was trying to steer her dragon toward Hiccup.

Too much water, too much pain, too much blood. The last thing he saw was his moms out stretched hand, before welcome darkness took away the pain.


	20. Chapter 17

_"Everything we thought about you…was wrong."_ How to train your dragon— **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

* * *

Jack woke up with a lump on his head, and head ach that probably rivaled all others. "Uggg." He groaned. What had happened? He rubbed his head, "Ow." He tried to get up, rubbing his head. He looked around and could see islands and snow. The clock was on the ground a few feet away, it looked red hot. He reached out with the staff. Frost covered its surface in seconds and steam rose from its face.

He picked it up and looked at its face, bent and weird. Oh, no, the clock was broken how was he supposed to get back. He scowled and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Ow…" the voice behind him startled him and he turned around. Rapunzel lay on the ground but was now getting back up. Her skirt was ripped, and mud streaked her clothing. She stood up shaky for a moment before gaining her balance. Jack rushed to her side in seconds.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine." She said smiling at him, "What happened."

Jack frowned; he wasn't focused on that right now. Right now he was staring at a bleeding shoulder. A gash that would have been fatal for another person was healing right before his eyes, faster then anything he'd ever seen. But that wasn't the strangest part, the way it was healing that weird. It was as though her skin was made of gold liquid. Tiny webs of light bound together, filling up gaps and binding holes better then a sewing machine. In a few minutes it was as though she had never been scraped.

Jack must have stared longer then he thought because Rapunzel looked at him funny and said, "Uh, are you okay Jack?"

Jack looked up and nodded, "yah, great, never better." How could she heal so fast? Guardians healed fast but not that fast and certainly not that way. Was it because of how she was chosen? He shook the thought from his head. There was nothing wrong with healing fast. Besides she was okay and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"So, what happened?" she asked again.

"I don't know." He pulled out the clock again, "It just went crazy."

She took in her hand and flipped it over in her palm. She handed it back, "How are we going to get back?"

"I don't know, I'm hoping that Father Time with be able to figure something out." He placed it in his pocket.

"I think we were pretty lucky not to be killed." She said.

"Not really," he answered.

"What?" she asked.

"Its part of the Guardian bit, you're immortal so you can't die." He cocked his head, "Well, mostly."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Um, well." He hadn't really thought about this much, and the guardians never talked about either. According to North the Book of Guardians, holding there laws, and info told of a way a Guardian could die. Now he wasn't so sure if could tell Rapunzel how. Finally after thinking he said, "Well, in order for a guardian to die he has to give up his immortality. But he can't just give it up; you have to give it to someone else."

"Really?"

"Yah, but even then, you've just given up your immortality, not your life so you would have to be killed afterwards, of old age or something else." He frowned, "No one's ever done it before though, so no one really even knows how to do it."

"That's amazing." Rapunzel said.

"Not really." Jack said.

"Not that," she pointed, "That!" Jack turned and noticed a creature a short distance away. A long black tail with a red fin was attached a lean tiger like body. Huge wings, stretched over the land limply. It was completely black from head to toe, and covered in scales. The wings covered its head so he couldn't be seen. Jack stepped back, but Rapunzel stepped closer, "Is it alive?"

"I don't know, and I don't think we need to find out." Jack said.

"Oh, come on Jack." She said scowling at him, "It may be hurt." She stepped close enough that she was able to touch the wing. Jack stepped back even farther, he face turning a new shade of grey.

"Uh Rapunzel…" he whispered.

She touched the wing.

"Rapunzel…"

She pulled back the wing and gaped. Huge scaly black head with cat like ears and huge mouth was under those wings. She bent down, onto the ground. She let out a breath; she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She had never seen such a creature like this. It was amazing, its black scales shimmered like opals, claws as long as knives and sharp enough to cut apart trees stuck out under it. She petted its head, feeling its each and every heart beat.

"It's incredible." She said turning to Jack.

"Rapunzel!" She swirled around and saw the creatures eyes open. Jack grabbed her and pulled her away, at the same time it jumped to its feet. It was as quick as lightening, but Jack was just as quick. He pointed his staff threateningly at the creature. It didn't glow; he could feel his power diminishing. Another laps. He couldn't hurt this creature now. But it didn't know that. Or did it? It stared at Jacks staff, at Jack and jumped.

Jack shouted he couldn't attack; he just burst out into a shout of horror and tried to fly away. Rapunzel stepped in front of it shouting, "NO!" The creature stopped in its tracks. Rapunzel calmed toothless. She spoke in quiet tones, much like a mother to a child, reaching out a calm hand. Something seemed to come to the dragon's memories when he saw that calm hand and he relaxed.

"Easy Now." Rapunzel whispered, the creature turned to Jack. Then back at her. "Easy." The creature sat down.

"What?" Jack said.

"That's a good creature." Rapunzel petting him as though he was a dog.

"What!" Jack shouted. Rapunzel giggled like a child. The creature seemed to enjoy the scratching but all Jack could do was stare. Jack stepped back still pointing his staff in its direction. "Stay away from that monster Rapunzel." He said.

The creature shot a side long glance at Jack. "He's not a monster Jack." Rapunzel said still petting him. "He's nothing but a big sweet heart." She giggled again as she scratched him and he fell to the ground rolling around like a cat. Suddenly he sneezed a blue shot of fire flew from his mouth. Jack let out a shout and jumped out of the way of the flaming blue ball. It hit a tree a few feet away making it burst into flames.

"You see?" Jack said after recovering from his shock. "It blows fire, I do ice. He's dangerous!"

"Oh, stop, it was just an accident." The creature got up and actually looked like he was smiling for a moment. But Jack couldn't see any teeth. No teeth? But before...Suddenly the creature jumped and landed on Jack. Jack shouted, his staff flew out of his hands. Toothless was above him, eyes wide.

Jack sure he was about to be blasted into the next life. Even if he healed quick there was no way this wouldn't be painful. But instead The Creature took out a big pink tongue and licked Jack from head to toe. Rapunzel burst out laughing, grabbing her stomach. Her bright eyes flashed violet. Jack scowled, "Get off!" he shouted finally pushing out from underneath him. He looked at his slime covered jacket. He shook his hands of the smelly slime. "Ewww, uggg, what is this stuff?" The creature made a gurgle noise which must have been his idea of laugh.

"I think he likes you." Rapunzel said through fits of laughter.

"Sure he does." Jack said still scowling, but the Creature sat down like a dog and smiled another toothless grin. That was when Jack noticed the straps. Leather straps that went up to a leather saddle. Jack had never seen such beautiful leather work. The measurements were so precise and the feel of it was well worn, but well taken care of as well. Where a foot must have had to rest was a series of metal gears and straps leading to strings that wound through a complicated level of hoops and bars leading up to the red tail fin. Now Jack could see that the red tail fin was nothing but metal and leather mixed together. "What happened to you tail?" Jack asked laying a hand on the creatures shoulder.

His eyes fell on the saddle again and words burned into the leather. Jack had never been able to read until Jamie taught him how. And he still had some difficulty reading, but Jack could make out the words clearly, even in the Norse writing. It was as though the words made themselves. "Toothless?"

The creature let out another one of its laughs.

"Is that your name?" Jack asked turning to creature, "Toothless?"

It made the laugh again and gave Jack another lick.

"See?" Rapunzel said smiling, "He's really nice, and he really likes you."

Jack smiled, maybe Rapunzel was right. He patted its head and turned to her. "What do you think happened to his owner?" Jack asked.

"I don't know…" she thought for a second, "We should bring him back home."

Jack frowned, he looked at Toothless. Toothless looked at him. "I don't know if we can."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"Look at the tail and his saddle." Jack said, "There's no way we could figure out how this all works."

"We have to try." Rapunzel said.

Jack sighed, she was right. He could tell that Toothless's owner really cared about him. But how could they ever figure out how to fly toothless. Toothless nudged Jack with his wing toward the saddle. "What is it?" Jack asked.

Toothless smiled at him and Rapunzel again. Rapunzel walked up to the two of them, "I think he wants to teach you." She said.

And Toothless nodded.


	21. Chapter 18

_"The one upside is the pets."_ —How to Train Your Dragon- **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

* * *

Astrid crossed her arms at the group of kids in front of her. There was ten teens here; all of them were about 14. _Fresh meat_ , she thought. She was so happy when Hiccup had set her up to teach first years. They were young, ignorant, and almost willing to learn anything, just like she was when she was there age. But they had all been raised in a better time, a time when dragon and man were allies. A better experience made a huge difference. She could hardly wait until her own kids were out there.

Her brown haired daughter, named Aldis who was about 12 was watching from what used to be the dragon killing stadium. Her daughters brown hair was a mess, and she refused to put it in a braid, she'd rather let it hang with a few braids here and there. In her hand was a note book and a piece of writing charcoal. She stood with her little brother, 10 years old, who was named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IIII, although everyone called him Junior to avoid confusion. He had blond hair that looked a mess as well. His green eyes flashed playfully as he grabbed his sister arm.

"Hey!" she shouted nearly losing her pencil.

"Show them how it's done mama!" Junior shouted into the pit.

Aldis rolled her eyes and kept a close eye on her mother, pencil at the ready.

Astrid smiled and waved at the two them, then returned to look at the teens that were all lined up. A short boy who looked more like an 8 year old then a 14 years old. A group of triplet boys, all of them except one had blond hair, the one had sandy blond hair. A red haired girl, blond haired girl, a muscular boy you could tell may have spent all his life on a farm. A girl who looked like a bean pole. Another blond kid, thin, with a pair of glasses that wouldn't stay on his nose. And finally Black haired boy with a tattoo. Tattoo? Hmm, best not to push it.

Astrid walked in front of them, back and forth. She watched as they giggled and shook and bumped into each other. All except the blond kid who kept trying to fix his glasses failed and tried again. He looked at the others grimly then paled at the sight of Astrid. Astrid was an intimidating person, not so much by her looks, although that helped, but because of her eyes. They watched and took in details of everyone she passed, not asking a question. And her death stare was no for anyone with a weak heart.

She stopped by triplets and raised an eye brow. They were giggling and pushing each other around, but stopped when they saw her. She leaned down, coming near nose to nose with the one at the end. Sweat on his brow betrayed his fear. She narrowed her eyes and stood up strait. "Hello everyone!" she said, her voice loud enough that it could be carried off. "I'm Astrid and I will be you instructor on how to train your dragons." She turned to them, "But first let me hear your names. How about we start with the triplets."

All three of the kids straightened there back as though they were in the army.

"Boe!"

"Coe!"

"Roe!" they said the three of them one after the other.

"Really?" Astrid raised an eyebrow at them. They all nodded there heads. "Your parents were creative." She said and the rest of the kids giggles, all except the boy with the tattoo who rolled his eyes. Astrid acknowledged him for a moment then turned back to the triplets. "Well, here you all will be known as the triplets, easier, I don't have to worry about you mixing each other up to confuse me or you playing any other pranks. All I have to do is call the Triplets. Understood?"

All three of them looked at each other and there shoulders slumped. Well there went any plans of switching dragons. She turned to the next teen. The red head, with her thick red hair in a braid, and face covered in freckles. Her green eyes seemed intelligent enough if not a little shy. "What's you name?" Astrid asked.

"Firefox." She said, she dropped her eyes when she heard the boys laugh.

"Nice to meet you." Astrid said. She walked to the blond haired girl who hadn't even bothered putting her wild blond hair in a braid. She had crossed her arms and smiled at Astrid. "Name?" Astrid asked.

"Comacazie." She said, she didn't stop smiling.

"Ooo, ooo! Me next!" the muscular boy was jumping up and down like a deranged grasshopper. Before Astrid could nod he said, "Bullhorn!"

"Nice to meet you."

The been pole kid crossed her arms, "Thorn." She said and threw back perfect red blond hair.

"Okay…" she looked at the kid with glassed who didn't see her at first but then put back on his glasses and said.

"Um, Trunk."

"What kind of name is that?" it came from one of the triplets, but when they all looked over they couldn't tell which.

Trunk dropped his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Trunk." He looked up to Astrid, "I'm sure I can trust you to keep this crew in line."

"Y-yes miss." He said pushing up his glasses again, and she nodded.

Finally she looked at the black haired kid, his nose was hooked, his face gray his body thin. He looked almost ghost like the way he stood there. His slicked back hair drawn strait from his face and his pointed chin, as though his whole body was made out of angels. She stopped in front of him and looked him up and down, "And what's you name?" she asked.

The boy scowled and crossed his arms, "Shark." He said scowling. And all the kids stared at him.

"Good." Astrid said as though she hadn't notices. Which seemed to annoy him all the more. He frowned and watched as she stepped back. "welcome again to all of you, we will start with the basics. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

"Ooo, Oooo!" Bullhorn raised his hands.

Astrid let out a breath, "Yes, Bullhorn?"

"Uh, pick a dragon."

One of the triplets snickered.

"Good guess Bullhorn." Astrid smiled, "Actually though it's not that. Anyone else?"

Firefox whispered under her breath.

"What was that Firefox?" said Astrid.

"Uh—I um…" she dropped her eyes.

Comacazie raised her hand, "The dragon picks you."

"Thank you Comacazie. And that's close, but not quiet, however we're getting there." She turned to Firefox, "What do you think it is Firefox?"

Firefox didn't look up; she stared at her feet and didn't answer.

"Come on; speak up."

"Um…You practice trust, because if the Dragon can trust you, and you trust it then you've chosen each other." She looked back down at her feet and mumbled, "I mean it's just a guess…you know…"

"Very good guess Firefox, very good indeed." She turned to the others, "Did you all get that?"

The teens nodded.

"Good." She turned back to Firefox, "And Firefox?" Firefox looked up, "Don't be so afraid to answer questions, you might surprise yourself."

Firefox smiled.

* * *

Up in the stands Aldis wrote down what she had just heard and leaned in to listen more. Only two more years, and she'd join them. She'd ride dragons alongside her father and mother and dance in the clouds. Some day she could even be the best dragon trainer of all time. She smiled then felt her arm being bumped by her brother as he shouted, "Yah! Firefox!" she gasped as her pencil flew from her hand and landed in the stadium. She peeked through the chains.

"Now look what you've done!" she shouted.

Her brother looked at the pencil lying at the edge of the stadium. He shrugged. "So get it." He said.

Her face paled. Get it? Get the pencil? In the dragon training stadium? She wasn't old enough to go in yet. How could she go do that? She would get in trouble. "I can't."

"Sure you can." He said.

"Just sneak around the edge of the wall."

"I don't know." She looked down. Dragons were behind some of those doors. Untrained dragons. Her father had taught her some things, but not everything. What if one of the wild dragons got out?

"Come on you big sissy." He said smiling, "Just go, no one will know."

I will, she thought. But she took a deep breath and walked to the dragon training entrance. She tiptoed, listening as she went; whispering dragon training tips like her father taught her. Her brother rolled his eyes as he listened to her mumble off the facts.

"Woosie," he said smiling.

She tried to ignore the comment as she moved closer to the door. She could hear her mother talking and took in everything she said. "Realize that Trust between a Dragon and its trainer will take time. You may find it difficult sometimes, but no pain, no gain." She said.

Aldis took the words in, and stopped behind her mom for a moment to listen to the next words. A story that she and her father had told her when she couldn't sleep. "Hiccup had shot off Toothless's tale fin. Normal Vikings would have killed this down dragon. But Hiccup looked beyond the claws and into his eyes. It wasn't until he did that, that both could see each other as they truly were and decided to-

"trust the other." Aldis said behind her mother whispering so should wouldn't be heard. "When you learn to trust one another, you learn friendship and friendship can lead to an unstoppable team."

She couldn't wait until that was possible for her. Flying in the clouds on a dragon. A team her and another dragon. She let out a sigh, then opened her eyes and was out of her day dream. Her mother was standing there, her arms crossed, all the teens were looking at her. She turned bright red. Was she going to be punished? She dropped her eyes.

"Very good Aldis." She looked back up, her mother was smiling. "You've been paying attention."

"Y-yes." She said.

"Hmmm, so what are you doing interrupting our class?" she said raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I was—Junior—um…" she rubbed her shoulder then saw the pencil at her feet, she picked it up, "I dropped my pencil."

Astrid smiled, "Oh, well now that you have it what are you going to do?"

"Um, go back to the stands?" she whispered.

"That's right." Astrid nodded to her daughter.

Aldis looked at them all standing there. Some of them snickered, others just smiled. As she walked out head down Shark said, "Getting a little ahead of your self aren't you." He laughed.

Aldis scowl at him. Just then Gobber came running in. Gobber was a large man with a huge mustache, iron teeth and interchangeable arms. It was one of Hiccups own designs, faster, easier, and stronger, fitting for a man of his size. He used to train kids on how to kill dragons. Now he mostly fixed there teeth. Gobber was frightening at first sight, but when you got to know him you'd find that he was loyal and friendly. As Hiccups father's best friend, he had been like a second father to Hiccup himself. Or the crazy uncle, your choice. Now running into the stadium he had fear in his eyes. Something that was never, ever seen in this now elderly man. Elderly or not he still had muscle and nearly slammed Aldis into a wall trying to get past her to Astrid. He was amazingly fast for a man his size and age. He stood in front of Astrid panting.

"Arrow—flying—" he said in between breaths.

"Whoa, slow down Gobber, what is it?" Astrid said place a hand on his shoulder to calm her old mentor.

"It's Hiccup." He said finally breathing.

Astrid and Aldis shared a look. Then they looked at Junior who stood up on the stands, staring down at them. Astrid could feel her heart skip a beat for a moment then she turned to the class, "Class dismissed until further notice." She said. The students didn't need to be told twice. She turned back to Gobber, "Bring me to him." She said.


	22. Chapter 19

" _Every light on that globe is a child that believes. And good or bad, Naught or Nice, it is our job to protect them._ "—Rise of the Guardians- **St. North**

* * *

Jack sat on the back of toothless. Rapunzel sat behind him, her arms wrapped around his waste. She peeked over his shoulder, watching him hold onto a leather handle. He looked at the stirrup on the left side of his saddle. Both sides were attached to ropes that went to the prophetic tail fin. He put his foot in awkwardly. His staff was in the back of his jacket. He pulled up the hood. Rapunzel waited patiently.

He just stared, a little bit worried. He knew if he messed up he would end up diving to the sea. He shivered at the thought of it. He looked behind at Rapunzel who smiled encouragingly at him. He looked at Toothless, who looked back at him with green eyes. "Okay." Jack whispered, "we're going to take this…one step at a time." He took a shaky breath. "Okay…um…" Toothless lifted his left shoulder. "Right." He took another deep breath. "Let's go."

Toothless bunched up, Jack tensed and then Toothless jumped off the cliff. Jack could feel as the breeze lift off his hood. He pressed the stirrup with the heel of his of his foot. They dove and Toothless roared his mouth wide. Jack felt panic, Rapunzel screamed, he pushed with his toe and Toothless lifted in the air. Jack let out a breath as Toothless skimmed the water with his claws.

The glided over the water briefly and Toothless flapped his wings in desperate hope of rising up. Jack bit his lip and pushed his foot strait down and they rose higher in the air. They shot up like bullet into the clouds, Jack clicked his toes and he was gliding again. Up into the air. Among the clouds, quietly in the air. Rapunzel smiled, and Jack let out a relieved breath.

"See?" Rapunzel said. "I knew you could do it."

* * *

Astrid swung the curtain aside, embroidered with Hiccups family crest. Hiccup lay in a cot. Sweat was on his pale waxy brow, a stick coming from his shoulder. His hair was plastered to his head and his eyes were closed. His chest rose, shaky and slow with each breath. She couldn't tell weather he was awake or asleep. Hiccups mother sat by the bed, her face emotionless as she turned to look at Astrid.

Aldis and Junior peeked behind there mothers back. Astrid laid a hand on her daughters shoulder, "Take your brother away from here." She whispered.

"I want to stay with Dad." Aldis said.

"Listen to you mother." Hiccups mom said.

"But—"

"Aldis!" Astrid said, glaring at her daughter.

Aldis scowled and grabbed his brother's arm. She didn't say a word just ran out. Astrid turned to Hiccup, her face was a rock. She stood by him, "What happened."

"A boat." Valka said, "Someone threw a spear, we couldn't move out of its way fast enough."

Astrid turned to Gobber, "Is there anything you can do?"

"I'll get the Elder, and we will see." He said, but the look on his face said that he wasn't sure. It was hard to shake a man like Gobber, but he had been like a second father to Hiccup growing up, and with the death of Hiccups true father he fell responsible for his best friends' son. He took a deep breath, crossed his prophetic arm and regular arm and walked out.

Astrid knelt by Hiccup, she brushed the hair stuck to his face with sweat. He took a real shaky breath and turned away. "You'll be okay Hiccup." She said. "You have to be." Astrid looked back at Hiccups mother, "Where's Toothless."

Hiccups mother looked at, "He crashed when Hiccup fell from his saddle. I couldn't help him."

Astrid wanted to scream or shout. Hiccup loved Toothless, but between Toothless and Hiccup she would choose Hiccup every time. Hiccup would hate them for not going after Toothless, but she would live with it.

The Elder walked in, two grey braids were on either side of her head. A helmet with crooked horns sat on her wrinkled head, she held a long wooden staff and had a grim look on her face as she walked in. Gobber followed behind her. She stood besides Hiccups cot, she pointed to the door, then to Astrid and Valka. Astrid looked at Gobber, who seemed to be unsure on what to say. Finally he whispered, "Leave, she wants you two to leave." Then the lady pointed to him too, he swallowed, "She wants me to leave as well."

"No." Astrid.

The old woman stared down at her, which was hard being that she was one fourth of Astrid size. And Astrid realized that she was messing with forces that even she couldn't handle. To deny an Elder, or hurt an Elder would do far more damage to her then anyone else. She would be banished, rejected, and possible even killed. She couldn't risk it, so she turned for the curtain and followed Valka and Gobber out of the room.

The Elder frowned as she knelt by Hiccup. She looked at the broken stick coming from his shoulder. She took a deep breath, this was going to be harder then she thought.

* * *

Astrid swirled to see her daughter next to her brother, who must have fallen asleep in-between all this. Aldis was quiet as she watched her mother walk in, finally whispering, "What happened?"

"This is not the time Aldis, your brother's asleep and—"

Aldis jumped up, "I don't care!" she shouted and her mom stared at her frowning.

"I understand," said Astrid, "But the last thing right now that we need is for our emotions to get the better of us. We have people to care for. Responsibilities to keep to, we can not let Hiccup down or the village, especially with winter on the way." She knelt by Junior, "He will never have the responsibilities you do, you must learn them quick if you are someday to become to chief." She looked at her daughter calmly, but behind those eyes Aldis could read pain and anger and sadness. Anyone else would never see it, but Aldis could always see it. Always.

She sighed and looked away from her mother, "Yes mother, I will." She whispered.

"Good." She rose, "let's leave your brother to rest and find something to do while the elder works."

She nodded and followed her mother outside.

* * *

Tooth flew into the clouds, the sun glistened on her wings in bright rainbow colors as the Tooth fairies gathered around. She was heading for Norths workshop, hoping to get more info, or updates on Jack. She was worried, she and Cupid used to be best friends, before he was banished. She didn't want that to happen to Jack.

The risks, the rules and the responsibilities of a Guardian was huge, what they believe were the most important thing of all, it was there center. Jack had made plenty of mistakes, but none that Tooth could see warrant any banishment. She flew up higher so that she could spot the workshop as soon as possible. Suddenly it was as though her wings had turned to lead and she dropped from the sky.

Squeals of horror followed from all the baby tooth's as they dropped from the sky too. Tooth tried to flap her wings but was horrified to find they wouldn't work. She hit the snowy ground hard. It was a snow bank that broke her fall, but it was a long drop none the less and it took a lot to finally force her shattered muscles to move. She sat up groaning in pain. Rubbing her feathered arm. Was the kids not believing in her anymore? It made no sense. She could remember what it felt when children didn't believe and it made her shiver.

No. This was different. Darker. Something that penetrated her very skin. She looked at the baby teeth and frowned, one by one each popped there head out of the snow. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

They all squeaked yes and she let out a relieved sigh. She flapped her wings again and could feel her self lift into the air. She looked around for a moment then rose higher, but not too high. She frowned. Something wasn't right. And the sooner she found out the better.

* * *

Gothel sat on the window sill in Jamie's room, watching as he worked. He frowned at the paper. How long had this boy been staring at his paper for. It was going on 40 minutes now. It was as though he was a statue. What was she even supposed to do; she didn't have any gifts or talents like Pitch. She was nothing but a simple woman. Given a job she could never complete.

She would rather be in her own time, getting her revenge on Rapunzel. Than again, what good could she do? Unable to touch or feel a normal human, she was just as well off here as she was there.

She stared at the boy then finally let out a breath. She was doing no good sitting here, in this messy room, when was Pitch going to come back? Than a woman walked in, brown messy hair that hung to about the middle of her back, tied into a tight pony tale. She looked at the boy sitting there, "What are you doing Jamie?" she said, she crossed her arms.

"Hmm," Gothel said, "This could be interesting."

"I'm just trying to finish school mom." He said.

"Well it's dinner time." Said his mom.

"I'm not hungry." He said.

"Not hungry?" she said. Her features softened. "What's the matter Jamie." She sat on his bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

Gothel smiled and leaned in, ooooh, this was about to get very interesting.

"Well if you don't talk about it, things will never get better." She said, she waited patiently for him to answer.

He didn't answer.

Jamie's mom frowned and brushed out her skirt that she was wearing. "Is this because I yelled at you yesterday?" she asked.

Jamie groaned, "Uggg, No mom!" he fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his glow in the dark stars, his old paintings.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

He wanted to answer but he knew she wouldn't believe him, he knew that she would laugh, or get angry again. What was the point? He sighed and turned away from his mom frowning. Gothel was on the window sill smiling. She loved the look in the teen's eyes. His sad face, angry eyes, like the world had betrayed him. And that's when she noticed, the fog rising in the room. She looked at her pale hands. The greenish fog was sticky and thick and poured from palm like water from a fountain. It rose around the bed, covering it up, and giving Jamie's eyes a sickly sort of green tinge.

He never answered and she finally sighed and got up. "Just come down when your ready." She said.

Jamie waited until she was gone then jumped from his bed. He looked at his pictures, painting after painting pinned to the wall. Months of work, months of believing and he was angry. He pulled off the pictures, ripping them to shreds and throwing them aside. Sandman, Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, piece by piece he tore them off the wall. He didn't stop until he came across one picture. Jack Frost, when he had seen them for the first time, the way Jack laughed and jumped. But it all seemed so long ago, like a dream, a thought. Jamie tore off the picture and looked at it. He knew what he was feeling but he couldn't stop it. Was all of it a dream, every fun moment he had, every adventure? He tossed the picture. "I can't believe anymore." He whispered. "I can't."

The picture floated, sinking through the green fog and into the floor. And Gothel smiled, understanding what her center was. Doubt.

* * *

North looked over a list as he walked into the globe room. Bunny followed close behind, not really paying attention to anything. He was trying to paint his egg like Rapunzel did, but it didn't work. Everything looked as it usually did. The moon just never gave him that talent. Then he noticed something, he looked at the globe and frowned, a light flickered not off, but flicker and dim. A light he knew all too well and his eyes widened.


	23. Chapter 20

_"When will my Life Begin."_ —Tangled - **Rapunzel of Corona**

* * *

The dock was full of strange looking Viking ships harbored by thick ropes. Men, most measuring the thickness of Merida's Dad were at work untying some ships and fixing masts. These boats seemed stronger and faster then any ship she's ever used. As there ship rowed closer to dock she got a better look at the ships. Dragon heads were carved on the front, shield colorfully painted hung on the side. Under the shields were holes where she could see the head of paddles.

The men untied their ships they stopped to watch Merida's ship row into the dock. They were unearthly quiet as they watched. Vikings are a frightening sight, most of the men had blond beards, not that, that was frightening. No. Scars stretched over there arms and legs and faces from hundreds of battles un named. Armor, thick and patched all over hung on them as casually as a shirt and helmets with horns mounted on top made the men look more like devils.

Merida shivered inwardly as one met her eye. The boat floated up to dock, and man, with a long braided mustache and a metal arm, crossed his arms and waited. A single iron tooth could be seen, sticking out over his top lip, and although many of the men had scars his seemed to be largest, longest and most frightening. His mustache may have been blond at one time, but grey was taking over. Finally his peg leg, an inch larger then it was supposed to be stepped onto the wooden docks.

Merida thought of her own father and his peg leg.

He didn't make a move to help tie down the boat but when it was done he stepped on. "Why do you put up dock on our land?" he asked, his voice cold.

Merida noticed the other men unwilling to answer; she sighed and rolled her eyes. "I." she said stepping forward through the men, "Diplomat of Dunbrock." Merida said. Actually she should have said princess, but something told her that, that wouldn't be such a good idea.

He raised an eyebrow, uncertain what to say at first, then held out his good hand, "Papers?"

Merida reached into a sack on her belt and pulled out a rolled up scroll sealed with Dumbrock crest: A sword surrounded by a Celtic knot. He snatched it and read it carefully before looking up and saying, "You're a early."

"I'm not one to dawdle, especially in the case of a diplomatic mission." She looked him in the eye, trying to practice her mothers commanding figure. She walked off the boat, past him and onto the hard wood dock. "May I ask where the chief is?" she asked without turning to look at him again as she began to climb the steps leading to the village.

"What if I'm the chief?" he asked in his thick Norse accent.

"You're not." She said crossing her arms and facing him, her blue eyes flashing. "A chief puts his village first, you would not be here if you were the chief. Besides that, I heard the chief was young, and forgive me for saying so, but you are not young." She waited for him to deny her accusation when he didn't she continued, "What's your name?"

He frowned, "Gobber, I'm the chiefs assistant and village black smith."

"Nice to meet yuh, I'm Merida, now I'll expect a full tour of the village, but first I must see the chief." She tried to begin again on the steps to the village but again she was stopped.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." He said.

She looked back at him, "What do yuh mean?" she said.

His features seemed to darken, "He was injured earlier today, by a man in a boat. We don't know who, he's unconscious."

Merida knew instantly what had happened. And the large man must have over heard because suddenly he began to shake, and he ran down under the boat out of Merida's gaze. But Merida wasn't blaming the man, she was blaming herself. If she hadn't hit the mans arm then maybe the spear would have missed the chief entirely. She wanted so bad to tell this Gobber the truth but part of her knew that her mom would yell at her. You can't reveal something like that so easily, it could just get you killed. So she let her features soften slightly and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He nodded understanding.

"But I do need to speak to someone, if not the chief."

"I think you can arrange something."

* * *

Pitch sat at the edge of the sea. Following Jack and Rapunzel through the time hole had been difficult. Part of him was still on edge because of it, but it was necessary if he was going to get his next guardian of darkness. Thanks to his master his sense for darkness had increased. He could taste it on his lips.

Many didn't realize how fear saturated things, or how darkness lay in wait among all memories. All he had to do was follow the scent and he would be there, where the darkness was thickest. And here, at the edge of the beach was where it was thickest. He watched the water, and raised a grey hand. The water swirled and spread apart. Waves of water wrapped around where he was standing, flowing spinning and changing.

Rising from the waves was a rotted figure. A skeleton wrapped in dragon skin. What was left of a face appeared through a skeletal figure and rusted armor fell apart even as it flew above the waves.

Pitch smiled at the floating figure, his hand still raised. Then squeezed his hand into a fist, the dragon skin reformed, the rust erased from the weapons. Muscle grew over rotted skeleton, tendons reforming and growing over it all, skin, as thick as the dragon skin grew over the muscles and tendons. Broken bones fixed, missing parts simply floated out of the sea and onto him. Hair long and black, once not there grew back. The salt water swirled around the floating figure of the huge man for a moment. Then the man landed on the shore.

Pitch stepped back, viewing his creation with a smile. The man opened his eyes. He let in a huge gasp of breath and stepped back, he felt his chest, the pain that once filled it from swallowing water was gone. He looked at his hands, his legs his arms, free of scars and other abrasions, but he was still strong, and his dragon skin armor still intact.

What had happened, he could remember water and then…He put his hands down. He could feel eyes watching him and turned.

A man, dressed all in black, hair slicked back with what could have been too much oil. His hands behind his back quietly looking at him. There was silence for a long time then, the man watching him spoke, "You, who are you?"

The large man looked himself up and down and whispered, "Drago Bludvist." He frowned and looked back at the man. "And who are you?"

The man in black smiled, "My name is Pitch Black."

Drago frowned, "What's going on?"

"You were dead, and now you are not." He said vaguely.

Drago looked around, he stared at the beach and then at the sea, "I remember water, filling my lungs, me fighting and then…" he touched his head, "What happened before?"

Pitch didn't answer; he stood there waiting as though it didn't matter.

Drago searched his mind for the pieces, anything, and a single name popped in. It was small, almost like a whisper, but it was on the tip of his tongue. He whispered, "Hiccup." And it all came flooding back. The battle, the dragons and then the drowning, the cold water pulling him into darkness he would never escape. Or seemed as though he would never escape. But he was alive, and so was Hiccup. He looked up at the cliff at a village booming with activity and then the setting sun. He took hold of the cliff walls and began to climb.

Pitch realized what was happening and shouted, "What are you doing."

He didn't answer and continued to climb.

"Fool…" Pitch said under his breath. And followed.

* * *

Merida wasn't sure what she was expecting, but Dragons certainly weren't it. They were everywhere, some as small as cats others bigger then her horse. And that was saying something. She watched as people led there dragons in for the night quietly. Once and a while she would get some strange looks but the people quickly looked away.

As she continued on she could hear dragons give little yelps and watched as dozens of miniature dragons ran from a barn. They were red and tiny. One ran up to Merida, looked at her and burst into flames. She screamed. The creature was still on fire even as it ran away. "It's on fire!" she shouted.

"Yah, they have a tendency to do that when there babies. You know, it's hatching season, you sure choose a great time to stop by." Gobber said.

"Yah, well, I didn't really have a choice." She said following behind him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, just the queen thought it would be best to do this as soon as possible." It wasn't a lie; that was what she had said. And Merida agreed, she hadn't wanted to get home in the middle of the winter, but it seemed as though winter was already in Berk, in June of all time of year. Snow was layered on the roofs of houses in thick blankets and people walked around in thick fur lined clothes. A woman pushed a cart while a blond woman with a messy braid walked next to a small brown haired girl.

The blond hair woman was talking to an older woman with grey hair, both seemed to be in a heated discussion about something, the older woman finally walking away, leaving the angry blond to stare after her before taking the little girls hand.

Up close Merida could see grey blue eyes poking from beneath sloppy bangs. Those looked so full of fury and pain that Merida had to look away for a moment just to pull her self together. Gobber walked up to her and Merida frowned as she watched the two exchange information. The blond woman seemed to listen just fine at first, then her eyes widened and she turned a cold glare in Merida's direction. Merida clenched her fists trying to keep from saying anything that could get her killed.

The woman walked up to Merida frowning. She scanned Merida up and down then whispered, "You've come to talk to the chief?"

"Yes, I understand he's been injured?" Merida said.

"Yes, so I'm afraid you will have to leave." Astrid turned away, "Fair well."

Merida stared after her for a moment stunned then clenched her fists tighter. Her mother and father had sent her on a mission that was fart too important to give up now without a fight. She had to take a chance. "Please. I've traveled so far, it would be a shame to leave when I just got her."

"That's not my problem." Astrid said looking at some tools and fixing them for a man before returning it. "I have my duties and priorities, taking care of a stuffy diplomat is not one of them. The village needs food and time to get ready for the incoming snow storms."

"Just another reason for you to let me talk to whoever is second in charge. Don't just leave me for a dizzy."

"I am second in charge." Astrid said. She frowned at Merida and Merida frowned at her. "I'm afraid you've come for nothing. You might as well leave."

Merida stood there for a long time and then turned and looked at Gobber, who turned away. So now she was left with a choice. Leave or stay. Leave and the diplomatic mission was all for naught. Stay and it still may be. Astrid seemed stubborn and un willing to listen to reason. She was heart broken, sure, but she needed to see logic.

Merida looked away about to say something, when a shout rang out through town. Merida turned her head and everyone turned to see a man running through the town. He stopped panting before Astrid his eyes wide. "Toothless…spotted…"

Astrid stared at him, her eyes growing to the size of saucers as she stared. "What Island? Who found him?"

"Not on an island." He said standing straight, but still a little out of breath. "He's flying here."


	24. Chapter 21

_"That's not really helping, but thanks little man."_ —Rise of the Guardians - **Jackson Overland Frost**

* * *

Sandy's perfect golden dust spread everywhere through out the city. It's beautiful golden color taking on the shapes of dinosaurs and butterflies. Children rolled over happily, the dream dust giving them everything there little imaginations could hope for. Fantasy, excitement, beauty, and joy. It was hard not to mess with the sand, just a little, just for fun, and join them in there dreams. But Sandy had a job as he always did. Take care of the children.

He flew by one little boy, in a hospital. He couldn't walk, maybe if he practiced he could. In his dream it should the kid running to his parents, and then playing tag with other children. He smiled as he dreamed and Sandy sighed inwardly. It was great to see one of those dreams, a dream he had worked so hard to put together.

Suddenly Sandy sensed something, like a sickness and he watched in horror as the sand above the kids head turned a sickly green. The boy in the dream fell in the middle of tag, unable to run anymore. The real kid frowned and tears rolled down his cheek as he slept.

What was happening? Sandy floated to the dream sand and rubbed it in between his fingers. Green sand? What could this mean? He looked around and saw as greenish fogs rise from the ground toward him as he floated. He rose higher so it wouldn't touch him, the gas like fog smelled horrible, even toxic. He plugged his nose.

"It's amazing isn't it?" a voice said, "A little doubt."

Sandy swirled around to see Gothel. She flicked back black ringlet and smiled at the mute man. Her grey eyes glowing with a unnatural green as she strode into the room. She stood by the boy, smiling at his tears.

"It clouds the mind like a fog, stabs the heart like a knife and is as toxic as poison if one lets it enter him." She smiled. "I must say it isn't a surprise to see you here." She said walking past him, through the fog. "I suppose your wondering how I did this." She said, giving one of her seductive smiles and placing a hand on her hip.

He crossed his arms and scowled at her. He didn't know who this lady was, but she had no right messing with children dreams.

"No? Well, I wasn't going to tell you even I you asked." She sat in one of the waiting chairs in the corner of the room, "Shadow has given me a mission, and I intend to complete it."

Sandy's eyes widened. Shadow? He was trapped, he couldn't escape. It was impossible, how could he communicate!

"That's right little man; the Dark Side of the moon is rising again." She smiled, "He's been waiting so long time to return, and he can hardly wait." She walked up to Sandy who was still floating so that there faces were but inches apart. Sandy scowled as he stared at her, not backing away. "And he has a lot planned for you Guardians." She leaned in closer, "A lot planned." She whispered.

Sandy suddenly felt weak, like all the power was draining from him, slowly painfully. He gasped and grabbed his head. The sand fell, like hundreds of green stars sprinkling the ground. The child stopped crying and sunk into a dreamless sleep. Sandy landed on the ground in the middle of the fog. The fog pierced his skin, burning his arms and legs. And turning bits and pieces of skin a sickly green.

Out side the child's window he could see the moon, glowing in the night, but for a second it seemed to dim, go from glowing silver to a dull grey. Manny? What was wrong with him? Without him they were weak, there powers would be almost useless. He tried to stand and summon his magic. But it didn't work. The fog was more like acid the way it clung to him.

She knelt down by him, "It's all coming together, piece by piece." She smiled, she touched his face and her toxic hands left a green hand print. "Don't worry I won't kill you, no, there are far worse things then death." Gothel looked into his gold eyes, "And my master plans on taking you, one by one. And placing you right where you placed him. First we take care of Man in Moon, then we bring back the dark guardians. And finally, when you are all safe and sound in you sweet little prisons we bring the world to its knees, and make the people believe in us."

He looked at her, his face twisted in pain and anger.

She laughed, "What is it Sandy?" she hissed, "Are you in pain?" he scowled at her, "Good, then that makes my job easier." She raised her hand.

But Sandy scowled. He couldn't give up, not now. As the fog swirled around him he summoned up all his strength. He saw the moon light up again. He felt his strength return and summoned dream sand. Gothel let out a squeal as a whip of dream sand grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. He flew toward the window, out into the night. He had to warn the other Guardians and fast. Who knew how much more time they had.

Gothel stood in the window frame watching as he flew into the night. "It's going just as planned, isn't Shadow." She smiled yet again.

* * *

Jack leaned over Toothless's head to look at the coming town. He saw tall wooden beams and swirling waves, with huge ships in dock. All were carved with Old Norse faces. Rapunzel peeked over his shoulder, "Is that your home?" she asked. Toothless nodded.

Jack leaned back into Rapunzel, "I just realized." He said, "When they see this dragon flying on its own…"

"They'll probably think it's some miracle."

I doubt it, Jack thought, but he didn't say it out loud. He just grabbed the reigns of Toothless and pressed the stirrup so that they went for a gradual dive. Jack smiled at the thought of confused villagers, them running around shouting something about witchcraft. She got ready for the landing, searching for a wide space to land, which happened to be right in the middle of town.

He looked at Rapunzel, his perfect white teeth spread into a smile, "Ready for some fun?"

"Of course." Rapunzel said.

* * *

Everyone ran out of the houses and looked up at the sky. All of them, men, woman and child were looking up at the sky. "Is it another Nightfury?" someone asks.

"How could it fly without Hiccup?" someone else asked.

"Calm yourself!" shouted Astrid taking a step through the crowd so that she could look up. She brushed away her bangs. Aldis followed behind, junior holding her hand. They put there hands over there eyes to block out the sun so that they could see. Merida stood next to Gobber, who looked up waiting for the dragon to land.

"Toothless?" Merida asked.

"Hiccups dragon." Gobber said, "And the first Dragon ever to be rode."

"So…why is everyone surprised that he's here?" Merida asked brushing away a red lock of hair.

"Because he shouldn't be." Gobber said, putting down his hand so he could look at Merida, "He got injured by Hiccup, lost part of his tail and can't fly without Hiccup." He cocked his head back up at the sky, "He needs him."

Merida frowned and looked back up at the sky, and a mysterious dragon she recognized. She felt a pit in her stomach she recognized as guilt. It was her fault Hiccup was injured, her fault Toothless was missing in the first place. But if Toothless could only fly with the help of the chief, how was he doing it now?

The dragons shape lowered briefly, a nice calm descent at first then it was as though it lost control and suddenly fell from the sky. Half diving; half flapping. Astrid shouted, "RUN!" everyone moved out of the way, leaving a wide gape in the landscape. Toothless dived into the earth. Jack flew off yelping, Rapunzel screamed and they all landed on the ground. Dust rose into the air, masking the group in a cloud of dirt.

Rapunzel coughed and waved her hand, "Uggg, nice landing Jack." She said.

"Thanks," Jack said, spitefully, he got up and looked around for his staff. It was buried in a bin of rotten cabbage and other foods. Ewww. Reaching into the slop he pulled it out and shook off what he could of the mess. Gross. Finally he turned to Rapunzel. "You okay?"

"Fine." She said getting up and brushing off her gown.

He looked at the crowd that was surrounding Toothless who was shaking his head and testing his wings. One woman seemed particularly pleased to see him, her blond hair in sloppy braid and her blue eyes although sad sparkled just a little bit at the sight of Toothless. Toothless looked happy to see her as well. Although a red head, dress in a green dress, hair a mess like it was on fire crossed her arms at a distance and frowned looking a little confused. Jack smiled at Rapunzel, "Well at least we got him home."

Now the shouting was getting louder behind him. "How did this happen?" "Who are you?" "Why are you here?"

Jack and Rapunzel paid it no mind though as they talked. "We have to find Berk now, and soon, we can't waste time." He giggled at his own pun and Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but where do we find Berk, we don't have a map."

"I wish we could ask someone. It's hard enough trying to find the new Guardians—"

"I said, who are you?" the shout came again. Did they not recognize Toothless, was it a mistake? Jack couldn't help thinking. But before he could turn around to check he felt him self being lifted into the air by his hood. He let go of his staff and was turned to stare into the grizzly face of a man, with a white mustache and a scar covered face. Jack blinked at the man shocked at the piercing gaze.

Rapunzel shouted. She pulled out paint brush and waved it in the air. A frying pan appeared in seconds and landed in her hand. She swung it hard at the mans face, but it swung harmlessly by like air. She stared horrified at the man who had a hold of Jack. She didn't know what to do.

Jack waved his hands, "Stop Rapun—" the big man shook him shutting him up and Jack tore at the jacket to get out.

"Didn't you hear what she asked?" Said the man.

Jack blinked at him, "Hear, what who asked."

"Me." Jack turned to the voice and saw the woman, her arms crossed. Her sad eyes held no sparkle now. They gave him more of a death stare, "Who are you, why are you here?" she said.

Jack blinked and stared at her, "Can you see me?" He looked at the crowd that was all staring at him along with Toothless. Even the red head frowned at him; her fiery blue eyes seemed to burn straight into his head. "C-can you all see me?" he said looking at them all. He slipped out of his hoodie and fell to the ground. He looked at everyone. The crowd was waiting quietly for him to say something. Never before did Jack have so many eyes on him. He got up now in nothing but his old cream colored shirt and couldn't help but stare at every person there. Rapunzel wrapped a hand around his arm and hugged his arm worriedly, like it was some kind of life line.

The blond woman scowled, "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you? And why are you here?"

Jack blinked out of his daze, "I-I'm Jack Frost, I was just trying to—"

"Jokul Frosti?!" someone in the crowd shouted. It was like the plague, suddenly everyone was saying it and then everyone was running into the houses as if Jack was some kind of bomb that could go off at any moment. Soon there was no one left standing there, but a girl who was maybe 12, the blond haired woman, the red head teen and the grizzly man. Oh and of course Toothless, who looked just as confused as Jack. The little girl didn't run but took a step back her face pale as she looked at Jack. The blond woman narrowed her eyes and stared at Jack hard.

"Come with me." She said and walked away down the road to a large wooden building. The grizzly man threw Jack his Hoodie, which he hung over his arm before grabbing his staff again and following him. Toothless followed right next to him wagging his tail and smiling at Jack really big. Rapunzel had not set free her death grip on Jacks arm, and Jack didn't ask her to. Her frying pan had disappeared, and her paint brush was back in her hair. Her eyes flashed two colors, yellow green and black. She was worried and stressed at a guess.

"How can they see you Jack?" She asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

Sandy flew through the window of Norths workshop. Yeti looked up as he wobbled flying in. He tried hard to keep himself flying but finally was unable to hold him self up anymore. Tired he fell to the ground bits of sand breaking free of him and rolling away. He rose to his feet and looked around. One Yeti reached out to help him but he waved the hand away. Using the sand, and with quiet a bit of effort he made a profile of North over his head.

The Yeti pointed to the Globe room with a furry hand and Sandy began to walk in. North and Bunny were talking, trying to figure out how to tell Jack something. "I'm not going to tell him, he looks up to you more."

"But he hates you the most, how can he hate you anymore then he does." Norths thick Russian accent filled the room as he tried to walk past bunny.

"Well one of us have to tell him, or Jack will find out on his own, and that could be worse." Bunny shouted.

Sandy stopped walking and scowled at the two of them. Couldn't they ever stop arguing? At first he was afraid he wouldn't be able to catch there attention but then North turned to him, "Sandy!" he said, "Are you okay?" Sandy looked at the globe, it was still lighting up as usual, so belief was not the problem.

Sandy shook his head, but before he could say anything Tooth came tumbling in, head over heel. She fell before the globe and shook her head. "Tooth!" Bunny shouted and tried to help her up. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't fly. That's the second time this happened today."

North looked at the globe along with everyone else, "There isn't any change to the globe that not normal." He said, "I don't know why-"

Sandy pointed to the moon frantically. At first no one noticed the mute little man, but then one of baby tooth's squeaked and they all look at Sandy. Following his finger they all looked at the moon. It flickered from bright to dim like a broken light bulb. Then it dimmed and didn't flicker back on. All of the guardians counted the seconds, at 85 the light returned to the moon and it began to flicker again.

"Something is wrong." North said.

"No kidding Sherlock." Bunny said.

Sandy frowned at Tooth and Tooth returned the look.

"But what is wrong. Why is Man in Moon suddenly getting…." He couldn't find the word so just looked at Sandy. Sandy shrugged. North frowned deeply, "Wherever Jack is, he has to return to soon. We are going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

Drago scowled as he walked through the now quiet town. It looked almost deserted, and he would have said it was if it wasn't for the choice few people he saw dodge into there houses. He saw someone a few feet away. Confused, as though they couldn't remember what they were doing. He ran to him to grab them but they passed through his hand like mist.

Drago gasped.

"I tried to tell you." Pitch said he floated up to him.

Drago scowled at him.

"No one can see you, and no one will unless you listen to me."

"What is the meaning of this." He swirled to Pitch, dreadlocks like ropes whipping the air with the turn of his head.

Pitch sighed, he hopped he didn't have to explain it every single time. "You have been chosen, to help me."

"I don't want to help you." Drago said.

"Perhaps you would change your mind if you heard that it would help you get your revenge."

Drago stared at him, "I don't need your help."

Pitch smiled slyly, "Yes, I'm afraid you do, you see," he said walking up to Drago, "No one can see you, because no one believes in you." he stopped for a moment, "Now no one will ever see you unless…" he raised a finger, "You listen to me, then people will believe in you and you can get your revenge."

"This makes no sense." Drago said scowling.

"Of course it doesn't, not to you at least, because you are all muscle and no brain."

Drago grabbed Pitch but Pitch melted from his grip and appeared behind him. Drago turned wide eyed to face him, "How did you—"

"All chosen have powers, you as well, but you have yet to realize them until you realize what your center is. What makes you, you." Pitch frowned, "But you will need my help to do that."

Drago scowled, "And what If I refuse."

"Then you can go back to running around the village like a headless chicken, see if I care." Pitch raised his hands and turned away.

Drago weighed his options. Not know anything about his powers, never get revenge, run around never being seen. Or, follow this man and do what he says. Then again the man could be lying just to get his own way. Drago frowned and looked at the chief's hut. He turned back to Pitch, "What do you have in mind?"

Pitch smiled.


	25. Chapter 22

_"Just, don't freak out."_ – Tangled - **Rapunzel**

* * *

The building they were in had large doors, more like gates that lead to a one big room. In the middle of the room was a large table decorated with dragons and Scandinavian writing. Jack found himself reading something writing without thinking. The words just…worked for him. He could just give it a glance and everything aliened its self so he could understand. It was strange.

All his life he struggled to learn languages so he could maybe talk to other kids. And no one was ever able to teach him how to read until Jamie. But he could only read English. Rapunzel squeezed his arm even tighter, we standing on the other end of the table while the blond woman, who's name he found out was Astrid and the burly man who's name was Gobber were now talking. Jack wasn't close enough to listen to them as they talked. Rapunzel looked up at Jack, her eyes were still yellow green and they hadn't changed since they arrived. "What were they saying Jack?"

"Huh?" Jack said, not really paying attention. He wished so bad that he could hear what they said, but he couldn't fly right now. He had already tried twice without Rapunzel knowing, but nothing had happened.

"You were talking to them earlier, remember?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" he asked.

"No, I mean…I heard you I just couldn't understand you, it was like you were speaking some other language."

"What?" Jack hadn't even realized. It didn't sound like he was speaking some different language. Or did it? He could remember the words feeling strange, and some kind of accent. "I was speaking a different language?" he said, "Y-you couldn't understand me?"

She nodded.

At that moment the red head turned them, or rather to Jack because she couldn't see Rapunzel, "Who are you talking to." She said harshly. Her arms always seemed to be crossed when she spoke, like she always had an attitude she couldn't get rid of.

"Rapunzel." He told her matter o'factly.

The teen didn't seem to be expecting an answer so she cocked her head kind curiously and said, "Who?"

"Rapunzel, she paints images with her imagination and has long golden hair." Jack said. He smiled at Rapunzel and Rapunzel smiled back.

"I've never heard of—" The red head had begun to say, but then something began to take shape. The red head rubbed her eyes and stared. Rapunzel's figure appeared. Her purple dress, her long hair all in a braid with flowers in it, and a single paint brush was behind her ear. Her lime green eye—no wait, they were yellow, now golden yellow, like her eyes couldn't make up her mind. "Rapunzel?" she began.

Rapunzel blinked for a moment, then released Jacks arm. "Can you see me?"

Jack smiled.

The red head just stared.

A shout rang from the other end of the table, "Merida?" the teen turned. "Aldis will take you to where you shall be staying. I want you to stay there until we can sort this mess out, understand?"

Merida nodded but she still stared at Rapunzel, or to what looked like to the others, just Jack. Aldis took her arm, "Come on, we had better go before mom gets anymore upset." Merida reluctantly followed.

Rapunzel stared after her, looking uncertain on what to do. "She can see me." She whispered.

"Why don't you go and talk with her." Jack said without looking over his shoulder.

She gave him a glance, "Are you sure?"

"Yah, of course I am." He turned and gave her a quick smile, "I'll just wait here for you." He said.

Rapunzel smiled back, "Thanks Jack." She ran off to go follow Merida.

As soon as she was gone Jack frowned. She had run off, it hadn't taken her much to think about. But maybe it was for the best, in case anything bad happened here, she wouldn't get stuck in the crossfire. Jack slipped back on his hoodie and flipped his staff over his back and waited. Meanwhile dozens of questions ran through his head. How could they see him? Why were his powers not working? How could he speak a language he didn't know? How could he read a language he didn't know? Who was the second guardian he had to find? Where was Berk? And what had happened to the dragon's master? Why were the people scared of him? Just to name a few.

He could just try to leave, but for some reason he doubted he could get away. Toothless came up behind him and nudged him with his nose. "Hey." He said then turned to Toothless who gave him a sad sort of cock of the head. He then rubbed against him like a cat almost pushing him down in the process. "Whoa there." He said. Jack frowned at him, but the dragon seemed to smile. A big gummy smile. Jack sighed and patted the dragons head. "Uh, good Dragon."

Toothless still smiled.

"Okay, that's only a little bit weird."

A shout came from the other end of the table, "Jokul Frosti."

"Jack Frost." Jack said.

Astrid crossed her arms, "Very well, _Jack Frost_ , come here."

Jack didn't think anything of it, just jumped on the table and began to walk across it toward Astrid. Astrid seemed annoyed with that but Jack didn't really care. He was pretty frustrated and scared right now, and they only way he knew how to hide it was to have some fun. So he walked across the table, and sat in a cross legged position on the other end of the table facing Astrid with what looked like calm blue eyes. But inside he was a raging storm of emotions.

"So queenly, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling as he said it.

Astrid crossed her arms. "Why are you here?"

"I thought I told you already queenly, I was just trying to get the dragon back to his master."

She didn't change her stance, "Don't lie to me Jokul."

"Jack."

"I don't care who you think you are." She said, "What are you?"

He smiled, "Well to keep it simple, I'm a Guardian, the Guardian of fun to be exact."

"You mean a god." She said sounding confused.

Jack leered, "While there is no doubting I have godly good looks, nope, I'm just a Guardian."

She stared at him quietly, eyes narrowed, "You mean your not here to bring snow storms, or kill people?"

"Oh my gosh!" he said, "Who do you think I am? The harbinger of doom?"

She looked away still frowning. Gobber frowned as well as he turned his back on him. He took Astrid's shoulder, "I don't think—"

"No, I don't think so either, I don't know who he is but he didn't cause this." She sighed.

"I'm right here you know." Jack said.

Astrid sighed, she turned to face, "Jokul Frosti—"

"Jack Frost."

"Jokul," she said again and Jack let out a frustrated breath, "We realize that you may have not caused this, but I'm afraid that you may have been involved."

"What?"

"So I'm afraid you can't leave Berk."

Jack heard the name and something like a light bulb clicked in Jacks head. He realized all of a sudden that he was actually where he had been trying to get to all along.

"We will have to keep you here until everything is straightened out. I'm sorry."

Jack stunned look faded and he smiled again, "Okay, don't mind if I do." He said calmly, but inside he was jumping for joy. He was on the island after all. He grinned and turned away, "So where will I be staying?"

"With Merida, until we can find a better place." She answered.

"Cool, just lead the way Queenly."

Astrid sighed, "Gobber will take you, I have things to attend to." She turned away again, "Good bye Jokul, have a restful night." She walked away quietly leaving him to stare after her. What was going on?

* * *

The hut he was lead to was finely decorated, if just simple furnished. A few wooden chairs and a table, shield with different symbols hung on the walls, beams were decorated in simple and yet beautiful deigns. There were stairs that lead up to a loft with four rooms, all of them with a bed covered up high with thick blankets and skins. Fire was in the very middle of the room, and when Jack walked in Merida and Rapunzel looked up from and stood in there chairs. Gobber hadn't spoken a word on their way here, despite the questions he asked. Or maybe because of the questions he asked.

He bet that asking why he had one arm and one leg was pretty rude.

Dragons were curling up all over the place in the village, big ones small ones. Not one of them questioned Jack, then again, it was late and they were all probably tired. Jack waited until Gobber left before he turned to Rapunzel. "How's everything."

"It's great!" Rapunzel said sounding really excited.

"I can't believe that she just appeared." Merida said.

"And I can't believe that you believed in her after about five seconds of explaining, especially at your age." Jack took a seat.

"What do you mean?" Merida asked.

Jack put his staff on his lap, "Well, how old are you 16?"

"17." She answered.

"Yah, well most stop believing in things like magic and fairy tales when there about 11 where I come from." Jack said.

"Yah well…I guess I find it hard not to believe." She said sitting back down, "After everything I've seen."

"Like?" Jack asked curious.

Merida was hesitant at first. It was still frightening to think about. But finally she told them, about her mother, about the witch, about the will o' wisps and about the bear Mordou' it was. It was a long story and by the time she was done the fire had died down a little and Rapunzel went to grab a few more logs. The fire may have died down but Jack was beginning to sweat. It was too warm in here for him, he decided to ignore it and said, "Turning your mom into a bear? Nice touch, personally I would have turned mine into a deer or something."

Merida scowled.

"Too soon?" Jack asked and Merida crossed her arms.

"Any more questions before I run up and punch that smug look off of your face?" Merida held up her fist and Rapunzel giggled.

"Yah, um…why is everyone scared of me?"

This made Rapunzel stop laughing and look at Merida. Jack and Rapunzel waited. Merida looked confused between the two of them. "Well, you're Jack Frost; you're supposed to bring snow storms and ice blizzards."

"But I don't do that." Jack said, "How come everyone thinks I do that? I work with Santa and the Easter Bunny, I do the opposite, I protect people and give them fun."

"Santa and Easter who?" Merida said.

"Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, Sand Man…"

"Sand Man I've heard about."

"What about the Tooth Fairy?"

"Nope, doesn't sound familiar."

Jack was in a time when none of them were real. When none of them existed and none of them were around to help. Was Man in Moon even here? He looked out the window and saw the moon and its smiling face. "But I don't exist yet either, I'm not even born yet, and everyone believes in me." Jack said, not realizing he said it out loud.

"What do you mean you're not born yet, are you crazy?"

"No, I was born in 1695, but I wasn't chosen until I died in 1712, and I wasn't even a Guardian until 2012."

"Wait hold on." Merida held up her hand, "are you saying you're from the future?"

Jack frowned, was he not supposed to mention that? He didn't see why not so he shrugged and said, "Yah."

"But that's over 1,000 years into the future." She said.

"Yah, I'm a long way from home."

Merida grabbed her head and took in a steady breath, "Oh, my…" she never finished just held her head, her red hair covering what was left of her face in wild curls.

Jack bit his lip, maybe he wasn't supposed to tell her. Well nothing he could do now, she knew and that was it. Sighing he ran a finger through his hair. "Do you ummm, know what happened to the chief?"

Merida was quiet for a long time, then finally pulled aside her hair and sighed. "He was hurt, badly."

"How?" Jack asked. Merida didn't answer at first, just looked at feet like they were the most interesting things in the world. Jack realized that Merida wasn't going to answer and let out a breath. "Well I'm checking it out."

"What?" Her head shot, her blue eyes flashed with worry.

"I'm going to see what's going on." Jack said pulling up his hood and putting his staff on the side. He couldn't use his powers right now any way. He just jumped out the back window and onto the frosty ground. Merida ran to the window. She watched slip behind carts and around houses.

Merida turned to Rapunzel waving her hand in Jacks direction, "Is he out of his head?"

Rapunzel shrugged, "I better go after him." She jumped from the window and onto the ground. She walked by everyone easily. Merida could have sworn she even walked through a few people, but she must be imagining it. Merida watched them for a second then let out a frustrated breath blowing up a single red curl.

"Heaven help my bow." She mumbled then climbed out of the window after them.

* * *

On the streets of town Merida followed Jack, who sat crouched behind the cart of cabbage. He plugged his nose and so did Merida. "I'll never get that smell out of my jacket." He mumbled.

"Well to be honest, it's an improvement." Merida said smirking.

Jack scowled, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I want to know what's going on too." She said, "Besides, you may need my help."

Rapunzel walked up to them. "So what now?" A man walked through and she gasped and grabbed her chest. She moved to the side for a second and let out sigh.

"Never thought I would I was invisible." Jack whispered as he watched Rapunzel. Rapunzel frowned.

Merida frowned as well as she looked Rapunzel and whispered, "Why is she invisible?"

"It's hard to explain." Jack said, quietly tiptoeing over the earth and pressing himself against the wall.

Merida followed, "Try me." Merida said.

A man walked by and Jack pushed her against the wall hard. He waited until the man was gone, "Do you ever stop asking questions?" Jack hissed under his breath. Again he disappeared around the corner. When Merida saw him next she had to look really close to see him on the hill. She followed running up after him. Rapunzel did too; her braided hair trailing behind her as she ran. She stopped next to Jack and Merida by the window of a cabin. Inside were voices.

The three of listened.

"How is he Goeffy." No answer then a sigh. Jack looked at Merida who shrugged.

Jack looked at Rapunzel, "Look and tell us what you see." He whispered.

Rapunzel nodded and peeked through the window. A woman, old with white hair in braids stood in the middle of the room. Gobber was standing in there too next, to Astrid who watched anxiously was the old woman drew in the ash on floor with her staff. Lying in the bed, face pale, beads of sweat on his brow was a man. His hair was a mess of brown-red, his face showing the beginnings of a beard. His shoulder had a cloth wrapped around it and blood was could be seen on it's white surface. He coughed and tried to roll over but the strength for even that seemed to fail him. Rapunzel stomach churned at the sight and she looked away for a moment.

"What do you see?" Jack asked.

It took her a moment to answer but she finally did. Jack nodded and leaned to listen better, "He's lost a lot of blood." Gobber said after a moment, "There's no way she can heal him herself."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Astrid asked. She walked over to Hiccup, placing a hand on his.

Goeffy wrote in the ash again and Gobber said, "There may be a way, but—" Goeffy stopped and Gobber looked at her, "What?"

Goeffy turned her head, calmly to the window. "What's going on now?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel didn't want to look, she was still a little queasy from the look but she did turn; only it was seconds too late. Merida and Jack were both grabbed from under the window and lifted into the room. Gobber held the two of them up in the air, "Come to spy on us have you?"

Jack sighed, "No, we just thought it would be a nice night for a walk in the moonlight and then stopped to rest under your window."

"Let me go you great blond—" Merida said before being dropped on the floor. She scowled and jumped to her feet crossing her arms.

Astrid walked up to them and crossed her arms, "This isn't a good time, leave."

Jack got up, "Well queenly, as much as I would love to." He brushed some ash from his jacket and put his hands in his pockets, "I'm afraid I can't." Astrid scowled, the old woman, who must have been Goeffy walked up to him. She swirled her staff, it coming just under his chin and lifting it up for her to see, "Hey!" he said, pushing the staff away, "What's your…"

The woman's widened.

"Problem?" he finished.

The woman wrote in the ash, Gobber peeked over her shoulder, "She wants us to leave." He said.

Astrid nodded, "Come Merida, Jack we'll—"

"No." Gobber said, Astrid stopped, "Just me and you, they have to stay."

Astrid looked at Goeffy and Jack and Merida and then Hiccup. With a final look at her husband she turned to the door. The last thing she wanted to do was leave, but a stern look from Goeffy forced her to turn away, "Fine." She whispered and walked out, slamming the door behind her and leaving the two of them Rapunzel, Jack and Merida alone with Goeffy. Of course Hiccup was there but he wasn't even awake so he might as well not had been. Goeffy waited for the footsteps to face before she turned to Jack.

"You're not Jokul." She said. Merida's jaw dropped and Jack laughed.

"Yes! Finally someone realizes—"

"Don't shout." The old woman said, "The people here don't know I can speak." She said, walking past them to Hiccup and placing a cloth to his head, "And if you would please, I would like to keep it that way." Jack and the others shared a look. "Rapunzel, there's no need to stand in that window." All of them turned to Rapunzel and then back to Goeffy in amazement.

"You can see me?"

"Yes." Goeffy turned around to face them again, "I can, as a worker of magic I can see all things that include magic, it is a gift to all magical beings." She nodded, "So whether I believe or not, you are visible to my eyes Rapunzel."

Rapunzel shook off the stunned look and got up.

"What do you want from us?" Jack asked.

The old woman stared at the three of them. She seem hesitant and sad, like the world caved in on her. "Not much and very much at the same time." Goeffy turned to him, "But mostly I have a message." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Listen to me carefully Jack, and understand that none of this can leave this room." She turned to the others, "This goes for all of you." They shifted uncomfortable. Goeffy closed her eyes and let in a deep breath,

"A choice be made to change your fates

To lose a life a life or life to gain

And all may end in shadow and ice

Before the moon looses its light."

She looked at the three of them. She looked at Jack, and nodded with her head for him to kneel. Jack looked at Rapunzel who shrugged. Jacked knelt on the ground. "Oh Jack." She whispered holding his cheek, "The things I've seen, and wished I could un-see." The gentleness in this old woman's touch was surprising, she let out a sigh, "So much suffering." She whispered, it was so quiet he almost couldn't hear her. "I wish…I wish I could help you more." She said, "But your fate lies in your choices."

She looked at the other two, "All of your choices," she whispered turning to Hiccup she said as she laid a hand on his arm, "Even his." The silence seemed to suffocate the room. Jack was still kneeling on the floor, looking at the old woman whose sad grey eyes stared into his. She seemed to be saying something, but he could read it. He finally stood looking over at Hiccup and then at Merida.

"Are you saying…" he didn't finish, but it seemed to click. The final two guardians were standing in this room, Merida and Hiccup. Jack stumbled back, Rapunzel moved out of the way. Her eyes flashed yellow-green.

"Are you okay Jack?" she asked.

Jack shook his head, "I'm fine." He said.

The old woman nodded, "That is all, now Jack, you know what you have to do." She smiled and walked out. The door closed quietly behind her. Jack stood there in the room for moment, completely quiet. He looked at Hiccup, Merida looked at him and so did Rapunzel.

"What was she talking about Jack?" Merida asked.

"I…" Jack reached into his pocket, he could feel the small bottle at the bottom. He remembered what Father Time had said, you can't save a life. But if this was really one of the new Guardians, Jack was going to need him. He could feel Merida and Rapunzel's eyes on him. He swallowed hard. There wasn't much left in the bottle after most of it had tipped onto the carpet, and there wasn't a lot to begin with. But he only needed a drop. A drop to save a life.

He took a shaky breath. "You two better leave."

"Jack?" Rapunzel whispered.

He took her hand gently, he looked into her eyes, "Please Rapunzel, this is something I have to do alone. You have to understand." Rapunzel didn't look like she wanted to let go. But finally she did and backed away. She took Merida's shoulder and led her out. Jack took a deep breath. He waited for the silence then knelt by Hiccup. It was weird to be honest. This man seemed so weak, his very life rested in his hands. Hiccup shook as though he was cold. Maybe he was. Jack was in the room after all. He took the bottle from his pocket and looked at the glass. The liquid glowed in the dark a golden light. He took a deep breath, and took off the topper. One drop, one drop was all it took.


	26. Chapter 23

_"Look at all the teeth, with blood and gum on them."_ \- Rise of the Guardians— **Toothiana**

* * *

Back to the present time, Father Time and Mother Earth were hard at work as always. But especially today. Father Time had noticed Man in Moons clock cracking, and the face of Mani dimming as well as flickering. They were running out of time, ironically enough. Father Time was doing everything in his power to keep Mani fighting whatever darkness he face. And Mother Earth was trying to keep the earth calm. But as the minutes ticked by it was becoming more and more impossible. The earth could sense darkness, and it was weakening her. She let out a sigh and dropped her head. Looking at her hands she saw them crack. Choking she pulled her hands in.

Father Time peeked his head over the desk. He felt something. Something small, but growing. It filled his head with images, memories he knew shouldn't be there. He put down the wrench and looked at his machine before closing his eyes. Images filled his head. A bottle, a glow, singing, he opened his eyes wide.

"He didn't—" he began.

Mother Earth came behind him. "Sweetie?" she whispered, placing a calm hand on his shoulder.

"That Idiot!" he shouted and jumped from his desk. She brought her hand back.

"What did Jack do this time?" she asked.

"He changed the time line!" Father Time and ran a hand over his head, "That idiot, that stupid…" He slammed his fist on the desk, all his tools jumping. He sighed and shook his head.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mother Earth asked, she brushed a bird off her shoulder, too worried at the moment to care.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, nothing." He said. "All we can do is watch it unfold."

* * *

Merida and Rapunzel walked into the dining room where Astrid, Goeffy, Gobber, the two kids and another Woman they couldn't recognize all were. Astrid was pacing back and forth. Gobber was standing watching. The two kids sat together, the boy was asleep though on the girls shoulder. Of course none of them could see Rapunzel so she just stood on the side as far away from them as possible.

As soon as they saw Merida though Astrid stopped pacing and the woman who they couldn't recognize stood up from the table. "Where's Jokul." Astrid said.

Merida ran a hand through her red curls. She looked at Rapunzel who shrugged, "Don't look at me. I'm invisible remember?"

"Jack's with Hiccup." Merida finally said, she rubbed her shoulder. "He told us to—" Astrid pushed passed her.

"Are you crazy?" She shouted.

Merida reached out to her. "Astrid-"

Astrid didn't seem to hear as she ran to Hiccups room. She slammed on the door, "Open this door!" she shouted. No answer. It was far too quiet in there. Panic seemed to erase all reason. She slammed on the door harder, "Let me in!" she shouted. Merida and the others all came up behind her.

"Astrid, Jacks trying to—" well Merida wasn't so sure what Jack was doing, but she didn't want to scare Astrid.

Astrid swirled around her eyes wild, "I don't care what he's trying to do." She spat at Merida, "He's the god blizzards and destruction! Don't you get it?" she slammed her fist on the door again.

"He's not the god of anything Astrid." Merida said. But there was no point in reasoning with her. Astrid was completely mad with fear for her husband. In her head, Jack was Jokul Frosti, bringer of frost famines, killer of children, and destroyer of life. And why should she listen anyway. Merida was an outside. She didn't belong here; in fact, Rapunzel, Jack and she all didn't belong here. Merida looked away from Astrid and to Valka who crossed her arms. This woman hadn't said a word since she had met her, only stood quietly. Her eyes looked a little glassy, like she was remembering something. Her face was also red, and her eyes a little swollen like she had been crying for a long time. For Hiccup maybe? But why?

Merida wanted to calm Astrid so badly, but everyone who was standing here seemed to realize there was no reasoning with her.

"Jokul!" she shouted again, this time tears could be seen, "let me in! What are you—" the door opened. All of them stepped back startled. Standing in the door was A man, that at first no one recognized. Brown hair a mess on his, a small smile on a playful face. He was dressed in a simple green shirt and pants, the shirt being stained with red in the left shoulder. He had a fake foot and a little scar that could be seen in the beginning of a beard.

Astrid stared at him. Everyone did. They waited for something to happen. Then Astrid reached out her hand and touched his cheek. He smiled at her and held her hand there, against his right cheek. "You're alive." She said so low that almost no one could hear.

"I'm alive Astrid." He whispered. Then she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him square on the lips. Valka laughed covering her mouth. Aldis ran over and wrapped her arms around his waste. He looked down at her.

"Dad's okay!" she laughed and cried at the same time. Junior ran in too, "DADDY!" he shouted. Hiccup fell on his knees laughing, still holding Astrid, and Aldis, he now wrapped his arm around his son pulling him into the group hug. Gobber shouted. "Aha!"

Merida smiled from where she stood and Rapunzel clapped her hands. Goeffy smiled and nodded to the door. All of them looked. There was Jack, both his hands in his pockets. He was smiling too, he even looked a little teary eyed. Astrid looked up from the group hug and looked at Jack. Hiccup looked too. Astrid pulled away walking up to Jack who kept his hands in his pocket and smiled.

"So…" Jack said, "Do you trust me now?" he raised an eye brow, giving her his crooked smiled.

"Almost." She said, she punched him in the shoulder hard.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his shoulder, "What the!"

"That's for locking me out from my husband." She said. Jack looked at Rapunzel who giggled. Then Jack felt a small kiss on the cheek. Astrid smiled and crossed her arms, "And that's for everything else."

Gobber laughed and Valka grinned. Hiccup just shook his head. Toothless came bounding in at that moment, toppling on top of everyone in the process. He saw Hiccup and jumped on him, knocking him to the floor and licking him from head to toe. Hiccup shouted his protests and everyone laughed. Finally done Toothless sat up and smiled his gummy smile at Hiccup who sat up and tried to shake off the spit. "Uggg! By Thor's Hamm-You know that doesn't wash out." He said.

Toothless gurgled and everyone smiled.


	27. Part 3

**_Broken_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Readers, you have gotten so far, but I'm afraid the story isn't done yet. Or I could just stop here and let you imagine the ending...Yah I thought so. Anyhow I would like to thank you all for reading. If you like this story please heart it and share it. The more people that hear the story and the more you share the more support your showing for my story. And don't forget to comment, I like to know what my readers thing._**

 ** _Now without further adieu, I present part 3  
Yours Truly_**

 ** _KTMB_**


	28. Chapter 24

_"I feel it…in my belly."_ -Rise of the Guardians— **North**

* * *

The entire town was celebrating. Although there idea of celebrating was badly season meat by the pound and alcohol by the ton.

It had actually been a whole day since what happened to Hiccup. After Hiccup had been pushed back to bed my Astrid, Jack and the other two were sent back to there cabin. When the people had found out the next morning that Hiccup was fine they had declared a celebration be held. Mostly they wanted it for the ale. But Hiccup insisted that, it be held in Jack's honor. No one had particularly liked the idea but there was no arguing with the chief so they agreed. Besides, if there was free food why not?

They still stayed as far away from Jack as possible. Mostly kids. Jack could remember when kids just couldn't see him. Being invisible and being scared of was two different things. And he did not want these kids scared of him. But every move he made, from the twitch of a shoulder to the spin of his staff seemed to harbor fear in everyone. One woman screamed when he threw the staff onto his shoulder, thinking he was planning on hurting someone. He didn't do that anymore. He just stood quietly.

Not that that did much good either. Hiccup, to thank Jack had given him the chief's seat of honor, and some new clothes. Clothes that Jack decided belonged in the back of a closet somewhere. If he had a closet that is. It was a fur lined cape that weighed a ton. Some scale like armor that for some reason fit. A horned helmet and a pair of fur boots. Although he drew a line on shoes. He slipped them off while his feet were under the table so no one would notice. He didn't want to upset any of these Vikings after all. Especially with his powers so out of whack. He probably couldn't defend himself. And even if he didn't die, the idea of broken bones and bruises did not sit well with Jack.

The new ensemble didn't do much for looking friendly and an hour later Jack finally made himself slip away from the frightened men and women. Slipping away he stood in the quiet trying to slip off the ridiculous cape and horned helmet and who should be waiting there but Hiccup himself. Arms crossed, lips curled into a smile. He looked very different now that he was awake and dressed. Shoulder armor made of metal and leather was strapped onto a thick leather jumpsuit. At least it looked like a jumpsuit, except it had dozens of tiny straps, and levers. Now Jack could see something else. A large metal leg, curved with a fold out piece in the top. It was attached to the leg with wood and a series of straps. How did he never notice this before? And how did he manage to lose his leg in the first place.

Hiccup noticed him staring but ignored it. He laughed and said, "Not enjoying the attention?"

Jack looked back up nervously. Normally he wouldn't care about being rude, but under the circumstances… Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Not this kind of attention. No." he tried again in vain to unlatch the cape. "Why won't it…"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and touched the latch. The Cape practically fell off. Jack looked at the latch he had struggled with and then the smug smile on Hiccups face. "Right." He put his hands in the pockets of his pants, "I would have figured it out eventually."

"Sure you would." Hiccup said, still smiling.

Jack let out a breath as he finally pulled off the last of the chain mail armor. "I really don't want to seem rude…" he said.

"I know. Believe me I understand." He smiled, "I was never one for that kind of attention either, personally if I had my choice I would fly all day on Toothless." He looked at the men who were drinking ale and throwing there liquids drunkenly all over the place. "Plus, I never had thing for alcohol, that's what most of these people think are a party." He chuckled, "Never drink and fly you know what I mean."

Jack raised an eyebrow but nodded understanding mostly what Hiccup was saying. Gobber came stumbling in laughed and stumbled out splashing a bit of ale all over the floor. Hiccup and Jack narrowly avoiding the smelly stuff. Both laughing as they watched Gobber singing an old song terrible.

Hiccup turned to Jack who was watching the now buzzing party. At least that's what he thought, but his eyes seemed to be directed toward the wall on the other end. There stood Merida, her arms crossed and her mouth moving but seemingly talking to air. Jack was actually looking at Rapunzel who was trying with everything in her to stay away from these drunken men and women. Merida was trying to give her some company among the chaos. Astrid was just shaking her head in disapproval at the kids. Aldis and Junior had gone to bed a while ago, which was fine by her.

"It's not the party that bothers me, well that's part of it." A man gave him a cold stare with wild eyes. "It's what these people think of me."

"Ahhhh!" Said Hiccup, he sat on the rail of the steps where he stood, "Astrid told me she thought you were Jokul Frosti."

Jack lifted his staff, "But I'm not, I don't know who that is or…"

"Calm your self Jack Frost." Hiccup raised his hand, "I do not believe you are Jokul Frosti, and neither does Astrid anymore, or my children or my mother. Gobber has his doubts of course be nearly 70 years old there will be no point in changing his mind." Jack stared at Hiccup stunned. He leaned on his staff, looked at the people inside then looked at Hiccup.

"So me and Astrid are good now?" Jack asked, "I don't have to worry about her dismembering me or something?"

Hiccup laughed, "Well I wouldn't say that, she's smart but very protective. It takes a lot to earn her trust, I should know. But don't worry at the rate you're going you'll earn it soon." Jack nodded, "So, being that we have ruled at the god Jokul Frosti, can you tell me for my own curiosity who you really are?"

Jack smiled he sat on the rale to, "Well, I'm a Guardian, a Guardian of fun. My job is basically to keep kids at ease, to keep them from being afraid using fun."

"Hmmm, I've never heard of them." Hiccup said.

"I know, at lease you haven't heard of all of them, have you ever heard of Sandman?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yes I've heard of him."

"He's the Guardian of Dreams." Jack said.

"AHHHH." Hiccup said, "That makes sense, sandman gives dream sand to people to help them have nightmare or dream."

"Nightmare!" jack said startled.

"Yah, haven't you ever had a nightmare before?" Hiccup asked.

"Well…Yah, but sandman doesn't give you nightmares that the boogey man."

"Doesn't the boogey man hide under your bed?" Hiccup asked.

Jack sighed, "No, well yes, But he's also the Dark Guardian of Fear. Basically he likes o scare people." Hiccup now looked completely confused. Jack let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Never mind."

"Sorry." Hiccup said.

"It's not your fault, it's just complicated." He looked at the rising crescent moon. It's silver face glowing over the ocean. He knew that though in this time Mani was fine and well, in the future he was fighting and if he didn't get there soon what would happen? What would happen to Jamie and Sophie and the other kids? What would happen to the Guardians? And what would happen to them? The clock still didn't work and Father Time hadn't contacted them. Jack was feeling pretty lost. Lost in time. "I just wish Mani could help."

"Mani? Oh, now him I know." Jack swirled to him. He was quiet sure that the Guardians were the only one's who knew his nick name. And yet here he was simply mentioning it and suddenly Hiccup recognizes something?

"You do?"

"Yep, mostly legends and folk lore about him as a god."

"Oh." Jack sighed, well that didn't turn out how he wanted. "jeez, is everyone a god here? I mean do have a god for like war."

"Yah."

"Of course you do." Jack let out a breath, "Listen, I only know of one God, so I can't really get this whole thing." Jack said, "in fact this whole, ' _Jokul Frosti the god of blizzards and death_ ' is really getting on nerves."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Jack looked back into the room. Hiccup followed his gaze.

For a moment they were both just silent. Then Hiccup got up, "I have things to prepare for tomorrow, so if you need anything or just wan to talk, call me." Hiccup moved to walk away.

Jack watched for a second, then felt the guilt settle in for what he was ordered to do. How was he supposed to do his job if he kept feeling guilty about taking people away from there family. Hiccup was a chief and a father. To take him away… And it wasn't like Mani was going to listen to him here. Mani didn't even know about Jack yet, in fact, Jack wasn't even born. Mani was just the moon for him here. Jack's only choice would be to take him to his time. Jack jumped to his feet again, "Hiccup wait!" he didn't even realized he had spoken until Hiccup turned around. Jack was unsure what to say at first but after a minute he said, "There was another reason I'm here Hiccup."

Hiccup looked at Jack, this man an adult, and father.

"I was sent to take you away from your family." Jack said, "To…to make you a guardian; like me."

Hiccup didn't answer, at first; he seemed to be thinking about what Jack had just said, "What do you mean?"

"Mani needs more Guardians, you…you are one of them. I don't know what you guard yet, but that's why I'm here."

Hiccup crossed his arms, "And how do you know that I'm the one you're looking for?"

Jack remembers Goeffy's warning, but instead of heeding it he trusted Hiccup, "Goeffy told me."

"She wrote to you?"

"No. She told me, she spoke." Jack gripped his staff tighter, "She told us not to tell you, she wanted to keep the fact that she could speak a secret, but she did talk and she told me that who I was looking for was you and Merida."

Hiccup looked into the room where Merida was seemingly talking to no one. Jack waited for him to yell. To deny. To maybe refuse. Or say that he was crazy. But instead he just looked sadly from Merida to Astrid who smiled at Hiccup before returning to her conversation. "How long would I be gone?"

Jack wasn't expecting this, "I-I don't know, maybe forever."

"What are the stakes?" He asked next.

Jack frowned, "The world. The children of the world."

"Do I have a choice?" Hiccup asked.

Jack knew that Father Time would say no, that North would say he had to come, but Jack wasn't North, and he wasn't Father Time, "Yes, you have a choice, as long as I have a say in it."

Hiccup nodded, "I will think about it."

Jack was shocked. He had thought about Hiccup even coming close to agreeing. "You—you would think about leaving your family?"

Hiccup frowned deeply, "Jack, I was told at one time, by someone I really cared about, that as chief I must put others first." He looked back at Astrid, "Sometimes that takes sacrifice. I believe that if the world may need me I may have to put aside my feelings and do what is right." He frowned, "I may have to leave."

Jack was moved. Hiccup was willing to give everything up, his family, his friends, his life to help Jack. Jack looked at Astrid, "At least talk about it with Astrid first." He said, he wasn't going to take Hiccup so easily.

"I will." Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup gave Jack one last looked then walked into the room. A smile had returned to his face, one put on as a mask so as not worry anyone else. And Jack dropped his eyes. He felt horrible, he never should have asked. Then he heard a rustle and swirled around.

* * *

Rapunzel had finally left when Hiccup walked in. He walked over to someone who was huge, overweight with a horned helmet and a fat dragon. She didn't know who he was but he heard Hiccup shout, "Fishlegs! Good to see you!" Merida had stopped talking to her and had moved on to find Jack. She stepped out into the fresh air and the silver moonlight.

She pulled out her paintbrush and smiled. Its handle glowed gold where she touched it. A picture appeared in her head, a tower with a window and she waved her hands. A picture of the tower appeared and she sighed smiling. At least she could do one thing. She had to admit, she was feeling pretty useless around Jack. She would almost say she was a third wheel but she wasn't. When he found the other two Guardians what would happen to her? She sighed and the picture faded from the air.

"Nice work." Rapunzel jumped, the paint brush danced in her hands before she waved it and frying pan landed in her palm.

"Who's there?" She looked around, but all she could see was shadows.

"hmmm, You don't know?" she turned around to where she thought the voice was coming from but she couldn't see anyone.

"Where are you?" she said, "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised Jack didn't tell you about me." Out of the shadows stepped Pitch, and all his creepy glory. He walked like he floated and seemed to rise from the ground like a tree without roots. He was tall and thin and handsome. Rapunzel didn't like him at once.

"He told me about you alright, you're Pitch Black aren't you?" She raised the frying pan over her shoulder, "You better leave or you'll be missing quiet a few teeth when I'm done with you."

He laughed, a laugh that gave her chills down her spine, "Wow, you really are a guardian aren't you?" he said, "I wonder if you were this spunky in your first life."

Rapunzel blinked, "My…my first life?" she looked at Pitch confused.

"Your life before you became a Guardian." Pitch said. Rapunzel looked at Pitch then looked around to make sure he wasn't talking to anyone else. Pitch smiled, "You don't know? How interesting."

Rapunzel frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask Jack Frost, after all he was the one who took you."

Rapunzel stared at him, "What?" she said.

"Rapunzel!" Rapunzel swirled around. Merida was running out of the building her eyes were wide with fear. Rapunzel turned back to where Pitch had stood but he was gone; disappeared seemingly into thin air. Rapunzel turned back to Merida.

"What?" she asked trying to forget what Pitch said, but his words seemed to echo in her head.

Merida's eyes were wild with fear, "It's Jack."

Rapunzel ran.


	29. Chapter 25

_"Aww, mom…Ancient Kingdom…"_ —Brave— **Merida**

* * *

Jack was found sitting on a window rubbing his head. People through out the room were scowling at him whispering things like, "Serves him right after all he's done." "Monster, I hope It hurt." Rapunzel ran through them all, not caring in the least about the shocking cold as she ran through. Merida had a little more trouble then her, but a few elbows later and she toppled in after Rapunzel. Hiccup was standing there arms crossed and Astrid was walking in holding a small piece of cloth with something hard in it.

She placed it against Jack's head, "OWWW!" he said it away, "That hurts!"

"Stop complaining you big baby." Astrid said, "This will bring down the swelling." She placed the packet on his head again.

"Yah, well if I could make my own ice—"

"Well you can't right now so hold still." He scowled but let her press the packet on his head. Rapunzel bit her lip.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Got me Punzie." Jack said, not caring about the strange looks he got when people couldn't see who he was talking to. "One second I was having a pleasant conversation, next thing I know, I feel like I just got hit with a sledge hammer. OW!"

"Well stop moving!" Astrid shouted at him. The crowd had finally walked away, not caring in the least what had happened to him and had returned to eating and drinking. Jack took the pack from Astrid and held it on is head.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course I will." Jack said, "The swelling and stuff will go down in a few minutes, besides, I've been hurt a lot worse then this." He smiled, and it looked so sincere that Rapunzel almost believed him. Almost.

"Why would someone hit you in the head?" Merida asked.

"Is that really a question?" Jack said, putting down the pack and jumping from the window sill, "You know how many in this town hate me?" he smiled like it was a joke but Rapunzel and the others never laughed. He shrugged and put his hands in his pocket. Then stopped. He felt around. A panicked look crossed his face. "It's gone!" He shouted pulling his hands out.

Merida, Hiccup and Astrid all looked confused, "What's gone?" Merida asked.

But Rapunzel knew, "But it can't be! Who would steal it?"

Jack stared off into space, his eyes widened in horror. "Pitch." He said. All of them shared confused looks, this had nothing to do with them as far as they knew.

But Rapunzel put a hand to her mouth, her eyes changed to yellow green, "you don't think…"

"Pitch must have, he might be trying to get back to the future before we do." Jack said his hands clenching into fists. A scream echoed through out the hall and they all turned to a woman who had run.

"A light!" she shouted, "Like an opening in space has appeared in the center town." Again confused looks. But Jack and Rapunzel knew what she was talking about and ran out past her to the center of town. In the center of town the swirling of rainbow colors was. People in there houses, which were very few had closed there windows. Jack saw a man stand there, his had thick with dread locks, a tanned scarred face and armor that looked like it was made from dragon skin. Toothless jumped from the shadows scowling, he growled at the man, green eyes flashing. But all the man had to do was raise his hand and Toothless slunk down. The man smiled, a huge toothy smile, then he turned to Jack and Rapunzel who stood there stunned. Staring at him. And he stepped into the light.

"NO!" Jack shouted he reached out, but the portal had closed before he could even run. The light was gone, the square was quiet. And there only way home, was in the hands of an enemy.

* * *

Father Time saw the flash of light and swirled to it. Mother Earth turned too, her eyes wide when the swirling light opened. "They must have fixed it." She said. Sounding strangely relieved. She let out a breath. "He may have even found the other two guardians." She said, but before she could finish Pitch stepped out of the light. A cloud covering the sun in seconds. A shadow to blow out the flickering flame of hope. Mother Earth stepped back. Her hand covered her mouth in horror.

Father Time grabbed a wrench and stood up. "Pitch black." He said raising the wrench it what he must have thought looked threatening. But Pitch just smiled, as another man stepped out. His muscles bulging. He looked at the two of them. Mother Earth and Father Times eyes widened.

The man spoke in a thick, gravel like voice, "Shall I kill them Pitch?" he said.

"It wouldn't be worth your trouble." Pitch said walking up to them, "They live beyond all the rules of the guardians in that they were here when Time and Earth began." He frowned, "Nothing can kill them until the end of Time and Earth. And neither of them know when that is." He smiled, "Isn't that right?"

"It doesn't matter." Mother Earth said, regaining her composure, "Living beyond the laws of the Guardians mean we can kill you." She said. She straightened her back.

"Unfortunately for you, you can't." He smiled as he leaned forward. "Do you think I'm ignorant to your laws?" he said, his sharp teeth could be seen as he smiled, "Only two of them for you isn't it?" he said smiling, "One, you can't travel and/or know the future." He got closer and the two of them backed away, "And two, you cannot kill anyone/anything. If you could I'm sure you would have killed many people, Hitler for an example?"

Mother Earth and Father Time realized now, that they could do nothing. Not even threaten, because Pitch knew there rules. There only two rules. Father Time put down his wrench, and Mother Earth just stared.

"Ahhhh, you know I'm right." He rubbed his chin, "However, I can't have you two sending a warning to the other Guardians can I?" he said. He nodded to Drago who swept his large hand and knocked both of them down in one smooth sweep. They lay on the ground stunned. Pitch nodded satisfied.

"What do we do now?" Drago asked.

"I must find Gothel and make another trip." Pitch said.

"And what about me?" Drago asked.

Pitch gave him one of his creepy smiles, a smug kind of grin that made even Drago shiver. "You and Gothel have a special assignment." He said.

* * *

Jack had begun to punch the wall. He punch and punched until his knuckles started to bleed. Even when he saw the blood he wasn't satisfied, and it took everything Rapunzel and Merida had to convince him to calm down. "Don't you get it!" he said shouting at them. "Pitch has won!"

It was like ice water thrown over your head. Everyone stood like statues, and even though Astrid couldn't understand what was going on worry crossed her face. "We don't know that." Rapunzel said, "we didn't see Pitch go through the portal."

"You don't know he didn't go through before….Whoever did." He through his hands in the air and turned his back on Rapunzel.

"How could you know then?" Rapunzel said crossing her arms. Jack opened his mouth to answer but before he could he gasped and clutched his chest as though in pain and fell to the ground. Rapunzel was at his side in seconds, he looked at his hands, the color that was draining from his light pink fingers, turning grey as he stood up. Rapunzel frowned. "What—"

"The children have begun to stop believing." He said looking at his hands. "We're too late."

Rapunzel's eyes widened, if it was even possible for those huge eyes to get any bigger they did. "What do you mean?"

Jack got up he reached for his staff, his now grey hands curling around the wood. No light showed as he gripped the staff. "It's all part of being a Guardian." Jack said. "We live off of children's belief, the stronger they believe the stronger we are." He looked at Rapunzel still yellow-green eyes, "But if they stop…" He gripped his staff tighter and took in a deep breath, "we fade away." Rapunzel's face paled, Jack didn't need to look at her eyes to know what she as feeling. Jack looked at his fading jacket, going from bright blue to a dull grey even as he stood there. Rapunzel turned to Merida, Hiccup and Astrid. Jack bit his lip, "I have to get back to my time, I have to stop Pitch."

"But how?" Rapunzel said. "we don't have a clock anymore."

"Father Time." Jack said, "He's existed since the beginning of time, he has to exist now."

"He wouldn't know you even if you went to him." Rapunzel said, "You're not even born yet."

Jack sighed, "Then there's nothing I can do." He whispered, he dropped his eyes. Something about the way he looked made all of there stomachs lurch.

"So that's it." Rapunzel whispered, "We just give up." Jack didn't answer, he didn't look up. "B-but, I haven't even gotten a chance." She said, tears pricked behind her eyes. Jack couldn't look at her another wave of pain hit him and he gripped his staff tighter to keep from wincing. She noticed however and began to cry quietly.

"No." Merida said, her thick Scottish accent cutting threw the silence. They all turned to her, "Yu'll get your chance alright. Or I ain't Princess Merida of Dumbrock."

"But you didn't say—" Hiccup began.

"Aye, I didn't, but I was foolish not to." Merida said turning to him, "I should have known you wur smart enough and kind enough a chief. Yuh wouldn't haf put up with my otherwise." She smiled, then turned back to Jack, "As far as I'm concerned you are as much a hero to me as to anyone, and to not offer my help would be just less after all yuh've dun."

"But what can we do?" Jack said, "North's portal doesn't work in this time and I have no power." Jack frowned, "Besides, you have no clue why I was really here."

"Duz it matter?" She said still smiling her confident smug smile, "Why you were sent here and what yuh going' to do is two different things." she crossed her arms, "I see no reason why I can't help, and being that you have no powers, there's no way for yuh to stup me."

Jack shook his head, "You have no clue what you are getting into."

She shrugged, "Never do any who." She said, "But I'm not given up without a fight, and if you are who I think yuh are, you won't either."

Jack looked into those fiery confident eyes and smiled shaking his head, "What do you suggest?"

* * *

In the quiet room not a sound could be heard. Not a word was whispered, a footstep echoed. His now bare walls, once covered in drawings loomed over him in the dark. But he didn't care. Not anymore. His father had left hours ago, screaming some incoherent nonsense about having never getting a say in anything. Jamie didn't know the details and he didn't want to know. One thing he knew was enough. His father had left.

All his friends had seemed to abandon him in the last 24 hours. He had gotten into more fights then he was willing to admit. His mother didn't know. She didn't anything about him anymore. He sat there in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Not even thinking, just staring off into space. Nothing mattered anymore. All of it was a lie, a dream, a ghost. Nothing but pain, fear, doubt and control seemed to exist anymore. Even those things were numbing somehow, holding no more meaning then just words. He could feel nothing, nothing if he tried.

The door opened a crack and a small, messy blond head peeked in. She didn't say a word, and he never acknowledged her. She stepped into the dark room, on the glow in the dark blanket could be seen. She was in her pajamas, it was midnight and she looked scared. "I-I had a nightmare Jamie."

Jamie didn't say a thing.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask mom?" he said.

She walked into the room, opening the door a little wider.

"Will you close that dang door!" he shouted turning to her harshly.

She jumped startled and closed the door behind her, leaving his bed room in total darkness again. She shivered in his dark room, then whispered, "What's wrong Jamie?"

"Nothing." He whispered.

She played with the bottom of her night shirt, "I talked to Jack." She said. No answer, so she continued, "He said he would pay you visit. Did he?" Still no answer, not knowing what else to do she said, "If he didn't he will soon. You know Jack, he always keeps his promises, then he'll probably talk to Sandy and North and—"

"WILL YOU STOP IT!" he shouted. Sophie jumped. "Don't you get it? None of it was real!" he jumped out of bed so that she could see him in the dim light outside. "It was all a dream, a game."

"No it wasn't." she whispered.

"Yes it was!" he shouted getting closer. Now she was getting scared. Jamie was never like this.

"How can you say that?" she said, tears burning behind her eyes, "After all Jack did for you."

"None of them are real, not Santa Clause, not the Easter Bunny, or the Tooth Fairy or the Sand Man!" he leaned down, "And especially Jack Frost! Now leave me alone and grow up!"

The words seemed to echo through the room for infinity. Jamie had finally backed away. Back into his bed where he went back to staring at the ceiling. She felt tears, she squeezed her hand. None of it real? No, that was impossible. She had just talked to Jack, and he was as real as anyone else she talked to. Her friends had stopped believing, Jamie may had stopped believing but she didn't. She clenched her fist, "You're wrong!" she shouted. She opened the door, "and I'll prove it!" She slammed the door behind her. But Jamie didn't care. He stared at the door for the longest time. Then turned over, pulling the covers over him.

* * *

Standing out side the door Sophie hands were still in two small fists. She ran to her room where she locked the door, then took out her back pack. She dressed up in warm coat and boots with a pastel pink hat. Carefully, with an empty backpack over her shoulder she snuck down the steps of her house and into the kitchen. Her mom sat in the living room yelling at the cell phone she had to her ear. "I don't care what you think!" She shouted. The rest Sophie blocked as she opened the fridge and filled her back pack with any food she thought she needed.

Water bottles were stuffed inside too. Finally she peeked into the living room again. Her mom was still busy on the phone. Taking a deep breath she took out a small piece of paper and scribbled a quick note, placing it on the fridge with a magnet. Then she snuck down the hall to the front door. No one noticed as she snuck out into the frosty cold night. No one noticed as she trudged through the snow, the wind covering her foots steps with freshly falling snow. She pulled the coat tighter around her and looked ahead, at the woods and the lake.

"I'll prove it to him." She whispered, "I'll find Jack and the others, and then he'll have to listen." She repeated the word to herself, making her believe in them. No one heard her mumble. And no one could have traced where she had gone.


	30. Chapter 26

_"No more Christmas, or Easter, or little Fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but darkness and fear."_ – Rise of the Guardians – **Pitch Black**

* * *

North stood in by the globe. Watching the lights flicker bit by bit into darkness. It had increased over the last 24 hours, and North had called an emergency meeting. But no one had showed. Not Tooth, or Sandy, or Bunny. He could only guess what that meant. Staring at the lights he waited. He was dressed in a long coat, with a fur hat. Both his swords had been freshly sharpened to glinting tip.

He waited…And waited…And waited…But no one answered, and by midnight that night all the lights except for a few were lit. He was weak. He could feel his right leg act up, an old wound that didn't usually bother him. He knew by that point that the other Guardians wouldn't be coming.

And he didn't have to guess why. So why did he keep waiting? Because, he knew what was going to come next. So when he heard the rustle of a cape he didn't turn around only said quietly, "What did you do to them?"

There was no answer so he turned around to face them. A man, a woman and Pitch. North didn't need to guess who they are. He knew, and he didn't care. "Are you too cowardly to answer me Pitch?" North said.

"You knew this time would come eventually North." Pitch said, "The end of the Guardians."

"And the beginning of shadow?" said North, "Yes, I did, but it will not be today that you win Pitch. You or your friends." He crossed his arms.

"So I take it you won't come quietly?" Pitch said putting his hands together. North pulled out his two swords, the light bouncing off there glinting tips. "Very well, have it your way." Gothel turned into a swirling green fog and if it was possible Drago became ten times larger then his original size, towering over North. "You know what to do." Pitch said.

North charged, but neither Drago or Gothel moved. He was hardly inches away when fog swirled around him. Its green mist was like acid, it burned his skin and his eyes and forced his hurt leg to collapse under him. Drago raised his hand, brown eyes, cold and unfeeling staring at North. North found a head ach. He groaned and grabbed his head, dropping his swords to the ground. It was like a screaming in his ears. Like glass they pierced his thoughts and memories, cutting up everything except for pain. He screamed.

"Enough!" the voice cut through the pain, blowing the sharp glass to dust. It was Pitch. He stood over North, a man who was once a powerful figure to everyone. Even now, with the pain he still looked powerful. He tried to rise but his knee refused despite his protests. He looked at Pitch who leaned down, clearly enjoying the idea of being taller then him. "You see North?" he whispered, "There is no chance for you Guardians now. It is time for a new order." He smiled as he straightened again. "The order of The Dark Guardians."

"You'll never win Pitch, you'll always be forgotten, unbelieved in. And as long as one child believes…"

"I know, I know, you will always be there to fight." He leaned in, "Unless, you're not there."

North's eyes widened, but before he could say anything else a swirl of dust, fog, fire, and shadow squeezed him. He could feel himself shrink. The world faded into nothing. As he was sucked into a world with no sound, no light, no air, no time and no life.

* * *

Pitch saw the small golden ring. It swirled on the ground for a moment then stopped. Norths wedding ring. Hmmm, he should have known that was Norths key. It was always some sentimental crap. He turned from Gothel and Drago. "Take this key to another hiding spot, far from the others so no one can find it."

Gothel picked up the ring. "And what are you going to do?" she asked.

Pitch pulled out the clock. "I have one last trip to make."

* * *

"A witch?" Hiccup said crossing his arms.

Merida nodded, "I met her ages ago, she made my mom a bear—"

"Whoa, whoa!" Jack held up his hand for her to stop, "She made your mom a bear?"

"Long story." She said, Toothless came up from behind Hiccup and gave Merida a sour look. Jack almost laughing at the expression. Only Toothless could pull of a look that says you fail. Rapunzel notice the amused look on his face and smiled.

Jack turned back to Merida, "If she really turned your mom into a bear, how is that going to help us."

"Well, she's a witch, I'm sure she can do more then turn people into bears." She laughed.

Hiccup crossed his arms, "Maybe, but are you sure that she would help us?" Jack looked at Hiccup, realizing very suddenly that Hiccup had included himself in the 'Us'. Astrid didn't seem to realize, sitting back calmly listening.

"Well…no I'm not sure." She bit her lip, "It took a lot to get her to help the last time. I don't know about—"

"Perfect." Jack said, before she could finish and she shot him a death stare that rivaled Toothless's.

Hiccup ignored it, "So where can we find her?"

At this Merida was silent. And the rest of them stared, waiting, "Well—"

"You don't even know where she is?" Jack shouted,

"Well, it's a better plan then any of yuh have." She pointed out, crossing her own arms at Jack, "What was your plan anyway." Jack opened his mouth then realized that she was right. He didn't have a plan. He didn't have anything. Merida went on when Jack didn't answer, "I know where we can start, right at my own home. There's a place, a stone circle, we start there we might find a pathway again to her old home."

Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel all shared a look. It was the best plan they had. And Jack could feel himself weaken with every second. He wished he wasn't so tied to his time. He sat up straight trying to look as strong as possible as he nodded, "Then let's get going." He turned to walk away then stopped and said, "Uh, any idea on how we're going to get there?"

"We can take my boat." Merida said.

"That would take weeks." Astrid pointed out. Jack felt a pain in his chest. He tried to hide his pain but Astrid noticed the wince and said, "And by the looks of things we don't have that much time."

"So, what do you suggest?" Merida asked.

At this Astrid smiled.

* * *

The Dragons den was series of warm hand carved stones in the wall of a mountain. It had been built about 15 years earlier Hiccup's time in a attempt to make Dragon accommodations more sustainable. Straw was in some of the stables, but in many more were moss, branches trees. Raising newly hatched Dragons and training them for future riders was a heavy and difficult task. When Hiccup had built these he had intended for each dragon to grow up with his young riders, staying there until the dragon and rider could be of one mind. It took years to learn, but now Hiccup found himself having to train two people in a couple of hours how to ride.

He wasn't completely unprepared. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins, Roughnut and Toughnut had all learned how to ride various dangerous dragons in just a couple of hours. But those were his friends, people had known for years. People that he had known would match up with these dragons. Jack and Merida he had just met. (Not to mention he couldn't even see Rapunzel, who followed behind Jack closely so as not to run into.)

He walked past each dragons cage looking at each one with stern look. Zipplebacks, Changewings, and dozens of other dragons were all in there stables, sleeping, eating or playing around. There was even a Thunderdrum, although he was a bit older then the others and Hiccup knew that neither Jack or Merida could handle him. He could hardly handle them. A Stormcutter, actually one of dragons his Mothers dragon had was sitting in the middle. He was smaller then his father and mother, but he was also younger. And even at such a young age he still was rather large.

Four sets of wings were spread out about his stable, a huge crowned head set in his clawed feet. Each breath was a loud gurgle and you could see his pale red-orange chest rise with each breath. His huge tail thumped on the ground in time with his breathing.

Merida noticed him right away. "Wow." She whispered under her breath. Hiccup turned to her and watched as she stopped walking to lean over the cage and get a better look. She could see beautiful, elaborate patterns in his wings of red and orange against alight brown, so striking that it looked like his wings were on fire. He blinked open grass green eyes that stood striking on his fiery coloring. She smiled at him but he just stared back into her blue eyes un blinking.

Hiccup smiled and stood next to her, "A Stormcutter, four wings, extremely smart, this one is about 5 years old." It snorted; Hiccup looked at her, "Would you like to ride him?"

Merida swirled to him, nearly whacking him with her red curls, "Ride him?!" She sounded excited and scared at the same time.

"Sure, I had an easier dragon planned, but if you like him…" he didn't finish, waiting for her answer. When she didn't he opened the stable door and walked in.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. He smiled at her then returned to the dragon, holding out his hand so that it touched his nose.

"Come on." He said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said backing away.

He smiled at her, "Come on Princess, trust me."

She scowled at him but still didn't move. So he reached for her hand. "What are you—" she hissed but before she could do anything else he placed her hand gently on the Stormcutter nose. She flinched, ready for a fire ball or something to blast her into the next life. But nothing happened. She peeked an eye open and looked at the dragon, who looked at her calmly through copper eyes. She was as stiff as a board at first staring into those eyes, but a soft touch on the shoulder from Hiccup and she began to relax.

"Alright, now step back, keep your hand there but step back." Hiccup said.

Merida did what she was told, stepping slowly back out of the stable until Hiccup told her to stop. Only the dragons tail was still inside the it's stable, showing off it's truly ginormous size. Jack eyes were wide with wonder and Rapunzel was smiling from ear to ear at the creature.

"Alright, now do your best to sooth it."

"Uh." Merida hadn't thought about it before, she didn't really know what to say as Hiccup reached for the stable walls for something. "Nice dragon, good dragon."

Hiccup laughed, a little too loud for Merida's sake. She was scared one loud noise could set it off, just like with a horse, "Don't call it Dragon Merida." He said smiling at her, "Give him a name."

Merida wasn't so sure what to call him, only one name popped into mind, maybe it was just the memory of fear. But she whispered, "Good Mordue, nice Mordue." The dragon blinked at her. Did it not like that name? Did it know what it means? Should she change it? But the dragon didn't do anything else but blink at her curiously. "Uh, do you like that name? Mordue?" it didn't answer of course. "Okay Mordue, um, just be calm for a second."

Hiccup appeared again, though no that Merida had looked where he stood she saw a saddle strapped firmly to his back. "Great work Merida." He looked at her, "Now I think it's time you learned to ride him."

* * *

Merida didn't get to fly him, only sit on his back as he walked around the stables lead by Hiccup. Hiccup was trying to find another Dragon for Jack, but every Dragon other then Toothless seemed to hold a dislike for him. Growling, hissing and shooting flames at his door when he walked by. By the time they had gotten three quarters of the way down Hiccup was worried that wouldn't find a dragon. But then Jack stopped, and he looked into a cell that Hiccup had purposely avoided.

The cell held a Spinefur, a smart but almost completely blind dragon. And being blind meant, if you didn't know it, you shot it. The creature's wings were as white as cracked ice, tipped in blue. Ice clung to the walls and ceiling, hanging with frightening points that glistened in the lantern light. Other then the wings and ice the rest of the body you could almost not make out in its dark cell. Electric blue eyes peeked through shadows flashing with an unnatural glow. Even standing by the door you could feel the temperature drop a good 50 degrees. Jack stepped closer to the cell, but Hiccup held out his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The person who had said this was surprisingly not Hiccup, but the man Jack recognized as Fishlegs. Now up close Jack could truly see how he looked. Saying he had a double chin was being nice, he had like four. Jack was surprised this man was even able to keep his stomach in his shirt. Despite his build however, you could see he was strong and there was some muscle. He had many scars as well, almost as many as Hiccup and Astrid. He wore his horned helmet with an heir of dignity, and his light armor was clean and fit perfectly. He crossed his arms. "That my friend is a Spinefur—"

"Kind of an oxymoron don't you think?" Jack interrupted.

Fishlegs narrowed his eyes but didn't stop, "It may be blind, but it can shoot icy spears as fast as it takes you to blink. And believe you me; you don't want to be there for his dry ice blast. As quick as lightening too."

"How can it shoot you if it can't see?"

"It can sense body heat." Fishlegs answered. "Believe me, many have tried to train her, but all who got too close have had to go to the infirmary do to frost bite. Even Hiccup tried." He turned to Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded, "I tried a full thick, body suit, but even that didn't keep out the cold, and I was soon sent to the infirmary along with everyone else." He sighed, "Some suggested putting him down, he has a broken leg from struggling, but no one can even get close enough to unlatch him. The only reason we managed to get him in there is he got an injured wing, and was too stunned to do anything. We didn't even get to fix up the wing, wouldn't let us get close enough."

Jack looked into the stable at the dragon, he could now see it blowing little snow drifts as he stared out at them. Jack stepped closer.

"Jack…" Rapunzel whispered.

Jack ignored her and stepped closer, staff in hand. Hiccup actually smiled, he seemed to realize that Jack would be fine. Fishlegs though stared in horror as Jack opened the stable door. The dragon lifted its head into the light and he could now see a flat like head with cat like eyes. The head was as white as its wings. It let out a breath; a small snow flurry surrounded Jack, but he hardly seemed to notice. Fishlegs peeked in through to the stable and the dragon shot a look at him. Fishlegs moved just in time so that the icy spears sped past him.

"Wait." Jack ordered calmly. At the noise the dragon turned back to him and shot an a blast of dry ice. Jack through his hands in front to protect his face. The icy blast surrounding him in swirl and hit the walls, freezing them instantly.

Rapunzel shouted, "Jack!" when she peeked in she didn't see him at first in the flurry of ice. But it cleared and Jack was standing there shaking his jacket of the ice as though nothing happened. Then he was standing right in front of the creature.

"Alright Hiccup, I'm close, now what."

Hiccup was still stunned but he managed to shake it off briefly so that he could say, "Hold your hand out in front of her nose, don't touch her. Let her touch you."

Jack held out his the flat of his hand calmly. The dragon didn't do anything at first, but the blueish glow in its eyes and wings began to fade slightly as he took another step closer. The dragon sniffed the air. She could tell there was something different, but she couldn't tell what. Her head lifted higher. She sniffed Jacks hand. Jack smiled, "It's okay there Frostbite." He said.

Then the dragon's nose touched his hand. There was a connection; one Jack hadn't really felt before. The dragon closed her eyes and gave off a soft gurgle like purr. He smiled, "That's right Frostbite; you can trust me."

"Inconceivable." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup smiled at him, "Maybe you should re think that word." Fishlegs turned to him, when he didn't answer, Hiccup said, "Open the stables."

"But Hiccup—"

"Trust me Fishlegs." Hiccup said, "You'll be fine." Fishlegs frowned but reached over quickly and pulled the lock, the door flung open, but the dragon didn't flinch. "Alright Jack, now walk backwards, slowly, keeping your hand in front, if he trusts you then he'll follow."

"And if he doesn't?" Jack said from inside.

"Then we all step back." Hiccup said.

Jack nodded and began to step back. Foot after foot slowly…At first he was afraid the dragon wouldn't follow but gradually the dragon began to follow, out into the open. Jack smiled, speaking quiet soothing sounds like he had seen Rapunzel do. Rapunzel stood on the side, a bit a way her hands clenched and her face pale. Jack was most worried about her when he saw her. And mood changing eyes betrayed her fears. Jack swallowed. No on noticed. He stepped back even more. The true size and beauty of the creature could now be seen. Its scales a glistening white like thousands of diamonds tipped in blue sapphires. It was quiet a beautiful creature.

He resisted the urge to stop and stare, listening as Hiccup gave instructions. "Alright Jack, now we have no idea how she will react to a saddle. We may have to do with out a saddle at first, but you need to prove to him that you mean no harm."

Jack frowned, how could he do that? He had never spoken dragon before. It raised huge wings, like walls of white and he realized that they had one thing in common. Ice. If only Jack could summon enough power to show her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he knelt to the ground slowly, his hand still resting on his nose. He seemed to notice that Jack was kneeling, as Jack lowered he lowered his head, and Jack gently placed to the side his staff. He remembered that day, in the burnt down building. Making the ice on the roof with his palms.

Maybe, just maybe he could do it again. He took another deep breath. The dragon made the soft purr like noise. "We're the same Frostbite see?" he pushed the power he felt, the tiniest piece he could find through his fingers. He could feel the frost spreading over the dragons nose. The small bit of magic seemed to drain far more then he thought. But he was still focused. "Can you feel that Frostbite? Do you know what that is?"

The dragons snowy breath shook his jacket.

"We're alike." Jack said, he looked into the blue eyes, that couldn't see him. But he could feel it's every breath and knew, that he could feel him. Jack knew that others were there but he found himself trusting her. He took his hand off her nose. Fishlegs gasped in horror, but Hiccup never flinched and neither did the dragon. Jack smiled. "I trust you." Jack said, "And you can trust me."

The dragon just stared in the distance, as if waiting. Jack smiled, placing a reassuring hand on her head, and walking around her side until he was at her back. He still had a hand on her head when he climbed on. Fishlegs and Astrid, Merida and Rapunzel all stared. But Hiccup smiled, "When you learn to trust one another, you learn friendship and friendship can lead to an unstoppable team."

That's when Jack realized what Hiccup Guarded. Trust. He was the Guardian of Trust! Jack looked at him and nodded. He didn't know if Hiccup got the message but he did turn to the others. "Now we have our dragons. Who's ready to fly?"


	31. Chapter 27

_"All good things come to those…who wait."_ –Tangled— **Mother Gothel**

* * *

Jack was ready to fly. Merida was not! Merida had ridden horses, but that was on the ground, not in the air. As Merida was lead out by Hiccup into the town square where people had gathered she could feel her pulse quicken. It couldn't be that different from riding a horse could it? But as Hiccup took out different things, chains, armor, and even a mask she realized it was going to be very different.

Hiccup explained what each idem was for. The rope was to keep you strapped to your saddle for beginner riders. The belt that went over her shoulder and buckled at the waste was for the rope to hook onto. Rope on hook, to saddle. Over top of that was leather armor with fur shoulders, this was to keep your body from the wind and possible other elements. She didn't want to wear it but a little coaxing and reason from Hiccup and she knew it would probably be wiser to follow these instructions he gave. The helmet was to block the wind from her face and protect her eyes from straight on wind. The wind could be blinding when it was winter and cold, meaning you could lose control of the dragon, and you didn't want to do that with a Stormcutter. Besides a Stormcutter was so fast that it was more likely to have the wind blinding you.

She didn't really want the helmet, but even Merida could understand why she needed it. However that also meant she would have to tie up her hair, "You do not want your hair in your face Merida, trust me." He didn't say anything else but the idea of tying up her hair was not something she would particular enjoy. She hated the idea in fact.

Astrid could tell that she did instantly, "Merida, I know you don't like the idea but it's for your own good."

"But I've never tied my hair back before, I like the way it blows in the wind. Are you sure I shouldn't leave it out." Merida asked, blowing a curl out of her face.

Astrid sighed, "If you can't see properly it could be dangerous for both you and the dragon." She said.

Merida let out a breath when Astrid left, but Rapunzel who had been listening all the time sat down next to Merida, "I could braid it for you."

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure you even could, I mean, my hair is so…"

"Crazy?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida scowled at her.

"Sorry." Rapunzel whispered, "But you know it's important, I mean…we can't find the witch without you." Her eyes changed to yellow-green.

"Is Jack getting worse?" Merida said sitting up straighter.

Rapunzel looked away staring off into space, for a moment she didn't say anything and when she did Merida realized she had been holding her breath, "He doesn't say so, but I can tell. He looks so strange, like the color is draining from him. His clothes, his eyes…." She looked down at her hands. "I'm worried about him."

Merida frowned, biting her bottom lip, a terrible habit that she had been un-able to break. She didn't know Jack well enough really to be worried, she had just met him hardly a day ago, and it wasn't like they had much time to talk, but Rapunzel clearly cared about him. "I understand." She said dropping her own eyes.

At that moment Astrid came in, "Who are you talking to?" Astrid asked.

"Just Rapunzel." Merida said casually, but Astrid just shook her head at the answer. Merida noticed the something in her hand, not a brush but a thick piece of leather.

"I don't need to do anything complicated." She said sitting next to Merida, "Believe me, my hair can be a pain too, but I can get it out of your face if you give me a few minutes." Merida narrowed her eyes, but realized there was no way out of it.

Sighing she said, "Fine."

* * *

Now Jack was going to be given some things as well. But they soon realized that it wouldn't make any difference if he had the leather and fur and mast. Maybe the belt but nothing else. Jack was completely cold resistant. He put on the belt carefully buckling it around his waste. Hiccup made sure it was tight enough. Then Jack put on the saddle. Hiccup was still not ready to do it himself, the dragon still felt in a little uneasy around others, but around Jack he was fine.

Hiccup told him what to do from a distance, giving precise orders. Next to him Aldis wrote down everything he said. Jack hadn't realized before but Aldis was around her father a lot. In fact, it was hard now not find them together, she writing down notes on everything they did. Her father didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to quiet enjoy her questions and curiosity. She had even lost all her fear in Jack completely. She would ask him questions and Jack would answer almost too happy that she was so curious about who he was. By the time she had finished asking the questions her notebook was almost full.

"Just one more question please." She said, even though her pages were almost gone.

"Okay shoot." Jack said as he tightened the strap.

"Shoot?" she said cocking her head, "Uh…"

"I mean, go ahead." Jack had forgotten that they didn't use those phrases.

"Oh, well, what makes you a Guardian?" she asked.

Hiccup stopped giving instructions just to listen. For a long moment Jack was silent, he eyes went a little glassy as a memories came flooding back from when he was told he was a Guardian. _"If man in moon chose you, you must have something very special."_ Jack remembered North saying. Aldis waited patiently for him to answer. Finally he said, "Being a Guardian, means…" it was hard for him to find the right word, "What makes you a guardian is…Well…" he turned to her, she was waiting, her writing lead over top of her notebook ready. He smiled, he knelt down, "Come here." He whispered.

She looked confused but stepped close to him, Hiccup sat back and waited. Jack took her warm pink hand in his pale cold one and place it on his chest. "What do you feel?" he asked.

She frowned, "Your heart beat?"

He smiled, "Yes, but why does my heart beat?"

"Because…" she stopped, "I…I don't know, because it does?"

Jack took her hand and pressed it to her own heart, "What makes you, you? What is your center? What makes Aldis of Berk, Aldis of Berk?"

"I don't know." She said.

"The same thing that makes your heart beat, that makes you special. That piece of you at the center that makes you different from everyone else." He smiled, "What makes me a Guardian is that piece of me at my core that makes me want to fight. That makes me want to protect the Children, that makes me care for there hopes and dreams." He waited for her answer but she just stared at him. She took her hand off her heart and touched his chest again, feeling its every heart beat. Then she looked into his eyes, his deep blue eyes and put her hand down. She placed her note book and pencil in her pocket and smiled at him.

"Aren't you going to write that down?" he asked.

"No, I have a feeling this is going to be something I will remember no matter what." Her eyes sparkled and Hiccup smiled at her proudly.

Jack stood back up. Then a familiar wave of weakness came over Jack rushing in and seeming to take the strength in his legs. It was a powerful wave, like a tug and before he could stop it his knees caved in. Aldis was by his side in seconds. She held him up the best she could, her being so much shorter then the tall slender Jack Frost.

Hiccup's smile disappeared and he tried to help Jack stand, but even when he was on his own two feet again he had to grip his staff to support himself. Hiccup frowned, "I believe it is time to go." He turned to Aldis, "Go get your brother so we can say good bye."

She nodded and ran off.

Jack frowned, "I'm fine." He lied.

"I would believe that more if you weren't leaning on your staff like it is a crutch."

"I'm not doing that." Jack lied again and tried to loosen his grip but as soon as he did he felt his legs begin to collapse again and he gripped the staff all the tighter. Rapunzel appeared and Jack tried hard to mask his weakness as she rushed to him.

"Jack! Oh my gosh!" she grabbed his arm and tried to help him stand. Her eyes were brown, a color Jack had never seen in her eyes. Hiccup stared at Jack, who seemed to be glancing at nothing. But then a figure came to shape and his eyes widened as he saw clearly the blond haired girl that was holding him up. He blinked and stared stepping back. Rapunzel noticed the strange look and she turned to him. "Can you see me?"

Hiccup could only nod at first, and then he turned to Jack and said, "So she is real."

"Pretty much." Jack said trying to pull himself from Rapunzel to stand on his own.

"Who's real?" It was Astrid who asked. They all turned to her.

"Rapunzel." Hiccup said.

Astrid groaned, "Not you too Hiccup." She blew a blond bang out of her face. "We don't have time for this."

Hiccup was shocked he looked at Rapunzel and then back at Astrid. "But she's standing right there Astrid." He pointed. Astrid turned back to Hiccup, her eyes narrowed in a death stare. Toothless was giving her the same look. It was probably the only thing Toothless and Astrid shared as far as Jack could see. But Hiccup still looked calm as he said, "Just try to believe."

Aldis walked from behind Hiccup, her eyes on Astrid, "I see her too mother." She whispered.

Astrid looked at her frowning then turned to Jacks side and saw her. Her eyes widened and she glanced at everyone else in shock. Rapunzel laughed and began to clap. Astrid was still staring at her in shock hardly believing her own eyes. Jack smiled.

At that moment Merida came out. Her wild hair, so hard to control was now tied back, in not exactly a pony tail but something more like a braid. It was wrapped in leather strips keeping all her hair except for one small curl on her head from her face. Astrid changed the subject, "I was going to us fish oil to brush it back from her head. But she couldn't stand it, will this do Hiccup?"

"It will do just fine, one strand is one thing, more then that…" He didn't feel like explaining again. He turned to Jack, "Are you ready Jack?"

"Yah, ready." Jack said, placing a hand on his Frostbite smiling, "What about you Rapunzel?" he asked.

"I guess." She said.

"Just let me get Stormfly." Astrid said, "And I will be ready as well." She turned to walk away, but Hiccup grabbed her arm. She turned to him.

"You're coming with us?" he said.

"Well, yes, you didn't think I was going to let you go by yourself did you?" She smiled, jokingly but the look on Hiccups face washed it clean. Her heart stopped for a moment and she felt afraid, "No Hiccup, I'm not staying."

"Astrid, I—"

"Don't start with me Hiccup, if you think that I'm going to let you, go dragon riding on your own—"

"Astrid listen to—"

"No!" she shouted, tears were streaming down her face, her blue eyes watering. She shook all over. Jack and Merida and Rapunzel stood back stunned. Even Aldis looked shocked. Toothless looked over sadly. Hiccup stared at her, his green eyes laced with sorrow. Astrid shoulders slumped and she bowed her head, embarrassed by the outburst. She frowned at the ground, "I'm—I'm sorry…I just…" Hiccup reached out for Astrid's cheek lifting her face so that she could look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered. He wiped away a tear with his thumb. Then he pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I was so scared when you came back." She wept, "Your mom and I…We thought…" she didn't finish the sentence, "I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you again." She cried.

Hiccup rubbed her back. Jack dropped his eyes. He couldn't look at the two of them, know that the reason he was here, that he was in this time was because he had to take him away. He closed his eyes. Hiccup finally put her at arms length, she wiped away her tears, "Go get storm fly." He said. Astrid smiled, she didn't say anything else, just ran off. Hiccup watched her run to get Stormfly. Aldis ran after to help her. But as soon as she disappeared so did his smile. He looked down at the ground, running a hand through his hair. Toothless pushed his head under Hiccups other hand. Jack laid a hand on Hiccups shoulder.

"You don't have to come." Jack said. Merida and Rapunzel watched from the side. Hiccup didn't look at Jack.

"We better saddle up." He said, he pulled away from Jack and began to double check Toothless's saddle. Merida walked up to Jack but Jack couldn't look at her or Rapunzel. It was getting harder and harder for him to do his job. Maybe he wasn't meant to do this after all.

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup were saying goodbye to so many people that Rapunzel had long since lost count. Jack hadn't even bothered. Merida was telling her captain to head back to Clan Dumbrock, and that she would arrive ahead of him by dragon. He of course protested but she was the princess and he soon had to submit to her request. It took surprisingly little pushing though.

Hiccup climbed onto to Toothless with amazing ease, hooking his foot in the stirrup easily and pulling small straps and touching buttons that Jack had never noticed before. Toothless would flick his tail sometimes and then Hiccup would smile and say, "Ahhhh, thanks bud, almost forgot that one." They seemed to read each others thoughts as easily as reading a book.

"How long till you're back father." The child's voice said from the side. It was Aldis holding her younger brothers hand.

"As soon as possible." Hiccup said.

"Promise?" she asked. Hiccup looked his daughter up and down, from her brown sloppy hair, to her green blue eyes.

He smiled a little, "I promise." He said.

Merida began to notice something about Jack. That Jack wasn't looking at either Hiccup or Astrid or his family. Jacks gaze always fell to either his staff or his dragon. He was purposely ignoring Merida's gaze too like one of the naughty dogs back home that knew he would have a beating soon. It was shame to compare Jack to this, but it was all too fitting. She wanted to ask Jack but she was almost certain her wouldn't answer if she asked. Something about him told her he could be just as stubborn as she was, even more so if he had a choice.

Rapunzel was too busy play with little dragons. One particular Dragon seemed to take a liking to her especially. It's wings kept changing color and it jumped around like a frog from place to place, disappearing, reappearing and then jumping onto her shoulder before disappearing again. She thought it was a lot of fun. Jack called her and she got up. "You ready Rapunzel?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said a huge smile on her face, "Let's get back home."

"Yep, you and I will have to share a dragon so—"

"I don't mind." Rapunzel said, still smiling. She climbed onto his dragon and waited for him to take his place in front. Jack laughed and climbed on.

"Can you hold my staff?" he said holding it out to her. Rapunzel nodded. "Don't drop it Punzie, you can't exactly replace it." He climbed in front of her and took the reigns. "Are we ready Hiccup?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"Then lets go!"

* * *

Father Time shook the stars from his head. What happened? He could remember trying to figure out a way to fix the clock and then… Pitch! Pitch with Drago! Drago was alive again, and he wasn't supposed to be. There was a reason they had trapped Shadow in the first place. He pushed himself to his feet. "Earth?" he whispered rubbing his head. He found her, under a pile of clocks, her body shaking.

"I'm fine Time, just fine." He helped his wife to her feet. She stumbled for a moment, brushing her leafy dress then turned to him. "How are the clocks?"

"A couple of dents, but nothing more." He said. Truly he hadn't really looked, but right now his wife was more important to him then anything. She gave him a pointed look, saying that she knew the truth, but he glanced away and turned to the china cabinet. His mouth dropped in horror. "No." he whispered. He ran to hit and threw open there glass doors. The paint and color was chipping slowly away from Guardians clocks. The sand from Sandy's clock was now a dull grey and all the others were beginning to look exactly the same.

He turned his gaze upward, to Man in Moon. Its surface flickered. "Mani is loosing his battle." Father Time said.

Mother Earth looked up, "And if Jack doesn't get back soon…" her voice trailed off.

"Shadow will win."


	32. Chapter 28

" _I'm the Princess. I have duties, responsibilities…_ " –Brave— **Princess Merida**

* * *

They were off. Hiccup shouted basic dragon training instructions on how to lead there dragon. 30 minutes later they were soring easily through the blue sky. 3 days in Berk and they were off, to…Well…They didn't know exactly. Merida was leading on her Stormcutter Mordue. Jack was putting in a great effort to protect Rapunzel from the wind and ice. But he was beginning to feel things he hadn't felt before. Cold. His eyes were beginning to tear from the wind, and his jacket once seeming perfect for any weather was inadequate for him right now. He looked at his hands, beginning to numb from the cold. He moved his finger trying desperately to get blood flow back to there pale tips.

Rapunzel's arms were around his waste, she didn't notice at first that there was anything wrong, but little awkward adjustments told her he was uncomfortable. Was it her, was she holding on too tight? Maybe she should have ridden with someone else. She tried to loosen her grip a little but Jack turned to her, "You okay Punzie?"

"Fine." She said, slightly confused. Shouldn't she be asking the same of him? He looked around at the clouds and the sky. He wished so badly right now that he could fly on his own. It wasn't that he didn't like Frost Bite, but he knew that if he was able to fly then he was okay, and so were the Guardians. Rapunzel put a hand on his shoulder, her blond hair flipped in the wind. "Are okay Jack?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be." He winced as another wave of pain and weakness hit him. He gripped the reigns all the tighter.

"Well." She began, looking ahead of her at the endless blue sky, "You have been rather…quiet."

"Just thinking." Jack said, now that was the truth. He shifted his shoulders.

Rapunzel frowned, "What about?"

Jack's eyes quickly glanced between Merida and Hiccup. His memory flashed to Rapunzel's birth, gold lights everywhere. The curling magic wrapping around him. She was the only Guardian without a past, without a real family or home. He dropped his glance to Frostbite before Rapunzel could notice him looking, "About how amazing it would be if I could bring Frostbite home." He smiled. "Maybe I could teach him how to eat Bunny's eggs."

He was lying. And she knew it. She thought about Pitch, his tall shadow, handsome face. She bit her lip at first then said, "Jack? Who am I?"

He didn't answer for a moment then laughed, "What is this, a game?" he said without turning to her, "You're Rapunzel of course."

"But who was I before I was Rapunzel." She asked.

Jack stopped laughing, "Why does it matter?" he asked.

"Well, I couldn't have always been Rapunzel could?" she asked. "I had to have been someone else before. The problem is the first thing I remember is Man in Moon." She looked at him, but he didn't meet her gaze. He looked out into space.

"Rapunzel…"he said, "You…You are special, you aren't like the other…" he sighed, "You aren't like the other Guardians."

"What does that mean?" Rapunzel said cocking her head.

"Nothing Bad." He said, like that could explain it all.

Rapunzel's eyes narrowed, changing to Orange. Jack had never seen her eyes change that color, but he knew just by the look on her face that she was irritated. "Why don't you just tell me?" she said.

"I…" but he could finish. Would it be worse if she found out? He felt a fresh wave of weakness and his right arm went numb, he dropped the reigns. The blind dragon looked confused. Rapunzel's eyes changed from orange to yellow-green.

"Jack!" she said, and picked up the reigns before anything else could happen.

"I'm fine now." Jack said, he took them from Rapunzel with his left hand, gripping it tightly. Rapunzel's eyes remained yellow-green.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes." He lied.

Again her eyes changed orange. Jack couldn't meet her eyes for anything. How much was he lying about? How many secrets could he possible have? Could this Pitch Black, actually be right?

"How long until we get there?" Jack shouted to Hiccup over the wind.

"At this rate?" Hiccup said, although he could hardly be heard over the wind, "A day, maybe two. We'll probably stop for the night half way there."

Jack nodded. Merida slowed down a little, "How are yuh doin' Jack?" she called over the wind, her thick Scottish accent hard to make out.

"Fine." He tapped Frostbite fondly, "So is Frostbite here."

Hiccup shook his head, "We're really lucky you came along." He shouted, "If you had not been able to train this dragon we may have had to something drastic."

"Like?" Jack shouted.

"Put him down." It was Astrid that had answered. Stormfly was a strange looking dragon. It's oversized head resembled a parrots, but he had teeth instead of a beak, and it's nose had two huge horns on it. It had a beautiful set of colors in it's wings and tail setting her off against the blue sky. "We don't have to do it often, most of time we set an Un-trainable dragon free. But he was injured and wouldn't let us get to close with anything, even food. He was starving himself." She looked away.

"Well, then I'm glad I was there to help!" he shouted and laughed.

They all smiled.

* * *

The rest of the flight was rather boring. With no place to land that night they flew straight on. The endless starry sky stretching above them. Rapunzel had fallen asleep behind Jack. Jack had finally pulled his hood up, tying it below his chin to keep out some of the wind. Frostbite seemed to have the flying pretty well handled, but Jack wasn't going to take any chances. It was blind, meaning it could get confused anytime so he kept a close grip on the reigns.

None of the others were asleep either. Toothless needed Hiccup to fly straight and Merida was leading them, meanwhile Astrid didn't want Stormfly to go off course. The ride that night was in relative silence, them taking it slow, not wanting to rush there dragons and gliding on the wind. Merida slowed down once, after accidently falling asleep and Hiccup took the lead. He was used to late night flights, taking them often with Toothless because that's what they liked to do.

But Merida had, ' _accidently_ ' fallen asleep for her own reasons. Now next to Jack she could ask some of her own questions. Questions that had been burning in the back of her brain for too long. "Hey Jack." She said pulling up her helmet so that he could see her face. Since they had slowed down a little the wind had been a little less harsh, so they could actually talk.

"Hey Merida." He said absently, turned to check on Rapunzel again and then turned back to Frostbite.

"Tired?" she asked.

"A little, but I'll survive." He answered.

"Good because I have a few questions—"

"No." he said.

"But you don't even know what I'm about to ask!" she said, her blue eyes flaring.

He let out a breath, "Fine, but don't wake up Rapunzel." He said.

She smiled, "Okay, why are yuh here?"

Dang it. It was the one question he didn't want her to ask, and the one question she couldn't help but ask. He scowled at the sky. "Can't you ask something else?"

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't notice you were keeping secrets?" she countered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, focusing his eyes on Astrid and Hiccup who were flying ahead together and laughing about something he couldn't hear.

"I think you do." Merida said, narrowing her eyes, "I noticed the way you look when people ask questions. Yuh avoid eye contact, change the subject. Yuh're keeping something to your self. Yuh're scared."

"If I had something to tell you, I would have told you already. Besides, I'm not the only one keeping secrets." He turned to her. His piercing blue eyes seemed to freeze her for a moment.

"That's different and you know it." She said scowling.

"No, it's not." He said, looking away again. Merida and him were silent again for a long time.

Finally Merida sighed, "I'm sorry Jack."

He looked at her, "So am I…Maybe I should tell you." He was quiet again for a long time. Then he told her about his mission to find new Guardians, and how he thought that maybe she was one of them. Merida was quiet when he was finished at first then asked.

"Did yuh tell Hiccup?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

Jack looked at her, "He would talk to Astrid."

She looked away, deep in thought. Finally she said, "I don't think I can do it?"

Jack nodded, "It's okay, I understand, you have your family and all that—"

"No, it's not that it's…" she looked at Mordue, "Well it's partly that. But…I've made so many mistakes." She didn't look at him as she said this, "What if you're wrong? What if I'm not Guardian material?"

"Hmmm." Jack said, almost laughing, "I thought the same thing."

"You did?" she looked at him shocked, "But whenever you talk about being a Guardian you act so confident. Like, it was always meant to be." She said.

"Well it was, I just didn't realize it. Believe me, when I found out I was a Guardian I was like. _NO WAY_!" He laughed.

"Really?" she said.

"Yep." He smiled real big.

"So what made you change your mind." He stopped smiling and stared off into the distance. His eyes seemed to be focused on something else. Something that wasn't there.

When he finally answered it felt like an eternity, "Everyone was someone before they were Chosen. It was only when I realized what I was that I was able to see why I was Chosen. But even then I couldn't be considered official until I found my center. And for everyone it's a little different."

Merida didn't know what to say to that so she just looked away, and at the endless starry sky.

"I'm a little tired Merida." Jack said, "We can talk more tomorrow if you want."

"Sure." And so the rest of the night was spent in silence as she thought over what Jack said.

* * *

Jack must have fallen asleep. He couldn't remember doing it, but he woke up with Rapunzel sitting in front of him. He didn't know how but she did, and now she was holding the reigns and controlling Frostbite. He yawned and stretched from behind her, "How long have I been asleep."

"A long time." She said, without looking at him.

"Are we almost there?" he asked.

"We better be soon." Astrid called to him, "Stormfly is getting tired, and we haven't found a place to land."

"We're almost there." Merida said, flying ahead of them, "Don't you worry."

Jack peeked over Rapunzel's shoulder, "When did you move me?" he asked.

"Hiccup saw you fall asleep." Rapunzel said, "Woke me up and told me to take your place."

"Oh." Jack said, she still wasn't looking at him, "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Oh yah, everything is fine." But he noticed the flecks of orange in her eyes, and another tint he had never seen before. Red. Some how, he didn't believe her.

Before he could question it anymore though Merida pointed, "There it is!" Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Astrid all sat up straighter to get a better look at the island closing in. Even at this distance they could see the stone castle with high towers.

"Wow." Jack said.

"Wait until you see it up close." Merida shouted.

* * *

The mountains were high, stretching as far as the eye could see. Covered in trees and pines, and looking like they had never been touched by another man before. Merida smiled proudly the beautiful rolling hills before her. "Wait until you meet Mum and Dad. And the boys!" she laughed. They were so excited that for a moment they actually forgot what they were there for in the first place.

"And my horse Angus, he's a piece work, a good steady horse though." She smiled. "Then we can head to The Standing Stones and…" her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida's eyes narrowed. Then widened. "Everyone move!" Her shout rang out. A fire ball was heading straight for them.


	33. Chapter 29

_"Some people say that fate is Woven together like a cloth…That ones destiny intertwines with another."_ –Brave— **Merida of Dunbrock**

* * *

Rapunzel was frozen, staring horrified. Frostbite looked around confused. Jack took the reigns from Rapunzel and yanked a hard left, while Merida struggled to yank Mordue out of the way of the oncoming volley. Mordue swirled in the air for a moment, Merida's helmet slipping off and falling to ocean far below. There was a dizzing moment where they kept spinning, but Mordue quickly regained control shaking the dizziness from his eyes.

Jack struggled to regain control of Rapunzel, Frostbite was going nuts, bucking and shaking her head confused. Rapunzel felt herself slip from the saddle, letting out a little scream of horror. Jack saw her begin to fall too late. He reached for her hand but she slipped through his fingers like smoke. "Rapunzel!" he shouted. He tried to angle Frostbite to her, but the dragon was too frightened. "Hiccup!" Jack shouted.

Hiccup saw her, he clicked his heal and Toothless took a dive. But he wasn't fast enough, even though Jack knew Rapunzel couldn't die, he also knew it would be a seriously painful fall. Hiccup reached out his hand. He was so close and Rapunzel was reaching out to him. Jack finally gained control of Frostbite, swirling to a stop in mid air. He saw Hiccup reaching out for Rapunzel. He wasn't going to get there in time.

Jack pulled out his staff, "Hiccup!" he shouted, Hiccup turned and Jack tossed it.

It headed straight for Hiccup. Hiccup sat up, he caught the staff and swung it. Rapunzel grabbed it. She felt her arm strain from the effort to hold up her own weight but she didn't let go. Hiccup yanked up the staff and placed her behind him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine." Rapunzel said, shaking. Another fire ball went flying. Toothless dodged it easily, he growled at the castle.

"Hold on bud." Hiccup said.

Merida gained control of her dragon and looked at the palace, "STOP!" she shouted over the wind. Another fire ball flew past them, landing in the sea. She let go the reigns and waved her hands in the air, "STOP!" she shouted again. "It's me! Princess Merida!" Could they see her? Could they tell it was her? She saw them load another fire ball.

* * *

Elinor smelled smoke and heard fire. She was looking at some paper work when she smelled it, and of course she knew it could only be one thing. She sighed and brushed back perfect black hair. She checked her reflection. Not perfect but decent. What was Fergus up to now? The last week without Merida had been rather boring, and Fergus did have a habit of doing strange things to fill that boredom. Although he had been busy lately with the boar in the village.

Elinor walked out of her room, closing the door carefully and marching down the stone hall way lined with tapestries. Some of them she had worked on herself. But others were far older, hundreds of years old, showing pictures of ancient legends and wars. Her slippered feet hardly made a sound on the cold stone floor, and her stern gaze was hard for any man to meet, even the strongest.

She had been self taught as a young girl to be the best at everything. With a world of men in the future she knew she had to be more commanding and more stubborn then any of them. She brushed back a stray white hair and walked up swirling steps to the roof.

There she found her husband Fergus shouting orders to a line of men. They were setting things on fire and releasing them toward the sea. Elinor sighed. "Fergus, what are you doing."

"Saw four little demons about 30 minutes ago." He said scowling at the sky.

"Yuh did huh?" she said crossing her arms, she looked at the sky expecting to see nothing but instead saw to her shock, four winged creatures flying through the air and through the flawless blue sky. Her heart jumped into her throat and leaned on the wall of the castle, "By the stars!" she said her eyes wide, "What are they?"

"I don't know." Fergus said, "But whatever they are they aren't going to hurt my villagers!" he shouted. He ran a hand through his red beard and through up his hands, "Fire!" he shouted. The blast of the fire ball went through the air soaring through the sky and missing one of the creatures, "Darned beast!" he spat, "Missed him. Load another!"

Elinor stared, her brows furrowed in worry. Then she stopped and gasped. From the top of a dragon that had before been swirling out of control a red head waved there arms, there hair like fire in the sunlight. "Fergus!" she shouted.

He turned to her, "What?"

"I think it's Merida!"

"That's impossible!" he said. She pointed to the dragon and he turned. His eyes widened and he realized that what she was saying was true. "Stop!" he shouted to the man about to let go another ball of flames. The man looked confused at Fergus but put down the torch.

Elinor saw the creature get closer and this time could see clearly her daughter on the back. She let out a breath, "It is Merida, oh Fergus! It's Merida!" she smiled and ran toward the tower door.

Fergus let out an inward breath of relief. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was grateful that Elinor had warned him.

* * *

Merida saw the man drop the torch and her mother run from the tower along with her father. She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. Hiccup flew up next to her. "Everything's okay now." Merida said smiling, "They saw me."

"Well good." He said, turning to Rapunzel who was gripping Hiccup so tight that he had to pry her off, "Because if they shot at us again, they would be hearing some words from me."

Merida smiled.

* * *

They were on the ground and Merida ran up to her Mother wrapping her arms around her moms neck, "Mum!" Elinor was a beautiful woman, with healthy pink skin and very few wrinkles for a woman her age, save the worry lines on her forehead. Her hair was almost completely black and was so long it rivaled even Rapunzel's hair. The white streak in her hair was lovely bit of silver and some of her was tied back from her fore head. Her dress was a deep red and long, with a gold belt that hung to her feet. She ran a hand over her daughters head and squeezed her in the tight hug Merida laughing with relief.

"Merida!" Elinor pulled away and looked her up and down, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mum." She laughed.

Elinor placed a loving hand on her daughters cheek, "My wonderful girl, look at you!" she laughed, "You have yuh'r hair tied back."

She touched her head, "Aye couldn't very well ride Mordue with my hair in my face, as enjoyable as it may sound." She smiled.

"Mordue?" Elinor raised an eyebrow. "You mean the dragon?" she looked at the Stormcutter. "What happened? Why are you home early." Her face paled, "did the treaty fail?"

"No mum." Merida said, "We never really got to talk about the treaty really, a lot has happened since I was on Berk."

"Well then you must tell me!" Elinor said, "Come inside, all of you, we'll talk in the great hall." Elinor said.

"Okay mum, but first let me introduce them to you." Merida raised her hand, "Mum, I would like you to meet, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Chief of the Hooligan tribe of Berk, and his wife, Astrid Haddock."

Hiccup bowed low at the waste and so did Astrid, "It is very nice to meet you, You're Majesty."

"And it is very nice to meet you Chief Haddock, and your wife Astrid." She bowed her head, "And who is this boy."

Merida turned in surprise to Jack who had climbed off of Frostbite to help Rapunzel off of Toothless. Rapunzel was still a little shaken and didn't say anything as she handed Jack back his staff. But her eyes had turned a sad greyish color. "I didn't think…" Merida turned back to her mother, "Yuh, can see him?"

"Well of course I can see him, why wouldn't I be able to see him." She said smiling.

"It's just that…Never mind. That's Jack Frost." Merida said.

"The Jack Frost?" Elinor said as Jack walked up to her, Rapunzel following close behind. Merida nodded, and Elinor smiled. "A pleasure Jackson Frost, I can't believe I'm meeting you for the first time." She bowed her head slightly, "Now will you all follow me?"

"Uh, can Toothless come you're Majesty?" Hiccup asked.

"Well I don't mind." Elinor said nodding, "Fergus?" Fergus who hadn't said a word this entire time just stared at the Dragons. Elinor nodded, "Bring them."

* * *

High stone walls held tapestries of all kinds, some looking hundreds of years old, and others looking brand new. One in particular looked new and carefully tended. The image of Merida was unmistakable, but the bear she stood in front of made no sense. They were surrounded by a complicated Celtic knot with a thick border. This particular tapestry hung over a set of thrones. Two large ones, a smaller one and one that was more of a couch. On either side of the thrones were identical tapestries each featuring a sword buried in a Celtic knot. Torches lined the walls from the door and stuffed dear heads hung on the walls, along with birds and any other creature you might imagine be hunted.

Jack couldn't take his eye off the tapestry of with Merida and the bear. Merida noticed, "Me and mum worked on it together." She said, "It's a long story that one, one a fear may pass to legend someday."

"Does each tapestry have a story."

"Aye." Elinor said, "Each and every one had its own legend and lesson to it. Some so old, that no one knows there origin but each as precious as the other." She smiled and folded her hands, "My daughter and I have our own story, it's not yet legend, but in them our bond was struck." She touched Jack shoulder, "But I must say, your legend is rather sad and frightening."

"I've heard." Jack said. "well you can't believe everything you hear."

"We'll see." Elinor said.

At that moment there was a squeal and three little red head boys around the age of six came running in. They all ran up to Merida knocking her over onto the ground. Jack laughed as did Rapunzel trying to cover her mouth. Merida tried to get up from underneath them.

"Boys!" Elinor said, they looked over at the queen and quickly climbed off of there stunned sister.

"Triplets?" Astrid said.

"Aye." Elinor said, "A bunch a trouble makers these boys." The boys laughed were about to run off when they stopped in front of Jack.

"Ooooh." One of the boys said. They were completely amazed by Jack, his tall slender body, his cerulean jacket and long staff. His sloppy silver hair and frost covered clothes. Jack laughed at there amazed faces knelt down to about there height. He held up his hand a bit of frost danced on his fingers. It was all he could manage, and even that small bit seemed to drain him a little, but it was worth it to see the kids amazed faces. One laughed and clapped his hand happily. Merida grinned from the side.

Elinor smiled too, but she clapped her hands as well, "Boys, go play, we must talk about something important." They looked back to Jack who nodded. The boys ran away laughing, squealing and tripping over there own feet.

Jack laughed himself and stood up. A wave of dizziness fell over him and the room tipped. He never fell though, someone grabbed his arm and helped him stand. Jack turned to see Astrid, her eyes clouded with worry. Elinor frowned, "I believe you will have to tell me your story quick." Elinor said, "If we are to get your friend the assistance he needs."

So Merida began to tell her while Fargus went to find a chair for Jack. Astrid and Rapunzel help Jack to his seat while Merida told the story. Hiccup, Astrid and Jack filled in where they could. Jack even told them why he was there, although he didn't reveal that Hiccup and Merida were the ones needed, thinking that it should be left up to them to tell there family. By the time the story was done all the dragons except for Toothless had fallen asleep although Toothless was on the brink. He sat next to his master, blinking in and out of sleep.

Elinor said nothing at first; she was quiet for so long they all thought that she might not answer. Elinor had asked very few questions through out the story and none of them could decide whether that was a good thing or not. When Elinor finally answered it felt like an eternity later. "So you trying to find the witch?"

"Aye mum."

"You know she might not be there." She said to her daughter, "And even I she is."

"I know." Merida said, "But it is the only plan we have. I can…" she looked at Jack, "I can't just give up on them."

Elinor turned to Jack, "I'm sorry my boy, for the pain this has caused you."

"It's not your fault." Jack said.

"Yes, but I'm afraid of what I have to say next." She turned back to her daughter, "I can't let you go."


	34. Chapter 30

_"You just gestured to all of me."_ –How to Train Your Dragon— **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

* * *

"MUM!" Merida shout could have been heard through out the hall, "Are yuh deaf!? I just told you—

Elinor held up her hand for silence and Merida clamped her mouth shut. "I know what you told me Merida." She said not looking at her daughter as she said it. Her eyes seemed clouded with worry. "Believe me, If I could let you go I would." She let out a breath, "But…The forest is too dangerous right now, the attacks have gotten worse, and Fargus lost four men just yesterday." She said gesturing to Fergus with her slender white hand. Some how even a gesture like that seemed graceful and powerful coming from this queen.

Hiccup cocked his head, "You lost how many men your Majesty?"

"Altogether we have lost 9 fine warriors in the last three days." Elinor sighed, "too many bodies in search of this monster."

"Monster you're Majesty?" asked Astrid.

Fergus spoke for the first time, "Aye, some creature, an invisible one is snatching our sheep and destroying out villages." He let out a breath, "I thought it was boar, but the creature appears to be something far worse."

Hiccup put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. He gazed off into what seemed to be outer space. But Astrid recognized that look before, he was going through the dragon encyclopedia in his head. Years of discovering dragons his mind was a book of every dragon species and stat you could believe. A moment of thought and he whispered, "Invisible?"

"According the villagers." Fergus said, "Creature just eats the sheep whole and leaves nothing but a bit of fur in seconds." He crossed his arms, "Houses melting, not burning, melting and trees melting as well. An entire acre was taken down in mere second." He sighed.

Merida eyes flashed with worry, but her face was like that of stone. She crossed her arms and frowned, "But yuh, know I can defend myself." She said.

"Your skill with a bow my dear," began Elinor, "And your skill with a sword is great, and I know you are more then capable of handling yuh'self. But!" she said raising a finger, "It is not that I don't trust you. It is that we don't trust the beast. We don't know what it is and it is destroying towns and forests as quicker then wildfire."

Hiccup was still quiet, and Astrid was waiting for him to say something. Jack watched him waiting for him to say something. Soon the entire room was silent waiting for cryptic Hiccup to speak. Not words were said for so long, then Hiccup took a deep breath, "A Changewing."

"Say whut?" Fergus said.

"A Changewing." Hiccup looked at them his face a little more clear. "We have them all over Berk, there not so much powerful as they are smart. There able to change there colors to match there surroundings and spit acid. But they usually travel in packs. This one must have gotten separated from its group." Hiccup frowned at Elinor, "I'm sure there's only one, to be honest, if there were more you would in a lot worse shape then you are in now."

Fergus scowled at him, "And you know this how?"

Merida was the one who took her place in front of Hiccup, protectively, "Because he trains Dragons dad, and a Changewings a Dragon, I've seen them."

"What if he's the one who brought them here?" Fergus said, getting dangerously close and pulling out his sword, "I don't trust Vikings."

Merida was aware of there families history with Vikings. When Fergus, her father was just a child many of them attacked his village, many men died trying to protect there families, including Fergus's father. It was a hard time for his Clan. But Fergus was a strong warrior and managed to grow up brave and powerful, if not a little bit on the dopy side. However one of Fergus's faults was distrust. Especially in Viking kind. So no one blamed him when voted against the treaty. Only Elinor had managed to convince him to do this, if only for there own protection. Personally he would rather see them wiped off the face of the planet. And seeing this man; Hiccup didn't seem to weaken his resolve. In fact the fire in his eyes seemed to suggest utter and complete anger.

"Trust him or not, he is the Leader of many people and you better recognize his importance." Merida said, "Or do forget why I was sent to Berk for in the first place."

Fergus didn't answer just drew back his sword and stepped back from his daughter. Satisfied Merida stepped away from Hiccup. It was a mistake she would come to regret later as Fergus suddenly re-drew his sword and flung it at Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" It was Astrid, who had shouted, but Hiccup was quicker then they thought. He had seen the mad look in the kings eyes, and knew what he was planning ever before the rest of them did. He pulled out his sword, meeting the king's sword with a power block. Hiccup was pushed back sliding on the floor from the power of the swing but was unharmed. Fergus stared at where Hiccup had been moments before and then where he stood now, a yard away unharmed and straightening his back. A scowl ran across his face, he raised his sword and charged.

"Fergus!" Elinor shouted.

"DAD!" Merida yelled.

"Jack!" Jack shouted from the corner. They all turned to Jack with a scowl.

Hiccup dodged his roaring stampede by a quick side step, Fergus ran into the stone wall behind him. Hiccup reached down to his boot and pulled out a small tube, quickly clicking it into the hilt of the sword just in time for Fergus to turn around. Fergus's large iron sword swung and hit the blade of Hiccups. At the same time a little click was heard and the blade burst into flames. Fergus gave a shout of horror, and Hiccup pushed against the iron sword with his own fiery blade. Fergus sword turned red hot, shock was in his eyes as he tried desperately to hold on. Sweat was on his brow from the intense heat. Hiccups with calmer features then that of Fergus still had a dominant determined look in his green eyes. He would not relent. It was fire against Iron, and fire was clearly winning.

Merida stared on the side in horror, as friend and father fought. At first she was too stunned by the flaming sword to react, but a quick shake of her head and she jumped to her throne where a set of bow and arrows are at her ready. She pulled them out and pointed at the two of them. Drawing in a deep breath as she pulled the arrow to her cheek and released. The arrow spun as it shot through the air, but never hit either Fergus or Hiccup. It hit there blades with a power that should have been impossible knocking the sword out of there hands and sending them flying. Jack and Rapunzel leapt out of the way of the flaming sword and arrow. Astrid sat on the side, eyes wide with shock. But Elinor was complete calm as she took her place between the stunned Viking and King. "Fergus!" she said in a reprimanding tone, "What on earth is wrong with you."

"The mans a Viking!" he spat.

"Aye, but he's also the chief as Merida said, and do you honestly what to risk war! Especially if they have an army of Dragon trainers at there side."

"Actually—" Hiccup said picking up his sword, but Merida kicked him in the leg.

"You were being foolish and reckless Fergus, and I am very disappointed with you." She crossed her arm.

"I could take em'." He said.

"Aye, but at what cost!" she said, "Haven't you lost enough men as it is!" she shouted. Fergus stepped back stunned his eyes wide with shock. He stumbled back from his wife. At first all he could do was stare at her. Then his eyes shifted left and right. He looked at the people gathered in his great hall and exhale noisily.

"I-I'm sorry Elinor." He whispered.

"You should be, that was very rash." She let out a breath, "I'm sorry Chief Hiccup, I had no intention—"

"Don't be sorry you're Majesty." He sheaved his sword. "No harm done." He waved his arm to show he wasn't hurt.

"Maybe, but that does not constitute any right for what my Husband did." Elinor said, she straightened herself. "I'm so sorry."

Hiccup nodded, "You're forgiven." Astrid took her place next to her husband again. If looks could kill Fergus would have been dead in seconds. Toothless too gave his own death stare too, taking his place protectively by his master side, and swirling his long tail around both Astrid and Hiccup like a wall. Toothless's green eyes gave the clear warning to Fergus, _one wrong move, and you're going up in blue smoke_. His spine glowed a faint blue.

Fergus stepped back from assembly and turned away only to face Merida, her arms crossed. He sighed, "I'll leave you all to talk." He walked away, pushing past Merida and walking through Jack, who had managed to push Rapunzel out of the way. Fergus's steps finally disappeared down the hall. Jack frowned, the poor man had been through a lot, and he wished there was something he could do.

His attention was quickly brought back to the problem at hand. Hiccup was placing a comforting hand on Toothless's head. "I can help your Majesty." He said calmly. Toothless's death stare was gone and he now sat down, his huge green eyes sparkling like nothing had ever happened.

Elinor nodded, "You do seem to know about this creature."

"I've dealt with many dragons, one Changewing, shouldn't be a problem." Hiccup said, "If we take care of the dragon and let us in the forest, I believe we can call this treaty signed and secured. You will be able to call on us whenever you need."

"I believe that is more then expectable of a deal Chief Haddock." She said nodding.

"Good, but I will need your daughter if you don't mind." Hiccup said waving his hand at her.

Elinor's face twisted in worry as she looked at her daughter who had wrapped her bow around her and strapped the arrows to her waste easily. Merida looked at her mother, "I'm not sure."

"Her archery is clearly of a much higher talent then others, and could serve useful to us." Hiccup said, even Astrid had to nod in agreement although she didn't look too happy about it. Jack waited for Elinor decision.

"I'll be fine Mum." Merida said, putting her hand confidently into her belt. She smiled a crooked smile, her blue eyes sparkling playfully, "Yuh think after all we've been through I can't handle one small dragon?"

Elinor let out a breath, "Very well Chief Haddock, but I must have your word that my daughter will be safe."

"You have my word." He held out his hand, Elinor stared at it, and took.

* * *

The green forest was quiet in the day. A thick fog lay over the ground. It wrapped around ancient trees trunks. The moist air so thick and chilled it could make a man shiver. The woods were a knot of trees and bushes, wild animals happily living in the old branches and the earth. Past this forest was a piece of land, on a small hill. The land was flat and covered in high grass. But the most curious of all was tall pillars of stone. There ancient builders were long forgotten. They had no names. Here however they stood, tall like giants, reaching to the blue sky. Carving of ancient Celtic ruins and knots had almost completely faded away after so many years of Mother Nature beating at there surface with rain and sleet and snow.

Yet among these strangely beautiful stones one lay on the ground, like a slain giant. It had broken in half, and lay on the ground for how long very few knew. And very few told. Yes this land was mostly quiet, but now more then ever the silence was thick. Not a bird twittered in the trees. Not a rabbit jumped in the grass. Not even insects of any kind could be seen. A land lost in time and space and legend. It smelled of tragedy and at the same time hope, and redemption.

In the midst of this circle of stone, in this silent land left in peace the grass stirred. But there was no wind, not a breeze in the moist air. The grass tips waved in a breeze that wasn't there bending and touching the earth with there tips. A sound, probably not loud under most circumstances filled the circle of stones. There ancient bodies creaked. A swirl of wind and a crack of lightening filled the space. Then the air cracked open and a swirl of rainbows and light appeared.

Pitch stepped out of the swirl of light into the quiet land. His hands were behind his back as the vortex cracked closed. He picked up the clock from the ground. A small smirk broke on his grey face. He surveyed the land around him. The fog seemed to part around him to let him pass. It moved like an octopus clearing it's self from his path until he walked up the fallen giant of a rock. It could still be scene clearly where the rock had cracked. He ran a hand over the rough surface. He knelt to the ground and peered under the rock. Beneath he could see the bones of a beast mixed with arrows and sword ends. Almost no flesh was left on this fallen beast. The earth and animals had done there job disposing of the creature.

He could sense it again, the fear, terror, horror. It was seeped into this place like a sponge. It echoed the history of fear and legend to him in the whispers of the wind. But something else was there, something he couldn't place. Another side? Still the fear was stronger and Pitch knew this was the spot he was looking for.

He raised his hand. The darkened sand rose at his biding, wrapping it's self around the massive rock and pulling it from the beasts remains. Lifting it back to it spot on the rock so that the crack could not be seen anymore. Shadows began to lift the remains into the air, swirling around the creature. Pitch smiled.

* * *

Merida tightened her belt, fixed her bow and pulled her hair over her shoulder. She checked to make sure that her quiver was full of enough arrows. She managed to fit 20 before she realized that she would not be able to pull out arrows quick enough. So she took out three. She double checked her armor too. She was riding out on Mordue, Hiccup said it would be quicker to spot the Changewing that way.

Merida ran hand over her dragons head. Mordue the dragon. Huh, she never thought she would grow to like that name. She still remembered the last battle with him.

How close she was to death.

The Monster of a bear knocked her to the ground, its mouth open wide. She could still remember it's breath, of rotted flesh and fish, the spit that speckled her face. In that one moment she was more afraid then she had ever been before. She had let out scream, so loud it could wake the dead. If it hadn't been for her mother she would have been nothing but bear food. Her stomach still felt a little queasy with the memory.

She ignored the feeling and tried to focus on double checking her dragon's straps. She knelt by the dragons saddle. But her mind wandered. She had to get this right. After all the mistakes she made she had to do something right. But what if she failed? What would happen to Jack? As the second ticked Jack looked worse and worse. His skin had taken on a stony grey and his eyes were loosing there color. He could hardly stand on his own anymore. He was like an old man. What if, after everything they had done Jack just faded away? What if he died?

"No, pull more up." Merida turned around. It was Hiccup; he knelt down and grabbed the strap and pulled up, then pressed down so that it hooked properly. "There, nice and tight." He turned to walk away. But Merida reached out and grabbed his arm. Hiccup turned to her.

"Hiccup, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "What if I…What if we mess up? What will happen to Jack?"

Hiccup stared at her for a long time not saying a thing. When he finally spoke Merida realized that she had been holding her breath, "That's not an option." He said simply and walked away. Leaving Merida to stare after him.

* * *

Rapunzel watched carefully as Jack petted Frostbite. He whispered things she couldn't understand. Most of it in Norse. She had been sitting watching him for too long. She turned away. Why wouldn't Jack answer her questions? What was he hiding? She thought they were friend but friends didn't keep secrets. Was he really what he said he was or was Pitch right?

She got up, brushing her purple dress. "Where are you going?" Jack's question surprised her.

She stopped walking "Out for a walk." She said without turning to him.

"A walk?" He cocked his head and got up from talking to Frostbite, he stuck a hand in his pocket, "But we're about to leave soon."

"Yah." She said, still not looking at him.

"So…Don't you want to come?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel didn't answer. She crossed her arms sadly. "See you later Jack." She whispered, and walked out of the stables and into the night air.

Jack watched her leave. He felt Frostbite tuck her head under Jacks hand. But still Jack didn't look at him. He watched where Rapunzel had disappeared moments ago. Frostbite made a small gurgle and Jack looked at her. He petted her scaly head. "Something's wrong with her." He whispered. The dragon made a purr like noise. Jack looked back at where Rapunzel had gone. "I know you can't see it." He said, "But I can feel it, somethings changed in her."

* * *

Astrid crossed her arms as she examined her husband double checking Toothless's straps. Hiccup didn't know how long she had been watching but her gaze was beginning to get a little uncomfortable. He shifted his shoulders and finally stood and clapped his hands. "Okay, we're ready Astrid, how about you?" he smiled.

She narrowed her eyes, "You're not telling me something."

Hiccups smile fell from face. "How could you."

"We've been married 14 years." She said, uncrossing her arms, "You think I honestly wouldn't notice when my husband is hiding something."

Hiccup turned away, "We don't have time for this."

"Don't have time?" she stood straighter, "Since when did you not have the time to talk to me."

"Jack—"

"Jack can wait!" Astrid took his arm before her could walk away. He still didn't look at her. His gaze on Toothless who stared sadly at the two. She grabbed his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "What's wrong with you Hiccup?" she whispered, "There was a time you could tell me anything. We would talk about everything." She cocked her head.

"I know." He whispered.

"So why aren't you telling me this? What are you so afraid of?" Astrid's blue eyes clouded with worry. She waited for him to say something. To say anything. He reached out and pressed her hand against his cheek. His eyes burned with tears as he held her hand. Her eyes searched his.

"I'm afraid of loosing you." He chocked out. It felt like he was choking on gravel. Hiccup told her everything.

* * *

Rapunzel was in the village. Villagers walked through her. But she didn't care. The loneliness seemed to seep into her bones. It wasn't just not being seen by people. It was being ignored by Jack. Someone she saw as her Brother. A word she hardly knew, but felt there was no better way to describe him. He was there when Man in Moon made her. He was at her birth, he had taken her places she had never been, and trusted her. But she was finding it harder and harder to trust him.

What began as a perfect friendship was becoming questionable. He seemed more concerned with his mission then her. A mission he wouldn't even tell her about. A mission he couldn't trust her to know about. Not only that but he was keeping a secret about her. What kind of friend did that? Was he really her friend at all? Was everything he told her, a lie? She rubbed her arm, tears rolling down her cheek she finally sat down on a pile of hay stacked outside the palace. She placed her face into her hands and cried. Her shoulders shook with the tears.

"He wouldn't tell you would he?" Rapunzel swirled around. Pitch rose from the shadow, his tall figure towering over her short figure. She brought up her legs, fear seemed to wrap a hand around her throat and the room became 20 degrees colder under his shadow. "Oh, you poor thing." He said, "I tried to warn you didn't eye?" he sneered. "But I suppose children just won't listen."

He turned to walk away, but Rapunzel's fear was replaced with anger, "I'm not a child!" she spat.

He looked at her, his golden eyes flashing, "Indeed, I see that now." He stepped forward, "No child would face fear with such power behind her voice." He leaned down so that his face was mere inches away. "What about Jack?" he whispered, "Does Jack treat you like a child?"

At the mention of Jacks name she felt tears burn behind her eyes again. "He won't tell me anything." She whispered, "Why does he keep secrets from me?!" she said, she wrapped her arms around herself and a looked at her bare feet.

She felt something touch her chin and lift her face to look at Pitch. His grey fingers felt cold on her tear stained face. "But I can answer them for you." He whispered, "I can tell you who you are, where you came from."

She gaped at him, eyes wide. She wiped away a sad tear from her now sad grey eyes. "Can you really?" she whispered.

He leered.

* * *

Jack wasn't ready no one was. They knew that if they stopped the Changewing they could leave, but Rapunzel still hadn't come back. Jack put a hand on Frostbites head. "Where is she?" Jack whispered.

"She didn't say where she was going?" Merida asked, leading Mordue out of the palace.

"No, she just said, 'see you later' and left." Jack bit his lips, "What if somethings wrong."

Hiccup came out of the palace too, followed by Toothless and Astrid. Astrid's eyes were a little red, but her face had that ever stern look to it. "What's going on?" Hiccup asked, "Where's Rapunzel?"

"I don't know." Jack answered turning to him. A breeze blew and Jack stopped. His eyes swirled in the direction the wind came. His chest heaved. "Pitch."

Merida had heard him mention Pitch once, but once was enough. Her face paled. "He's here?" she tried to look braver. "Where?" Jack didn't answer just jumped onto Frostbite, kicking her into action. Frostbite took off into the air. "Jack!" Merida called. Jack didn't answer.

She jumped onto Mordue, Hiccup swirled to her, "What are you—" but she was gone before he could say anything else. He was at a loss on what to do. His friend had just flown away out of the blue. Hiccup turned to Astrid who was already on Toothless. Hiccup sighed and climbed on, he hooked his foot in the stirrup and Toothless took off.

Jack surveyed the ground. His eyes searching for Rapunzel in the village. Villagers looked up at him eyes wide, unable look away. But Jack ignored them, his mind focused on one thing. He gripped his staff tighter, forcing Frostbite slow down. He waited for the feeling to come again, the familiar cold feeling he couldn't ignore. He found it just on the edge of the forest and forced Frostbite to land. Frostbite whimpered. Jack placed a comforting hand on her head. "It's okay girl." He whispered. He stepped forward, using his staff to walk. He tried to raise it but his knees wouldn't lock, and he didn't want to fall.

Merida, Hiccup and Astrid landed behind him. Jack swirled, "What are you—"

"You honestly think we let you go alone?" Merida said pulling off her bow.

Jack didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

He stepped into the forest. It was spookily dark for midafternoon. Merida strung on arrow to her bow. She breathed deeply. All her senses stretched to pick any disturbance. Hiccup, Astrid and the other dragons followed close behind. Jack followed his senses. Ever since becoming a Guardian, fear had a stench of its own. A powerful six sense, Jack and the Guardians could track it and stop fear before it became too strong in the area. Now these senses were weakening, so it took everything in him to track down the source.

Suddenly in the distance he saw a light. It was dim but the colors were unmistakable. He jumped onto Frostbite, "Hurry girl!" he shouted. She shot through the forest. The trees sped past him. He ignored the feeling of branches slicing his arm. Pitch had captured Rapunzel. What if he had hurt her? He could picture her being tortured and couldn't get the thought out of his mind. He had to protect her. He had to make sure she was okay. He would do anything to protect her if it was possible. The forest cleared. He and Frostbite were near a hill, a circle of high stones stood on the hill and in the middle was a swirling colorful portal. Frostbite stopped. He heard her whimper. He climbed off and stepped up the hill toward the portal. Merida, Hiccup and Astrid were behind them, all the dragons except for Toothless refusing to go any close to the circle of stones.

Jack peeked over the edge and his eyes widened. There stood Rapunzel next to Pitch and they were…Talking. "Rapunzel?" Jack didn't realize he had spoken until Rapunzel swirled around. As soon as her eyes fell on him they turned red. She scowled, he had never seen her so angry before.

"So you finally decided to look for me?" she said.

He stared at her, "You're—You're with Pitch?" he stepped closer.

Pitch answered for her, "She's made her choice, go on your _mission_ and leave her."

Jack shook his head still gaping at her. Merida stood next to him, "Rapunzel, stup playing come on."

"I'm not playing!" Rapunzel said, her eyes still flashed with red. "I'm done being treated like a child!"

Hiccup turned to Jack, "What is she talking about?"

Jack ignored him "Rapunzel, come on, enough, you know who Pitch is." He stepped closer, "He's nothing but a liar, he's just trying to trick you." He held out his hand, "We'll find a way home I promise just—"

"NO!" she stepped back from his hand. "Pitch has promised to tell me the truth. I'm going with him."

Jack stared, his hand still out stretched. Rapunzel stepped closer to Pitch and the portal. He placed a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, "She's made her choice Jack."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rapunzel still stared at him with narrowed eyes as she stepped into the portal. He leaped forward, "Rapunzel don't!" At that moment a huge creature made of black sand appeared in front of him. It was a Nightmare horse, but bigger then usual with a sharp horn like a spear head on its head. Merida released a bow but it caught in the creature shoulder and it swirled to her. Astrid gasped in horror. Jack froze in place; to dazed to move. The creature pawed the ground, its huge sand hooves pulling up grass. Jack stepped back, and fell. The creature charged. Jack expected the spear like horn to pierce him, or the hooves on his chest. He through his arm in front of himself. A vain attempt to stop the charge.

There was a loud growl and Frostbite jumped in front him. Its blind eyes could not tell what was there but the shout of horror from his master was enough for him jump into action. He couldn't see what he growled at, but huge ears picked up the snorting of the Nightmare. Its huge wing draped over Jack and his tale fanned out into a protective shield, wrapping around Jack. Her huge white teeth could be seen as she snarled at the Nightmare. The Nightmare bucked and snorted. Frostbite snapped. Its blind blue eyes shifting back and forth. Her ears twitched in the direction she heard the Nightmare gallop.

She seemed to be saying, "You're not going near my master."

Whether the nightmare got the message or not was never clear. The creature finally stepped back. It looked a little annoyed that it couldn't get to Jack, its yellow eyes flashing angrily. But the Nightmare wasn't giving up, it charged. A fatal mistake, because Frostbite heard the quick movement and let out a blast of ice and snow. An explosion of cold, like an icy cloud burst as soon as it hit the creature, spreading in every direction. When the cloud cleared a statue of Nightmare stood there. Frozen from th tips of its huge horn to the end of its sandy tale. Satisfied Frostbite un-wrapped her tail from around Jack. Jack peeked from under her wing at the Nightmare.

Merida stepped next him, watching as he patted Frostbite gently. But everyone's eyes were mostly on the huge horse like creature before them, frozen in mid-gallop. Hiccup touched the rough side of the iced creature. "What is this thing?" he said, turning to Jack. But Jack wasn't looking at it. He was looking at the bare piece of land where the portal once was, along with Rapunzel.

"It doesn't matter." Jack's voice cracked. He gripped his staff all the tighter, leaning on Frostbite. She lifted her head gently. "Rapunzel's gone with Pitch."


	35. Chapter 31

_"What you're looking for isn't out there. It's in here."_ —How to Train Your Dragon 2— **Astrid**

* * *

Frostbite kindly whimpered under Jacks hand. She seemed to be saying, "It's going to be okay." But Jack couldn't believe that, not this time. It took everything in him not to scream. He looked at the ground, not able to look anywhere else. Not even at Frostbite. With Rapunzel with Pitch who knew what could happen to her. What kind of tricks and traps were laid out. They needed her. Now she was gone. He was so angry and upset.

Merida knelt down so that Jack had to look at her, "It's going to be okay Jack, you'll see, don't loose spirit now." She smiled.

Jack turned away, "Rapunzel's gone, I was supposed to take care of her and now…" he felt tears burn behind his eyes. "Father Time was right; I shouldn't have taken her here."

"You were only doing what you thought was right Jack." Hiccup said. "How could you have known this was going to happen?"

Jack didn't answer. He just kept staring at the ground. Astrid let out a breath, "For the god's sake. Jokul look at me." Jack looked up to Astrid. Astrid crossed her arms, "If you give up now then we're giving Pitch exactly what he wanted." She frowned, "And if you're the kind of person I think you are you wouldn't give into to Pitch that easily." She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look her in the eye. "So don't give in now." She jeered. She let go of his shoulder.

Jack gawked at her. He didn't seem to know what to say. He looked at Frostbite then at the rest of them. Finally he nodded, straightened his staff, and climbed onto Frostbite. "We have to hurry, there is no telling how long we have. Rapunzel is powerful and if Pitch has managed to sway her he could use her powers for all the wrong reasons." Merida looked ready to cheer. Hiccup nodded. "So what do we do Hiccup?" Jack said, "How do we find this Changewing of yours." Jack smiled.

"We'll fly up high and look around the area we should—" Hiccup was cut short by Merida grabbing his arm. He turned to her and saw her eyes wide. She put a finger to mouth, motioning for them to be quiet. Then she pointed. All of them followed her finger. There at the end of the circle was a small glowing blue dot. It was like smoke, or fire. Yet in floated mid air suspended to nothing. Tiny, white, unblinking eyes stared at the. I had small swirls like arms curling and uncurling in a gesture that seemed to mean, follow me.

"A will o' wisp." Merida said, in a hushed tone.

"A what?" Hiccup whispered, still looking at the strange floating creature.

"They'll lead you to your fate." Merida said, "Come on, we have to be quiet. Follow me."

* * *

They walked through the forest. There feet hardly made a sound. Even the dragons didn't make a noise on the woodland floor. Leaves hardly cracked beneath huge clawed feet. They were all so quiet for so long some had to look back to make sure the others were following. But what was more eerie than them all being quiet was how quiet the forest was. Not a bird whistled in the branches, not an animal rustled in the bracken. It was as if the forest was holding its breath. Waiting for something. The branches of mighty trees wound so tightly together they couldn't see the sky. And tree trunk grew so close together that it was hard to believe they could make it through. Soon the leaves cleared as if swept up and clean green moss squished underneath there feet.

Jack felt Frostbite pressed her head close to Jack. "It's okay." Jack whispered, even though he knew it wasn't.

Merida didn't stop once. As they followed the blue orbs each one disappeared, vanishing in a cloud of blue smoke. Finally they ducked under a branch and saw to there amazements one of the smallest houses ever. It's roof was a mixture of broken beams and moss, the door hung crooked on its hinges and a broken window showed no light. But walking around the front, a pile of wood in her hand was possible the ugliest old ladies Jack had ever seen.

Her hair stuck out like Frankenstein's wife and was as grey as a storm cloud. She wore something that may have been dirty green rags by his point of view. She wore no jewelry and her wrinkled face held no pleasure in what she was doing. She grumbled as she worked, mean while a molting crow jumped from the old ladies shoulder to the pile of wood.

"The Witch!" Merida whispered. She practically ran toward the cottage. Jack reached out to stop her but she was too fast. Before Hiccup and Jack could say a think Merida was half way to the shack. Of course the Witch heard her. She turned her beady grey eyes to the sound then gave a startled shriek so loud it could have wakened the dead. She dropped her bundle of twigs and ran into the house. The bird followed only to pump in the closed door. A ruffle of feathers swirled around him as it shook it head and then quickly dived in to broken window.

But Merida didn't stop, she slammed on the door. "Miss. Witch we need your help!" she called.

"Go away!" the Witch shrieked.

Merida saw her head in the broken window, and walked to it. Almost at the same time curtains fell over the glass. "But it's important!" she shouted to her.

"Dun't care!" The Witch shouted back, somewhere inside the house. "Yuh destroyed my house you did. With yuh'r potion mixin' and well. I'll have nun of that nonsense again."

Merida pressed a pale palm on the window, "But I didn't mean it!" she shouted into the cottage, "I was scared and confused and—"

"I sead I dun't care!" The Witch shouted.

"But if you don't help Jack Frost could die!" There was a long silence inside the cottage. So long that Merida thought that something happened to the Witch, and then the door opened. Jack who had been standing on the hill with Hiccup still now was beginning to come closer. Although it wasn't exactly willingly.

"Jack Frost?" The Witch said, "But that's impossible. Jackson Overland isn't born for the next…600…700 years!" That's when the Witch turned her head and spotted Jack. Jack stopped in his tracks. The old woman looked him up and down and then whispered, "Goodness gracious! It is he!" She looked at Merida with narrowed eyes then back at Jack. "Very well, I'll let the lad in. But no exploding my house you Red Headed Wench."

"Thank you." Merida said and pushed past the Witch into the cottage. The old woman held out a wrinkled hand to Jack.

"Come my boy." She said. Jack followed her into the cottage. Hiccup, Astrid and even Toothless, Frostbite and Mordue surprisingly fit into the cottage comfortably. It was a lot larger inside then it looked. A small fire was in the corner, burning brightly in dark room and a cauldron was bubbling in the middle of the room. Jack was amazed. He looked around stunned and then back at the Witch. The Witch took his hand. "Come here child." She whispered.

It was far gentler of whisper then her shrieking before. He followed her to the fizzing cauldron. "From wut little I know of this world I know that you are not supposed to born for some time." She waved her hand of cauldron, an image of him as a boy before the accident appeared. "But you stand before me now." She looked at him with narrowed eyes, "And I am not the only one who knows why." She looked at the others, "Everyone in here knows the reason."

"You can see the future?" Jack asked.

"No, I can see only what I am allowed to see, shadows mostly." She looked at him sadly, "But what I see do see I do see in you I do not like." She frowned deeply, "Dark days are ahead of you Jack, if you choose to return to your time you may never return at all."

Jack weighed what she said. It could be the words of a mad woman or the words of a wise woman. He swallowed hard. But he couldn't change his mind. He had to stop Rapunzel if he could, from the making the biggest mistake of her life. "I have to go back." He said.

The Witch turned to the others, "And do yuh wish to do the same." She asked them. Merida frowned and looked at the ground un able to answer. Hiccup felt Astrid place a hand on his shoulder as he nodded.

"Yes miss." He said.

"And yuh make this decision of your own accord?" she asked. "Remember, once yuh go to Jacks time you may never come back. Yuh may never see yuh'r loved one's again."

Hiccup looked at Astrid who nodded. He looked back at the Witch. "Yes." He said again, "I do." Jack couldn't look at either Astrid or Hiccup. He placed a hand on Frostbites head.

The Witch nodded. "Very well." She looked at Jack, "Where is the vial Jack?"

He knew what she was talking about even though the rest of them were confused. He reached into his pocket. But as he reached in he realized it wasn't there. He let out a gasp. "It's gone!"

"Gone?" the Witch said.

Jacks Three companions looked at each other confused as Jack dug into his pocket, "It must have dropped out when I—" his eyes widened and looked at them all horrified, "When I fell!"

"What are you talking about Jack?" Merida asked.

The Witch ignored her, "You must get it Jack." She said, "It is the only way to get back to your time." Jack's face went a new shade of gray and he turned to the door. Frostbite followed behind him.

"I'll be back, I promise." He opened the door and hopped on Frostbite. There was no point in flying but they could run. He slammed his heel into the side of Frostbite, "come on girl." He said and she leapt to speed. They all ran out after Jack, but he had already disappeared into the forest.

Merida let out a breath and turned to the Witch. The Witch put a hand to her chest, "Well dun't luk at me. Follow him!" she said.

Merida scowled but jumped onto Mordue. Hiccup and Astrid jumped onto Toothless. Before they could think twice they burst forward into the forest. Suddenly the Witches eyes flashed with horror. "Wait! Merida stup!" she called but it was too late. Merida had already disappeared.

* * *

Jack looked around in the grass on his hands and knees. He could remember falling, and could still see a slight imprint from where he had fallen, and where Frostbite had protected him. The nightmare was still a frozen statue of terror. Its golden eyes frosted in his direction. Frostbit had refused to enter the circle this time. Standing right out side it waited for Jack to look. When Toothless came bounding in with the rest of them.

Merida jumped off of Mordue, "Yuh, white haired twit!" She shouted as she marched up to Jack, "Yuh, got to stop running off without explaining!" She said.

"I wanted to." Jack said, without looking at her.

"Wanted to huh?" she spat. "Well yuh didn't, yuh'r lucky if I don't send you flying into the next life Frosthead!"

He ignored the name as he searched the grass, "Look, it's a long a story and I don't have time to—"

"Guys stop!" Hiccup said, he jumped off of Toothless, his prosthetic leg clanking on the ground. "Right now is not the time to pick an argument. We have more important things to do."

"Oh sure." Merida said waving her hand in Jack direction, "Choose his side!" she scowled at him, her eyes flashing.

"I'm not choosing anyone's side!" Hiccup said walking in her direction, "But we don't have time for a fight right now Merida."

"I don't have to listen to you!" she spat.

Jack stood up. He had heard something, and Frostbite had clearly heard it too. Her ears pricked, and she turned to the forest. Behind them Hiccup and Merida were still fighting. "Guys?" he whispered. The forest trees shook and Jack stepped back. Frostbite took her place next to Jack.

Merida ignored him, "At least I don't smell like dragon breath you one legged freak!"

Hiccup scowled, "I'm warning you Merida."

Astrid turned to Jack who was looking at the forest in horror. She saw branches move and pulled out her ax, "Uh, Hiccup."

"I don't care if yuh'r the chief or not!" Merida said, "You don't get to boss me around like a child!" she spat.

"Well let met tell you—"

"Hiccup! Duck!" The shot came from the forest seemingly from mid air. Toothless wacked Hiccup out of the way with his tale sending him diving to the earth. Hiccup picked himself up and swirled. A dragon clinging to the trees began to appear at the edge of the forest. A long nose, huge wings that shimmered. It clung to the trees like a bird. It growled revealing sharp teeth like daggers. Merida pulled out her bow and arrows. Frostbite stood in front of Jack. Hiccup pulled out his sword. "The Changewing." He whispered.


	36. Chapter 32

_"We will take there offer! And then we will take Berk!"_ \- How to Train Your Dragon 2— **Drago Bludvist**

* * *

The creature stood at the edge of the stones. Stepping closer to there already tight circle. "Look!" Astrid shouted pointing behind them. Another one came into appearance. Mordue growled to the left and a third one came into view.

"Three Changwings?!" Merida shouted. "I thought you said one!"

Hiccup scowled, "How was I supposed to know!" They all pressed together. There dragons surrounding them. Merida pulled her bow taunt the arrows sharp point gleaming in the day light. She raised her bow to take aim, but instead felt a hand pull her arm down. "NO! Don't kill them!" One climbed on a rock and spat clear liquid. Hiccup gasped and pushed her aside. When Merida turned to the spot she had just stood she saw a boiling acid on the earth. The acid fizzed, killing the grass and eating the dirt.

"Don't kill them huh?" Merida snapped at him. Hiccup ignored her.

"Look!" Jack pointed. A few feet away lying on a stone under the Changewing was the potion. It was unmistakable; in the sunlight it seemed to glow with its own inner light. One of the dragons on their left spat a ball of acid inches from Jacks feet.

"How are we supposed to get close enough to get it?" Merida said.

"There out numbered." Hiccup said, "They can change to match there background, but even then they can still be stopped. If we surround one; we can use the noise of our metal to frighten it away."

"You're forgetting something Hiccup." Astrid said, "two of our three dragons aren't even trained in basic commands. And we have three Changewings, not one."

Hiccup frowned, "Right." He said; he watched the other two advanced. "Okay so two of them would have to be distracted."

"I can—" Jack started.

"No Jack, you're too weak to do anything." Hiccup said. Jack scowled, but stopped as Frostbite closed herself protectively around him, her wing over head and her tails spines opening into something almost like a wall. "It looks like Frostbite has you covered." Hiccup smiled. "So the rest of us will handle the dragons." He looked to Astrid, Merida and Toothless, "Toothless, you distract the one behind us, and Merida, you and Mordue distract the one on the left." Merida and Mordue and Toothless took there place. "Astrid and I will take care of the one in the front. Remember, stay in there blindside and don't fight unless you have to."

"So, if they swing there long crooked claws at my throat I can shoot?" Merida smiled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yes, Merida. But don't if you can avoid it." She smiled and fixed her bow again. "Jack, we'll clear a way for you, do not advance until I say it's safe." Hiccup set his sword on fire. "Ready everyone?"

"Aye!" Merida shouted. And it began.

* * *

Rapunzel landed on the other side of the portal with a loud thump, her hair had come out of its braid and trained over the floor in a river of gold. She pressed her scratched palms on the ground and rose to her feet. She was standing in a hall way. It felt familiar and different at the same time. It took her a moment to realize why. It was Norths workshop, but it was completely quiet. No sound of banging hammers, or saws, or toys of any type. Not an elf or yeti could be seen walking the halls. She turned around as the portal closed, "Where is everyone?" she said, looking at Pitch with narrowed red eyes.

He looked at her with his own gold eyes, "There taking a… leave of absence." He said, "Permanently."

He walked past her, shadows stretching behind him and along the walls. "What do you mean?" Rapunzel questioned.

He sighed, "If you want answers then wait child." He continued to walk down the hall. She heard a snort and gasped. On either side of her stood small versions of the black horses she had seen attack Jack. Already she was beginning to regret her choice. Yet still felt a nagging at her stomach to follow Pitch. She trailed him down the hall. One either side the Nightmares followed. She knew where they were going even before she got there. The Globe Room. But it was so different from when she was last there.

Nightmares of all sorts stood around the room instead of Yeti's and instead of the Globe alight with the thousands of little sparks it was completely dark. Standing in the middle of room was a Woman with neatly styled black curls and a knife. A man, that wore a cape of reptilian scales, and long brown dreadlocks. And a man, tall with a narrow face. He wore a black kilt and was covered in black tattoos. When he spotted her he growled like an animal, crossing thick muscular arms. The woman looked up briefly from sharpening her knife to look at Rapunzel. It was for just a second but a look crossed her face that resembled pure fury. The man in reptilian armor stepped forward.

"We wait this long just for you to pick up a child?" he pointed at her. His gravely tone made her shiver. She stepped back.

"This _child_ is the secret to us gaining full power." Pitch said and placed a cold hand on her shoulder. But it was the comforting cold like Jacks touch, this one made her wince feeling like she had just been pricked with a needle.

"And how, pray tell, will she do that?" The woman said, "If you'll remember I have something I have to finish with her."

Rapunzel swallowed. She really didn't like this. She could hardly even remember why she was here in the first place.

"I know Gothel, and you will get your chance, but first we have to help her."

Gothel? That name, it was so familiar. Yet Rapunzel couldn't place it.

"Help her!" Gothel shouted. "You're mad!"

"All she wants to know is who she is." Pitch said, he smiled at her. But it wasn't the cruel smile that Rapunzel was used to. It was something softer. For a moment Rapunzel thought she was looking at someone different, someone from a different place, and a kinder time. The thought was quickly lost as the woman had caught her off guard by grabbing her arm.

"Is that so? Well I can tell her, and then I can have her." She hissed.

"No." Pitch said, pushing Gothel away from her. Rapunzel let out a breath of relief. "She has something she has to do for us first."

Rapunzel swirled to him, "You didn't say anything about—"

"I know, but everything comes at price doesn't princess." He sneered, "You don't expect me to give you answers for free."

Rapunzel forgot that brief goodness in his eyes and clenched her fist. "You tricked me."

"You're right." Pitch said turning from her, "But how else was I going to get your help."

Rapunzel scowled, "Why should I help you!"

"Because I'm the only one who can give you answers." He countered.

She looked her feet her hands still clenched. Her head was screaming for her to run. But she wanted answers so bad. She was so close. And she only had to help him once. Then she would be done, get her answers and go back with Jack and the others. "Why do you need my help?" she whispered, "Why not some one else."

"Because you're the only one who has the power."

She didn't say anything at first. And even when she answered she didn't look up. "What must I do?"

* * *

Astrid banged her ax against the stone next to the Changewings head. Sparks flew and the loud bang shook the Changewings vision. The Changewing tried to focus to aim it's acid spit but it was impossible. It opened its mouth. Astrid banged her ax on the stone confusing it again. Hiccup reached to his boot pulling out a small capsule and fitting it into the hilt of the sword. He pressed a button and released a gas into the dragon's mouth. It gagged and coughed. Hiccup hit another switch lighting a spark and setting the gas on fire in its mouth.

The creature let out a streak of surrender and flew into the air. Astrid jumped onto to Mordue, "I'll chase it toward the see." She said and took off to go after it.

Jack saw the creature on the other side. Every step he took was matched by Frostbite. Frostbite growled. He shot a blast at the Changewing but it was quicker then they thought and leapt into the air. It flapped above them and spat a ball of acid. Before Jack could blink Frostbite had completely cover Jack with her wings.

Jack heard the thump as the acid hit her wing. He saw a large glow and smell burning flesh. He thought for sure he was going to be sick but didn't have time to even consider it as another blast shot at them. This time Frostbite wrapped her tail around Jacks waste and threw him out of the way of the blast. Jack slammed into the ground hard, his staff flying from his hand. He jumped up and grabbed it.

Jack had no time to focus as a scream erupted but it wasn't Merida. It was his dragon. He swirled just in time to see the hideous Nightmare stick its spear like pointy horn into Frostbite. A green gew spilled over its sand body. It took Jack a moment to realize what had happened. The moment he did he screamed, "Frostbite!" It was a scream of absolute agony that made everyone stop. Including the Changewings. The horn broke off into Frostbites chest and he fell to the ground. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Frostbite hit the earth. She was dead before she hit the ground. Froze where he was standing and stared in dismay.

Merida shouted something, maybe a warning but he didn't process it. He did however feel the breath on his head as he turned. A Changewing stood being him foaming at the mouth. Jack was still too distressed to react. He saw it open its mouth but it was as though his feet were glued to the ground. It never got the chance because Merida jumped in front of Jack and pushed him out of the way. She released an arrow, straight into its jaw so that it came out of its head.

The creature collapsed to the ground in a heap sweeping out its claws. It sliced across Merida's chest. She gasped and stumbled back, collapsing to the ground. Jack jumped to his feet and turned in time to see Astrid land, forcing the other to jump out of the way. The last Changewing was stunned. One of its companions was dead and the other had run away. He couldn't face all of them himself. He flapped his wings and flew away, in the direction of the one that had been chased to see.

The Nightmare was still standing over Frostbite, and Jack could of sworn the whinny it released was a laugh. He clenched his fist in anger. His staff glowed bright blue. Hiccup and Astrid covered there eyes as the area got filled with a nearly blinding light. The creature charged, and as it did so did Jacks staff. And electric blue light filled him. Second before the monster could trample him there was a 'BOOM' so loud that the ground shook. When the light cleared what little was left of the creature was frozen in complete pieces of ice and scattered all over the patch of grass. Anything within 10 feet of Jack was frozen solid, and the air was so cold you could see your breath.

Jack stood there for a moment panting. Hiccup and Astrid were too dumbstruck to move. Jack looked at them and they jumped back scared. His eyes glowed such a bright blue that it was unnatural. He stumbled toward them, the light fading.

And collapsed.

* * *

They walked to a part of Norths workshop that Rapunzel had never been in. It was dark and cold here. More here then anywhere else. The farther they went the colder it got, and if it was possible, the darken it became as well. So that Rapunzel had to rub her arms to keep away the chill. Behind her she could hear the foot steps of Pitches three companions. Or were they really his companions? Would allies be a better word?

As she was questioning this, the dark space suddenly opened up and she found herself in a maze of stairs and passages. Some of the passages were on the roof, and some stairways were upside down. Bridges passed over, under through stair ways and other bridges. Some of the bridges and stairways seemed to go to a dead end. Everything here looked like it was carved stone. Grey, dull and even cracked. Rapunzel, despite being frightened by this place was also in awe of it construction. Her mouth held a gape and her eyes had once again changed color.

"What is this place?"

Pitch waved his arm, "This," he began, "was my prison."

Rapunzel looked at him stunned. "Y-your Prison?"

"Yes Rapunzel." He whispered, laying a grey hand on the walls, "A prison, not for just one. But two many souls."

Rapunzel looked around the empty space. "But I don't see any bars. Or cells."

She heard the low laughter of the creatures behind her. Gothel's the most recognizable of them all.

Pitch laughed as well, "No. We guardians can not be imprisoned by simple bars." He smiled, "we need something stronger." For some reason, Rapunzel didn't doubt it. Pitch took her shoulder, "Come, let me show you around." He walked down a set of steps that Rapunzel hadn't seen before. "Hundreds of years ago, when I was just starting out, me and another Guardian both decided it was our turn to be believed in."

"Another Guardian?" Rapunzel whispered.

"You would not know him. His name had been long forgotten." Pitch said as he kept walking. "This Guardian was originally chosen to be the Guardian of Goodness. But he found he couldn't fight the coldness in his heart and he finally relented opening himself to a greater leader, and a greater power." Pitch paused and looked Rapunzel. "Shadow."

Rapunzel shivered.

"In that moment he became the Guardian of Destruction and he wanted nothing more then to see the Destruction of the Guardians. So he and I joined together." Pitch returned to walking. He walked over a bridge and to the left. "There was a war. Us against the Guardians. We were powerful. We almost would have won!" Pitch eyes gleamed with pleasure at the memory. Then his gaze dropped, "Then Nightlight." He whispered, "That child." His hand clenched into fists, "He trapped me and my cohort in a void."

Rapunzel frowned.

"Do you know what the void is Rapunzel?" he whispered. Rapunzel shook her head. "The void is a place where this no light, no air, no earth, no food, or water." He looked at her, "There's no where to fly because there is no where to fly to. And no where to fall, because there's no place where it can end. Nothing to breath, or feel, or hear. It is nothing but darkness. And for an Immortal Guardian it is the worst of places in the world to be."

Rapunzel shivered again, "But what does this have to do with me."

Pitch nodded, "Nightlight had done something to trap us. He had created pure light! Only pure light can trap something of pure shadow. I managed to escape after sometime. But that was only because Nightlight had accidently trapped himself with me. However the Guardian of Destruction never escaped. Only you have the power to bring him back."

"And how could I do that." Rapunzel countered.

He stepped closer to her, "Because, you my dear have the power of the sun in your blood."

* * *

Jack felt a small hand slap his face. "Jack, wake up." He ignored the slap, swiping his hands at the air. "Jack!"

He yawned. "Leave me alone sis, I'm tired." He rolled over.

"Sis?" the voice echoed. But it didn't sound like his sisters voice. He pried open his eyes to see Astrid's blond head. Her brow was creased with worry, most of her bangs being held back from her head with her hand so she could see Jack clearly. She turned to her left, "Hey Hiccup, he's waking up!"

Jack turned his head but his neck felt so stiff. Crouched on the ground was Hiccup. "Take it easy Jack." He said.

Jack ground and tried to move his stiff muscles. Astrid reached under his arm to help him to his feet. Every bone in his body screamed for him to stop. Was this what it was like to feel like an old man? "My staff…" Jack croaked, unsure if anyone even heard him. A confused look from both Hiccup and Astrid assured him they didn't. He sucked in a deep breath, "My staff. I need my staff."

Hiccup picked it up from the grass and handed it to Jack. Jack took it in his weak hand and tried with all the strength left in his arms to keep himself standing.

"How did you do that Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a long…story…One I don't…have the strength… to tell right now." Jack panted. Hiccup and Astrid nodded, understanding. Something was missing. Something that Jack couldn't place at first. Then it clicked. "Where…where's Merida?"

The expressions on their faces darkened. Astrid place her hand on Jacks shoulder, "No one blames you Jack. I-It wasn't your fault."

Jacks faced paled, "Where is she? What happened?" Astrid looked too upset to respond. She opened her mouth but no words came. She dropped her eyes. Jack looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup couldn't even look back, as he whispered the dreaded words. "She's dead Jack."

It was like a punch to the stomach. Jack gaped, "No, no, not Merida not her too." He remembered Frostbite. He grabbed his head, tears burned, he fell on his knees. "No, no, no, no…"

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, there was nothing you could have done." He put his head in his hands. In that moment she realized she wasn't looking at a god, or a hero. But a child. Much like her own. She wrapped him in a hug. "It's okay Jack." She whispered, feeling her own tears, "It's going to be okay."

But it wasn't. There was so much pain so much loss. First Rapunzel joins Pitch, then Frostbite is killed and now Merida. He tried hard to choke back the pain, but it was stronger now more then ever. How much more of this did he have to go through? He wasn't strong enough. Something in him clicked, and he realized that now more then ever he had to be strong. The children of the world needed him. And he couldn't fail them now. He finally let out a breath. His chest heaved. He pulled away from Astrid. "W-where is she? I have to see…" Jack couldn't finish the sentence though.

Astrid nodded, "She's over there." Hiccup stepped aside as she helped Jack to his feet again. Leaning on his staff he limped over to the body of Merida. Her hair was spread over the grass, looking like fire in the dying sunlight. Her pale face revealed how long she had had actually been dead. An hour at least. Her dress was ripped, and the edges had burned off. Her bow lay on top of her, held tightly by cold dead hand. He knelt by her. He touched her cold hand.

"This is all my fault." He whispered.

"No Jack." Astrid said, "Don't say that."

"But it is." Jack said, "I was the one you were all trying to help. I was the one who brought you here." He swallowed hard, "And I was the one sent to take your Husband away." He closed his eyes, waiting for Astrid to be angry. To shout, to punch him. Anything.

But instead she just said, "I know."

Jack turned to her, "W-"

"Hiccup told me." Astrid said looking at him, "I know why you are here Jack. And although I am not happy. I am not angry. And I will not blame you." She looked back at Jack. She knelt by Jack, "You did what you could to protect us; you brought my Husband back to me, from the brinks of Valhalla. I couldn't thank you more. Even if you were here to take him away from me in the end." She didn't smile, but Jack could feel true sincerity to her words.

"Still, I'm sorry I couldn't have protected you more." Jack whispered, he looked at Merida, "And her too."

Suddenly his eyes widened. He looked at Merida in shock. "What?" Astrid asked. She looked away and back at her too. And her eyes widened as well. Hiccup gasped. Rising from Merida, like a blue flame was another Merida. She looked asleep even as she sat up from the real Merida. Her Hair floated, but there was no wind, even her dress looked exactly the same only blue and glowing. As she sat up from the real Merida Jack and the others jumped back. All except for Toothless who looked a little curious by this. He leaned forward, his large flat nose sniffing the twin. "No Toothless." Hiccup held him back.

The second Merida, blue hair, blue skin, blue dress, with closed eyes stepped out of the Merida and stood on her own two feet, completely bare feet.

Astrid and Hiccup and Jack and Toothless and Mordue all stared in dazed amazement. Slowly the second Merida face gained a pinkish hue, her hair became like flames again, curly and still waving as though carried by a breeze. Her dress became a blackish green. The only thing that remained blue were her eyes, but they were more like blue flame then anything else. For a moment she stood there looking at them all. Then she crumbled to the ground. Jack stumbled to her, "Merida?" he looked and he could see her chest rise slowly as she breathed. He nearly laughed with relief. But stopped, when Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look." He looked up from Merida Two and at the other one. But that wasn't what held there attention. Hundred of thousands of Will o' Wisps surrounded them. Each one glowed bright in the twilight, filling the grassy plains with there blue glows. Thousands more appeared. There sparking lights, above them, next to them. Hiccup lifted his arm to find one to his left and right. The vanished with his movement and reappeared next to Toothless.

Toothless smiled, waging his tail back and forth. He jumped for them, sending them scattering and reappearing where Toothless was moment ago. One appeared right in front of Jacks face. It whispered in a sing song voice, words he could understand, then vanished as well, only to reappear over top of the real Merida. Then a whisper of voiced joined with it, so loud that they could all hear it.

 _"Because she is a hero, who changed her own fate;_

 _we give back a life that was taken of late._

 _Go with this peace, that she will be fine._

 _And you have the Guardians you were destined to find."_

Then it vanished into Merida. The hundreds of other Will o' Wisps all floated toward Merida, each one vanishing into her with a little whistle and a puff of light. One after the other, like shooting stars, some coming from trees, others coming from stones until Merida entire body glowed with an unnatural blue light. All the Will o' Wisps were gone but in the next second it didn't matter. For the true Merida, who once lay lifeless took in a huge gasp of air. She began to cough and shake. Rolling unto her side she let out a breath. Her red hair covered her face and shoulders as she struggled to sit up.

Merida pushed back some of her strands of hair like pulling back a curtain. "That was possible the strangest feeling I've ever had." She looked at them all, not seeming to notice her twin lying on the ground still. The rest of them could do nothing but stare at her. "What?" Merida said, "Did something happen?"

Pitch waited for Rapunzel to respond. When she did it wasn't what anyone had expected. She began to laugh. Her child like laughter echoed off the walls of the confusing prison. Nightmares, Pitch and the others stared at her with raised eye brows. When her laughter finally died she shook her head, "The power of the sun, in my blood! You're crazy."

Pitch's eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare call me crazy child."

"But you are!" Rapunzel shook her head.

"You have no idea of the power you wield." He leaned over, "A power so strong I fear your very being. But a power that can be wielded by only you. If it wasn't for that…" he stood straighter again, not bothering to finish his sentence. Rapunzel felt a Nightmare push her from behind forward. She swallowed hard and moved forward. Was this all really worth it? After what felt like miles of walking they came to a wall. Carved on the wall in fine threads was a sun that looked vaguely familiar. She pressed her palm against it.

She looked at Pitch with a raided eye brow. "All you have to do." Pitch said, "Is summon that power."

"B-but I don't know how." She said.

"You're the Guardian of Imagination!" Pitch said, stood back, "use you Imagination!"

She frowned as she looked back at the wall. What if he was wrong? What if she couldn't do what he wanted? What would he do to her? Would he hurt her? Throw her out in the cold? She didn't want to be alone. She swallowed and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she drew out her paint brush. The outline of the sun now stood clearly. She rolled her paintbrush between her fingers. What could she do? He said she was the only one who could wield the power. The power of the sun.

She touched her brush to the lines and picture pure light. She began to trace the sun, standing on her tip toes to reach the high raze of light. Where ever her brush hit pure light stuck to it. Until she had drawn the perfect picture of the sun. she smiled proudly and turned. But Pitch and the others looked horrified. She swirled back to her work.

The lines were being filled in with pure light. She stepped back as the light grew brighter. To bright for her to look at anymore. She heard a scream. It must have been Gothel, then the sound of hundreds of hooves running away. She stumbled back and fell on the ground, her eyes widened and she looked back up.

The light was dimming and there was someone standing in the light. Someone she couldn't see clearly. Before she could make the figure out it jumped into the air and disappeared into the shadows.

Silence filled the space. Rapunzel grabbed her chest as she gasped for a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Suddenly there was hysterical laughter. She turned to see Pitch towering over her. His head bent back in the creepy laugh that could only be his. It was followed by three others. The cruel laugh of Gothel, the gravelly laugh of Draco and grunt of the last man that Rapunzel still did not know the name of. She shook all over, her chest still heaving for the breath.

"You did it Rapunzel!" Pitch laughed. "You brought him back." He leaned over, "And along with it, the Guardians doom."


	37. Chapter 33

_"Fates Be Changed, Look Inside, Mend the Bond, Torn By Pride_ "—Brave— **The Witch of the Bears**

* * *

Jack ran a hand over the Frostbites chest where the sharp spear had entered her. Astrid tried to explain to the real Merida what happened. The second Merida still hadn't woken up. Real Merida of course sounded a little annoyed. They all ignored it the best they could, but her yelling was pretty hard to ignore. When Merida marched up to him, nose flaring he didn't even bother to look at her. "Frost head! Explain to me what this is all about!"

Astrid let out an moan. Obviously Merida wasn't even going to bother to listen to her.

"I'll tell you what happened." But it wasn't Jack. They all turned and saw the witch. Her brow wrinkled. "Man in Moon found a way to save you and the Guardians."

"That makes no sense." Merida said.

The Witch stepped closer to her, "Why do you look a gift horse in the mouth child!" she pointed her pale wrinkled hand at Merida. "Man in Moon needed you, but he also knew your family needed you. It is not your time to go, and the Will o' Wisps knew that! Even if you didn't!" she swirled away, her ragged clothing making a cloud of dust with the sweep of her arm. She walked over to Jack who was still kneeling next to Frostbite. Her features softened softly.

She knelt next to Jack, placing her hand on his shoulder. "She saved my life." He whispered, he looked at the Witch. "Why couldn't he bring her back too?"

"My boy, I do not have all the answers. I wish I did. Maybe then it could be easier for you." She sighed. He placed a hand on Frostbites head. He saw a faint glow from the corner of his eye. The bottle. He turned, the Witch held it up. "One drop is enough to heal her Jack, to bring her back from the dead." Merida stepped forward, her arms crossed. Toothless his head next to Jack, made a small mournful groan. The Witch held up a finger, "But realize, that one drop, although it may bring back your dragon, may also take away your chance to return to you time." She held it out to him, "It's your choice, make it wisely."

Jack looked at the potion. Only a drop; that was all it took. And then Frostbite could be back. He reached out for the bottle. But what about Sophie, Jamie, the Guardians and all the Children. And Rapunzel, poor innocent Rapunzel, in the hands of Pitch. He felt the pull to take the bottle, but responsibility of the Children and the Guardian nagged at his heart. He felt his hand drop. He closed his eyes and looked away. Tears threatened behind his eyes. He choked back the sob rising in his throat as he whispered, "I promised Jamie I would come back."

The Witch nodded, she stood up. She pulled from her pocket a cream and poured the liquid light into it. She mixed it with her finger until the cream glowed. She stood up; walking to each rock she drew a different symbol. When she was finished there was no more cream left and all the stones were marked with the glowing gold symbols.

She turned to Merida and Astrid. "You two must step out of the circle now, so say your good byes." Jack got up, leaning on his staff. Merida walked up to him first. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were on Frostbite.

"I'm sorry; I bet you would rather have her back then me." Merida whispered.

Jack frowned, "No, I'm happy you're okay." She still didn't look at him. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You saved me." She looked at him, "I owe you everything for that."

She opened her mouth but didn't seem to know what to say, so instead just gave him a hug. He was a little startled, but soon got over it and returned it. She pulled away, and he could see she was crying, she wiped her face on her sleeve, then gave him a small punch to the arm, "Get back safe okay?" she said smiling, "I'd hate to hear you got killed after everything we did to keep you in one piece."

He laughed, "No promises Princess."

Astrid walked up to Hiccup, "No sappy goodbyes, no tears, just good luck." She smiled, but they could all tell it was forced. She gave Hiccup a hug, and then whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened as he pulled back.

"W-what?" he said.

"I was thinking, Stoic if it's a boy and Valka if it's a girl." She smiled mischievously. He laughed. Toothless came up to him, cocking his head. He pushed the prosthetic leg and then looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup knelt down, holding Toothless's head, "Sorry bud, but looks like your staying here." Toothless made a little growl or protest. "Now, none of that." Hiccup smiled, "You know Astrid will need some looking after, you've seen how stubborn she could be." He looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Promise you can do that?" he asked. Toothless made a gurgle noise. "Good boy." Hiccup got up to go to the center of the circle. Toothless grabbed his peg leg. Hiccup turned around, "Toothless, I'm going to be fine." Toothless let go and slunk back. "Now stay Toothless." Toothless looked at Hiccup with sad green eyes, but did what he said and sat down.

He took his place next to Jack and the sleeping Merida double. Jack grimaced, "You should stay Hiccup."

"I can't Jack, you know that." He smiled a weak smile, "The children need us."

Jack couldn't respond so he looked down instead. The Witch stood at the edge of the circle. "You know the words Jack. Speak them lout and clear."

Jack took a deep breath, closed his eyes and sung, "Flower Gleam and Glow, let Your Power shine." The stones began to glow. "Let the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine." Small beams of light shot out, toward the center where Jack and Hiccup and Merida two stood. "Heal what had been lost. Change the fates design." A small orb began to form around them, glowing webs of light formed around them. "Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine?" Jack took a deep breath and prepared for the last bit of the song, "What once was—"

"ARGGG!"

"Hiccup!"

Jack swirled, Hiccup was on his knees. The golden current of magic was wrapping around his leg, sending shock like an electric current up his body. Jack reached out to him but the Witch shouted, "Don't move!"

Hiccup screamed in pain, Toothless roared.

"NO!" the Witch shouted.

But Toothless didn't hear, he jumped into the glowing circle and grabbed Hiccups prosthetic leg. You could see the golden current running through his black scales. Pain filled his eyes, but he didn't let go. Suddenly there was another Hiccup. It was like having split vision. Toothless split too, like an atom. Astrid was screaming something, but Jack couldn't hear anything other then the roar in his ears. Mother Gothel shouted something, but he couldn't tell what it was at first. He read her lips, finish the song! Jack blinked. He swirled to Hiccup who looked like he was in more pain then ever before. He looked at Jack and mouthed the words, Finish the Song Jack.

"Bring back what once was mine." Jack said, he swallowed and closed his eyes, not ready for what could happen next. "What once was mine." It was like releasing a sonic boom.

Toothless gave one last tug, pulling Hiccup out of the orb. Hiccup made a shout of pain as he and Toothless went flying back. Astrid ran over to them. There face a glow with golden light in the center of the stone. The light wrapped around Jack, Merida and what looked to be a third person. It squeezed around them, a cocoon of pure light, until you could see anyone anymore.

Astrid ignored it, trying to help her husband to his feet.

"Get out of there!" the Witch shouted. They ran the best they could. Toothless pushing them from behind. Merida screamed. She jumped behind one of the stones with the Witch. Astrid pulled Hiccup. "But Jack needs my—"

She pulled him to the left, behind a stone. Toothless jumped over them, wrapping them within his scaly body as a boom shook the entire earth. Merida covered he ears but even then the sound still seemed to penetrate. Beating on the inside of her head like a drum. Even when it was quiet she could still hear the ringing of the boom in ears. The Witch grabbed her arm. "It's safe now." She said, in what must have been a shout but what sounded like a whisper.

They all peeked behind the stone into the center. There was a patch of dirt where the portal had ripped up the grass, but Jack was gone. Merida stuck a finger in her ear. "Are they safe now?"

"No need to shout dearie."

"Sorry, I can't really…" Merida stopped and dropped her voice, "I can really hear myself."

"What happened?" Hiccup said, he came from behind the stone.

The Witch frowned, "I didn't account for the metal in your leg." She scowled, "Apparently only completely organic material can travel through time and space."

"That would have been nice to know." Hiccup said, rubbing his leg, "I thought I was going to fry, if it hadn't been for Toothless." He patted Toothless's head. A thought occurred to him, "Did they make it back safely?"

"We may never know for sure." The Witch said sighing. "We can only hope."

* * *

Rapunzel glared in repulsion. "You tricked me!" she spat jumping to her feet.

Pitch laughed, "You tricked your self." He turned his back to her. "I made no secret of what I wanted. You chose to go along with it."

"You—You—" But Rapunzel couldn't find the words.

"But I did promise you answers. You wanted to know who you were?" he twisted to her, his eyes gleaming with a new light. "And now you shall know." Rapunzel scowled, her eyes gleaming red again with her anger. "You were…nothing."

Her eyes flashed grey and she stood stark still.

"That's right. Nothing." Pitch smirked, "All this power, all this work, only to discover, you were nothing. Nothing but a few accidental spilled tears." He looked her, his smiled was so big it seemed to reach his ears.

"B-but." She stuttered. "I was chosen. Man in Moon—"

"Man in Moon." Pitch laughed, "What does he know! All he gave you was your name! And what does that do for you." His snicker echoed off the walls, "Your were nothing then, and you are nothing now. Nothing but a tool." He turned to walk away, "Well, after this day, I suppose the Guardians will see you as one of us." He gasped mockingly, "Oh, what would Jack think, that his sweet little Rapunzel betrayed him and the Guardians."

He turned in time to see Rapunzel swish her paint brush like a knife. A blade flew through the air, slicing into Pitches chest. Rapunzel felt no fear, only complete anger. Rapunzel almost grinned. But as Pitch stumbled back clutching his chest. She saw no blood. Her eyes widened as she watched the slice seal up on its own. She gasped.

"That really was stupid Rapunzel." Pitch said, he looked at her. Then he raised his hand and snapped a finger. The earth fell away from Rapunzel and she landed on the cold hard grey ground of a small room. She stood up, shaking the dazed feeling from her head. Standing in the shadows was Pitch, there was no mistaking his gleaming eyes. "Now you can just stay here for a time, whiles I go and meet a friend." He turned around. "And I wouldn't worry about seeing Jack or the others any time soon."

"What did you do to him?" Rapunzel whispered.

"More to the Point Rapunzel." He said stepping back, arms stretched out, "What did you do?"

He vanished into the shadows. But his laughter still echoed in the small space. She ran at the shadow he had disappeared into but found only a wall. She reached into her hair for a paintbrush but it wasn't there. She gasped and looked around. Her paint brush. He had taken her paint brush. She slammed on the wall until her fists were sore. Tears pricked her eyes. Finally she gave up. Unable to fight it anymore she burst into a sob, rapping her arms around herself, her long golden hair falling into her face.

She couldn't do anything but cry. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. "Jack was right." She whispered, hiccupping a little as she wiped her red puffy eyes. "I never should have trusted him." She looked up at the endless ceiling, "I'm so sorry Jack, this is all my fault."

* * *

Jack felt as though his body had been broken into thousands of tiny pieces. He couldn't shout because he had no mouth. He could see because his eyes were gone, and there was nothing to hear. He wondered for a moment if he had made a mistake. If he had missed a word and messed up the spell. What if Hiccup was dead because of him? His body tingled with a burning feeling that spread through every particle of his body. He wanted it to stop.

Then it was as though a magnet was place in the middle of his pieces and he pressed back together. He could see, he could hear! He opened his mouth. He could speak. There was a loud snap like a rubber band being pulled back too far and he shot onto solid ground. He stumbled forward, using his staff to keep him steady. Around him a golden cocoon of light slowly faded and he found himself in very familiar surrounding. Father Time and Mother Earth were standing only a few feet away. Eyes wide, Mother Earth looked the most stunned of all.

Father Time didn't even give her a chance to speak. Not that she could have said anything. He pushed past her, "You're back!" But the look on his face was not that of relief. It was of absolute misery.

Jack rubbed his neck, ignoring them he bent down to check on Hiccup and Merida who were lying on the floor, but now slowly getting to there feet. Hiccup groaned and Merida yawned. As they got up they looked around Hiccup and Merida both had perfectly blank looks on their faces. Jack helped them until they were standing. "Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Aye." Merida replied, in her thick Scottish accent. "I'm fine, other then feeling a little raddle." She looked at him. Her eyes flashed and she pulled her arm out of his. "Who on earth are yuh!" she shouted. Jack blinked and he looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, "Don't you recognize him Merida? He's Jack."

"Recognize him?" Merida looked confused.

"She doesn't remember anything." Jack said calmly.

"What?" Hiccup said stunned.

"That's not true, I remember some things. Like the Moon and…and…He called me Merida…" she stopped and ran a hand through her hair, "By my bow! That's all he said." she looked frightened. "W-who am I? What's going on?"

"Calm down Merida." Jack said, "You're alright. I'm Jack Frost, this is Hiccup."

Merida stepped back from them. Her eyes wide, she looked from one to the other. "I-I don't know either of you." She shuddered. "I'm scared, what's happening? Why can't I remember anything?"

"It's okay." Jack said calmly, "That happens sometimes." He held out his hand, "You will be fine I promise." He smiled, "But you have to believe in me." She shook but nodded.

Hiccup turned to Father Time and Mother Earth who had all been watching them with pained expressions. "Uh, Jack?"

Jack finally turned his attention back to Father Time and Mother Earth. "I found the two last Guardians, now as much as I would like to talk—"

"Jack, you're too late." Mother Earth interrupted. Her green eyes dropped, "Pitch…Pitch has won."

Jack stared at her with narrow eyes, "No, no, I won't believe it." He turned to Father Time, but even he couldn't look at Jack in eye. He turned to china cabinet full of clocks. "But I'm still here, there had to be some child that still believes. Someone! Anyone!" he looked between the both of them. Neither of them could look at him. Jack swallowed hard. He couldn't believe after all that had been sacrificed that he was too late. "Jamie." He whispered. A spark of hope. He believed in Jack when the rest of the world couldn't. Why not now? That bit of hope gave him new strength. He called, "Wind." Perhaps luck was on his side; maybe his own hope gave it strength. But for what ever reason he lifted through the air and disappeared out an open window.

"Jack!" Hiccup called. But whether Jack could hear them or not he couldn't tell. If he had he ignored him. "We have to go after him; he's too weak on his own."

"You don't have time." Mother Earth said, "There is someone who needs your help more." Mother Earth raised her hand, "I can send you there, but the opening will be there for only a few minutes. You have to hurry." A small earthy opening appeared. They all looked at her. "I said hurry." Hiccup didn't question it. He grabbed Merida's hand and jumped in.

Father Time looked at her, "Don't you understand what you have just done?" he shouted at her. "With out them Jack is as good as dead!"

Mothers Earths features darkened, "You of all people should know, that we cannot change a mans destiny," She said it with such a full level of sorrow that Father Time couldn't help but understand what she was saying. He dropped his eyes.


	38. Chapter 34

_"As long as one child, still believes we will always be here to fight fear."_ –Rise of the Guardians— **North**

* * *

Jack stumbled through the air like a plastic bag in the wind. Some second he was falling, other seconds he was flying. Every second he was praying. Hoping he wouldn't go diving to the earth. He could feel the Moons power stretching. Reaching, trying to hold Jack up. _Just a little longer. Please. Don't give up now. I have to make it Jamie_.

He saw Jamie's house. Jamie. He had to make it Jamie. The wind stopped. He dropped. He called out for the wind. For anything that could keep him in the air, but nothing worked. He fell into the branches of a tree. He grabbed a branch with one hand. But he couldn't hold on. He fell from the tree, slamming into the earth hard, right in Jamie's yard. He was in pain, but the one thought that wouldn't escape him was that he made it. Made it to Jamie's house. He limped to the door, he slammed his fist on it. But there came no answer. He banged it again. Still nothing.

Turning he looked at the window. There was no lights on inside. He limped to the drive way. No car. Where could he have gone? He heard a motor and turned his head in the direction of the sound. A car was rolling into the drive up to there garage. Jack stepped back out of its way. The window was tinted so he couldn't see who was inside. The door swung open and out walked a boy. His dark brown hair was a mess, his shirt dirty, his face looked then and dark circled were under his eyes.

It took Jack a moment to realize it was Jamie. But he looked so different so sickly and tired that it made Jacks want to gag.

"We'll find her Jamie, it's going to be okay." Jack looked up to Mrs. Bennet, she looked worse then Jamie. She hadn't even bothered putting her hair up, her eyes looked so sad that it Jack actually had to look away.

"What ever." Jamie mumbled, he walked away.

"I know it's been three days Jamie, but that's no reason to give up hope now." Mrs. Bennet called. "We'll find her, you just have to—"

"DON'T SAY IT MOM!" Jamie swirled around, "I'm done believing. I'm done hoping!" He shouted. Jack stared. "Just leave me alone." He stuck his hands in his jacket pocket and walked away, down the path.

"Where are you going?" she shouted to him.

"On a walk." He whispered. He didn't look back. Mrs. Bennet didn't go after him. Jack looked between Mrs. Bennet then back at Jamie. He leapt to catch up.

"Jamie?" he walked in front of him, walking backwards. Or rather, limping backwards. "What's wrong? Why did you yell at your mom?" Jamie didn't answer, he kept walking. "Why aren't you talking to me? What's wrong with you?" He stopped walking, "Jamie, just—GAHHH!" he grabbed his chest and looked down.

Jamie had walked through him. He swirled around, to watch the boy he had called his best friend walking away. Down the path, without even looking behind. He grabbed his head; the world was spinning out of control. He saw things tip and reached for something to brace for his fall. A telephone pole. He felt paper under his hand and looked at it. Stabled there was a missing poster, with Sophie's face pasted on. He stumbled back from the pole. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. He grabbed his chest. He was real, he was alive. Sophie wasn't missing. Jamie still believed. This was just some twisted nightmare Pitch had cooked up.

But he couldn't stop reliving Jamie walking through him, over and over again. He stepped back, looking at his weak thing hands. He didn't realize where he had stepped until he heard the roar of the engine and turned. He saw the headlights seconds before the car slammed into him, sending him over the windshield and into the street.

* * *

Merida and Hiccup stood in a dark place. It was so dark you couldn't see your own hand if you held it up to your face. Merida looked around, for even the tiniest spark of light. Anything that could tell her where she was. Instead she ran into Hiccup. "Stop it!" she shouted.

"Stop what?" Hiccup said, "I didn't do anything. You're the one who stepped on my…left toe?" He frowned.

"Why does it matter which toe it was." She said.

"Because I—Your hair is on fire!" He shouted.

"My what!" Her hair had caught fire and now she reaching out to it. The glow of the flames lit up Hiccups worried face. His eyes widened when she drew back her hand and said, "So it is." she said. She didn't look worried at all, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You don't feel that?" he said, eyes still wide.

"No, why would you like to?" she glared at him.

"No, no, I just… I'm surprised." He looked down, "As I am surprised about my leg?"

"Your leg?" her hair began to dim.

"hey! I can't see!" he shouted.

"Well don't yell!" her hair flared again, brighter then before.

He stared at her, "Whoa! I didn't mean to make you angry." He stepped back. She blinked.

"I'm sorry." Her hair stopped flaring. He blinked and shook his head.

"It must have to do with you being angry." He said.

"What?" she asked.

He pointed to her hair, "Your hair catching fire." He bit his lip. "Think of something that makes you angry."

"You." Her hair flared, revealing her scowling face.

Hiccup smiled, "Good! Keep it like that." He stepped back, "Now lead the way hot head."

She continued to scowl at him, "When we get out of here, remind me to kill you."

"No promises." They walked down the passage way quietly. She lead, illuminating everything with her flaming hair. She mumbled something under her breath about it being embarrassing and frying Hiccup. However, Hiccup couldn't care less. He ignored her grumbling and followed her at a careful distance. Beyond the floor and some rocks ahead they could at all see where they were going. By looking at the ground they could see they were on solid land, which was good. There was no telling whether there was a cliff near by. They reached out with there hands to there left and right but found no wall to follow. After a while of trying they contented them selves with just looking at the ground.

They could have never told you how long they were walking. They weren't even quiet sure what they were looking for. Only Hiccup seemed to have some idea. But he wasn't sure. He would have rather gone after Jack. Rapunzel had betrayed them after all, and seeing her again didn't constitute any enjoyment for him. He could very well strangle her.

Merida let out a loud exhale, "Are we just going to wander around."

"Quiet Merida." He said.

"You be quiet, my hair is one fire, I'm walking down a dark hallway, with no knowledge of where we're going and even who you are!" Merida exhaled again.

"No seriously." Hiccup said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Be quiet."

They both became quiet. They heard the sound of whimpering. Hiccup grabbed Merida's arm, "This way!" he shouted.

"What!" Merida said, before she could protest she felt him pull her away. He looked at the ground, making sure he didn't drop down any holes. He paused once to listen; sure of the direction he ran it. The whimpering became louder and he found himself praying he was right. Then the whimpering stopped and he looked around. Why had it stopped? It was so loud moments ago. He stepped back, but he still didn't here the whimpering. He did however hear a small shuffle to his right.

"Over here Merida." He said. Merida stepped in front of him. Walking straight toward the sound. They came to a wall, or at what looked like a wall. He knocked on it and heard a gasp. "Rapunzel?" he called.

"H-Hiccup? Is that you?"

He smiled as he recognized the voice, and his anger slipped away. "We're going to get you out!" He called inside.

There was silence for a moment then Rapunzel said, "How there isn't any doors!"

"It's okay, we'll figure out something." He pressed his palm on the wall. "How did he get you in there?"

"He used shadows."

It was all Greek to him. He scowled and pushed on the wall, looking for some weak spot. But it didn't seem to have one. He pressed as hard as he could. Backing away he finally gave up, "Don't worry Rapunzel we'll get you out." He crossed his arms. "Merida if you flare your hair more maybe we can—"

"No, it's your turn." Merida glared at him.

If only Toothless was here. He could break through the wall easily with a blue blast of light. He could picture now. Toothless beside him, his back arched, blue going all the way up his spine as he prepared for a sonic blast of fire.

"WHOA!" Merida squealed.

"What?" Hiccup asked swirling to her. But something felt different, like his neck was thicker. Merida couldn't answer. Her face was so pale, and her hair had turned from vibrant orange fire to a pale yellow. He stepped forward, she screamed, "What is it? What's wrong?"

She blinked, "Hiccup? Y-you, look at your hands."'

He blinked; something about his sight felt weird too. Everything looked different. He lifted his hand but found that he couldn't, something flicked in his face large and black. He swirled. But it was only a tail. A dragon tail. He shook his head. He stepped forward and looked down. Instead of hands he saw large black claws, and scale covered legs. He jumped. "Am I—Am I a dragon?" he heard a growl in his voice and laughed. "By the gods, I'm a dragon. I'm a dragon! I AM A DRAGON!"

He hunched his back and shot a blast up in the air. It exploded as it made contact high above. He laughed, although the laugh sounded more like a gurgle. He turned to Merida, sticking out his forked tongue and panting.

"Aye, great! You dragon breathed weirdo." She mumbled.

Hiccup heard a thought in his head, a thought that wasn't his own. _You can get her out. You must get her out._ "Toothless?" Hiccup whispered. _Yes! Hurry Hiccup, we have not much time. I'll help you._ "You got it Bud."

"Who are you talking—" She was interrupted as Hiccup arched his back.

"Step away from the wall Rapunzel!" he called, a blue ball of fire filled his mouth. He let it free.

* * *

Jack pushed himself up, his hand slipping on the icy pavement as he tried to get himself off the ground. It was though his entire body was being filled with plaster. He could hardly hold his own weight. He pushed himself finally to his feet. His grey hand wrapped around his staff as he tried to stand up. He looked at his hands. They looked like bones, no muscle or strength, just pale grey bones. He stumbled out of the road. Wincing with every step.

But where was there to go? Everyone had stopped believing. Every child had lost hope, fun, wonder and dreams. There was no where for him. No where but the lake where he was reborn. His only home left. He trudged up the street. Each step slower the last. He felt a suffocating pain his chest. His lungs, he could hardly breathe. His feet dragged on the ground; his shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world was suddenly pressed on his back. He could see the cliff that over looked the lake. His body screamed to give up. Stop trying. The pain was so much. Too much. How badly did he wish he could just slip into darkness? Let the shadows take away his pain. If only to never feel it. But something came to mind. A glimmer of hope among the darkness.

Sophie. Jack would have completely disappeared it every child stopped believing. But every child hadn't. Sophie was still out there. Sophie had to be. He had to find her, if only to protect her. But where would she go? Where was she hiding? He remembered 5 years ago with Jamie. _As long as you always believe in us, we'll be right her. Which kind of make you a Guardian too._ The lake was where he had first been touched by a child for 300 years. Where he had sworn to be a Guardian. And it was where Sophie was too. He just had to hold on and find her. He had to try.

His feet touched the cold lake. Cold. He hadn't felt cold in so long. He stepped across it, one foot at a time. But he couldn't stand anymore. He couldn't walk. His feet slipped from under him and he landed on the ice.

"JACK!" a voice echoed.

The wall crumbled into exploding bits. Grey dust coated everything, clothing, hair, and scales. Merida through a hand in front of her face to stop dust from getting in. She coughed and hacked into her hand. When the dust had cleared Hiccup was his normal self and peering into the massive hole. "Rapunzel?"

A blond haired girl popped out of the hole. Her long golden hair trailed behind her, covered in a thick layer of the dust. Her purple dress was scratched and torn. And her hands were red and sore. But not as red as her eyes. They had changed to the color grey and were red a swollen from crying. As soon as she saw Hiccup she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I was never going to see you again." She cried. "I was so scared, so scared." She repeated and sobbed.

He squeezed her, "It's okay, you're going to be okay." She didn't let go.

Merida who had stood there a moment blank eyed suddenly widened her eyes and put a hand to her mouth. "Rapunzel?" Rapunzel didn't answer, she was too busy crying.

"P-Pitch. He said so many things. Jack, and shadows, and monsters."

Hiccup pushed her away, looking her up and down. "What about Jack?"

Rapunzel wiped her eyes, "He said he was going to hurt Jack. T-that it was all my fault."

Hiccups eyes widened, "Hurt Jack?" he swirled to Merida, "We have to get out of here!" he shouted.

"But how?" Merida said.

 _I can get us out._ It was Toothless. _Remember? I can follow sonic bounces like a bat._ Hiccup nodded. "I'm going to change back into Toothless. Rapunzel, Merida climb on. I think I can figure a way out."

* * *

Jack sat up. That voice. It couldn't be. It was too good to be true! "Sophie?" he whispered, and sat up. He saw her wrapped in a thick Jack, her blond hair in a grey beanie her blue eyes wide with fear as she slid across the ice to him. New strength filled him. Sophie still believed. Sophie still believed! "Sophie!" he called. He tried to stand but his feet wouldn't hold him. Sophie caught him before he could hit the ground.

He almost laughed with relief. "I knew it. I knew there had to be one child." He touched her face, tears streaming down his face. Sophie cried too, wrapping her arms around her neck. He finally pulled from the embrace, "Let me look at you." He whispered, he touched her cheek. She smiled and pressed it to her face.

"I didn't stop Jack, even when Jamie told me to. I knew you were real."

Jack laughed, "You're the last light." She nodded. The laughter in his tone died as he realized what that meant. "I have to take you away from here." He whispered. "I have to take you somewhere safe. Somewhere they can't get you."

Sophie cocked her head, "Who?" she asked.

"Isn't that cute?" The voice sent a chill down there spine. Jack turned, pushing Sophie behind him. A figure stepped out from behind the trees. "I've been waiting for you a long time." Said the figure, his voice a mixture of pleasure and torcher. Even before he could see him he knew who it was. White hair was swept back stylishly on his head, edged with ice and sparkling in the moonlight. His eyes were a cold grey, like that of iron. His face was almost blue, as if cursed with eternal frost bite. He was dress in a tight grey-blue vest and a white button up shirt, except the last two top buttons were unbuttoned. A cape, of a greyish blue was on his shoulders, trailing down to just above his feet. High boots fit over pinstripe grey-blue that fit so perfectly they had to be tailored just for him. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as he walked out, smirking at Jack as he tried to step in front of Sophie. "Recognize me Jack?" he said.

Jack scowled, gripping his staff, he through one arm in front of Sophie, "Go away Jokul."

"Awww." Jokul pouted, "Why? Not happy to finally meet your brother?"

"We're not brothers." Jack hissed.

"Don't you see the family resemblance?" Jokul asked. "I may be 800 years older then you but you can't deny, we look strikingly alike." He smiled, "Although I may have gotten the better looks."

"Leave us alone Jokul or I'll—"

"You'll what Jack?" Jack stopped. Jokul through out his arm, "what can you possible do to me? You have no powers left, and even if you did." He gestured to him, "What can ice do to ice?" Jack couldn't answer. He was right, there was no power left in. He was nothing but a shell, and echo. He could hardly stand let alone fight. And Mani…Mani couldn't fight anymore either. "No Jack. I came for something and I intend to get it. But I didn't realize there was such a set back." He looked at Sophie, then back to Jack. "Are you familiar with the War of the Guardians Jack?"

Jack didn't reply. Jokul pretended not to notice. "It was a great battle, a thousand years ago." He smiled, "I was apart of it, fighting against man in moon. I was hardly 100 years old. Young for a Guardian to be fighting. But I had just found my center. Do you know what it was Jack?" he looked at Jack smiling. "Destruction." He said it with such glee, "Sure Mani had different plans." He smiled, "Joy, kindness, but I wasn't getting anywhere with that. The fool. So I changed. And I became so powerful."

"You killed children!" Jack spat.

"YES! And the children that survived believed in me." Jokul mad eyes sparkled.

"They didn't believe in you!" Jack said, "They _feared_ you. And that is not what being a Guardian is about!"

Jokul scowled at him, "How could you know? Like you weren't tempted by the idea." He stepped forward, "Like you didn't wonder what it would be like? To be feared!"

"You're insane!" Jack shouted.

"Shut up!" Jokul raised his hand and hounds rose from the ground. Huge claws extended from there fingers, slamming into the pond making it shake. There long faces were edged in sharp teeth and they had glowing blue eyes. Jack stepped back. He felt Sophie grab his arm. "I never asked you Jack! You could never understand. You're nothing but a copy! A clone to replace me!" he dropped his hand, "It doesn't matter now anyway. Because I'm stronger now then I ever was before. Even with my staff."

Jack stared at his staff and back at Jokul.

"That's right Jack. The only way those ridiculous Guardians ever defeated me all those years back is because they knocked my staff from my hands. And who should end up with it in the end but you." Jokul sneered.

Jack looked at his staff. Could it be true? The thing he trust his life to the most, his weapon against Pitch, the source of his power. Did it really belong to this monster? This child murdering beast! No. It couldn't be. It had helped him, protected him, and supported him. It couldn't have belonged to Jokul. Besides, it was almost 700 hundred years before he was even born. But wait, didn't the staff belong to someone else in his family? He was shepherd; like his dad; he took care of the goats and sheep. His grandfather was a shepherd as well, and his Great grandfather before they had come to America from England. Could this shepherd staff really be 1000 years old? This old piece of wood, was it really a weapon of destruction at on time?

"Now I'm back." Jokul continued, "And there is no point in you keeping it anymore." He held out his hand, "So you might as well give it up."

Jacks grip around his staff tightened, "I don't care who it belonged to before me." He turned back to Jokul; his eyes were fiercer then ever. "I'm not giving you the staff, just like I'm no giving you Sophie." He turned to her, "Run." He whispered. Sophie didn't need to be told twice, she let go of Jacks arm and turned to run. But the frozen hounds seemed to sense it, because suddenly she was surrounded by them. She tried to run one direction but the snow hound there let out a sneer. She squealed in fear and drew back.

Jokul sneered, "There's no way out of this Jack." he stepped closer, "Now give me the staff, and I'll let her go." He waved his arm to the frightened Sophie.

Jack panted, trying to think. But Jokul seemed to be right, there was no way out. _No Jack, there is one way._ Jack looked up to the moon, its flickering face as the glow dimmed. _You know what to do Jack. Hurry, before I have no more power left._

Jack felt into his pocket, he found what Jokul was talking about. The snow globe. One last chance. And he knew just where to send her. He whispered something quietly to himself.

"What are you muttering to yourself?" Jokul said, he sounded annoyed, like Jacks muttering wasn't worth his time.

"How your right." Jack said stalling for time as he slowly drew the globe from his pocket. Jokul blinked and stared at Jack in disbelief. "Your right, about the Staff belonging to you, and your right that I may have no use for it anymore." He narrowed his eyes, "But your wrong about one thing."

Jokul crossed his arms over his blue vest, "And what is that."

"That Sophie can't get away." He through the globe as hard as he could, feeling every muscle strain with the effort. His feet slipped from under him and he fell to the ice. His staff slipped from his fingers sliding across the ice, but he didn't care. All those years of Snow Ball fights had paid off. The globe hit its mark, right on the snowy hounds nose. A portal opened next to Sophie. "Jump!" he shouted.

Sophie didn't think twice, she jumped through. Disappearing into the swirling vortex. It shut behind her with a loud, _snap_. And she was gone.

"NO!" Jokul shouted. He stepped forward, but what was he to do. The Snowy hounds looked at Jokul with absolute fear. They whimpered and sunk into snowy drifts on the ice. Jokul clenched his fist, but noticed Jacks staff on the ground. Smiling he picked it up. Jack laughed, it wasn't forced, or cruel. It was genuine. It rolled off his lips like a bell chime.

"She got away." He said, he coughed into his jacket sleeve, not caring about the sprinkle of red on it, "She got away." He repeated. His eyes sparkled.

"Maybe, but not for long." Jokul said stepping closer to him, "we'll find her, there is nothing that can avoid my hounds forever." He turned away.

"Don't you see?" Jokul turned back to Jack. He was getting up, _without his staff_! He stood shakily, but determined on his own two feet. A smile on his pale grey lips, "You can't win." He laughed again, "It doesn't matter what you do, or where you go." He coughed again into his sleeve, "You can't win." Jokul stepped closer, "Because as long as one child still believes, we will always be here, to fight you or anyone else who tries to hurt them." He turned to the spot where Sophie had disappeared, "And she got away, she's safe."

"Maybe," Jokul stepped closer, "But that's more then what you can say for yourself." Jack felt it before he could see it. A sharp pain in the left of his chest. He looked down and saw the end of his staff, incased in an icy spear, piercing him. He looked back at Jokul. His face a mixture of pain and horror as he watched Jokul's face slowly slip into a grin. He broke off the end of the spear. Jack stumbled back, looking at his chest, where the sharp piece of ice still stuck. He grabbed his chest, looked at Jokul one last time, then the world began to tilt.

Jack heard his laughter even as he sunk to the cold, clear ice.

* * *

Rapunzel looked down from the top of Toothless, or Hiccup. She was too confused to care right now. She could see the lake below, where she and Jack first landed after he took her too see Jamie. It was unmistakable more so now then ever as it seemed to glow. But a black speck was in the middle of it. So small she couldn't make it out. "What's that?" she pointed.

Hiccup felt his dragon eyes focus in on the small speck below. It zoomed in and he could see the vague shape a boy lying across the ice. "Let's go in for a closer look." Hiccup said. "Hold on." He brought in his wings and went for a dive. Merida screamed something that couldn't be made out over the wind in his ears, or the pleasure of the flight. It was probably for the best though. He smiled, a Toothless grin, one he knew so well on his best friends face. He finally spread his wings landing on the ice, at first with what felt like a perfect landing. But he had miss-judged the landing and was now sliding over the surface. When he got his balance back again, he quickly changed back into him self. _Who's the stupid Reptile now?_ Toothless gloated.

"Shut up." Hiccup said.

Rapunzel got up from the ice shaking her head, then gasped. "Jack!" She slid across the ice, half falling, and half standing. Jack was lying on the ground, face down, one hand out as though he tried to catch himself but failed. She turned him over and screamed. She had never seen him look so sickly before. His skin was almost transparent, his cheek bones standing out more then usual. His eyes were sunken and shadowed; it was like looking at a skeleton. But the worst part was the blood she saw smeared on his jacket sleeve. One hand was pressed to his chest and when she pulled it away she saw an ice spear sticking in.

Jack blinked open his eyes weakly. He saw a face, blurring before his vision become clearer. "Rapunzel?" it was so quiet, no more then a breath, but she heard it and she lifted his head. His eyes were grey, there was no color in them, but there was a spark of light.

"Easy Jack, your going to be okay."

"I-I can't breathe." His head lolled to the side so he could look at Hiccup and Merida. Hiccup knelt by them and placed his hand on Jacks chest. Jack coughed, his eyes glazed with pain.

"His ribs are shattered." Hiccup said.

He coughed again, a horrible hacking sound, like he was choking. Rapunzel turned his head back to her, "You're going to be okay. Just…Just let Mani heal you."

"Mani's gone." Jack choked. She looked at Hiccup and Merida. Merida didn't know what to say, she looked away. Jack took her hand weakly, "Rapunzel?" Rapunzel turned back to him, "You have to find the other Guardians. There's still a chance." He whispered, "Find them, and protect Sophie. Protect the children."

Rapunzel tried hard to swallow her emotions, "I-I can't Jack. I'm not a Guardian." She took his hand, "I'm not anything."

"If you three, don't become a team…" he paused to suck in a breath, "Then Shadow has already won." He coughed.

"We're not a team Jack. We're not Guardians. Not without you." She took his hand and squeezed it. The tears had returned, there was no stopping them, "Please Jack, we can't do it without you. We can't be Guardians." She sobbed.

He gave her his trade mark smirk, "You already are." Rapunzel couldn't trust herself to answer. She squeezed Jacks hand and sobbed softly. Jack closed his eyes. You did well Jack, Mani's voice filled his head. You did well. The voice drifted away, fading into nothing, into darkness. The one thing Jack wanted to hear more then anything in the world. The last thing he wanted to know. He opened his eyes again. But this time a brown haired girl stood in front of him, with chocolate brown eyes that sparkled playfully.

"Come on Big Brother!" she laughed and ran off.

Jack smiled and chased after her.

* * *

Rapunzel opened her eyes, she looked at Jacks still face. His eyes were closed, his lips curled into a smile, but there was no life in him anymore. Merida put a hand to her face, trying to hold back a sob, she fell to her knees. Hiccup wrapped a long arm around her shoulder, rubbing it trying to ensure her that everything would be okay. As they watched Jacks face slowly faded into nothing. His hands, his face his hair all disappeared until there nothing left but his blue hoodie, with a small bloody hole.

Rapunzel cried. She gripped the jacket tightly, weeping into it. For one moment they were all as one. Untied by sheer grief. Over the loss of a friend. The loss of a brother. The loss of a hero.

 _And the loss of a Guardian._


	39. Dedications

_I would like to dedicate this book to PlangoJam. The girl who started me on the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Fandom. (That's right, this is all your fault :P). I would also like to thank my dad for supporting me, despite not understanding a word I said. I would also like to Thank KR. A youtuber who is working on a trailer for this book. And has been so patient with dumb old me. :)_ _And of course I would like to thank my readers and everyone who 3 and /or shared this book. You all showed support whether it was compliments, critiques or just pointing out some of my horrible spelling. (Seriously, even spell check can't keep up.) The stories not over yet. Look for War of the Guardians(Sequel to Fall of the Guardians) to find out what happens next_

* * *

 _Chat Starter:_

 _1: What was your favorite part?_  
 _2: what was your least Favorite part?_  
 _3: What was the scariest part/parts of the book?_  
 _4: What was the Funnies part?_  
 _5: What was the happiest?_  
 _6: What was the saddest part?_  
 _7: Who was your favorite Character?_  
 _8: Who was your least favorite Character?_  
 _9: If there was one thing you could change about this book, what would it be?_

 _Answer in the comments below. I'd love to hear from you. 3 you all :)_


End file.
